WIN A DATE WITH EDDIE DURAN!
by l0ve2loveut00
Summary: Eddie Duran is the handsome and very single rock star in search for his 'TRUE LOVE' Who will this lucky lady be and will she be the one to capture his heart or leave him heart broken? inspired by The Bachelor(ette) shows. * I do not own Hollywood Heights or its Characters*
1. is it the Blonde or the Brunette?

So this mini-short Story started as a RANDOM FREE WRITE. No major edits. no nothing. Just going with the flow of my thoughts...IF YA LIKE IT, COOL, IF NOT, I will conclude it in 10 Chapters. So you know the drill, R & R and we'll see what happens. ^_^

* * *

{*A/N: all events leading to the TOP 2 will be explained later, for now, ENJOY & HAPPY READING! ^_^ *smooches* x0x0 a*]

* * *

**PILOT: TWO CHOICES = 1 DECISION.**

**Loren's POV:**

OMG! I can not believe of all things that has made my 22 years of life exciting, is this 'Win a DATE with Eddie Duran' contest. I mean, at first, I thought it was utter and complete ridiculous to even make the cut. My friends cleverly entered my name behind my back and I am grateful that they did this to me because I have been chosen as one of two ladies in this competition to actually win. I don't know. When this competition first started, I will admit it. My crush on him was like any other fan girl of his. Yes. it was about looks, that million dollar melt your heart smile, sexy rock hard abs and of course, his incredible singing and dancing skills. The way he sings and rocks that stage leaves me...:SIGH: BREATHLESS! But when I got to know him better on a first one on one talk, the way he is so passionate about his music, his fans, and his family, especially his parents. I knew at the moment, he was more than just a Rock star, but a regular guy. Suddenly, his fame and fortune did not matter to me. I realized I like him for the person he is. Maybe he'll see that in me too. Like I said, I don't know. I do have competition and she's a SUPER MODEL, beauty but not so much as brains. But who am I to judge right? The decision is in Eddie's power. So I guess we'll just have to have a good time and see where it leads to..

ANYHOW, this date with Eddie might be my last one OR maybe not?

* * *

**CHLOE'S POV:**

TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT! OMG! and soon EDDIE DURAN will be mine. That good for nothing Valley girl has no chance to win this contest. She is too plain and boring for Eddie's taste. Unlike me, I AM A SUPER MODEL and I AM BEAUTIFUL. I CAN GET ANYTHING I WANT! And Eddie is the golden ticket to what I want? And what do i want you wonder? Fame and fortune. of course. Eddie has connections to top movie producers and when this joke of a contest is done, I WILL BE RICH AND FAMOUS, the newest and most demand movie starlet of Hollywood.  
Speaking of being the next Hollywood starlet, I chose my sexiest ensemble, a Red Halter top dress, very short and at that, scandalous, leaving Eddie lost in his imagination. And when he gives me that final rose, all of my dreams will come true. I CANNOT WAIT FOR THIS DATE TONIGHT!  
_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV:**

TWO CHOICES TO MAKE TONIGHT: Is it the blonde or the brunette? the Super model or the Law student on her last semester at Brown? I have to admit. they are both Beautiful. But it is Loren's natural beauty that strikes me. She has the most stunning pair of brown eyes and her smile, magnetic. She is the only one out of this entire competition who can make me smile and laugh. This girl brings out this child like spirit in me and that night I took the girls to the Karaoke bar and I made her sing a song, OH MY GOODNESS! Her voice is so...sweet and angelic. It makes me wonder why she wants to be a Lawyer when she can be a Rock star. Maybe rise up higher than me.  
And there's Chloe...:sigh: She is beautiful with a typical super model body. But every time I ask her questions about anything regarding her childhood or her family, going to school and hobbies,etc. , she cleverly changes the subject and focuses on her dreams and aspirations. I mean, yeah. its great to have goals and all, but I want to know her, the girl behind this Super model life. I hope when I take her out to dinner tonight, she'll reveal herself to me.  
As for my date with Loren Tate, my plan is to make it special and beautiful like she is.  
Well. I guess its time to get ready as I continue to contemplate my decision...

* * *

A/N: Eddie has to go on individual dates with both of them in one night to make a final decision, the following evening...

SO, whatcha think peeps? KEEP THIS STORY GOING OR say BYE BYE?


	2. My Date with Loren Tate

**[*A/N: But of course I am starting with Loren ^_^, next Chapter Chloe 0_o ...LOL. I hope you all like it. *]**

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

**-LOREN AND EDDIE'S DATE-**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So the lovely Miss Loren Tate and I just had an amazing Italian dinner at Bucca Di Beppo, the one at Universal City Walk.

We ended up sharing a small Lasagna because our server recommended to do so and TRUST ME. their small plate of Lasagna was perfect for two. We also ordered extra bread sticks and the most expensive bottle of wine. During Dinner, we had quite an interesting conversation about Loren and the coincidence of having Lasagna because the girl cannot pronounce it all. It was the high light of my night, but its more than that. She is AMAZING to be around with. Her energy is so...happy go lucky and I can't help but to like it.

As soon as dinner was done, I took Loren to the beach just in time to watch the sun set. We also had blankets and she brought along her guitar too. That's when she surprised me with a song.

**Loren:** "I know this was not part of the plan, but you kind of inspired me to write this song and sing to you..."  
She was obviously shy and nervous as she face began to turn a million shades of Red. Damn! its the cutest thing in the world. She grabbed her guitar, took a deep breath and as she smiled, began singing with all her heart...

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_  
_You do everything I wish I did_  
_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_  
_I wish everyone would disappear_  
_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_  
_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I get a rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _  
_A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_  
_And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_  
_I just want to hold you_  
_And you say exactly how you feel about her_  
_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I gotta rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _  
_A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_  
_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_  
_I've got a crush on you_  
_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_  
_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_  
_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_(Ooh) I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I get a rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _  
_A crush on you_

As soon as she was done singing, I set her guitar on the side and I could not help but to lean over a kissed her with all the energy I've got in me. Our kiss was INDESCRIBABLE and did I mention to you it was our first kiss? We finally pulled away after a one in amazing make out session. It was intense and just...WOW!  
unfortunately for me, this perfect date had to end as the limo dropped her off in front of the Hilton. The Hotel Chloe and Loren were staying for the past two nights. Damn! this is definitely going to be a tough decision to make or is it?

* * *

LOREN'S POV:

Before I stepped out of my Hotel room, I could not help but to look at myself in the mirror one last time and I promise you that girl I see in my reflection left me SPEECHLESS. All these hair and make up people plus the wardrobe lady came invading my room, earlier today and dressed me up. I was wearing a glittery strapless silver cocktail dress ,that perfectly hugged me in all the right places. It was simple and short, just barely above my knees. My hair was done in perfectly curly curls and my make up, flawless. I told the make up lady I wanted to try a soft smokey look with the eye liner that makes my brown eyes pop and she did exactly what I wanted. oh and the shoes! OMG! THE SHOES...matched my dress. it was the latest pair of silver Manalo Blaniks peep toe high heels. I still could not believe that the girl in the reflection was ME. Anyways, I finally made my way down stairs to see Eddie waiting for me at the Hotel lobby and when he saw me, he looked absolutely SURPRISED at my presence. May be its the dress and the fact it was the first time to see me other than my comfortable baggy clothes look. But the look on his face. CLASSIC.  
About an hour later, dinner was served followed by one of my most embarrassing of childhood stories to share.

**Me:** " I swear Eddie, I cannot for the life of me say it to this day! ..."

**Eddie;** "C'mon Lo, just say it, what are we eating tonight?"

**Me:** "La-zag-ga-na?"  
Eddie looked me, bursting out in laughter.

**Eddie:** "stop it! stop it! ..you are killing me here!"

I rolled my eyes and took a couple sips of the red wine. And then he came over to sit next to me and gave me a hug. "oh sweetie! I know it took guts to share that story with me, but I'm glad you did and I appreciate it."  
After dinner, Eddie took me to the beach to the catch the sunset and as we shared a blanket set on the sand, I decided to surprise him with a song I wrote for him. I grabbed my guitar.

**Me:** "So last night, after the Karaoke bar you took all of us to. I was inspired to write a song and I kinda wrote it for you"

OMG! I can't believe I am about to do this! My face was turning all shades of red.

**Eddie:** "really? a song for me? I mean, I know you can sing, but you never mentioned song writing?"

**Me**: "yeah. I have two volumes of journals full of a poetry turned into songs"

**Eddie**: "Sing for me girl!"

So I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and as I began strumming the guitar, I sang this song with all my heart and soul...

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_  
_You do everything I wish I did_  
_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_  
_I wish everyone would disappear_  
_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_  
_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I get a rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _  
_A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_  
_And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_  
_I just want to hold you_  
_And you say exactly how you feel about her_  
_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I gotta rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _  
_A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_  
_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_  
_I've got a crush on you_  
_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_  
_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_  
_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_(Ooh) I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I get a rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you _  
_A crush on you_

AS soon as I was finished with my song, i looked up facing Eddie who was mesmerized.  
Me: "So what do you think?"  
**Eddie:...**

**Me**: (totally embarrassed and kind of disappointed), "was it that bad?"

**Eddie:** "it was AMAZING!...you are AMAZING!"  
Within minutes, I found myself leaning in for a kiss and as soon as our lips touched, it was ELECTRIFYING at the same time, SWEET. MAGICAL. INDESCRIBABLE .And it seemed to have lasted a few minutes. We pulled away. BREATHLESSLY. with me, smiling shyly.  
We both got up the blanket, packing up the bottle of wine, the glasses and dessert into the mini-cooler and my guitar and then headed to the limo.  
**Eddie:** "I wish this night did not have to end, " he whispered sweetly into my ear, giving me one last kiss on the lips, "but I hope to see you later."  
I gave him one last kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for tonight, I had an awesome night"  
**Eddie**: the pleasure was all mine, good night Loren Tate"

**Me**: "Good night Eddie Duran"  
_

* * *

yeah. yeah. I know you know who he is going to pick. BUT it depends on his date with Chloe. SO MY FABULOUS FANS, what does the SURVEY SAY?

Well. that is, once Chloe's date is written, I do have two more additional chapters ready to post, high lighting, Eddie asking advice from his parents and friends; oh and how the girl will be chosen, which of course is a sweet serenade, Eddie Duran style.

Should I continue this story OR are you thirsty for more?

P.s. this spontaneous idea was inspired by The Bachelor. ^_^

* * *

STAY TUNED! Your R & R will save me.

* * *

**SONG CREDIT:**

**"CRUSH" Mandy Moore**


	3. An Evening with Chloe Carter

_{A/N: THANK YOU (X) INFINITY TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OF MINE YOU ARE SUPER AMAZINGLY SPECTACULAR! ! I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR R & R'S IS TRULY INSPIRING! SO BY REQUEST, i WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY YAY! ^_^ NEWHOO, THE LOREN-CHLOE DRAMA is about to RUMBLE! HOLD ON TIGHT! IT IS GOING TO BE ONE HECK OF A CRAZY RIDE! _But first, the oh so exciting **CHLO-ED** date. o_0 I apologize ahead of time for it being so boring. -_- But IF you love me, R &R's are always welcome. ^_^ *smooches* x0x0! a *}

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: AN EVENING WITH MS. CHLOE CARTER**

_[*A/N: Eddie went on his date with Chloe first, then he went out with Loren, later that same evening! Just for your 411. Get it? Got it? GOOD. NOW! On with the story…*]_

**CHLOE & EDDIE'S DATE (some time between 4-7p)**

**CHLOE'S POV:**

So Eddie and I are going out tonight and I hope it is fancy restaurant by the beach or a romantical candle light dinner for two on the roof top of a Restaurant. Like seriously, when this contest is finally over and Eddie chooses me over that boring as hell loser nerd from the Valley. Do you know how I know that I will be the one receiving the last Rose? Because DUH! Rock stars and Super models BELONG TOGETHER and quite honestly, Holly wood has high **expectations** for him to choose me, Chloe Carter, the modernized 'Marilyn Monroe' starlet of Hollywood and soon to be Mrs. Duran. By next week, Eddie and I are going to be the next "IT" couple of Hollywood, taking over Brangelina. Honestly, I cannot wait to be Eddie's super-hot super supermodel girlfriend on his side. Talk about some oooh la la ARM CANDY here. Well. When I say, 'arm candy' I meant ME as Eddie's 'ARM CANDY'. I mean, seriously, everywhere Eddie and I will be, whether it be stepping out of his concerts or attending a fancy Movie premiere but the best part of being his soon to be girlfriend and future wife, are the glamorous after parties we'll be going to, plus paparazzi will be there as well and with every chance I get, I will take the advantage of soaking up every ounce of attention focused on me. OH MY GOD! For reals! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MY DREAM LIFE IS BECOMING A LIVING REALITY! Just the thought of knowing I will win excites me.

Anyways, Eddie did call me earlier and mentioned that our date tonight is a surprise. Could this be a clue that he'll be picking me to receive the final rose?

_ OMG! Didn't I just say that my dream life is coming true?! This is it, my life as a rock star's girlfriend, complete with high status VIP SERVICE everywhere we go as well. And all I have to do is flash my sweet and charming smile. _

BUT in order to get the FAME & FORTUNE, I have got to play the greatest role of my life and that would be this '_college graduate of Fashion'_ who grew up with the one of the wealthiest families in Manhattan. This is the girl Eddie thinks I am and if he wants to know about my life, well then. I am ready to share whatever he wants to know about me. No secrets. No lies. Hahaha! Isn't that the understatement of the year?! But I have to do what I got to do to get what I what I want. I know it's a risk and there are consequences for my lies and deception, but I don't care, because I am CHLOE CARTER, Fashion Extraordinaire. Being cleverly sneaky is my game. Yeah. Yeah. I get that it is NOT my proudest suit, but all I know is that I am good at what I do. AS for Eddie Duran, he will never know the truth about me. That is my plan. Anyhow, the alarm on my phone has alerted me that EDDIE is here and waiting for me by the limo, outside of the hotel.

So I did one last mirror check, flipping my curly and gorgeous blond hair back, dabbing a small amount of lip gloss and stepping out of the double glass doors in my best Model-esque walk towards Eddie.

_It's SHOWTIME!_ I thought with a secret smile on my face. _Let my GLAMOROUS life begin!_

As soon as I saw Eddie, looking sexy as hell, leaning against the limo, I wrapped my arms around his torso and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Damn! He smells so damn good!

**Me:** "OMG!" I squealed excitedly, "Is this ride for me?"

Eddie nodded with that sexy smile of his and kissed me back on my cheek.

And just as we were about to step inside the limo, the paparazzi invaded our space and I casually posed for them, making sure my good side was noticed in all angles and once I was satisfied, I stepped inside the limo and closed the door.

**Me:** "So", I asked curiously, "where are we having dinner tonight Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "it's a surprise Miss Carter, don't you worry about it, just relax and enjoy the ride"

**Me:** "so I was just wondering,"

**Eddie:** "yeah?"

**Me:** "are you really considering taking out that nerdy Valley girl tonight?"

I asked him in between kisses, up and down his neck.

**Eddie:** "what Loren and I do for our date later tonight is our business, not yours"

**Me**: "But what's the point? She is so out of place and a risk to your career?! She's too plain Jane boring. Why is part of this contest? How the hell did she make it with me as the top 2?"

**Eddie**: "the truth will reveal itself tomorrow night, so you'll just have to wait and see."

_OH GOOD LORD. EDDIE IS SO LAME! Why can't he just make up his mind right now and choose me already. If it wasn't for this stupid contest, Eddie and I would be together forever, happily and crazily in love with each other. _

_But: SIGH:: I guess I'll have to trust in plan B which is guaranteed to work. And no man can resist the way I work my body. So I straddled myself onto his torso, wrapped my arms around him, working my hands down towards his pants, then whispered in a sexy and seductive way, _"I have a surprise for you babe, let me change your mind, then forget about the Valley girl "I said while giving him a frontal lap dance and showing off as much cleavage for his pleasurable view.

We were about to lean in for what would have been a hot and heavy make out session, but our moment was short lived. Thanks to the limo driver who kindly announced that we were at the Restaurant.

_DAMMNIT!_ I thought to myself. _Uuuugggh! How I am supposed to have alone time with Eddie now? God! I will do ANYTHING! For him to choose me over that Plain Jane bitch! The question is why the hell is she in this contest anyway?! Eddie dates MODELS, not the poor and regular people from the Valley._

I let out a groan of disappointment with fake smile and stepped out of the limo. Once inside the restaurant, we followed our server to the private yet romantic table by the most beautiful view of Los Angeles.

So far, I am quite impressed by this fancy Japanese restaurant and of course, when I was asked of what I wanted to order, I chose the most expensive Veggie roll platter and a glass of their finest Chardonnay.

_Oh Golden Ticket, oops! I mean, Eddie Duran, You will be mine tonight! _

* * *

**EDDIE 'S POV:**

So my date with Chloe is turning into unexpected hell of a night mare. First of all, she took her sweet a$$ time posing for the paparazzi when she knows we have a dinner reservation in Downtown L.A. in forty five minutes, then she attempted to seduce me in a sexual manner as an obvious ploy for me to choose her and cancel my date with Loren later tonight. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Does she really think I live the typical Rock star life? In other words, a player who uses sex to get what I want? I mean, yeah. I have my moments of being flirt and yes. I am charming and I do admit I take advantage of the female attention that comes my way. The truth is, I LOVE EVERY MOMENT OF IT, you know what I mean? Sex, drugs and rock n roll is part of the Rock star package. Well. Except no drugs for me. And from what I have learned growing up in the Rock star world, sometimes it has good moments but as I mentioned before it also has a dark side when you don't have a sense of self-control.

Anyhow Chloe's diva like attitude is appalling. I was looking forward to getting to know her better you know? And this date is her last chance to help me change my mind and give me a reason of why should I choose her to be my girlfriend but without sexual favors.

OKAY. SO BACK TO MY DATE WITH CHLOE, I have never felt so disappointed in my life especially with a woman like Chloe who obnoxiously keeps claiming herself as my girlfriend when I have not made up my mind of who will be my 'GIRL FRIEND. ' She has been nothing but rude and disrespectful, not only to my driver, Samuel but to the servers of this 5 star Japanese restaurant. When I told her I was taking her to a Japanese restaurant for the Best sushi in town, she gave me a smirk and said,

"Sushi? Are you serious? I mean, just the thought of raw fish makes me ill in the stomach, in fact, saying the word 'sushi' is gross enough and I hate to be picky about food but anything imported from Asia, especially sea food cannot be good for you, can it? "

**Me:** " I am sorry you feel the way you do about Sushi, Chloe, but you have no choices or options here. I love Sushi and I love this restaurant and the people of Japan are very wonderful and friendly people. And if you are going to travel with me, you need to have an open mind about foreign countries, their food and their culture."

**Chloe:** "Does that mean you'll drop the Valley girl and choose me?"

**Me:** "That is for me to know and for you to find out tomorrow night, now, can you please keep an open mind as to where we are going to have dinner and try something new for a change?"

**Chloe**: (pouting like a little 3 year old)"uuuggghh! Fine. I will try it .But it does not mean I have to like it."

**Me:** "whatever you say babe"

**Chloe:** "Is there anything vegetarian on the menu?"

**Me:** "Yeah. Try the veggie sticks with the Kale salad. It's delicious. Especially if you are not a seafood lover."

**Chloe**: "O.K. will order that"

Within 45 minutes later, we ate or at least, I ate one round of California Tempura, another round of Spicy Tuna and Crunch shrimp rolls, plus 2 rounds of Rainbow rolls, I finally broke the silence between us and started a simple conversation during dinner. I asked her about the random things like the sports, video games, childhood cartoons she loved to watch as a kid and what kind of music is she into.

**Chloe:** "I don't know. Music is not really my thing. Though I do love the Movies.."

**Me:** "Really? What kind of movies do you like? "

**Chloe:**" Typical chick flicks, you know the Rom coms that stars Channing Tatum or Ryan Gosling. One of my major dreams is to be the next Hollywood starlet someday"

**Me:** "ahhh.. I see. That's interesting. Did you take any theatre or acting classes growing up?"

**Chloe**: (lying) "only if being a dedicated member of the high school drama club counts. Even though I never got the lead role, acting is a passion of mine and speaking of films, didn't you use to do films too?"

**Me:** "yeah and they were smalls part where I was struggling singer/song writer climbing my way to get to the music industry and that particular song became the theme song of the movie and the soundtrack."

**Chloe:** (with excitement in her eyes), "So do you keep in touch with the movie director or any of the movie producers?"

**Me:** "even if I did, she would be to busy directing her latest movie production somewhere in New Zealand. Why?

**Chloe:** "just wondering if you can refer my name to her in the near future."

**Me**: "well. We will have to see what happens but the truth is, I LOVE MUSIC. It is my heart and soul. And my fans that keep me passionate and inspired about the songs I write and sing on stage. It is an amazing feeling to do what I love to do and get paid for it. You know?"

**Chloe**: "I guess. But uhmm. .if she was in town, how can I connect with her about auditions for her next movie or something?"

_OH MY GOODNESS THIS WOMAN! She is so exasperating, asking me questions about my connections to the movie industry which has got me thinking, Is she using my 'Rock star status' to get what she wants? _

So instead of answering her, I slid out of my side of the booth table, grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

**Me:** "you know what, it is time to have fun and get our dance on that floor! Let's go girl!"

After an hour or so of dancing the night away, I was going to take her on a walk around the beautiful patio outside and breathe in the beautiful view of the L.A. But time was running out and my date with Loren was in two hours. SO, Chloe and I left the restaurant/club and took the elevator down stairs and in timing, the limo pulled up in front of us.

We stepped inside the limo and once again, the paparazzi came in attacking us with questions and photographs. But Chloe did not seem to mind and as usual, soaked up as much attention as possible. ABOUT HALF HOUR LATER, we were back at the Hotel. I walked with her to the hotel lobby where the elevator was and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

**Me:** "Thanks Miss Carter. It's been a one crazy night, but a good one. "

**Chloe:** "same here and Thanks Eddie. I had an awesome time too."

She was leaning over to kiss me on the lips but I cleverly stepped away, flashing her my world famous million dollar smile and whispered softly, "Good night Chloe"

* * *

_yeah. yeah. I know. This Chapter was BLAH BLAND AND BORING! STAY TUNED 'CUZ THE HELL OF A CRAZY ROLLER COASTER OF DRAMA IS ABOUT TO RUMBLE!_

_LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?_

_HAPPY READING & ENJOY!_

_p.s ya'll...THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS! Expect the unexpected in the next few Chapters. SPOILER ALERT: *if you have been watching the last two weeks of recent season of 'The Bachelorette' (Brooks-Des break up)I am going with the flow of those specific lines of DRAMA*_


	4. Meet the Parents- Round 1-LT

**[*a/n: For your 411, this Chapter will be split into 4 PARTS, so Enjoy & Happy Reading!*]**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE-MEET THE PARENTS**–**ROUND 1- A CHAT WITH THE AMAZING LOREN TATE**

**=====THE FOLLOWING DAY====**

**LOREN'S POV:**

So today I am going to meet Max and Katy Duran aka MK. Live and in person. OH MY GOODNESS! Do you know how exciting and nervous I am about this? Ever since I was a kid, I LOVED their music. I remember my mom and I would listen to their number one songs in the morning while she was getting for work and I, for school. I would turn up the volume from my room, grab my hair brush like a microphone, walked across to my mom's room, then jumped on her bed pretending it's a stage and we'd both sing along to their classics: _"Dangerous", "Joyride", "Don't you want me?"_ and Katy's single, _"I love Rock n Roll_".

Yes. I know. I know. They are regular people too. But seriously, I could not help but to feel a slight bit star stuck. It's MAX AND KATY for gosh sakes and being able to meet them is not only an honor but definitely a blessing. I mean, I know I did not even exist when they were popular in the 80's, but thanks to my mom's influence, I do appreciate the music of the decade when my mom was a teenager. ANYWAYS, Eddie's best advice about today is to relax and be myself. So, that is what I am going to do, keep calm and breathe slowly. Have fun and enjoy the company. We-ell. :: SIGH: with the exception of Chloe. I have a hunch that a storm will be heading my way. I can feel it. I don't know why but all these red lights keep flashing in my head to watch my back and be cautious. Trouble is coming.

These were my thoughts and feelings on the limo ride to the Duran Mansion.

When Samuel, the driver, opened the door and escorted me out of the limo, I suddenly felt weak in the knees. I took one last breath before walking

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV:**

I bolted downstairs as fast as lightening within seconds of hearing the doorbell ringing. And when I opened the door, the most beautiful face was staring back at me. By impulse, I grabbed her into my arms, giving her my best bear hug, then, in a persnickety way, held her even closer for a kiss on the lips that started sweet then slowly turned into a heated French kissing session. I can't help it. Ever since our first kiss last night, it's hard not to think about her. All I do know is that I think I am falling in love with her….

_OH SH*T! Am I finally admitting this to myself? Are my feelings for Loren the real deal?_

After a few minutes of making out, we finally pulled away, breathlessly, still wrapped in my arms.

**Loren:** (surprised) "WOW! And hello to you too!" she said with a flirty smile.

**Me:** "that's how much I miss you"

**Loren:** (rolling her eyes, followed by a burst of giggles), "you are such a corn ball!"

**Me**: "you have no idea!" I said, feeling a perverted smirk form on my face. It was obvious my mind was in the gutter.

**Loren:** "That's not what I me—"

Before I let her say anything else. I cut her off by crashing my lips into hers for another round of tongue wrestling. I can't help it. She is one hell of an amazing kisser. Right at this moment, my head and my heart agree that my feelings for Loren are definitely confirmed. There is no doubt in my mind; I am falling fast and hard for Loren Tate.

Once again, we pulled away for the second time, and then she tip toed up to me, whispering in my ears and said, "I miss you too!"

_MAN OH MAN! This girl is driving me crazy!_ She then turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

With that I took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen and noticed she was trembling with nerves.

**Me:** "Are you ready for this Miss Tate?"

**Loren…**

**Me:** "Relax babe, I promise you they already like you" I said this as I gave a quick peck on the lips.

**Loren:** "But Eddie. What if I..."

**Me:** "Shh...Just be your Beautiful, amazing self and everything will be OK? "

Loren nodded. We were still holding hands as we entered the kitchen.

**Me:** "Ma, Pop, this is the AMAZING Loren Tate"

I announced proudly, giving her on last kiss on her cheek.

Just then the doorbell rang, while I went to get the door, I left Loren alone in the kitchen to get to know my parents.

* * *

**MAX POV:**

**(*a/n: while Katy is setting up the outdoor patio for lunch, Max decided to have a friendly chat with Loren, but no worries, Katy will have her one on one time with her too.*)**

When Loren first walked into our kitchen, my first impression of her? She is more gorgeous than my son's description of her. And she reminds me of Katy during the early days our courtship. Other than her beautiful smile, it's her lovely presence and childlike spirit that makes her so sweet and precious. I can see why Eddie chose her as a Top 2 finalist.

**Me:** "So Eddie mentioned that you are currently attending Brown University?"

**Loren:** "Yes sir. In fact, I just received a letter from Mr. Reynolds, the Dean from Brown U's School of Law that I will be graduating as Magna Cum Laude as of next year, spring 2016."

**Me:** "Oh my goodness! That's awesome news! Congratulations!" I said excitedly, scooping her into a hug.

**Loren:** (accepting the hug, and then pulling away): "Thank you Mr. Duran."

**Me:** "Mr. Duran?" I said jokingly. ,"Oh dear! Mr. Duran is my Father, you may call me Max."

**Loren:** "Thanks Max. I am just as surprised as you are actually. I don't know how they can determine me as Magna Cum Laude when I have one last semester of classes to fulfill, well. That is classes to take according to graduation requirements."

**Me:** "I am sure your hard work, determination and positive attitude plus your grades took you there, you deserve the honor."

**Loren:** (blushing mixed with embarrassment)," Awww…Again, thanks for your kindness of your words. Max, coming from you, it truly means a lot."

**Me:** "no problem Loren. You are definitely one of kind. Your parents must be proud of you."

**Loren:** (lying) "They are always proud of me."

**Me:** "So what are your plans once you graduate?"

**Loren:** "I plan to permanently move back, here in L.A. and stay home with mom. One of my professors has already recommended me to do my internship at the most prestigious law firms in Los Angeles, Grey, Inc. "

**Me:** "Tristan Grey? Wow! Once Again, Loren, what privilege for you to work for him, he is the most demanded top of the line lawyers of Hollywood, and I can't help but to tell you that you are one amazing lady"

**Loren**: "and you max, are as wonderful as Eddie told me you would be"

Me: (chuckling), "he'd better say that about his old man. And speaking of my son, what you do think of him and this dating experience?"

_I know it's a tough question, but you never know who the real ones are versus the fake ones in this 'game of love' so to speak. It is not that Loren would be the type of girl who would use Eddie in that way of his Rock star status. And don't get wrong, of course, I love Loren as she is. TRUST ME. She is everything I want for my son, they are, in fact, a perfect match and maybe someday she will be my future daughter-in-law. Who knows? But I do want to know about her thoughts about Eddie and her 'dating' contest experience with him so far._

**Loren:** (sincerely) "There are no other words to describe him Max. He is one in amazing. I mean, at first and I do admit it, that I was crazy in love, crushing on him like every other girl who is a fan of his. But once I got to know him more than just his 'rock star' status, I saw him more like regular guy who loves sports and video games, if not, drinking games, like beer pong and Kings cup, so that what he tells me but the best part of knowing him, is his Foosball skills."

**Me:** "I would not be surprised," I said with a smirk on my face, "My son has no eye and hand coordination unless distracted by a beautiful girl."

**Loren:** (blushing at my last comment, then giggling at the memory), "yeah. Our first one on one talk began with a game of foosball"

**Me:** "Are you telling me that you have beaten the world famous international ROCK STAR, Eddie Duran, in foosball?"

**Loren:** "yup. Three times actually. "

**Me:** "whoa. Three times huh?"

**Loren:** "it's one thing to lose to a guy, but to a girl? Hilarious! And his loser face, classic"

Me: "like the spoiled brat he is. I'll bet. "

**Loren:** "it is kind of cute, his pouty loser face, so I offered to buy him a beer and called it a day, but honestly Max, Eddie is an awesome guy, sometimes, I forget he's famous. He is so normal to me and I got some comfortable being around him. He's funny, smart, if not a smart a$$ but loving, generous, sweet and humble. His passion for music and his fans is admirable and most of all, he loves you and Katy, more than you know. That's what I like about him. He is truly a beautiful person inside and out. You and Katy did an AMAZING job raising him."

_My goodness. I love this girl. She is genuine and honest. I Hope to God that Loren is the girl to receive the final Rose. _

After a few minutes of chatting with the lovely Loren Tate, Eddie came into the kitchen, with a pretty looking blonde.

* * *

**=====KATY'S POV====:**

The moment Loren walked out of the kitchen into the outdoor patio to help me set the table. My motherly intuition knew right then and there, that this girl is the perfect match for my son. She is truly a beautiful young lady inside and out. Loren has this sweet and innocent presence about her. More like Angelic. So I broke the ice and ask her about her family. I know Eddie has mentioned to me that she and her mom are fans of me and Max.

**Loren:** "oh my gosh! Katy. Yes. My mom was a super crazy fanatic of you and Max."

**Me:** "really? That is so great. I'm glad that we still have fans around, it's a rare to find MK fans, when your son is the rising Rock star."

**Loren:** "well. If my mom was here, she would have told you about my fourth grade Halloween Costume and how I won second place for creativity"

**Me:** "And what were you for Halloween that year?"

**Loren:** (embarrassed), "my mom dressed me up as you."

**Me:** (flattered, as if it's the sweetest thing she's ever heard), "me? Oh my goodness. Do you have pictures?"

**Loren:** "don't be surprised if it's in one of her Facebook albums."

**Me:** "how did she dress you up as me?"

**Loren:** "all I remember was my hair being teased up very high, in the so-called punk rocker style plus a full can of hair spray to hold my hair up for the day and I was wearing this pink and black leopard print tank top, with matching pink leggings and pink ballet flats. And for jewelry, I had these neon pink bangle bracelets and my makeup I had hot pink eye shadow outlined with black eyeliner that made my brown eyes pop. You know what," she paused from her story, "let me access my Facebook and show the picture on my mom's account.

Loren took out her IPAD mini from her purse, scrolling down the screen, and then lightly tapping it a few times until she found the photo she was looking for and gestured for me to check out the photo.

OH WOW! MY GOODNESS! I was completely stunned and speechless looking at this photo. Her mom did an amazing job. I promise you the little girl on the photo, looked exactly like me when I was her age. The similar features are uncanny.

**Me:** "Why did you win second place for creativity when you definitely deserved to win first? I mean, you can totally pass as my little mini-me"

**Loren:** (giggling shyly), "But the best part was during the parade when I took my guitar and started to rocking one of my favorite songs from your Single album. I think it was called…I love…uhhh.. I love….…"

And on timing, Loren and I started to sing together:

"_I love rock n' roll__  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
I love rock n' roll__  
So come and take your time and dance with me_

Ow!

_ "_

A few minutes later, my alone time with Loren was short lived when Max and Eddie, followed by this pretty looking blonde, entered our patio from the kitchen entrance.

**Me:** "hello my son!"

**Eddie:** "Hey Ma!" he said with a half-smile, giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'd like to introduce you to Chloe Carter, Chloe this is my mom, Katy Duran."

**Chloe:** "Hi Katy! It's so lovely to finally meet you"

**Me:** "likewise I'm sure."

And then Chloe casually walked over to me, flashing a dazzling smile, she shook my hand, followed by a brief hug and a polite kiss on my cheek. Once she pulled away, I caught her flashing a death glare at Loren. And my motherly intuition is on high alert that trouble is coming and her name is Chloe Carter.

* * *

and the DRAMA begins! buahahaha! hold on tight, it is going to one heck of a crazy ride! so whatcha think my fabulous fans?

love?

hate?

Thirsty for more?

Stay tuned for the NEXT THREE PARTS of this 4 part Chapter and please R & R!

I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR YOUR INSPIRATION! ^_^

*SMOOCHES*

X0X0

A*

* * *

OH BY THE WAY, MY VERSION OF MK IS A REAL ROCK DUO OF THE 80'S CALLED 'ROXETTE'. I grew up listening to them and I love their songs too!. Hello! it is on my Karaoke list of songs to sing.

* * *

**SONG CREDITS:**

"DANGEROUS" AND "JOYRIDE" -ROXETTE

"I LOVE ROCK N ROLL" JOAN JETT she is the original singer of this song, but there is a Brittney Spears cover of the song too. ^_^

YOU TUBE ALL SONGS AT YOUR OWN TIME! x0x0! a*


	5. Round 2-What happened at Lunch

**[*a/n: yay more reading for you! ^_^ ENJOY!*]**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE- ROUND 2-WHAT HAPPENED DURING LUNCH**

**CHLOE'S POV:**

So today, Eddie invited me and that less than a human being, Loren Tate, for lunch at the MK mansion. To tell you the truth, I don't really care about meeting Eddie's parents. I know they were a famous Rock duo in the 80's or something like that. My mother would blast their music while cooking in the kitchen. But liked I said, Rock stars and music **do not** excite me. In fact, it is the least of my interests and blah boring to me. However, if his parents happened to be Movie stars instead of Rock stars, then of course, I would do ANYTHING to impress movie stars. How else would I be Hollywood's next Starlet Princess?

As I mentioned to Eddie last night when he asked me about the kind of music I like. I honestly don't care about his music or their music. I DON'T CARE about music at all. It's uninteresting to me. As for the family thing, what is the point about 'meeting the parents'? Another thing that bugs me about this 'meet the parents' thing Eddie can date whoever he wants; he is an adult after all, right?

So why do I need a stamp of approval from his parents in order to date him? No questions asked. Of course, I am the perfect match for their son. I have trained myself to be their future daughter-in-law. Why do I need to "learn" how to cook and clean, when I will be a wealthy and beautiful rock star's wife and have poor people like those from the Valley like Loren Tate slave around and do the work for me? Ya know? This is the one thing I have always wanted in life. While Loren Tate and her people are doing the household chores for me, I can do whatever I want like Brunch and a spa day with my girls and then go shopping all day. _HELL YEAH!_ *SQUEALING EXCITEDLY*

_I CANNOT WAIT FOR MY NEW LIFE WITH EDDIE TO BEGIN!_

But FIRST! I have to stick to the 'College graduate/ Fashionista' from Manhattan story to win them over. If I can pull it off and impress them, I'm in. My only MAJOR problem is the boring a$$ poor girl called Loren Tate, will be in the way of what I want. AUUUGGGHHH! WHAT AN ANNOYANCE she will be tonight. No worries. The plan I have to destroy her chances with Eddie will make him and his parents realize the ugly person she really is and there will be no other choice, but me.

Anyways, as I stepped out of the limo, walking up their driveway, my blue eyes widened in awe and wonder, like a little girl on Christmas day. Admiring how humungous this breath taking of a Mansion is. It is so beautiful and amazingly glamorous.

I know that Eddie and I will be moving into a bigger and fancier Mansion someday.

As soon as I got to the front door, I rang the doorbell, thinking with secret smile to myself. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

It's SHOWTIME!

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV:**

When I opened the door, it was Chloe standing there, looking sexy as hell in her revealing little tight dress. In other words, this is NOT the appropriate attire to wear when you 'meet the parents' or any pair of parents for that matter of the person you may or may not have a future relationship with.

C'mon now! Yeah. She's hot. But I am no idiot and I know the difference between the au natural and the plastic body parts. Maybe five years or so, I would have given in to Chloe's sexual temptations. But honestly, I am bored of these typical Model type girls. They are all about this physical and financial attraction to me. And after many attempts to try to _'get to know her' _better these past 10 weeks, I come to realize, we have absolutely nothing in common!

For example, I am an international love of food and last night during our Sushi dinner, she ordered the most expensive Veggie platter on the menu with a side of the Kale salad. And only ate a quarter of the salad and one veggie roll out of 8 rolls! And when I got the bill, I was charged an additional twenty bucks for the unfinished plate of food.

Anyways, I guess Chloe caught me with this flirty smirk on my face as I was checking her out, when I did not mean to because she pulled me in for a quick kiss on the lips. But for some reason, I did not put as much effort to want to kiss her back.

**Chloe:** "aww…c'mon babe, that is no way to greet your future girlfriend. Do you miss me the way I miss you too?" she asked with her glassy blue eyes, batching her fake lashes at me.

She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me up and down my neck and back to my lips. Is it wrong of me not to feel this lack of desire towards her? I am NOT turned on. The truth is, every time we kiss, there is no yearning, hidden scorching of any kind between us. I can only describe her kisses in one word: YAWN! BORING!

I gently pushed her away, trying to hide my annoyance of her voice behind my word famous smile.

**Me:** "First off," I said patiently, "who said anything about you being my girlfriend when I have not made up my mind of who that will be?"

**Chloe:** "well. If that pathetic little girl was not in the way of our love, we would officially be together right now."

**Me:** "Excuse me? Loren is the least to be called pathetic. She's actually fantastic, once you get to know her."

**Chloe:** "WHAT?! Did you just stand up for her?! SHE'S FROM THE VALLEY EDDIE! A Complete Loser! She does not belong to the Hollywood life and she's just…blah! Gross looking! Why do you even bother to give a chance?"

**Me: **(keeping cool as much as I can**),** "Because unlike your snobby attitude towards her. You know darn well that you are not the only one who has a chance here."

**Chloe:** "Aaauuggghh! Whatever Eddie! Why don't you just make life easier for the both of us and choose me. It's obvious how we are crazy in love with each other. All you have to do is drop the ugly girl and BAM! Game is over. I win"

**Me:** "that's not going to happen today, I'm keeping Loren in the game and that's my final decision as of right now."

**Chloe:** "Why are you so blind to see that she could be part of this contest for a free ride with you?"

**Me:** "And isn't that the same reason you've been asking me about my connections in the movie industry?" I snapped at her. Out of all the 25 ladies in this dating competition, Loren was the only one who never asked my fame and fortune. I think she forgets I'm a Rock star sometimes.

But Chloe is getting shadier at every word that comes out of her mouth.

**Chloe:** "we were having a conversation about movies. I was curious. That's the truth. I truly want to be with you Eddie. You know as well as I do, that we are meant to be together."

**Me:** "impress my parents and we'll see who wins the title of being my girlfriend."

**Chloe:** "Believe me. I will impress them and they will love me. All parents love me. I am the perfect girlfriend for any son."

**Me:** "like I said Chloe, we'll see about that. Just be yourself."

**Chloe:** "The best that I can be"

* * *

**====WHAT HAPPENED DURING LUNCH=======**

The Duran's and Loren were enjoying Katy's homemade Chicken Tamales, she also made her trademark Macaroni Salad, a variety of veggie sticks and DIY Ranch dressing for dip; Strawberry Lemonade, one of many of her specialty drinks and for dessert, Strawberry Cheese cake.

**Katy:** (being the typical mother with concern in her voice), "Chloe, sweetie, you should eat, are you not hungry?"

**Chloe:** "mmmm… not really Katy. I am not into Mexican food. It's too fatty for me. No offense. I'm trying to watch what I eat and any kind of weight gain is not good for my career."

**Katy:** "No worries Chloe dear. I am not offended and I understand how your career is important to you. But it does not stop me from being mother that cares enough for you to put a little something in your stomach."

**Chloe:** (pouting like a stubborn little 4 year old), "not hungry." She said as she pushed away her plate of untouched food.

**Katy:** "at least have some of the veggie sticks."

**Loren's thoughts** as she is observing Chloe's behavior: _HOW RUDE is that girl and why does she look so familiar? _

**Max's thoughts:** _my goodness this young woman does not have any respect or manners. My wife woke up early and dedicated her time and energy to make a wonderful homemade meal and all she cares about is her weight gain? UNBELIEVABLE!_

**Eddie's thoughts**: _Why is Chloe acting like immature little brat to my mom? She took time to make all of us an amazing lunch today and she was straight up disrespectful. I don't know what possessed me to choose her as a Top 2 finalist. But I can't help this gut feeling, drama is about to brew up._

**Katy's thoughts:** _What a rude and inconsiderate little bi-! Yeah. That's all I got to say. My impression of Chloe so far, HELL NO! I DO NOT approve of her dating my son. Her immature behavior is exasperating! She may be 25 years old, but right now, she has the mentality of a five year old. _

**Chloe's thoughts:** _why is everyone staring at me? I did not do anything wrong. I just told the truth. I am not hungry for Mexican food. I want something else. And that ugly cockroach face is annoying me with her "good girl" act. Talking up a storm about her pathetic life as a law student and blah! Blah! Blah! She is so full of Bull! But the secrets I have against her are about to be exposed so badly that EVERYONE including Eddie to realize that LOREN TATE is nothing but a FAKE! Let the games begin!_

* * *

**======AN HOUR LATER….====**

**MAX'S POV:**

So Katy and I wanted to 'get to know' Chloe a little better by asking simple questions about her life. Basic things like where she grew up and how she and her family would celebrate the Holidays? What was life like before she became a model? Does she have siblings? What about her parents and what they did for a living? How did they meet, etc.

So as I was enjoying my Strawberry cheesecake and coffee. I pulled up at seat across from Chloe. She was sitting on the right side of Eddie whilst Loren was on the left of him. Oh my poor boy, who was being smothered with kisses by the wrong girl. This was a serious observation of mine. Instead of enjoying the love and affection from Chloe, Eddie looked more awkward and uncomfortable. He kept shifting his weight towards Loren with pleading eyes for me to save him by asking Chloe about her life story.

As for Loren, she and Katy were in their own world chatting away about nothing and everything. I think they were talking about last night's date with Eddie.

**Loren:** (suddenly turning all shades of red), "I don't why Katy, it is not a natural word for me to say."

That's when Eddie turned his attention to his mom and Loren's conversation.

**Eddie:** (teasing her) "and what word would that be Miss Tate?"

**Loren:** (rolling her eyes at him), "Shush up Eddie, you know what word it is and no I will not say it again. It's too embarrassing"

Now I'm curious of what this word is.

**Me:** "c'mon Loren, it's too late to be shy with Katy and I, you have no choice but to just spit it out and say it already, please? If not for us, do it for Eddie."

**Katy:** "yeah. Please Loren? So I cook it for you next time"

And that's when Eddie whispered something in ear, followed by a high squealing laughter as Eddie began tickling the crazy out of her.

**Loren:** (fighting Eddie from the tickling), "okay! Okay! Eddie! I'll say it if you stop tickling me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Eddie! STOP IT!" squealed Loren, in bursts of giggles, trying to catch her breath. I could not help but to admire the scene of my son and Loren. It is way too obvious of how much he is falling head over heels in love with her. The signs and symptoms are there. It's the kind of friendship turned love my wife and I have today.

Eddie finally stopped as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Loren smiled, her face, still in a bright red. Eddie, Katy and I sat there, waiting for her to speak.

And just when Eddie was about to do another round of tickling Loren, Katy slapped his hand before he even dares to touch her stomach again, and then Loren blurted out, "Las-sag-gah-nee-ahh?"

Katy and I could not help but to burst out laughing and Eddie, the boy laughed so hard, he nearly fell off his seat, backwards. And Loren, feeling a sense of comfort around us, shrugged off her embarrassment and joined in the laughter.

Chloe on the other hand, sat there, with her arms crossed, glaring and pouting at Eddie's attention towards Loren. So she got up, stomping her feet over to Loren, rudely shoving Eddie to move out of the way and took the seat between Eddie and Loren.

**Chloe:** "you know little girl," she said with threat in her tone of voice, "for the so-called law student *air quotes* from the big fat hairy deal Brown University, the fact that you can't say Lasagna right is sadly pathetic and they are allowing you to graduate?! Hahahaha!"

Loren was about to say something, but I spoke up on her behalf.

**Me:"** Excuse Chloe, how dare you to be so rude to Loren!"

**Chloe**: (being sassy), "I can say whatever I want to say to her and how do you know if she is telling the truth about the whole college thing? She probably went to a community college because she from a poor family, for gosh sakes, the Valley! And it is only in her mind, she went Brown University to study law, isn't that right, miss pathetic poor girl?"

And then Katy, who was not in a happy mood, began to speak up as well.

**Katy:** "You know what Chloe, from the moment you stepped into my house, you have been nothing but rude and disrespectful, not only to me, but to my husband and for you to attack Loren with such a false accusation, you are lucky I have allowed you to stay here for lunch, Now either you behave yourself or get the hell out of my house right now!"

Chloe nodded obediently and returned to the other side of the bench.

Eddie was shocked speechless at his mom's anger. He has never seen her upset before. And it was obvious that Chloe's rude and disrespectful behavior hurt the heck out of Katy. Then again, out of Eddie's girlfriend history, Chloe is the one we dislike the most. And honestly, I do not want to see her face on our property ever again.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV:**

WOOOH! WHAT A DRAMATIC AFTERNOON this has been. I mean, it started with Eddie's friendly greeting at the door, followed by a heated make-out session and then being formally introduced to his parents, Max and Katy. At first it was nerve-racking. But once I relaxed, life was all good again. Oh and did I mention the food? AMAZING! Max and Katy is definitely a pair of wonderful and awesome people. And Eddie is truly blessed to have them as his mom and dad. They raised one amazing man.

And then, hurricane Chloe sweeps through in a blink of an eye. She literally killed the feel good energy with her rudeness and disrespect. Her jealousy is sadly shameful. All afternoon, she has been boasting the hint that she will be Eddie's girlfriend by forcing a make out session with him and deliberately doing the act in front of me. Am I jealous? Nope. Not really. After the stunt she tried to pull with that false accusation against me making Katy very upset. Oh yeah. I am sure Chloe has earned Max and Katy's stamp of approval to be Eddie's next girlfriend. HAHA! YEAH RIGHT! Chloe is officially NOT on Katy's good graces. The fact that Chloe's lack to apologize for her behavior is beyond me and yet she just sat there, sitting pretty, all innocent as if she did not do anything wrong.

Anyways, Chloe's theatrical performance, Katy finally calmed herself down with a cup of tea, served by her husband, Max. But little did we all know, the DRAMA had just begun….

* * *

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!...**

**SHOW ME SOME LOVE! **

**PLEASE R & R! **

***smooches* **

**x0x0 **

**a**


	6. Round 3-Loren Vs Chloe

[*A/N: FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your R & R, you all are SUPER AMAZING! it totally made my day and I truly appreciate heart and soul. SECONDLY, Happy Friday! AND LASTLY, Enjoy and Happy reading! I hope you like the twist of surprises here and there! ^_^ newhoo, HAPPY WEEKEND! Please keep the R & R coming! I LOVE YOU ALL! X0X0 a*]

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE-ROUND 3 –LOREN VS. CHLOE**

**=======later that afternoon…=========**

** LOREN'S POV: **

As I mentioned earlier, Chloe gave us one hell of a Theatrical performance; so instead of sitting there, I offered to help Katy clean up the patio, taking plates, glasses and utensils into the small bucket of dish washing soap, walking in and out of the kitchen. Then took a wet cloth and began wiping the down the table. And now we were both in the kitchen, as I was washing the rest of the dishes.

**Katy:** "Loren Tate! You didn't have to do all this, it's my job to clean-up and wash the dishes."

**Me:** "no worries Katy." I said with a re-assuring smile, "I don't mind doing it. I've been a server at a café all through high school so cleaning up after people come natural for me."

**Katy:** "Thanks again Loren, you are truly a sweet heart"

**Me:** "you're welcome Katy, besides, you cooked an amazing lunch, helping you out is my way of saying Thank you for cooking for all of us."

**Katy:** "your mom raised a wonderful daughter, you know that, right? I can't help but to tell you of how honored I am to have met you today"

**Me:** "Thank you Katy. It's been awesome meeting you and Max too. Total high light of my year, so far, you have no idea."

**Katy:** (laughing out loud), "Why don't we join the others in the living room?"

**Me;** "I'll be there in bit, but I need to go to the bathroom first, where would that be?"

**Katy:** "down the hall, on the right side."

**Me:** "thanks."

**Katy:** "no problem"

With that, Katy joined Max, Eddie and Chloe in the living room. There were snacks and coffee waiting set up by their house keeper Margarita. As I passed by the living room, I heard Max asked Chloe….

**Max:** "So Chloe, tell us about yourself, other than your Model lifestyle, where you from? Got siblings?"

Just as Chloe was about to answer, she caught sight of me and excused herself to go to the bathroom too.

***A/N: Loren went to the main bathroom, while Chloe went to the bathroom in the guest bedroom***

A few minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom, into the hallway when I felt a powerful force shove me against the wall, making the hanging picture frames shatter to the floor.

**====Girl talk between Loren and Chloe====**

**Chloe:** "You stupid little girl!" she shouted in my face.

**Me:** "What the hell Chloe?!" I snapped back, pushing her back against the wall behind her.

**Chloe:"** it is because of you and your ***in a mocking voice*** _'look at me, I am graduating law student, _that I failed to impress Max and Katy today!"

**Me:** (raising a brow, with a sassy smirk on my face), "Actually, hon, you failed on your own by being rude and disrespectful especially towards Katy for your childish behavior and you did not even bother to apologize for it."

It was obvious by the reaction on her face. I knew I hit a nerve.

**Chloe:** "Apologize to Katy for what? I did not do anything wrong! She is the one who snapped at me because of you!"

**Me:** "Because of me?"

**Chloe:** "yeah. You! You stupid pathetic cock roach face, you know Max, Katy and even Eddie may have fallen for your 'goody-goody good girl' act, but not me. You are nothing but a FAKE LOSER!"

**Me:** "You're calling me the fake one when you're the one with that horrific looking nose job, was the surgeon blind when you went under the knife?"

**Chloe:** "Shut the &^%$ up you damn bitch! I don't know how the hell you made it as a finalist, but there is no way Eddie would choose you over me! Look at me, I am a beautiful, you are straight up ugly! I am wealthy and living in this amazing studio apartment while you live in the loser Ville poor town of the Valley, I am a SUPER MODEL, working for a Top modeling Agency in Hollywood, posing in the most popular Fashion Magazines; you are nothing but an imaginary Lawyer because in reality you are too stupid to become one!"

**Me:** (as much as her words hurt, I am standing strong and not letting her get the best of me), "you know what Chloe, your empty threats towards me are so recycled, it has lost its meaning."

**Chloe:** "YA KNOW IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND THIS STUPID EXCUSE OF A CONTEST! EDDIE WOULD BE MINE, ALONG WITH HIS FAME, FORTUNE, VIP STATUS AND MY DREAM LIFE WOULD FINALLY BECOME A REALITY!"

_Well. There's a shocker! Chloe is using Eddie for his fame and fortune? _

**Me:** "Wow Chloe that is the most honest thing you have ever spoken out of your mouth today."

**Chloe**: "WHATEVER BITCH! With or without Parental approval! I don't care about them, Eddie is a grown man who can make his own decisions and of course, I am going to win this contest! Eddie loves me! He told me so today and we are going to happy together, so I suggest you stop wasting your time hanging around here and go home to the valley where you belong!"

**Me:** (holding my head up high),"like I said your empty threats don't scare me"

**Chloe:"** never underestimate the dirty secrets I have against you"

**Me:** "oh really. I've got some truth about you too….. Cynthia."

_Yes! That's it! Her name is Cynthia Kowalski, her younger sister, who happens to be Cassandra, my roommate and good friend of mine these past four years at Brown. My goodness, their resemblance is a dead giveaway that they are indeed, sisters. It is scary as hell to know they are related too. _

**Chloe:** (suddenly nervous), you would not dare!"

**Me:** "Try me!"

**Chloe:** "you better shut the *&^%$ up or else!"

**Me:** "or else what?"

**Chloe:** "you'll see"

**Me:** "you're right; we will see about it, you are so going down bitch!"

**Chloe:** "whatever! Eddie told me I'm the one who won."

**Me:** "hahaha!" (I snickered),"you may think you've won the battle, but the war is on! See ya Chloe!"

With that, I left her completely dumbfounded in the hallway and returned to join The Duran's in the living room.

**(*max and katy are preparing dinner, while Eddie and Loren were talking and enjoying each others company*)**

* * *

**CHLOE'S POV:**

So I after my little "chat" with that no excuse for a human being, Loren. I followed her down the hallway and into the living room, taking a seat by **MY MAN**, Eddie. Eddie just gave me a weird look, before shifting over next to the cockroach, Loren. AAAAuuuuggghhh! What an &^%$ annoyance she is being here! Seriously! Why can't she go away and go home and get over the fact that I have won this contest! Eddie chose me. She was never a priority, to the least an option. No other choices. I WIN! EDDIE DURAN IS MINE! I can feel it in my bones. But to my disbelief, the girl got nerve to be flirting with **MY MAN!** How dare her! My gosh! What a drama starter! This needs to stop right now! So I grabbed Eddie closer to me, giving him a hot lingering kiss and after a few minutes of those sexy lips against mine. We pulled away.

**Me:** "Wow babe! That was amazing!"

**Eddie:** " .it was nice. Thanks Chlo" he said with a little hesitation, and then he turned to Loren, as if she was more important than me. "So anyways, Loren, you were saying…."

_WHAT?! Why the hell is he paying attention to her, when he should be focused on me!_

**Me:** "Excuse me, little valley girl! My man and I were in the middle of an amazing make-out session when you interrupted us by the annoyance of your voice"

**Eddie:** "Excuse me Chloe;" he snapped at me. "You were the one who interrupted my conversation with Loren about my crazy fans and music."

_HOW DARE HE SNAP AT ME?! THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! His attention should be on ME, not that stupid bitch! uuuuggghh!_

**Me:** "But babe, what is more important than your sexy as hell girlfriend?"

**Eddie:** (irritated), "you are not my girlfriend! Get over it!"

_Is he seriously considering the poor girl to win? OH HELL NO!_

**Me:** "are you seriously going to choose that thing over me?"

I stood up with my hands on my hips, impatient of his action done in front of me.

**Eddie:** (snapping sarcastically) "ummmhhh..yeah I am, now if you'll excuse me, I'm talking to Loren"

_I CAN'T STAND THIS BULL SH*T ANYMORE! I HAVE TO GET RID OF HER SOMEHOW! So I took the fresh hot tea kettle that was sitting there on the coffee table and literally poured it on her head. Loren screamed out bloody hell as I stood there and snickered at her. _

**Loren:** (she glared at me, angrily), "WHAT THE *&&^$ CHLOE! You damn bitch!"

She was drenched in hot tea from head to toe. I swear it was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen today. HAHAHA! I LOVE MY LIFE!

**Me:** (with a smirk), "Serves you right to be here in the house in the first place, stealing MY MAN away from me"

While poor little stupid Loren ran off to the bathroom, I grabbed Eddie into my arms, wrapping myself around his sexy body and kissed his on the cheek, but he shoved me away as I landed on the white leather couch.

**Eddie:** "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME CHLOE, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO LOREN?"

**Me:** "because she needs to realize that she does not belong to this world. Our world Eddie, the rich and the famous! Don't you think she needs to just give it up and go home already! When it's obvious who won the contest"

Just when things were finally good again, Eddie excused himself to check on the loser. And then, Max and Katy entered the living room. By the look on their faces, they did not look too happy with me and I swear I felt like a criminal who just caught for something I did not do. But all I know is that,

I AM IN DEEP SH*T!

* * *

**KATY'S POV:**

Max and I were outside in the patio once again, preparing for dinner, we just grilled steak and ribs drenched with ooey-gooey BBQ sauce, plus another of my trademark specialties, mashed potatoes and gravy, baked first, then grilled corn on the cob topped with melted butter and dash of Tajin fruit and veggie seasoning for that spicy kick and lastly a bowl of steamed veggies.

And out of the blue, we heard one hell of a piercing scream coming from the living room. So Max turned off everything and we both hustled from the patio, through the kitchen and into the living room. That is when we saw Chloe sitting there, as if guilty of something.

**Me:** "What's going on here? "I asked, raising my voice.

Chloe just looked at me with a blank stare and shrugged it off. Like nothing happened.

Just then Eddie came out of the guestroom, followed by Loren, wearing his clothes. This got me curious and concerned.

**Me:** "Eddie? " I asked once again, keeping myself as calm as possible, "Can you please explain to me what is going here and why is my white carpet stained with tea?"

Eddie was about to open his mouth, when Chloe got up and cut him off.

**Chloe:** "Loren did it Katy!" said Chloe, with an accusing point of her finger towards Loren.

Why do I have a feeling that Chloe is lying. It seems to me that Loren was the one who screamed, since she is the one with the wet hair and wearing Eddie's clothes. I turned to face Loren, maybe someone will tell the truth.

**Loren:** "i-i-it's true Katy, I'm sorry. I was reaching out for the tea kettle to pour me a cup of tea, but my clumsy self, tripped over the table, accidently spilling it on the carpet."

Then Max spoke up, not believing Loren's story. Why did she scream and why is her hair wet if she was telling the truth?

**Max:** "then what explains you wearing Eddie's clothes and your hair being wet?"

_Finally, Eddie stood up and told the flippin truth!_

**Eddie:** "Chloe got jealous of me paying attention to Loren, she and I were having a conversation, then Chloe grabbed the fresh hot kettle of tea and poured over Loren's head. She screamed because of the scolding heat of the water. Loren ran off to the bathroom and I offered her to wear my clothes while hers are being washed, then dried in the dyer."

**Max:** "Is this true Chloe? Did you pour a fresh hot kettle of tea on Loren?"

**Chloe:** "No. Eddie is lying and it is not my fault that Loren is clumsy. I swear I did not do anything!"

On timing, our housekeeper, Margarita, who witnessed every detail of what just happened confirmed Eddie's story. And once again, Chloe tried to deny her cause of action.

I stood there on the bottom step between the dining room/living room, glaring at Chloe is disbelief, who sat there, sitting pretty as usual without a care in the world.

I took a deep breath, keeping my cool to announce:

"Anyways everybody dinner is served, come and join us in the patio". And then I turn to face Loren, who looked uncomfortable in Eddie's clothing. I mean, the shirt was fine, it was a classic MK concert shirt, but the basketball shorts? Uh yeah. Just a little loose fitting on her.

"Loren? Why don't you come with me and I'll give you some of my clothes to wear? "

**Loren:** "Okay. That would be great. Thanks Katy." she said to me with a smile, then faced Eddie, "But no offense to you Eddie. I do appreciate it though" She tip-toed up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Eddie:** "no problem Lo". He also whispered something else in her ear, which made Loren blush and giggle. Then he returned a kiss on her cheek.

I caught Chloe rolling her eyes and glaring at Loren as she is watching Eddie's affection and attention to her. And then she got up and followed Eddie out to the patio. Meanwhile, Loren followed me upstairs to the Masters bedroom for a change of clothes. Katy Duran style.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV:**

OH MY GOD! CAN THIS DAY BE DONE AND OVER WITH ALREADY! I AM TIRED OF ALL THIS DRAMA GOING ON! And most of it started with Chloe! She is UNBELIEVABLE! And on top everything else, out of her mind CRAZY! Like Psychotic CRAZY thinking that she won this contest and then claiming herself as my girlfriend when I told her, SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER AT ALL! I don't think she and I will never ever happen. All day today she keeps boasting in Loren's face that I am her MAN and that we are the perfect match for each other! OH NO! CORRECTION! WHAT I MEANT TO SAY IS HELL NO! But what made my decision easier is what I heard in the hallway.

_((Flashback to Eddie over hearing their conversation))_

_Chloe: "YA KNOW IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND THIS STUPID EXCUSE OF A CONTEST! EDDIE WOULD BE MINE, ALONG WITH HIS FAME, FORTUNE, VIP STATUS AND MY DREAM LIFE WOULD FINALLY BECOME A REALITY!"_

_Loren: "Wow Chloe that is the most honest thing you have ever spoken out of your mouth today."_

_Chloe: you better shut the *&^%$ up about it or else?"_

_Loren "or else what?"_

_Chloe: "you'll see.."_

_Loren: "you're empty threats don't scare me"_

_Chloe:" never underestimate about the dirty secrets I have against you"_

((END FLASHBACK))

As much as the truth hurts, the experience of today was one hell of a rude awakening. There are no choices or options now. Chloe is out and Loren, not only did she win the contest, but she's got hold of my heart, my soul and all of me.

* * *

_so whatcha think about Eddie over hearing Chloe and Loren's "chat"? This is an** IMPORTANT** clue for the next Chapter. you will see and then understand why later. BUT ANYWAYS! THE DRAMA CONTINUES! Chloe will have to explain herself of how she is related to a historical person that represents the United States. HINT: Jimmy Carter. another clue? Chloe did not pay attention in History class._

_(and yes. I am doing research on this right now, to prove Chloe is a fake)_

_And Loren will bust out as interrogating Lawyer that she is trained to be. THE WAR IS ON! WHO WILL WIN THIS FIGHT?_

_Love? hate? thirsty for more?_

_STAY TUNED as I will try to post it up later tonight..._

_til then, HAPPY FRIDAY AND WEEKEND! ENJOY & HAPPY READING!_

_*smooches*_

_x0x0_

a


	7. Meet the Parents-FINAL ROUND!

**_[*a/n: ok ya'll I am SUPER SORRY HEART AN D SOUL for the late post but this Chapter took longer to write than expected and I know you all want something GREAT. I hope I can still live up to being an AMAZING WRITER! but for some reason, not sure of this Chapter. -_- Maybe its me trippin as always. BUT ANYWAYS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL, R & R and enjoy! HAPPY READING! X0X0 A*]_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER THREE-Meet the Parents-THE FINAL ROUND!_**

**_=====((FLASH BACK TO HALF HOUR BEFORE DINNER)) ========_**

_[A/N: *PER REQUEST OF MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE, THIS IS FOR YOU! * ^_^]_

**_LOREN'S POV:_**

_So here I am In the bathroom,soaked in Fresh hot Jasmine tea to the point where I can feel the minor scars of scolding hot water on my skin. And what should have taken a few minutes to step out of my jeans, felt like an additonal 10 minutes longer because every movement I made, hurts like &^%$# hell! *&^%$ I cannot believe that damn she devil did this to me. And my hair that took forty five minutes time to get it perfectly straightened, is now wet and sticky. Auuugghhh! SERIOUSLY! This bitch has crossed one too many lines with me today. The tables have turned. The fierce tough a$$ bitch Lawyer in me, is ready to fight. And Chloe Carter or should I say Cynthia Kowalski is going down in flames. THIS MEANS WAR! _

_But first I need a change of clothes as I realize I am still in my underwear, which luckily, stayed dry. THANK THE LORD FOR THAT! A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. _

_*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! *_

_"Hey Lo! Its me with extra clothes for you! Open the door please?" said a low deep voice._

_And as I opened it, I immediately hid behind the door forgetting that who ever is on the other side of the door can see me in the reflection of the mirror. _

_Oh sh*t! its Eddie! Of course its Eddie! Who else would it be?! OH MY GOSH! This is so AWKWARD! And there is no where else to hide. I swear I wanted to run, but heck no! not in my underwear. I am Way too embarrassed as it is. And by the perverted smirk on his face, I know he could see me. So I stuck my hand out for him to give me the extra clothes._

_Me: (SUPER AWKWARD), "can you please pass me whatever clothes you have for me in my hand?"_

_Eddie: "nope. You'll have to step out behind the door first"_

_Me: "no way. I am in my underwear and its just weird to be around you right now. Please can you just hand me the clothes?"_

_Eddie: "you know, no matter how much you hide yourself behind the door, I could see you in the mirror and I'm not disappointed."_

_Me: "Haha! Whatever Rock star! For the last time, please Eddie, I just want to change right now and I am really really hungry too. Please?"_

_Eddie: "Okay. Fine. Here ya go, but I will be waiting for you outside in the hallway."_

_Uuuuggghh! Please Go away so I can change!_

_Eddie finally hands me the extra clothes. It was a Medium sized Classic MK concert T-shirt and black basketball shorts, which was a slight bit loose fitting for me. Either I was too skinny or those sexy love handles of his just got bigger by his age. Hahaha! I giggled at the thought. And then walked out of the bathroom._

* * *

**_EDDIE'S POV:_**

_When Loren opened the door, I noticed she was hiding behind the door but the reflection of the mirror explained why. She was in her underwear and super shy about it. But to me, it was not a problem 'cause DAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMM! She has one hella of amazing sexy body. Just staring at her from the mirror, head to toe, the fact that her hair is wet hmmm..HOT! …sexy lacy bra, those curves, booty poppin a$$ and legs!...WOW! her legs, shiny, silky smooth long legs. It makes me want to…..oh yeah. But I had to take a deep breath,shake off these thoughts and be a gentleman about it before I literally lose control. I turned away from the mirror and then she asked me sweetly, but with awkwardness in her voice and with her hand sticking out from behind the door,_

_Loren: "Eddie, can you please pass me whatever extra clothes you have for me?" _

_Me: "nope, " I said teasing her, resisting to look away from the mirror. "not until you step out from behind the door."_

_Loren: "NO way Jose! I mean, Eddie, not when you are here and I feel awkward and embarrassed in my underwear so hand me the clothes please?"_

_Me: (I could not help but to tease her), "you know you can hide all you want behind that door, but it does not stop me from checking you out from the mirror, you look hot, I'm just saying…"_

_Loren: "Haha! Whatever Rock star! But I really want to change into clothes right now and I'm hungry too! Please?"_

_My goodness she is so cute when she shy and awkward. But I had no choice but to give in and surrender the change of clothes I have for her. So I gave her the clothes._

_Me: "Oh. Alright. Here you go. I'll be waiting for you outside in the hallway ok?"_

_Loren: "okay. And Eddie?"_

_Me:"yeah?"_

_Loren: "Thank you for the clothes." _

_Me: "no problem."_

_I saw her step out behind the door, closing it behind me and with one last glimpse at the mirror, daymmm! I can't wait to call her my girl. This is it! She wins! Contest is over!_

_Within 20 minutes time, she finally opened the bathroom door and out into the hallway, I grabbed her from behind and went for the attack. She jumped out of being startled at first, turning to face me with my arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around my neck. We were staring directly into each other's eyes. _

_Me: "Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?" I whispered softly into her ear. Slowly kissing up her neckline. We were now leaning against the wall._

_Loren: "That's because you were looking at me through the reflection of the mirror."_

_Me: "Indeed I did. " I confessed but with no regrets on my face._

_Loren: "And?" _

_Oh good gosh! Is my future girlfriend challenging me?_

_Me: "Well. I am not disappointed."_

_Loren: "meaning?"_

_Me: "meaning this…"_

_It did not take too long to realize we were lost in a very heated making out in the hallway. When we finally pulled away after the most amazing five minutes of tongue swishing. _

_Loren: (taking a deep breath along with a flirty smile), "Mmmm..I thought so."_

_Me: "A clue for you Miss Tate?"_

_*I said in between kisses*_

_She nodded with a sexy eyebrow raise._

_Me: "you are already my girl"_

_Loren: "we'll see about that.." flashing me a wink and a sexy smile on her face. _

_Geez. Loren Tate. Stop killing me with your teasing! It only makes me want you more. _

_And then she persnickety unlocked herself out of my arms, walking back to the living room. But I cannot take it any more. I was craving one last kiss. So that's exactly what I did. I grabbed her one more time,taking her by surprise and gave her one last kiss of fiery passion pushing her against the wall. Out of 25 girls, she's the one that excites me. Ten minutes later, I walked out to the living room first with Loren following behind me. Surprised to see my parents standing there and the look on their faces were not happy. In fact, it read all kinds of angry and completely disappointed._

_Chloe, on the other hand, just sat there, as she had been all night, sitting pretty and absolutely clueless. Either that, pretending like nothing happened._

_ "Eddie? " asked my mom, I can tell she was trying to keep calm as possible, "Can you please explain to me what is going here and why is my white carpet stained with tea?"_

_I was about to speak, when Chloe got up and cut me off._

**_Chloe:_**_ "Loren did it Katy!" said Chloe, with an accusing point of her finger towards Loren._

_OH MY LORD! ITS LIKE WE ARE ALL IN KINDERGARTEN AGAIN! THERE SHE GOES BLAMING IT ON LOREN! UUUGGGHH! _

_ My mom turned to face Loren, as she uncomfortably lifted the basketball shorts I loaned to her, up to her waist. I chuckled to myself. I guess it was kind of big on her or is it me gaining weight? Oh no. That can't be good. Looks like I got to get back on weight training again. _

_And then Loren began to speak…_

**_Loren:_**_ "i-i-it's true Katy, I'm sorry. I was reaching out for the tea kettle to pour me a cup of tea, but my clumsy self, tripped over the table, accidentally spilling it on the carpet."_

_Then Pops spoke up, catching Loren in a lie. Probably wondering about her wet hair and why she is wearing my clothes._

**_Pops:_**_ "then what explains you wearing Eddie's clothes and your hair being wet?"_

_Oh good god! I could not take this interrogation anymore. I had to say something.._

_ "Chloe got jealous of me paying attention to Loren, she and I were having a conversation, then Chloe grabbed the fresh hot kettle of tea and poured over Loren's head. She screamed because of the scolding heat of the water. Loren ran off to the bathroom and I offered her to wear my clothes while hers are being washed, then dried in the dyer."_

**_Pops:_**_ "Is this true Chloe? Did you pour a fresh hot kettle of tea on Loren?"_

**_Chloe:_**_ "No. Eddie is lying and it is not my fault that Loren is clumsy. I swear I did not do anything!"_

_WHAT THE *&^%$….IS THIS WOMAN FOR REAL? _

_On timing, our housekeeper, Margarita, who witnessed every detail of what just happened confirmed my story. And once again, Chloe tried to deny her cause of action._

_Chloe: (whining in protest,almost screaming out), "But Loren ruined an intimate moment with my boyfriend who is obvisouly stealing him from me!"_

_My mom stood there on the bottom step between the dining room/living room, glaring at Chloe is disbelief, raising a brow. It was a rare and scary look,like I said I have never seen my mom this upset._

_Mom: "Eddie is your boyfriend now?"_

_Chloe nodded proudly. "yes. He is" , she lied, "he told me so last night, right babe?" and then she turned to face me._

_I shrugged off her words and rolled my eyes at her. "you keep telling yourself that."_

_"BUT EDDIE you said so last night, remember? EDDIE!" she screamed out to me as I ignored her, heading to the kitchen into the Patio._

**=========((((END FLASHBACK)))))=========**

* * *

**========= CHLOE CARTER GETS CAUGHT! ======**

**MAX'S POV:**

Is it me or am I hallucinating because what I see before me is the probably one hell of an unusual miracle. CHLOE CARTER IS EATING FOOD! After her inconsiderate and childish behavior we all witnessed at lunch today. I guess that explains why she has been cranky attitude. Anyways, Chloe helped herself to the left over macaroni salad, the steamed vegetables, half a steak and two pieces of spare ribs. I know that I am 'OLD SCHOOL' at least that is what my son tells me when I have my "forgetful moments". And there are times where I can be a tad bit crazy, I don't know what else to say about this observation, but at the moment, is phases me.

A few minutes later, Katy and Eddie step out in to the patio, grabbing their plates and serving themselves food to stop and take a pause watching Chloe eating food.

**Katy's thoughts:** _Have I gone blind or do I see what I think I see? My goodness this girl starves herself all day and now she's hungry. Not a healthy eating habit if you asked me. But why should I care? She's been rude to me all day. I hope she's aware of that those ribs are pork. Oh the tragedy at the thought of gaining a pound. There goes her career! It is not my concern. _

**Eddie's thoughts****_:_**_ Whoa! This is weird. After all her theatrical whining and rude disrespecting attitude today. Chloe likes food. And is that meat on her plate? She does realize its PORK spare ribs, right? Haha! If not, oh well. The weight gain might do her good for her health, not so much for her career. HAHA! C'est la vie!_

Just then Loren enters the patio, walking out in a beautiful yellow sundress, with a white cardigan and matching white low pump heels. Her hair was done in curly curls and her make-up light and flawless. She looked up smiling at all of us and turned to observe Chloe in utter amusement.

**Loren's thoughts:** _HA! This girl is going to hate herself and the scale in the morning. Why do I hear an echo of laughter in my head and where's a freakin camera when I need one? This is a ultimate Tweet moment. If only Mel were here,she'd be on it. And it would've been done, then the world would finally learn the truth, CHLOE CARTER LIKES SPARE RIBS! Hahahahaha! I can't control the laughter, I have to let it out._

As Loren grabbed her plate and served herself with a full plate of food, I thought I heard her giggle to herself as she joined the rest of us at the table. The seating arrangement was the same way like lunch. But at the moment, I could not help but to notice how gorgeous Loren looks tonight.

**Me:** "Loren, you look beautiful tonight and I like the curls in your hair, stunning absolutely stunning!."

**Katy:** "Didn't I tell you the dress would look perfect on you and I agree with Max, you look breathtaking and the curls, fabulous, good job, I love the look! What do you think son?"

My son's reaction did not need words at all, he took a napkin to wipe his mouth and kissed her softly on her lips.

**Eddie:** "Loren Tate" , he says, cupping her face with his hands,in between kisses on her lips, "there are no other words to describe how incredibly amazing you look tonight."

Loren sat there, blushing in shades of red. It was cute sight. Eddie was mesmerized by beauty of her embarrassment.

**Loren:** "Thanks Max and you too, Katy, Thank you for letting me borrow the dress. It surprisingly fits perfectly. Yellow is one of my favorite col—"

And then Chloe killed the moment by abruptly cut her off.

**Chloe: **"Do you want to know what I think?" she snapped with sass in her voice. "Its U-G-L-Y UGLY ON YOU! NO matter how much you try to look pretty, your hair sucks and the dress makes you look like a fat a$$ cow"

You know, all day I have kept my patience cool,calm and collected, but now I am BEYOND PISSED OFF and I had enough of her attitude today. NO more Mr. nice guy here! It is time to put little Miss Super Model on the grill.

**Me:** "So Chloe tell me, what makes you a beautiful person if its not your personality?"

Chloe let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at me. "first off, your questions are not going to scare me because I know that I am perfect for your son and secondly, to answer your ridiculous question, what makes me beautiful is my natural good looks, I can get anything I want and everything I want with a wink and my gorgeous smile for any man to take me to glamorous Hollywood parties, fancy dinners, vacation getaways and shopping anywhere around the world, VIP service and private rides on a jet plane. I can't wait to live the rich and famous lifestyle."

_I KNEW SHE WAS USING THIS CONTEST TO GET MY SON'S ROCK STAR STATUS! _

**Me:** "case in point, Chloe, You are, indeed, the type of pretty girl who can get anything she wants with *air quotes* good looks, right? Which means, you don't necessarily need my son for his Rock star fame and fortune huh?"

**Chloe: (startled),** "Oh my gosh! No! That's not what I meant Max! what I was trying to say is I want to be more than just a super mo-"

**Me:** "So enlighten me Chloe, how did you climb your way up the successful ladder of the Super Model lifestyle?"

**Chloe:** "I grew up in family line of famous actors/actresses, singers who sang in Broadway musicals, dancers who are Ballerinas and performs with a popular dance company and of course, Super Models who posed for Guess. In fact, my great-great grandfather was **Jimmy Carter***, he was an actor in the late 70's, early 80's and my cousins are **Nick and Aaron Carter*.**

**Max's thoughts: **_WHAT OF A LOAD OF BULL?!. The 39__th__ President of the United States was an actor? I thought that was Reagan?_

**Katy's Thoughts;**_ Does anything that come out of her mouth truthful? Jimmy Carter was the 39__th__ President of the United States. She is obviously clueless of who he is. What a sad shame to make up stuff. I can't stand the lies! I think it is time for me to get to sleep soon._

**_Eddie's thoughts:_**_ hahaha! Nick carter of the Backstreet Boys and his brother, Aaron are related to Chloe? For real? And isn't Jimmy Carter the 39__th__ President of the United States? I thought Reagan was the actor? Every time this girl speaks, Loren is winning the game. No contest._

**Loren's thoughts:**_ WHAT THE *&^%$? Nick Carter of the Backstreet Boys is her cousin? BULL TO THE CRAP! But Aaron, Nick's little bro., I remember crushing on him all through junior high. He was so cute. And Jimmy Carter, 39__th__ President of the United States was not from Manhattan. But a farm boy from Georgia. Hahaha! Oh my gosh it is time to have fun, looks like my Lawyer education and training will finally come into use._

_Chloe Carter watch out! Karma is coming to bite you where it hurts! THIS GAME OF WAR IS ON!_

* * *

**========THE WAR IS ON!======**

**(*MAX AND KATY ARE CLEANING UP WHILE LOREN, CHLOE AND EDDIE ARE HANGING OUT AND TALKING*)**

**LOREN'S POV:**

Oh my God! This is going to be so easy to grill her down in flames. All her lies and deception will soon be revealed. I got up from my side of the bench and sat between her and Eddie. For some reason, Chloe is weirdly pleasant when she just had a full meal in her stomach. I wonder how long it will last? Never mind. On to the questioning I go….

**Me:** (with a fake excitement in my voice), "oh my gosh Chloe, your cousins were Nick and Aaron Carter?!"

**Chloe:** (sarcastically),"DUH STUPID! That's what I said and yes. They are my cousins who lived across the street from us, so family gatherings through the years were always full of good times."

**Me:** "that's cool. So what's it like being related to pop star?"

**Chloe:** (totally clueless of who Nick Carter is) , "My cousins were not pop stars! They were actors."

**Me:** "Really Chloe? Are you sure you are not talking about THE 'Nick Carter' of the Backstreet Boys?"

**Chloe:** (surprised, as if she just heard about them for the first time), "The Backstreet Boys? Who the hell are they? There is no such people. Stop making up sh*t you stupid Valley girl!"

And then Eddie came to my rescue.

**Eddie:** "Actually Chloe. Nick Carter is a Backstreet Boy, he plus AJ, Kevin,Brian and Howie were a popular boy band in the late 90's. I know this because they are one of my many great influences of music"

Chloe suddenly remembering who they are.

**Chloe:** "Oh yeah. you're right babe, Nicky did mention he was part of a boy band but I did not know the name of his band. But I do remember them practicing their music in the garage before. I loved their songs." She squeaked like a tween fan girl.

**Me:** (to make a point, I sang the song for her), "Did their song sound like this _'I don't know who you are ,where your from, don't care what you did as long as you love me'_ does that verse sound familiar to you?"

**Chloe:** (frustrated), "uuuuggghh! I don't know! And will you stop singing?!", she snapped with a super annoyed look on her face, "you are horrible at it! And no that was not the song!"

**Me:** "you know for the relative that was a fan of the band, you sure don't know squat about their music or their songs"

**Chloe:** "like I said, I don't remember much. I was six years old!"

_WE ALL LEARNED OUR ABC'S AND 123'S at six years old even younger with recent technology. And she does not remember any of their songs? LIAR!_

**Me:** "so you don't remember much of their songs, but you sang along with them anyway?"

**Chloe:** "hey! How many freakin times do I have to tell you! Are you hard of hearing you stupid a$$! I was a kid. I don't remember much. Okay?"

**Me:** "well. Geez. I was just saying since you were a fan before they got famous, that you'd know their music the most."

**Chloe:** "WHATEVER YOU LITTLE LOSER! I am more of an expert in music than you'll ever be. It was because of their music that made me enjoy listening to the sounds of music."

Then Eddie jumped on the conversation. He too looked frustrated and confused.

**Eddie:** "hey I thought you said you were not into music. You said it was boring and the least of your interests."

**Chloe:** "babe, you were not listening to me, I use to love music when I kid but as you can see I'm not a kid anymore."

**Me:** "But you just told us and Max and Katy, that Nick and Aaron Carter raised you up like your big brothers, right?"

**Chloe:** "Correction stupid face! The story is for Eddie, Max and Katy to listen to, not you. Why are you here with us rich and famous people anyway, being all nosy about my life and my business? Why don't you make our lives easier by going home and going away to the poor town Valley where you belong!"

I swear I could not take any more of her ruthless and crude comments to me. I am so sick and tired of her sh*t! So, I got up and out of my seat walking towards the back door, when I heard Eddie call out to me,

"LOOOO-RREEEN! WAIT!..STOP! DON'T GO AND PLEASE STAY?!"

I felt Eddie grab hold of my hand,leading me back to the patio bench and placed me on his lap,wrapping his arms around me and kissed me on my cheek.

**Chloe:** "Eddie! How dare yo-"

**Eddie:** "Listen here Chloe!" raising his voice at her, almost yelling, but not. "Loren is my guest,just as you are a guest in this house and you have no right to treat her with your vicious bitch of an attitude. Nor do you have rights to kick people out of my property. Loren is staying here with us and that's final! "

**Chloe:** "But Eddie I-I-" she tried to explain herself.

And that's when I turned myself around facing Eddie and whispered in his ear,

"Thanks babe". I said with my best sexy smile. And by impulse took action of pulling Eddie into a hot lingering kiss in front of Chloe. I knew it would piss the hell off out of her.

"YOU STUPID SLUT FACE BITCH! GET OFF MY MAN!" she screamed and shouted at me like a child and forcefully pulled us apart by yanking my hair back.

_Damn this bitch is getting on my nerves! And I had to take back the control of this game._

**Me:** " But if he's your man, ***air quotes*** why did he kiss me back?"

**Chloe:** "because you are…-y-y-y-you are nothing but a charity case, he kissed you back to feel sorry for you and it is probably the only time you'll ever be close to kissing a world famous rock star!"

Just as I was about to say something, Eddie broke the rising war of tension between me and Chloe.

**Eddie:** "So continue your story Chloe, tell me more about your family, even better about your great-great grandfather, his name was Jimmy Carter right?"

**Chloe:** (unsure of herself, she replied), "yeah."

**Me:** "And what were Holidays like spent at the White House? What was that like Chloe? Did you do a lot of exploring all over the house?"

_BRING IT ON BITCH! LET'S SEE YOU GET OUT OF THIS LIE!_

**Chloe:** "the White House? Why would I be in the White House? Doesn't the President of the United States live there?"

**Me;** " But Chloe, Jimmy Carter was a former President of the United States?"

**Chloe:** " Aauuugggh! You are such annoyance to this conversation, Jimmy Carter was an actor, not the President of the United States"

**Me:** "You really don't know your History do you?"

_HAHAHA! For the second time today, I hit a nerve. _

**Chloe:** "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I do. It was one of my best subjects in school."

**Me:** "are you serious? Where did he grow up?"

**Chloe:** "He lived in the upside of Manhattan."

**Me:** "oh really? Did he own a farm there too?"

**Chloe:** "You know Valley girl you are a stupid as *&&^% you know that? My great-great grandfather did not grow up in a farm nor did he ever have one at all. Are they graduating you with a degree in stupidity? 'cause you are really good at it. "

**"Me:** "you are so freakin' funny Chloe, that is, if we are talking about the same Jimmy Carter, but if you are smarter than me, what year did he become President? "

**Chloe:** "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HASSLING ME WITH QUESTIONS?! And for the millionth time, Jimmy Carter was an actor, not the President of the United States!"

**Me:** "prove me wrong then!"

**Chloe:** "fine! I will. You know I'm right. I'm always right. Let me GOOGLE it really quick"

**ME:** "go ahead" I said with a smirk.

_OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE DOES NOT KNOW WHO JIMMY CARTER IS! If she and Jimmy Carter were in fact, related, why would you google your own relative, especially if he is your great-great grandfather_

A few minutes later…

**Chloe:** (completely dumbfounded), "its says that Jimmy Carter was the 39th President of the United States! "

LMAO! For real! There was a part of me that wanted to blurt out DUH STUPID! But I held back and took a deep breath instead. AND THE COCKROACH WINS! AT LEAST FOR NOW!

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOH YEAH! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND IF NOT, I APOLOGIZE FOR MY C MINUS EFFORT! OR IS IT JUST ME?

but WAIT! THERE'S MORE! ...STAY TUNED! I'LL BE BACK!

* * *

***JIMMY CARTER, former President of the USA is not related to Chloe; *Nick and Aaron Carter has nothing to do with Chloe at all. I needed a creative way to prove CHLOE IS LIAR who obviously cannot get her facts straight. LOL. **


	8. -FINAL ROUND EXTENDED Chapter

**[*a/n: SURPRISE FRIENDS! THIS IS THE EXTENDED CHAPTER OF THE LAST CHAPTER, just because I felt it was too long, so please ENJOY ! R & R! THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE AND SUPPORT! IT TRULY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

* * *

**MEET THE PARENTS-THE FINAL ROUND!**

**==========LATER THAT EVENING…..==============**

**CHLOE'S POV:**

So stupid head Loren, Eddie and I head back inside the family room with Max and Katy waiting for us. And once again, there was a self serve of goodies and coffee cake plus coffee and tea set up on the side counter. Apparently, the coffee and tea were out of reach from me. Hahaha! OMG! These people obviously do not trust me around heated beverages. WHAT THE HECK?! I HONESTLY did not do ANYTHING WRONG! And as I tried to explain over and over again. IT IS NOT MY FAULT! OH MY GOD! ITS STUPID VALLEY GIRL FAULT! She has been annoying the hell out of me all day. Her face, the way she walks, talks and laughs kissing up the Max and Katy with her typical 'goody-goody good girl' act. Everything about her is so UUUUUUGGGHHH! And then she has the guts to make out in front of me with MY MAN! Freakin' SLUT! What is she trying to prove by stealing my MAN Eddie from me?! DOES SHE THINK SHE CAN WIN? HELL NO! She may be smart enough to make me look like a dumb a$$ by pretty much forcing me to google Jimmy Carter, who happens to be the thirty ninth President of the United States. But its time to GET EVEN AND TRUST ME! I WILL BRING HER DOWN! STARTING RIGHT NOW…

As soon as we're all seated comfortably on the black leather sofa, Max begins to ask cockroach face and I more questions and stuff. I know he wants to get to know us or me. Better. I ADMIT IT! I know I've been rude and disrespectful to the parents that will someday be my future in-laws, so I have to shift change the attitude and for once turn on my 'good girl' sweet loving charm. But as I said, there's only one problem: LOREN TATE!

**Max:** "So Loren, tell us more about yourself and your family?"

**Loren** :" My family? I don't have much relatives around, just my mom and I."

**Max:** "And what does she do for living?"

Loren: "My mom is a Full time Pediatric Nurse at the Children's Hospital of Los Angeles. I barely get to see her. She is always super busy working back to back shifts twenty four seven. And when she comes home, she too tired to do anything. But through the good times and the toughest times of our lives, she is the most wonderful, loving and kind hearted woman in the world to me and I love her so much for taking of me the way she does when I come from school. "

**Max**: "sounds like a great wonderful loving lady like who raised a one of a kind darling daughter."

_OH PLEASE?! One of kind? Amazing daughter?! WHAT A LOAD OF BULL SH*T! _

**Loren:** "Thanks Max."

**Max:** "So what about your Father?"

**Loren:** "My father? Haha! Yeah. he's a sensitive topic. "

**Max;** "Oh. I'm sorry about that Loren, I didn't mean to—"

**Loren:** "its ok Max. I guess it is better for me to open up about him."

**Max:** "OK. Well. We're all listening. No judgments here."

**Loren**: "Ok. so my father left my mother and I when I was four years old. But on and off during the year, he would show up at our house, out of the blue,drunk off his arse and releasing all that angry energy on my mom but especially on me with his verbal abuse. He told me over and over again that I was an inconvenience in his life and the reason why left is because of me. ***in between sobbing*** He told me straight up in my face, my birth was a mistake and I should have been aborted. ***breaking down in tears*** who says that to a four year old you know? And that is my last and only memory I have of him…"

**Katy**: (in between sniffling as she walked to Loren, leaning to give her a hug) "Oh my gosh Loren! I am so sorry you had to go through that ruthless abuse at such as young age. But you know what love, you are loved no matter what."

**Max:** (also giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead),

"you know what Loren, if you ever need me for fatherly advice and anything at all, I'm here for you. You are such a brave and courageous young lady to have shared that story with us. Thank you."

**Loren:** "Thank you Max and Katy. You are truly an amazing pair of parents. Eddie is blessed."

And then Eddie came over to her and gave her a tight hug too and said, "You never cease to amaze me, Loren Tate."

Oh my gosh! Is this stupid a$$ bitch for real?! Why is everyone so damn idiotic to feel sorry about this bull sh*T?! And I thought I was the drama queen. C'MON NOW! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! Uuugggh! This must be STOPPED right now!

Me: "you know what Loren! You are so full of bull sh*t!"

_((MK YELLING AT CHLOE IN THE BACKGROUND))_

_Max: "EXCUSE ME CHLOE YOU HAVE SIXTY SECONDS TO GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"_

_Katy: "GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR PROPERTY NOW!"_

HAHA! Those fools can yell at me all they want but I am not leaving until I get my say to this loser bitch with her pathetic SOB story.

"Your father was telling the truth, why you just accept that? Because I do agree with your father, he is right! you are an inconvenience in this world!"

_((MAX STILL COUNTING DOWN: "THIRTY! TWENTY NINE TWENTY EIGHT! TWENTY SEVEN TWENTY SIX TWENTY FIVE…"))_

"You are the most ungrateful daughter, if not, a worthless human being that exist in this world!"

**Loren:** "hahahaha!" she snickered at me. "I am the ungrateful daughter? Really? You know what Chloe, my father may not love me to never accept me as part of his life, but unlike you, I am not so cold and heartless to claim my parents dead when you know darn well, they are alive and kicking!" she fired at me.

_HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW ABOUT MY PARENTS BEING ALIVE?! OH SH*T I AM IN TROUBLE!_

Max and Katy exchanged a look and stopped the counting, looking at me in shocked. So I broke the silence and naturally explained myself.

**Me:** "Look" I said in a 'matter of factly' tone of voice.

"My parents were too busy to be my parents. They missed out on talent shows, award ceremonies, dance recitals and sometimes, even birthday parties."

**Katy**: (raising a brow up at me), "and that is the reason why you claimed them dead?"

Me: "well. My dad was an ex-military man and he was super strict on me. I had to stay home and do chores, if not, all my homework had to be done and thoroughly checked by him. If I got one math problem wrong or a grammatical error on my English paper, I could not go out to a movie, not even on a Friday night. It was not fair to stay home on weekends,while my friends get to hang out and have fun. This was my life all through high school and I could not take it anymore, so I ran away and took a grey hound bus, heading to Hollywood to be free from all restrictions, do whatever I want and make my dreams come true."

**Max:** "What about your mother? What did she do?"

**Me;** "my mom was a house wife and mom during the summer. And when September starts, she was a kindergarten teacher and her life would revolve around the kids and all these boring a$$ stories about them. Its just that I never got that full love and attention from them."

**Max**: "but that does not sound like a legit reason to claim them as dead. There are no reasons to claim your parents dead when they are alive. Shame on you Chloe."

_OMG GOSH WOW! HARSH WORDS HERE! I am actually hurt that Max Duran would be so mean to me. Why would he say these awful things to me. They should be yelling at Loren. She's the liar in the house. SO NOT FAIR! How do I earn Max and Katy's good graces now?_

**Me:** "you guys can judge me all you want, but I don't care what you think of me. It may have seemed to you that I am a ungrateful person. But I'm not that bad of a person at all. I tell the truth as it is. Some people like it, some cannot accept my truths. If anyone is a bad person and liar, its Loren, she was stripper in college."

**Loren:** "Excuse me? What the hell does that got to do with anything?"

**Me**; "only that your 'goody goody good girl' act just crashed and burn down in hell, just like you will."

**Loren**: "hahaha! Is that all you have against me? I was stripper? Eddie, Max and Katy already knows about my past jobs, how else did I have to survive college? I had rent, monthly bills,student loans,books and tuition to pay for. I was a full time law student working three jobs. My goodness, you are so funny,Cynthia Jean! I was hoping you can do better than that sh*t! "

DAMMIT! *&^^%$! SHE GOT ME ON THAT ONE! I'm as good as dead. I hate her!

Max,Katy and Eddie exchanged a look of confusion towards me and Loren.

**Eddie**: "Cynthia? Why would Loren call you Cynthia, Chloe?"

But before I had a chance to answer, Valley girl cut me off.

**Loren**: "because her younger sister, Cassandra happens to be my good friend and dorm mate for two years at Brown. And she's not from Manhattan as she has claimed to be , the truth is,Max, Katy and Eddie, she was born and raised in FREsno, California"

**Me:** "HOW *&^%$%# DARE YOU YOU STUPID SH*T FACE BITCH!"

I stood up from the sofa,walking up to her and attempted to slap her in the face but she stopped me before I had a chance to try.

*&^%^% how do I get back at her for revealing the truth about me? I really have to watch myself and my words or they can be used against me. But she is so freakin' clever and too damn smart! I have to say something and do it quick. So I went with the flow of an idea brewing in my head.

**Me:** "you know I am not the only keeping secrets around here, do you want to know how Loren made it as a Top 2 finalist? She slept around with the Producer to get her way."

**Loren**: "And there you go again with your false accusation, I earned my way to to be a finalist, I have been honest and for the whole time real. Just being my 'goody goody good girl' self"

**Me;** "YOU ARE A *&^%$# LIAR! SHE'S LYING EDDIE! I SWEAR SHE IS BULLSH*TING YOU TRYING TO MANIPULATE THE SITUATION AGAINST ME! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME EDDIE! PLEASE?! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"

**Loren**: "you know what Chloe, I'm surprised that your application to this contest was approved when the bottom line states in black and white and in good 'ol Plain English that you must be a SINGLE LADY, so why are you part of this contest when you were sneaking around with Dylan Boyd, isn't he the boyfriend you supposedly broke up with?"

**Me:** "WHATEVER BITCH! You are nothing but lies! "

**Loren**: "Hon,the photos have gone viral in the past like forty eight hours."

_DAMMIT! FREAKIN' PAPPARAZZI CATCHING ME ON CAMERA LAST NIGHT SNEAKING OUT FROM THE HOTEL WITH DYLAN! But I gotta admit, I sure missed his bed. He was glorious in satisfying. Inside and out of me. I think we broke the bed. Hmmm….speaking of Dylan, I guess I know what I'll be doing later tonight._

_AAAUUUUGGGHhh! I can't stand this cockroach anymore! _

**Me** : "So what about a stupid application. Did you know that Loren has a hidden agenda to use your fame and fortune as a golden ticket so she can get connections to the best law firms?"

_God! I hope this new plan of mine will work. Please let it work?_

_Just as stupid Loren was about to say something, Eddie held up his phone and pressed play: _

_(((Chloe: "YA KNOW IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND THIS STUPID EXCUSE OF A CONTEST! EDDIE WOULD BE MINE, ALONG WITH HIS FAME, FORTUNE, VIP STATUS AND MY DREAM LIFE WOULD FINALLY BECOME A REALITY!"_

_Loren: "Wow Chloe that is the most honest thing you have ever spoken out of your mouth today."_

_Chloe: you better shut the *&^%$ up about it or else?"_

_Me: "or else what?"_

_Chloe: "you'll see.."_

_Me: "you're empty threats don't scare me"_

_Chloe:" never underestimate about the dirty secrets I have against you" )))_

**_================END OF RECORDING==============_**

_*&^^%%$# I AM DOOMED! DOES ANYTHING GOOD EVER HAPPEN TO ME FOR ONCE? UUUGGGGHHH! SO NOT FAIR!_

When Eddie pushed STOP on the recorder. He said to me with sad and utter disappointment in his voice….

**Eddie**: "you know what Chloe, you need to go home, I called up a cab and he is waiting for you outside. Thank you for coming. I hope you have a good night. We'll be in touch and see what happens ok?"

I stood there and nodded in agreement. There was no point in aruing this late at night.

And then he turned to face that man stealing whore face slut, "Loren, can we talk?"

And right before my eyes and ears, my dreams of the good life, shattered down into millions of pieces. This night was OVER! I have LOST EVERYTHING I've ever wanted. Do I have any chances to change his mind by tomorrow night? I WANT THAT ROSE! IT BELONGS TO ME! THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL WIN EDDIE OVER EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL THE COMPETITION…LITERALLY!...

These were my thoughts on the way back to the hotel or maybe I should visit a "friend"?

* * *

WOOH-OOH! THE '**MEET THE PARENTS' CHAPTER** IS FINALLY DONE! DON'T WORRY I WILL HAVE EDDIE'S POV (and his reactions) in the Chapter because it is THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, which is, **"THE ROSE CEREMONY" **

**SO WHO WILL IT BE ? TEAM LEDDIE OR TEAM CHLO-ED? HMMM...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, BUT SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE A CHANGE OF HEART?... OH NO! COULD IT BE?...**

**GEEZ. ONLY I KNOW THE ANSWER. **

_anyways, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE! YOU KNOW YOU WHO ARE! YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE AND SUPPORT IS TRULY INSPIRING AND MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! EVERY ONE OF YOU IS ONE IN AMAZING!_

_SO PLEASE, PLEASE R & R (or I will pull a 'CHLOE CARTER' ON YOU!)BUAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING! ^-^ BUT SERIOUSLY, I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_YOU KEEP ME DOING WHAT I DO BEST! ..AGAIN, THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY!_

GOD BLESS YOU ALL!

*SMOOCHES*

x0x0

a*

* * *

**p.s. if anyone has suggestions/comments on how I can break Chloe's heart, please PM me your ideas. thanks. *smooch* x0x0 a***

**LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE? **


	9. Eddie's Ephipany

**[* A/N: Read, Review and ENJOY! ...YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL X0X0! A* ]**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 –EDDIE'S EPIPHANY**

**LATE LAST NIGHT/EARLY AM: T-MINUS 12 HOURS TILL ROSE CEREMONY**

** EDDIE'S POV:**

So here I go again. The same position as I have been two days ago. Contemplating as I lie on this hammock. Is it the blonde or the brunette? The Super Model or Lawyer? Loren or Chloe? I have to admit to you though that the last few nights have left me completely and utterly sleepless. I can't seem to make up my mind, when I know the answer has always been in front of me. I know it should be easy but tonight is a life changing event. Perhaps it is a once in lifetime chance at love. The love my parents have is the one I admire the most and the kind of relationship I want someday. You know what I mean? And just when you thought I made a final decision, I changed my mind again. AAAuuuuggghhh! why am I so frustrated? or am I confused over nothing? If there was one word to describe everything that happened yesterday that word would be: **DRAMATIC.** To tell you the truth, bringing any girl home to meet my parents should be an honor and a privilege,right? And since the age of twelve, I have brought girls home and my parents were okay about it but it was always the same kind of girl. The girls who were only interested in me because I was the son of a Rock star and rising to be one too. Anyhow, I began to reflect on yesterday's events.

Chloe's disrespecting and immature behavior with my parents, not to mention, ruthless attitude towards Loren. My goodness! I can't believe this woman poured a hot kettle of tea on Loren, denied it by manipulating the situation against Loren.

And then Loren,being the inquisitive Lawyer that she is, surprised us all by revealing Chloe's darkest secrets. First of all, her name is not Chloe Carter from Manhattan,NYC. but birth name is Cynthia Jean Kowalski from Fresno,California. I don't know. :sigh: And honestly, I am disappointed to find out the truth about Chloe..er Cynthia the way I did. **Bottom line: Her plan was to use me for my Rock star status.** But the shell shocker that came out of the situation? She has been sneaking around with her so-called *air quotes* boyfriend Dylan Boyd during this contest. And knowing Chloe …I mean, Cynthia or whatever her name is, she probably manipulated the girls (who were also part of this Contest) plus the TV show producers with her empty threats. In other words, there is no doubt of her sleeping around as much as she can to get to the Top. The question is? Do I really want to be in a relationship with a woman like Chloe? The girl who would do** ANYTHING** for attention?

ON THE OTHER HAND, there's Loren Tate to consider, the mysteries of her Beauty is indescribable. At one point, she is shy and quiet; then she goes into kick-a$$ lawyer mode and without warning, she plays hard-to-get by being sassy and flirtatious which surprises me. And I can't help but to want her even more. AAAuuuuggghhh! Why am I making this decision more complicated than it is suppose to be? Maybe I should stop thinking about it,take a deep breath, relax and sleep on it….

* * *

**===== EDDIE IN DREAM MODE===**

_(((FLASHING BACK TO LOREN AND EDDIE'S TALK EARLIER THAT NIGHT…..)) ===_

_So Chloe had just left the house in a theatrical exit. Although, this time, it was the first time tonight that she showed actual human emotion. As if sad mixed in with guilty of her actions that had taken place today._

_As for Ma and Pops, they decided to sleep earlier than usual this evening. I could tell that they were exhausted and fed up with Chloe's theatrics._

_ They were appalled and hurt by her immaturity and shameless brutal attitude, towards them but especially Loren. Speaking of Loren, she and I decided to hang out by the patio again and dip our feet in the pool. It was a perfect summer night in Los Angeles, cool weather, half a moon light starry sky. We were both just sitting there, admiring the beauty of the evening. So I decided to break the silence._

_Me: "So," I said, taking a deep breath, "what do you think today?"_

_Loren: "Other than your parents being super amazing, the delicious home cooked meal twice in one day and the wonderful hospitality, the entertainment was definitely all kinds of oh-so-exciting fun."_

_Me: (chuckling at her sarcasm),"Like I said Lo, I am sorry about Chloe and her immaturity and jealous attitude towards you. To tell you the truth, I did not know she'd be that way. I promise I am just as surprised as you are."_

_Loren: " and like I told you, it is not your fault Eddie and I have no business or any rights to act like a jealous girlfriend when I'm not your girlfriend." _

_She said avoiding my eye contact. Didn't I say she is the cutest thing when she goes into shy and embarrass mode. Adorable to me, in fact, it is kind of sexy. _

**_==========EDDIE DREAMING AWAY…ZZZzzzz..….=========== _**

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING DAY…..T-MINUS 6 HOURS TIL ROSE CEREMONY…..**

**LOREN'S POV: **

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! TONIGHT IS THE ROSE CEREMONY! And I don't know whether to be SUPER EXCITED or freaked nervous of my mind! I mean, c'mon now. Between Chloe or should I say Cynthia's theatrical performance and my kick a$$ inquisitive lawyer skills, I don't know but I have a feeling Eddie will choose me. I mean, most of the day, yesterday, he's been dropping hints through our indescribable make-out session in the hallway.

Then again, I don't want to raise my hopes too high. Despite all the truth that has been revealed last night, there are possibilities to Chloe's chances too. The truth is, I really like Eddie as the person he is. He is truly a one in a AMAZING guy. The thing is, I am afraid of falling in love with him. Even more deeper in truth, I know I am in love with him, every moment we are together. The way he makes me smile but especially when he makes me laugh which is all the time. I love how he is so passionate when singing and dancing up on that stage, entertaining his fans and knowing that his fans' happiness is the reflection of his own happiness. This is his dream; a dream he lives for every day.

Anyways, explaining how I feel about him would be describing how water tastes like. But hanging out with last night was definitely…WOW..

_=========((FLASH BACK TO LOREN AND EDDIE'S TALK ))==========_

**_LOREN'S POV:_**

_Eddie: "So," he asked , taking a deep breath, "what do you think today?"_

_Me: "Other than your parents being super amazing, the delicious home cooked meal twice in one day and the wonderful hospitality, the entertainment was definitely all kinds of oh-so-exciting fun."_

_Eddie: (chuckling),"Like I said Lo, I am sorry about Chloe and her immaturity and jealous attitude towards you. To tell you the truth, I did not know she'd be that way. I promise I am just as surprised as you are."_

_Me: " and like I told you, it is not your fault Eddie and I have no business or any rights to act like a jealous girlfriend when I'm not your girlfriend." _

_I said this avoiding his eye contact as he just stared me, making me more embarrassed than ever. _

_And then we both stood up from dipping our feet in the pool and started dancing to the Guitar instrumental version of _**"I'LL BE" by Ed McCain. **_via Bluetooth radio technology connection through Eddie's Samsung Galaxy G4. _

_ Anyways, after the dance, Eddie and I continued talking about the random, in between our mini-make-out sessions while sharing a piece of coffee cake. We set the dessert on the patio table and then positioned ourselves onto the hammock. Damn! This guy has the most amazing rock hard body to lean against and he smells so damn sexy!_

_Me: "So Eddie?" I asked I can feel myself shaking out of nervousness. _

_Eddie: "yeah Lo?"_

_Me: "Uhmmm...I-I-I was wondering uhmmm...About Chloe..."_

_Eddie: "What about her?"_

_Me: "Do you still have feelings about her I mean.." I paused searching for the words to say without being jealous. Shoot! I thought to myself. WHAT A FAIL to be a chicken right now. "You know what never mind. its not of my business. I'm sorry I should've not even bother to ask."_

_Eddie: "ask me about what? c'mon LO, don't be shy, you can ask me anything?"_

_Me: "Ok. how do you feel about this 'dating contest' experience so far? I mean are you even close to final decision?"_

_Eddie: "I promise I am getting there. But so far, nothing is final till tomorrow night."_

_Me: "OH my gosh! I'm sorry I did not mean to be nosy and pry on your decision or anything."_

_Eddie: "No. no its Ok and you were asking an honest question."_

_Me: "I know I would not know how it feels to pick and choose one person out of 25, it must have been one heck of roller coaster for you."_

_Eddie: "yeah. something along those lines. I am still overwhelmed to be the chosen Bachelor here. But to tell you the truth, this experience is like choosing from various flavors of ice cream and yet there is always that one flavor that will be your favorite, no matter what."_

_WOW EDDIE! WHAT AN INTERESTING ANALOGY! _

**_[* a/n: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reference Joey says this to Ross about women and dating *] _**

_Me: "So I guess Vanilla and Mocha Chocolate are your choices huh?" I asked with a wink._

_Eddie: "I've been giving you clues all day you know" he said whist giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't think you can clever your way a decision out of me Ms. Attorney at Law, Loren Tate"_

_ Me: (bursting in giggles), "Just saying, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream anyway?"_

_Eddie grew silent; I am feeling vibes of guilt and disappointment. But could it be my imagination getting the best of me?_

_Me: "HELLO! EARTH TO EDDIE!? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"_

_I snapped and clapped in his ear as loud as I could. But my efforts were sadly useless. And it was in that moment, I realized the reason why it got dead silent all of a sudden. I turned around and looked up to face him…._

_OH MY GOSH! Did he just knock out sleeping? I guess it has been long and exhausting day for him too. Awww… my poor baby love. OOPS! I mean, poor Eddie. _

_So I carefully maneuvered myself out of his arms. Grabbing the nearest throw blanket to cover him with and gave him a kiss on the cheek. WOWZERS! where ever he is in dream mode, must be an interesting dream because he has this dopey smile on his face and all I can do is giggle to myself. _

_with that I quietly snuck out the back door, asking the limo driver to take me back to the hotel._

**_======= ((END FLASHBACK!))========_**

* * *

**BACK TO REALITY AS LOREN ENTERS THE DAY SPA/SALON:**

**Loren thoughts**_: What if Eddie did ask me to accept his final rose? What will I say? I guess will have to wait and see tonight. But first, I gotta look the part. Good bye Little Miss Good girl Loren because THE NEW LOREN TATE, is going to make Eddie Duran, dropped dead Speechless!_

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON THE WAY TO THE DAY SPA/SALON:**

**CHLOE'S POV: **

OKAY. I thought to myself, staring at my reflection while brushing out my long luscious blond hair. I have ONE MORE CHANCE to win Eddie over and this time, shift change my attitude. NO matter what it takes, I have to pull off my BEST THEATRICAL performance as a 'Good girl'. I guess if it works for that WHORE FACED Valley girl. I can do the same thing and be nice. No attitude. No drama. This also means I have to try my best to ignore the Paparazzi and the media. It's just that I LOVE THE ATTENTION THEY GIVE ME! Every photo of me plastered on whatever gossip magazine or TV show is worthy to become the BEAUTIFUL SUPER MODEL I am today. But if there is one thing for sure, EDDIE WILL CHOOSE ME AND OF COURSE I WILL ACCEPT HIS ROSE! EDDIE WILL OFFICIALLY BE MY GUY AND MY DREAMS OF BECOMING HOLLYWOOD NEXT STARLET WILL FINALLY BE A REALITY!

Anyways, as I enter the double glass doors of the Day Spa/Salon, I see that the stupid slut face bitch was there getting ready too. I walk over to the stylist who seats me beside by the stupid Valley bitch. And an idea began to brewing in my head.

OOOOh…is Miss Stupid going for a new look with Burgundy highlights? HAHAHAHAHA! And that's when an uncontrollable smirk of evil formed on my face. REVENGE IS A BITCH, ISN'T IT ? The battle may be OVER, but in final round of WAR, I WILL WIN THIS CONTEST and poor little Valley girl will have to go home, heart broken and rejected like the loser she is.

* * *

**=====EDDIE'S DREAM/FLASHBACK CONTINUED….======**

_ We both stood up from dipping our feet in the pool and started dancing to the Guitar instrumental version of _**"I'LL BE" by Ed McCain. **_Ahhhh..That is the power of Bluetooth radio technology connection via my Samsung Galaxy G4. _

_As we were dancing and holding each other close in each others arms, I leaned over to whisper softly in her ear, "By this time tomorrow night, you will be my girl"_

_Loren did not say anything except to re-act with a sweet smile. And in the heat of the moment, one look is all it took before our lips crashed into a fiery passionate make-out session of French kissing for the rest of the song._

_We were so wrapped in one another, slow dancing and making out that we did not pay attention to where we were swaying to, then all of a sudden…._

_=======*S–P-L-A-S-H*!====== _

_And then I heard loud crazy voices calling out my name, shouting in my ear. ((EDDIE! EDDIE! HELLO! EARTH TO EDDIE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!))_

_So I did what the voice told me to do. I opened my eyes as I looked around blinking. Yes. I am still at home, in the backyard, on this hammock, but Where's Loren?_

**_=============(((END FLASHBACK/DREAM MODE!))=========_**

* * *

**EDDIE WAKING UP FROM HIS DREAM, WITH A SMILE….**

**Eddie's thoughts:** I know in my heart and soul that she will my girlfriend. I've always known it was her. She is everything I ever wanted. Pretty much my soul mate. I hope she says yes and accepts my last and final rose. ..I can't wait to see her again…

_[*a/n: quickie 411: THIS WAS A __**DREAM WITHIN A DREAM!**__ THINK: INCEPTION! you'll get it, if not, PLEASE re-read Loren's POV will make sense. I APOLOGIZE for the confusion*]_

* * *

**=====LAST MINUTE MOTHERLY ADVICE===T-MINUS 4 HOURS TILL ROSE CEREMONY…===**

**KATY'S POV:**

So my son walks through the kitchen, grabbing himself a plate of leftovers from last night's dinner whilst taking a beer from the cooler, surprisingly more energetic and loving than ever. I know he slept on the patio last night and forgot about his room in the Pool house. And according to his feel good happy go lucky spirit, I guess he did, in fact, have a wonderful slumber.

**Me**; "Good afternoon son," I greeted him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "how are you feeling today?"

**Eddie:** "to tell you the truth Ma, I feel good and very confident in my decision."

**Me:** "is it who I think it is? " I asked with a hopeful look in my eyes.

**Eddie**: (teasing me), "I guess you'll just have to wait and see tonight like everyone else around the world."

**Me:** "But Eddie, I am your mother and I deserve some kind of clue, please?"

**Eddie:** (rolling his eyes),"Ma, if I give you a clue, then Pops will be hassling me for one too, so please let it go and trust me in my decision."

I took a deep sigh and nodded in agreement and said, "Okay. alright. I trust in your decision son. But please tell me she's the one I like too?"

**Eddie**: "MA! The Q and A's portion of this contest is done. Besides ma, you were the one who always told me that surprises are worth waiting for, so please, wait till tonight. It will definitely be worth it."

But I really wanted to say something. I could not help be the curious and concern that I am.

**Me:** "Will this girl make you happy inside and out?"

**Eddie:** "Yes. most definitely makes me happy."

**Me:** "then my dear, that is the only thing that matters to me, I am happy as long as you are."

**Eddie**: "Thanks Ma!" he said with a confident smile on his face. "and Ma?"

**Me**: "yes baby?"

**Eddie**: "I really appreciate you loving me and supporting me through this. Thanks again for the advice and everything. I love you"

**Me:** "you're welcome! I love you too son! see ya soon?"

**Eddie**: "yup tonight with my girlfriend."

**Me** : "And Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "yeah Ma?"

**Me:** "no matter what, follow your heart Ok and I promise you everything will work out."

**Eddie**: "I know Ma. I got this and I am very sure of my decision."

**Me:** "Ok. Go ahead and get ready. your Pops and I will see you later"

Eddie: "see ya Ma!"

With that, I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and head upstairs to get ready too. It is going to be an interesting night yet in the back of my mind I can't help but to hope that this girl is Loren Tate.

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING…..**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So I decided to meet one of the girls at one of my most favorite place in the world in Los Angeles. When she finally arrived, I swear it was the most lovely sight walking towards me. But I had to take a deep breath and tell her the truth of how feel. This is the most complicated thing I have to do right now is break someone's heart. I wish I did not have to, but I know in my heart, this girl is not the one for me…

I took hand leading her to our picnic set on a blanket, over looking Los Angeles. She smiled her most beautiful smile, something I will always cherish about her. Those eyes, unforgettable.

**Me**: "Hey gorgeous...there's something I want tell you …I hope you understand…."

* * *

_BUHAHAHAHAHAHA! did you all think I was going to let Eddie pick someone and give her the rose right away? Nope. the truth is, It is a complicated decision process that Eddie has to go through, like it or not. _

_His heart and his head had finally agree and connected to be honest to himself and to the one girl who stays with him or goes home with a heart broken, exactly the way these Bachelor(ette) shows go. With that being said AND I promise this time, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ROSE CEREMONY..._

_SO, now that he made his final decision...WHO WILL BE HIS GIRL?_

_love? hate? thirsty for more? KEEP THE R & R flowing and going , so I can keep writing for you! ^_^_

_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE AND SUPPORT! YOU ALL ARE SUPER AMAZING! it truly means the world to me. ^_^ THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN, with all my heart and soul, for INSPIRING ME to do what I do best. I LOVE YOU ALL! __ENJOY & HAPPY READING!_

_God Bless you all! __*smooches* __x0x0_ **A**


	10. The Final Rose

_{A/N: OKAY MY BEAUTIFUL PEEPS OUT THERE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I stayed up all night last night writing out this Chapter, for those of you who guessed which of the girls he was speaking to, you are correct. so YAY! GOOD FOR YOU! Anyway, I was going with the flow of some DRAMEDY (DRAMA + COMEDY) I also humbly apologize that the focus was on "her" but as I mentioned, I made it dramatically comedic for your reading enjoyment. With that being said you know the drill, PLEASE R & R and HAPPY READING! PEACE OUT~ X0X0 a* }_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5-THE FINAL ROSE **

**T-MINUS TWO HOURS TILL THE ROSE CEREMONY**

******======CHLOE'S PLAN BACKFIRES!======**

**CHLOE'S POV:**

UUUGGGHHH! Just when I thought something good was FINALLY working out my way. One of the stylists caught me tampering with the hair dye for the slut face.

**Stylist 1:** "we have top of the line surveillance cameras that caught you mixing colors of hair on Miss Tate's side table here."

**Me:** (shocked), "WHAT?! THAT IS NOT FAIR! I DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! NO MATTER HOW GLAMOUROUS YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE HER, IT AIN'T GONNA WORK, SHE IS STILL AN UGLY POOR GIRL FROM THE VALLEY!"

** Stylist 2:** "you know Miss Kowal—

**Me**: (rudely cutting him off), "It's Miss Carter! Get it right!" I snapped.

_What awful service they have at this salon. _

**Stylist 1:** (snickering at me), "hahaha! You may think in the pretty little head of yours that you've won the contest, but you know what, everyone knows that Eddie will be giving Loren, the final rose."

**Me:** (laughing haughtily), "have you all been inhaling too much hair dye today? Eddie will be giving me the final rose and we will be together as the hottest couple in town. You'll see."

**Stylist 1**: "not according to the top trending tweet of the day which is hash tag go Leddie!"

**Me:** "who the or should I say what the hell is Leddie?"

**Stylist 1:** "its Loren and Eddie's couple name"

**Me:** "WHATEVER! Twitter knows crap! And you all will be proved wrong! I am going to win this contest and this loser sitting next to me is going home heart broken and rejected like deserves to be." And then I turned to the stylist who looked like he was thinking about what to do with my hair. "you're Jayson right?"

Jayson the stylist nodded in disbelief, followed by an evil smirk forming on his face.

**Me:** "Make me the fabulous winner that I am!" I squeaked happily.

**Jayson the stylist:** "your wish is my command, Miss Carter."

**Jayson's thoughts:** _if this bitch thinks she can get away with her attitude, just you wait Ms. Carter; I have the ultimate fabulous look that is perfect for you. _

**FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER**, my make-up, nails and toes were perfectly done with the exception of my hair which was almost ready to go. Just then, my phone rang and I picked it up casually. **  
**

**CHLOE ON THE PHONE…**

_ "Hello...yes. This is Chloe. I'm good thanks. How are you? That's great. So he wants me to meet him at this time and at this place in like what? Thirty minutes? And a limo will be picking me up from there. Ok cool. Sounds fab. Ok. Ok. I'll be seeing you later. Thank you bub-bye!"_

So the person who called was one of the producers of the show who received a text from Eddie for him to call me and have me meet Eddie at a secret location at this certain time and a limo will be picking up from the hotel via text message. _OMG! I CAN'T WAIT MY DREAMS ARE FINALLY COMING TRUE! THIS IS SO SURREAL! EDDIE DURAN WILL BE MINE! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES! HECK YEEEEEEEAH! I AM SO EXCITED! I WON THE CONTEST! I WON THE CONTEST! ITS ME WHO WILL GET RECEIVING THE ROSE! SWEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!_

Meanwhile, Jayson and the other stylists released me from their salon services for the day and allowed me to go back to my room. A few minutes later, I get to my room, the over to the bathroom to unwrap my hair; I looked at myself in the mirror only to scream bloody hell.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!" I am screaming out all this energy of anger and disgust. "WHAT THE *&^&^%$$#?! MY HAIR IS THE COLOR A PINK EASTER EGG!"

OMG! Those freakin idiot LOSERS! OMG! OMG! HOW AM I GOING TO FIX THIS IN LIKE THIRTY MINUTES!? At first I panicked, over thinking of what I should do and then I got an idea of how to save myself embarrassment and still look fabulous. It is one hell of a risk, but it is my hope to win this contest.

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING…..**

**===GOOD BYE CHLOE===**

**EDDIE'S POV: **

So I decided to meet one of the girls at one of my most favorite places in the world in Los Angeles. When she finally arrived, I swear it was the prettiest sight in pink walking towards me. But I had to take a deep breath and tell her the truth of how feel. This is the most complicated thing I have to do right now, breaking her heart. I wish I did not have to, but I know in my heart, this girl is not the one for me…

So I took hand leading her to our picnic set on a blanket, overlooking Los Angeles. She smiled her most beautiful smile, something I will always cherish about her. Those pretty blue eyes, unforgettable.

**Me:** "Hey there gorgeous, thank you for coming to meet me here, Chloe"

**Chloe:** (smiling), "Hi Eddie, you're looking good as always tonight and you're welcome, it is good to see you after yesterday's Craziness."

**Me:** "No worries Chloe, it is forgiven, forgotten and all in the past. I think it is time we moved forward, don't you think?"

**Chloe:** "really Eddie?" her piercing blue eyes, lighting up, "I was thinking the exact same thing on the way here. I would love to move forward with you"

_DAMMIT! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE EASY! BUT I GOT TO DO THIS, I'VE GOT TO BE STRONG AND DO THIS_

**Me:** "Chloe or should I say, Cynthia," I said with a sincere yet serious tone in my voice, "if you are thinking of moving forward together, that is not what I meant."

_TAKING ANOTHER DEEP BREATH AND LETTING GO…_

**Chloe:** (with a panic stricken look in her eyes), "OH MY GOD Eddie! Please tell me its not what I think it is"

_HERE I GO!_

**Me:** "The truth is Cynthia I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me."

**Chloe:** "But you told me on our date a few days ago, you were going to drop that stupid ugly Valley girl and that I won the contest."

**Me:** "I said no such thing Cynthia and you know it."

**Chloe:** "Eddie can you please stop calling me Cynthia?! I detest that name and I really prefer you'd call me Chloe, the hot and sexy beautiful super model, I am today."

**Me: **(nodding in disappointment) "this is exactly the reason why we cannot be together"

**Chloe:** "WHAT?! WHY! Is it because I poured the hot tea on Valley girl?"

**Me:** "other than the fact that you are a self-centered, you were also rude and disrespecting to my parents, especially to my mom; did you even care to apologize for your immature attitude?"

**Chloe:** "But Eddie I did not do anything wrong! How many times do I have to say that? There is nothing for me to apologize for especially when I did not like the food."

**Me:** "Yeah. But still, it is not an excuse to disrespect my mom the way you did, what explains your lies about being related to Jimmy Carter who you did not know was a former President of the United States."

**Chloe:** "like I said, I was a kid, I did not even know that, I listened to what my parents told me about him. "

**Me** :( letting out an exasperated sigh), "OH MY GOD CHLOE PLEASE STOP THE LIES! IT'S EXHAUSTING! "

**Chloe**:" WHAT?! OMG! It's That loser Valley, isn't it? She has totally manipulated you against me?! Didn't she? And for the past few weeks, I have been nothing but honest with you. So why are you being this way with me?"

_WHAT DRUGS IS CHICK ON?_

**Me: **(humorlessly) "You being honest? Well HAHA! There's the understatement of the year!"

**Chloe:** "That's crazy talk Eddie! Are you seriously going to believe all those lies from that stupid little valley girl. "

**Me:** "Then prove it Chloe, why did you lie to me about your real name and where you are from?"

**Chloe:** "b-b-b-e-c-c-cuh-cause my past is the past and it is not the best of subjects to talk about. I hated that life and honestly, I don't want you to judge me because I'm from Fresno"

**Me:** "if you think I'd judge you for your past, you don't know me at all. "

**Chloe:** "But I thought you would because of the other girls you've dated are from high class families around the world. "

**Me:** "That's a load of Bull. What about your parents being dead when they have been alive for this whole time?"

**Chloe:** "hey! I thought everything that happened yesterday was a forgiven and forgotten past?"

**Me;** "I know what I said but it does not change the fact that everything about you is a lie and I am grateful for the fact that I found out now than later."

**Chloe: **"uuuggghh! It's that stupid Valley girl's fault. She has dirty secrets too you know, why am I the one that has to suffer the consequences of my mistakes?"

**Me:** "because you have no remorse for your mistakes and blame others for the misery of the things you want but don't have. So you'd rather sleep around and manipulate anyone to get your way to the top."

**Chloe:** "You know I am not the horrible person you think I am."

**Me:** "it is difficult for me to believe the words that come out your mouth."

**Chloe:** "you know you are taking a risk choosing that stupid little loser Valley girl over me. She will bury your career all the way down to the ground. Just look at her! Uuuuggghh! She has no right to be part of this contest and cut her off long time ago! "

**Me:** "Actually. She does have a right to be part of this contest so as long as she's a single lady unlike you..."

**Chloe:** "all those photos of me with Dylan were photo shopped if you asked me. Once again, why do you listen to that stupid bitch! She just said that of out spite and jealousy because of your attention to me, not her."

**Me:** (honestly but with a serious look on my face),"I made up my mind and I am done with you, I'm sorry Chloe "

**Chloe:** (being theatrical, whining and fake crying), "EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! WE WERE GOING TO BE THE HOTTEST COUPLE IN HOLLYWOOD!"

**Me:** "Are you sure we're going to be the hottest couple or is it all about you using me as your ticket to fame, fortune and your fancy Hollywood dreams"

**Chloe:** "THAT'S A LIE EDDIE! I NEVER SAID THOSE THINGS! I WAS JOKING AROUND WITH VALLEY GIRL TO MAKE A POINT!"

**Me;** "which is what? "

**Chloe:** …

**Me;** (keeping control of my patience), "you know what Chloe, please stop trying to explain yourself. I had enough of your theatrical performance. I told you the truth; I don't have feelings for you.

**Chloe:** "you know if it wasn't for your mom, you would have chosen me. The only reason why you are choosing Valley girl was for your mom, it was nothing to do with head or your heart"

_MY GOD! SHE HIT A NERVE! HOW DARE SHE USE MY MOM AGAINST ME.?_

**Me:** (shaken, not stirred but upset to the point of pissed off), "if you think you are going to use my mom against me. YOU ARE DEAD WRONG CHLOE. My mom means the world to me and she had nothing to do with my decision. The only thing my heart and my head agrees on at this moment, you're not the one for me. It's the truth and nothing but the truth. I am not changing my mind and your tricks will not work on me either.".

**Chloe:** "Okay. Fine. Whatever. You have no feelings for me. But don't be surprised in a week or two, when you get bored of stupid valley girl and come running for me. I will be here waiting for you."

**Me:** "well. While you wait, I will be concert touring around the world."

**Chloe:** (pretending to be hurt), "with Valley girl?"

**Me:** "yes. Loren will be with me"

**Chloe:** "uuuuuuuggghhh! No fair! Why does she always get everything I want?"

**Me:** "that is a question only you can answer yourself."

**Chloe**: (FAKE CRYING) "that's it? You're going to let me go, just like that? No hugs or kisses or anything?"

**Me: **(with sincerity) "it is done Chloe, good bye"

**Chloe:** (shouting as she is being escorted to her limo),"THIS ISN'T OVER EDDIE! I WILL FIND A WAY TO BE BACK IN YOUR LIFE AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER! I PROMISE YOU! "

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in utter disbelief, closing the door of my limo and on the way to meet my girl, Loren Tate.

* * *

** ===THE FINAL ROSE===**

**LOREN'S POV:**

So Samuel the limo driver drops me off at this secluded hill area by the HOLLYWOOD sign. Once the door was open, I was lovingly escorted out to breathe in the beautiful city lights overlooking Los Angeles.

"Thank you Samuel and have yourself a good night!" I called out to Samuel as he stepped into the driver's side.

**Samuel:** (as he rolled down the window, facing me with a smile), "Enjoy the evening Miss Tate as you do deserve it! See ya soon!"

Once the limo had disappeared out of view, I followed the pathway of red and pink rose petals and candle lights leading Eddie with a guitar in the middle of a heart shaped rose petals. He set his guitar down, walking out of the heart as I walked closer to him. _OH MY GOD HE'S LOOKING SO DAMN GOOD TONIGHT! _

_Did I mention he smells good too? Mmmm….WOWZERS! I love that sexy scent on him. _Anyway, he greeted me by holding me close in his arms, pulling me for a sweet kiss on the lips followed by a long lingering hug.

**Eddie:** (looking a slight bit nervous), "My goodness Loren! You are absolutely breath taking tonight. ***in between kisses*** you are so damn beautiful!"

**Me**: (suddenly feeling shy)," Hi Eddie, you're looking good too_!" OMG HE'S LOOKS GOOD! And he is wearing the silvery grey dress shirt I like on him too_.

At the moment, Eddie takes me by the hand and seats me down on a chair that is set in the middle of the heart surrounded by candle lights and rose petals. He then, joins me in the center and grabs his guitar.

**Eddie:** (strumming on his guitar while talking), "So last night I have been trying write out my feelings for you"

_ OMG! I must keep myself in control before I let my 'Eddie Duran' fan girl in me come out! _

**Eddie:** (continuing to strum while talking), "and those feelings turned into a song inspired by you…I hope you like it. "

_OH MY GOODNESS! I am feeling all teary eyed and sensitive right now too. He is soooo sweet! And over the top romantic_

**Eddie**: **(now singing, ****_"WHAT MAKES YOU DIFFERENT, MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL_****" BSB)**

**_"You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart_**

**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in**  
**And this world doesn't know what you have within**  
**When I look at you, I see something rare**  
**A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)**  
**And there's no one I know that can compare**

**What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)**  
**What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me**  
**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**  
**You're all I need, oh girl**  
**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**

**Hey, yeah yeah yeah**  
**You got something so real**  
**You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)**  
**You see material things**  
**Don't matter to me**  
**So come as you are**  
**You've got nothing to prove**  
**You've won me with all that you do**  
**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**

**What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)**  
**What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me**  
**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**  
**You're all I need, oh girl**  
**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**

**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)**  
**Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe**  
**You taught me what love is supposed to be**  
**It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**What makes you,**  
**What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)**  
**What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me**  
**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**  
**You're all I need, oh girl**  
**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**

**Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)**  
**Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)**  
**Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)**  
**Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me) "**

Once Eddie was finished singing, he pulled me up and held me in his arms again while holding a single red rose between us and whispered softly,

"Loren Tate will you accept my final Rose?"

* * *

_BAM! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE...FOR NOW! love? hate? thirsty for more?_

_The question is, will Loren say YES ? NO? OR SHE LEAVE EDDIE WITH THE BROKEN HEART? __OMG! WHY OH WHY DO I DO THIS TO YOU!?_

_*DUN! DUN! DUN!* _

_YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO __STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT! NEW CHAPTER COMING UP SOON (no promises if I can pull that off today, hopefully THURSDAY afternoon at the latest. but expect it to be the TYPICALLY INSECURE MISS LOREN TATE-you know guys and feeling neglected, lack of love,etc; )  
_

___AND LASTLY! THANK YOU! ____ THANK YOU!_ ___ THANK YOU TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE! YOUR R & R's is INDESCRIBABLY OVER THE TOP AMAZING! I AM OVER WHELMED AND MORE THAN EVER, INSPIRED TO KEEP WRITING FOR YOU! SO PLEASE KEEP IT GOING! ________ I'M TOUCHED AND INCREDIBLY BLESSED BY ALL OF YOU! _ I LOVE YOU HEART AND SOUL, EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU ARE TRULY APPRECIATED! THANKS AGAIN! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!  


___enjoy & Happy Reading!_

___*smooches all around* _

___x0x0_

___a*_

* * *

___MUSICAL CREDIT:  
_

___**"WHAT MAKES YOU DIFFERENT, MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL"** BACKSTREET BOYS ( LOL ^_^ )_

___*I chose this song because the lyrics highlights Loren in my story*_

___And thank you again for your song suggestions too. I will use them later in my story. You are appreciated. *muuuuah* x0x0 a*_


	11. The FINAL Rose Part II

[*A/N: ALRIGHT MY BEAUTIFUL PEEPS! THIS IS A LEDDIE CHAPTER with OOOH LA LA LA! moments! *wink wink* ^_^ ENJOY & HAPPY FRIDAY! IF YA KNOW WHAT TO DO, R & R! PEACE OUT! MUCH LOVE X0X0 a* ]

* * *

**Chapter 6 – THE FINAL ROSE PART II**

**===FOREVER MY GIRL===**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

**_"What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_**

Everything you do is beautiful

**_Love you give shines right through me _**

**_Everything you do is beautiful _**

**_Oh, you're beautiful to me "_**

When I was finished with my song, I pulled my girl up from the chair and held her close in my arms again while holding a single red rose between us and whispered softly,

"Loren Tate will you accept my final Rose?"

She looked directly into my eyes as tears began to fill up, slowly falling down her angelic face. There was a look of hope mixed with pain reflecting in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. And suddenly, all these thoughts of panic and doubt become of me. I was so confident of her yes, but I did not expect the possibility of saying no. OH NO! What is going on in that pretty head of hers? I have to know. NO. I need to know. So I took a deep breath, feeling my heart race like crazy, palms beyond sweaty. Is a nervous breakdown coming my way? OH GOD! I am literally freaking here! So I broke the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Lo? Babe? Are you OK?" I asked with curiosity and concern in my voice.

"Please tell me what's going on?"

**Loren:** "Eddie. Please don't hate me..." as she looked down at the ground, about to break down in tears. Believe me so was I.

"I …I don't …I don't know if I can...I mean I. I'm just…" she stuttered with hesitation.

**Me:** (worried, like my heart is about to break), "you don't know about what?"

**Loren:** (taking a deep breath, looking up at me, avoiding eye contact), "I don't know. I mean, if I can...Accept... I mean, I want to with all my heart and soul you know? And all day today, I was excited and looking forward to this moment, but now that it is happening I'm… I am afraid.."

**Me:** "tell me how you feel Loren, what are you afraid about?"

I took another deep breath with the rose in one hand, leading us to the bench under a tree and we sat down, as she leaned in the crook of my shoulder and started to speak. Meanwhile, I am holding back my tears because it is her decision if she says no. God I hope that is not the case!

**Loren:** "I'm afraid that I am falling for you Eddie and knowing that means I am vulnerable to my feelings for you, it is a huge risk for me but at the same time, I want to take this leap of faith with you. It is just that, every time I think I'm ready, I freak out in panic because my crazy insecurities get in the way"

_awwww..Is that what my baby girl is afraid of? She has absolutely nothing to worry about. I got this._

**Me:** "Shhhhh….hey…look at me (I said as I turned myself towards her while cupping her face in between my hands), "I am head over heels crazy in love with you and every time we're together, I fall deeper and deeper into you. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but Loren, this is just the beginning of our love story."

_Because all see is Loren in my future with. Someday she'll be my wife and the mother of our children and we'll have great grandchildren together too. _

**Loren:** "I know Eddie and I feel the same way about you believe me I do. But I can't help that my greatest fear is going through the pain of a broken heart again. This emotional damage my Father has left on me, considering that my ex-boyfriend history isn't exactly…well. You know. It always leaves me abandoned and alone."

**Me:** "Loren, I know how you feel about starting over again. It was one of the main reasons I agreed to do this 'dating contest'; to meet someone in the hopes of finding true love. I know we've had this talk before and that we've had our share of broken hearts along the way and I am glad you were honest with me about that jerk of an ex-boyfriend of yours. But the last woman standing in front of me is the one I've been waiting for all of my life".

_you, Miss Tate, are the woman of my dreams who walked into my life. _

** Loren:** (still a little hesitant), "but how do you that I am the one for you and what if you…what if you decide to change your mind and lea—"

**Me:** "There is no way that I am going to leave you, not now or ever. I'm not going anywhere without you in my life. Out of 25 girls, you're the one that captured my heart and my soul. You know how I know?"

Loren looked up facing me with curiosity and love in her eyes. Nodding her head with a smile.

_Oh man I love that smile. so Beautiful._

**Me:** "because there were times throughout this entire 'dating experience' that you remind me I am a regular guy. A guy who loves watching sports in a bar with a beer in hand, hitting on the cute bartender or playing ball with the guys. And it's funny because sometimes I forget that I am Rock star whenever I am with you and I love knowing that the simple life is being with you."

**Loren:** "what about us in the public eye. I mean, I just feel like the media and all these Hollywood big wigs were disappointed that you chose me over Chloe. She even said that she was expected to be chosen."

**Me:** "I don't give a hoot about Hollywood and their bull crap gossip because that is exactly what it is, bull to the crap. I am not the kind of person who would choice to give in the pressure of who they want me to pick just to satisfy the rumors and all the crappy gossip shows. My decision is completely made from the bottom of my heart. I chose you for a reason Loren; you were my missing song along and now its complete"

And now she was smiling with through her beautiful teary eyed brown eyes.

**Me:** "and Miss Tate?"

As we were both standing up from the bench, with the rose in between us.

**Loren:** "yes?"

**Me;** "Did you not listen to my song at all?" as I began singing to her again, "**_What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me"_**

And once I was finished singing the verse, I whispered softly,

"Please be my girl and accept my final rose"

This time she looked into my eyes and our gaze locked for a few hot moments as our lips leaned into a sweet kiss turned fiery passionate French kissing make out session. There was so much want mixed in with fire and desire; a scorching hidden yearning for each other unleashed in this kiss.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling and caressing up and down along her neckline and all the way down between her breasts. I know she's enjoying every moment of this as I am because of the soft little moans escaping from her mouth. God! my Girlfriend is hot and sexy and mmmm…I wonder if she is like this in bed?

We pulled away breathlessly with smiling and whispering softly.

**Loren**: "Yes I'll be your girl and yes. I'll accept your rose."

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHH! As I jumped in the air. MY BABE SAID YES! MY BABE SAID YES! This is the happiest night of my life. I am so happy I just want to…_

She took my rose and I slipped her with a surprise promise ring _(and not just any kind of ring, but one that can pass as an engagement ring, in scripted LEDDE 637)_

And then lifted her up in my arms as she wrapped her legs around my torso; arms around my neck. I could not help but to have this dopey smile on my face. Loren Tate and I are official together.

**Loren:** "promise me you'll never leave me?"

*in between kisses*

**Me:** "I promise you baby, I'll never leave you never ever. You are forever my girl."

On timing, our lips crashed into another making out session in that position for another few minutes until I let her down, walking hand in hand to the limo.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV:**

So my boyfriend Eddie and I…hold up wait a minute? Is this moment in time for real? Eddie Duran is my boyfriend?! OMG! EDDIE IS MY BOYFRIEND! I cannot believe it. This is surreal. I am all kinds of overwhelmed. I am stunned and speechless and EEEEEEEE! EDDIE IS MY BOYFRIEND! AND I AM SO HAPPY FOR OUR LOVE ADVENTURES AHEAD! Not to mention this humungous smile on my face.

As I was saying, Eddie and I were walking up the driveway, hand in hand, being all mushy cutesy couple. I swear on our limo ride on the way to the MK mansion, we would talk about the random as always in between our heated make out sessions. OMG! Eddie is one hell of a amazing kisser, I just want to hit the bed,pounce on him and rock n roll all night with him. Ooooooh yeah. is it a crime to think these thoughts about my …OMG! MY MAN?! But I have to keep myself in control and continue this game of hard-to-get you know what or something close to it. Then again, I don't want rush or expect anything that might happen or not. The sexual tension between us in the last forty five minutes feels like volcano waiting to explode.

So anyhow, Eddie and I entered the kitchen greeted by Max and Katy who had this indescribable happy smile on their faces.

**Eddie:** "Ma, Pops, I want to introduce you my gorgeous and very beautiful girlfriend, Loren." He took me by the hand, kissing the top of it, then kissed me on my cheek.

_Daymmm! My boyfriend is amazing and such a sweetheart. Did I mention that to you? _

And naturally, I smiled, waved and gave them both a hug. "Hi Max and Katy is great to see you again."

**Max:** "And its awesome to see you again, Loren. It seems that I have taught my son well when it comes to choosing the best kind of women. I should know."

**Me:** "And I can see where Eddie gets his sweet loving charm from"

**Max:** "didn't I say he learned from the best"

We all laughed.

**Katy:** (happy and proud), "oh Loren, I knew it was going to be you! I felt that in my heart that you and Eddie were going to be together."

**Me:** (blushing), "Thanks Katy. That means so much hearing it from you"

**Katy**: "And you are welcome to our house, anytime, if you want to talk or hang out. Just come and I promise there is always food ready for you too."

**Me:** (smiling), "Again, thank you Katy. Does that also include complaints about your son here"

**Katy:** "like I said, anytime this also includes an afternoon session of baby stories, embarrassing photos albums to share with you. Just ask and boom! Your wish is my command!"

**Eddie:** (pouting with sarcasm), "Thanks Ma"

**Katy:** (with sass), "anytime sweetie"

And then Eddie nodding at me with this goofball smirk on his mom just embarrassed him in front of me. It was CLASIC. Hahahaha!Duran!

So I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "And what are you thinking about Duran?"

**Eddie's thoughts**: _how much I want to go back to my place, throw you on the bed and do you all night! My girlfriend drives me crazy._

And then he wraps his arms around me and kisses me all over my neck, good freakin lord, it feels good.

**Eddie:** "you have no idea babe. " he replied with a perverted smirk on his face adding a wink and a smile whispering sweetly in my ear. "just happy you're my girl."

I smirked right back at him raising a brow with a flirty smirk and gave him a quick but hot kiss on the lips.

Just as I was about to say something. Katy started to talk about dinner.

**Katy:** "Alright my favorite couple of the year, let's eat shall we?"

**Me:** "oh yum. I can't wait to get my grub on and what are we having for dinner Katy?"

**Katy:** "your favorite. Lasagna."

**Me:" **I wlll not say the word but I am excited to eat.. "

**=====TWO HOURS LATER ====**

After the most amazing home cooked oven baked beef Lasagna, it was followed by Mocha Chocolate Chip ice cream for dessert reminding me of a unfinished conversation with a certain handsome person. I could not help it, but I just have to ask.

**Me:** "what a coincidence to have Mocha Chocolate chip ice cream for dessert"

It was Eddie's idea to share a huge bowl with two spoons while feeding each other and of course, the mini-make out sessions in between.

**Eddie:** "and now you know what my favorite flavor always remains the last one standing." He said this as he scooped a spoonful of ice cream about to eat it then looked at me with a evil smirk, by smearing it in my face.

**Me:** "OH MY GOSH EDDIE! YOU FREAKIN PUNK!"

I screamed at the ice coldness on my face, it was dripping on my chin and onto my chest, while Eddie just sat there, laughing his a$$ off. Well. Two can play at this game. I took the chocolate syrup aiming directly at his face.

Eddie of course, was startled at the same time, his eyes read: WARNING! PLEASE DON'T RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL ROCK STAR FACE!

**Eddie:** "DON'T YOU DARE BABE!" as I saw him grab the whip cream, hiding it behind his back. "I GOT A FRESH CAN OF WHIP CREAM"

**Me:** "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! "

**Eddie:** "YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT TATE!

**Me:** "BRING IT ON DURAN!"

And then while catching him off guard READY! AIM! FIRE! I squeezed the bottle of chocolate syrup right smack on his face and running out of the kitchen into the patio, laughing my a$$ like crazy hiding behind the nearest tree.

A few seconds later, Eddie came out with like a chocolate faced monster and was not pleased of what I did, I swear I could not help but laugh as I fell down on the ground,clutching my stomach until it hurts, then out of nowhere, I was face to face with the chocolate monster aiming the can of whip cream in my face.

**Eddie**: "THIS MEANS WAR!"

At first I thought he was going to fire at me but instead he tickled the life out of me.

**Me: **(bursting out in multiple squeals of giggles**),** "EEEEEDDDDDIIIEEEE! STTOOOOOPPPP*i**n between screaming giggles***! PLEEEEEEEEEEASSSE! STOOOOOP IIIIIITTTT!" I screamed and shouted helplessly, trying to fight him off.

And then he finally stopped, his gorgeous Spanish brown eyes staring directly in mine. There was this indescribable yearning hidden scorching between us and the next thing you know our lips lingered into an intensifying make out session on the grass.

**Eddie:** "daymmmm.. baby you are so hot right now"

***breathing in between kisses***

**Me:** "back at you babe"

Our passionate make out session continued in a rolling motion, there was a lot of touching and licking the ice cream and chocolate syrup off our faces and Eddie on my chest area. We were so lost in each other that we were not paying attention to where we were going then suddenly…

**======S*P*L*A*S*H*!=======**

HAHAHA! We rolled into the pool, soaking in our now wet clothing, walking towards the shallow side of the pool. And just when I was about to get out of the pool, Eddie pulls me back into his arms, slowly stripping me out of my dress and throwing it on the cement somewhere. It did not take that long to find ourselves passionately making out in our underwear in a swimming pool in middle of the night. Within 20 minutes time, we were in his bedroom, rockin and rollin between the sheets.

* * *

**======SIX MONTHS LATER…=========…**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So this first weekend of October is my 6th month anniversary with my lovely Loren. I had arrange plans to fly over to Providence, Rhode Island for a surprise visit so we can celebrate together. You have no idea how much I miss my girlfriend. Yes. We have been keeping in touch twenty-four-seven. If it is not, by Skype in the evening, we text, email, twitter, Facebook and face time via my iPad during the day. But the past two months has been crazy torcher for me. I honestly just miss everything about her, especially holding her close in my arms and waking up next to her. Anyways, thanks to the girls, Adriana and Melissa, they have given the information I needed to get to her apartment complex before she gets back from her class. Right now it's a little after three in the afternoon and I'm in my limo, on the way to her apartment, punched in all security codes and then knocked on the door.

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

The door opened to a very familiar face. "CHLOE?"

* * *

_WOOOOH-OOH! FOR A CHLOE FREE CHAPTER! ^_^ And what I promised myself not to write in _

_(the ooh la la hot moments aka COITUS), that's what Sheldon Cooper always says when it comes to that subject (Big Bang Theory. Yes. I am a fan. I love that show.) _

_ I WROTE IT IN ANYWAYS AS A HEAT OF MOMENT BETWEEN LEDDIE and their ice cream/whip cream/chocolate syrup war. TRUST ME. I did not want that to happen yet. -_- oh well. I know you all wanted that happened anyway and I hope you liked it for entertainment purposes. LOL._

_ANYWAYS WHO IS THIS CHLOE LOOK ALIKE? SPOILER ALERT!_

_LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE? STAY TUNED AND "CHILL TO THE NEXT EPISODE" more LEDDIE moments coming your way. YAY! but how long will Paradise last? There is a calm before the storm, just when you thought the drama mellowed down, BOOM! Chloe will be back for revenge!_

_AND LASTLY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU (X) INFINITY for your love, support and wonderful reviews! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING AS ALWAYS and I TRULY APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! IT TRULY MEANS A LOT TO ME and I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! _

_Your R & R's keep me writing, so please keep it flowing and growing...my next Chapter will be posted by tomorrow afternoon. ^_^_

_and for those of you were asking me about a SEQUEL. thinking about it. This time its Loren's turn to choose a guy. TOP 3 is between Phil, Cameron and Eddie. The exception is Eddie and Loren dated in the past. Will he get a second chance to win her over?_

_Please PM or follow me and drop me a tweet : simply underscore n3ttie14_

_THANK YOU AGAIN! HAVE A LOVELY NIGHT/MORNING WHERE EVER ARE...enjoy and happy reading!_

_GOD BLESS YOU ALL!_

_*smooches my loves* x0x0_

_A*_


	12. Eddie's Anniversary Surprise

**{a/n: HEY MY BEAUTIFUL PEEPS, IT SEEMS LIKE MY WEEKEND PLANS TOOK ONE MAJOR CHANGE AS MY RETREAT IS SCHEDULED NEXT WEEKEND,NOT THIS ONE. -_- ANYWHOO, I TOOK TIME TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING R & R, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! ^_^ PLEASE KEEP IT GOING AND FLOWING & I'LL KEEP WRITING! THANKS AGAIN! ENJOY & HAPPY READING! X0X0 A* }**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7-HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SURPRISE**

**====A CHAT WITH CASSANDRA KOWALSKI===**

**CASSANDRA'S POV:**

So here I am bored and home alone waiting for Loren, to get out of class already so we can go out and do something. AS I was relaxing on the black leather sofa while channel surfing. There was a knock on the door. So I got up and when I opened the door. I felt my face turned into shades of red to a very handsome stranger.

**MAN:** "Chloe?" he asked, looking at me shocked with confusion as if he saw a ghost.

I chuckled at the name of my mistaken identity and smiled at him, recognizing who this person is.

**Me:** "Actually. No." I said with a friendly smile, offering a hand shake with this mystery man. "I am Loren's roommate, Cassandra Kowalski and the estranged relative of Cynthia Kowal—I mean, Chloe Carter. "

_The truth is I could never ever be proud to tell people I am Cynthia/Chloe's her "little sister" Hell to the NO. it is a embarrassing shame to my name. So I chose to deny myself of it. UNFORTUNATELY,, our resemblance makes us related as sisters. For me, its a curse to be her "look alike" __At one point of my life, I loved her and adored her like a sister loves her older sibling but she is a selfish bitch,if only she knew the "emotional damage" she made my parents and I suffer when she left Fresno. But to HELL WITH HER! She never loved me, so is there a reason why I should give a...and care? __ANYWAYS, AS I WAS SAYING…EDDIE DURAN IS AT MY DOOR…..EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ITS EDDIE DURAN! ROCK STAR STANDING IN FRONT OF ME! _

**Man:** "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Cassandra. I'm Eddie Dur—"

**Me:** "I know "I said, suddenly feeling shy and nervous around him. "You're Eddie Duran right? Son of the Legendary MK and THE World Famous and sexy Rock star of Hollywood also known as Loren's AMAZING BOYFRIEND?"

**Eddie:** (chuckling proudly while returning the hand shake), "yup. That is me, in the flesh. It is nice to meet you Cassandra and as I said, I am sorry for calling you Chloe"

**Me:** "don't worry, I get it all the time and have learned to accept it through the years. But just to let you know, ***air quotes* **Chloe Carter and I have completely different personalities. I am nothing like her and never EVER want to be like her. So what's brings you to visit Providence? "

**Eddie:** "I miss my Loren and I want to surprise her for our six month anniversary this weekend. "

**Me:** "awwww…you are the sweetest guy in the world."

**Eddie:** "anything for the girl I lo-…" he paused in shock of the words that came out of his mouth, covering his hand over it. "Oh my goodness! Did I just say…?"

**Me:** "OH MY GOSH EDDIE! " realizing he was still standing outside our door and did he just say what I think he said? he loves Roomie? "Where are my manners? Get your cutie rock star self-inside here and make yourself at home"

Eddie came in with a back pack and plopped himself on the sofa, watching whatever show is on the TV.

**Me:** "So are you hungry Eddie? Would you like to eat or drink anything?"

**Eddie:** "naw. I'm good. But if you have water, that would great though."

**Me:** "of course, coming right up like bread on butter!"

_OH MY GOSH! DID I JUST SAY THAT? I AM SUCH A DORK!_

**Me:** "So Roomie is still in class and will be here in like half hour, but if you want you can wait around and hang out in her room, never a dull moment looking around in there. "

**Eddie**: (he asked with a persnickety smirk on his face), "are you trying to kick me out of the living room Cassandra?"

**Me:** (giggling), " oh gosh no! I did not mean it that way Eddie, I mean, if you want to surprise the heck of out Roomie, hiding out in her room will do exactly that, besides,"

I said as I handed him a bottle of water and a bowl of mini-pretzel sticks on the coffee table.

**Me:** "it has been one heck of a crazy week for her, all these case studies has been driving her insane. She deserves a night of R and R."

**Eddie:** "Thanks Cassandra." He said with a smile while grabbing a handful of pretzels in his hand.

**Me:** "no problem. Just call me, Cassie or Cass like roomie does."

**Eddie:** "So any plans tonight?"

**Me:** "Not really. My boyfriend Steven the Physical Therapist is working late tonight"

**Eddie:** "ahhhh…I see. so whatcha gonna do then?"

**Me:** "order pizza out whilst my favorite movie on and bottle of red wine to keep me company. Life is good."

**Eddie:** "good. So where is Loren's room again?"

**Me:** "down the hall, on the left."

**Eddie:** "Have a good night Cassie."

**Me:** "I hope you do too!" teasing him with a wink and a smile. Hahahaha! Roomie is going to get laid tonight.

And then Eddie disappeared into Roomie's room.

* * *

**======HALF HOUR LATER =========**

**GIRL TALK AND A VERY HEATED REUNION**

**LOREN'S POV:**

Thank GOD! I am finally home All I want to do is relax in a warm bubble bath while listening to my favorite songs and a glass of chardonnay in my hand. So when I opened the front door, I found Ms. Cassie chillaxing on the sofa with pizza and a bottle of red while watching 'THE NOTEBOOK' Hmmm that's weird because I thought she'd be out with Steven tonight or at least that was the plan she told me this morning. She turned to me with a smile,

**Cassie:** "Hi roomie"

**ME**: "hey Cass what's up?"

**Cassie**: "just chillaxing, enjoying my night"

**Me:** (with amused look on my face), "Pizza, The Notebook and a bottle of Red tonight huh? Where's your hottie boyfriend?"

**Cassie:** "on call tonight. So I figured this was the next best thing." She said pointing at the pizza box and taking her third slice of pizza.

**Me: (feeling sad for her )** "awww...you could have waited me and I'd love to keep you company. You know this Cass"

**Cassie:** "I know roomie, but there was a surprise delivery that came for you today."

**Me **:( suddenly excited),"really? OH MY GOSH! What is it?" I asked with curiosity in my big brown eyes.

**Cassie:** "you'll just have find out and see it in your room"

**Me:** "Cass! Just tell me! You know I don't like surprises! Please?"

**Cassie:** "nope. Trust me. No doubt in my mind. You'll love it. Now go away and see hi—I mean, it for yourself. "

**Me:** (confused)," huh? Did you say him? Who him? What?! I don't get it!"

_Uuuggghhh! I am too tired for games right now!_

Cassie just sat there ignoring me with a HAHA smirk on her face and pointed for me to go to my room. I gave her an eye roll and surrendered my hands up letting out an exasperated sigh, walking to my room to see….

**Me:** (smiling happily like a kid on Christmas morning), "Eddie? Is that you?!"

My boyfriend turned around from my wall of photos, flashing his world famous smile at me, "Hey Beautiful!" He said as I came running to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his torso. "I miss you so much" I whispered softly, kissing him all over his face.

**Eddie:** (pinning me against the wall), "you have no idea baby. God I miss you too! "***in between kisses* **"holding you and kissing you and …"

I held my finger to his lips and said with a sexy smirk, "Just shut up and kiss me Duran"

Within minutes, Eddie and I were lost in a scorching hot of a passionate make out session which started against the wall and onto my bed without breaking our kiss. All I can feel is his amazing lips caressing me up and down my neckline with spine tingling kisses, I swear I could not resist letting out soft moans in between breathing and the intense French kissing. And just as things got too hot to handle, I had to stop this. I don't know why. So I pulled away from him for a quick moment, then switched positions, with Eddie in full control.

**Eddie**: (whispering with WANT in his voice), "make love to me baby.." He says this as he is slowly strips me naked and continues to caressing every inch of my body, massaging my breasts...daymmmm..those magical hands of his, suddenly, I felt a sharp thrust inside of me. "Oh my gosh Eddie!" I yelped in a good and thrilling way. I wanted to scream how good this feels, but I bit my lip to hold it back. The next thing you know our hot bodies were intertwined in each other see-sawing while rolling around unleashing an explosive energy in between the sheets, moaning and groaning while interchanging french kisses to rhythm of climatic pleasure and then finally, calming down to satisfying rest, wrapped in each other's arms.

_WOW what an AMAZING afternoon of love-making with as Eddie gently rolls himself on top of me, kissing my neck. OH MY GOD! MY MAN HAS TOO MUCH ENERGY AND ONLY HUNGERS FOR MORE!_

**Me:** (giggling while enjoying every moment of this),"Mmmmm….maybe we should be apart more often"

***breathing out in between the mini-make out sessions***

**Eddie:** "not possible. You are like a drug I can't live without and must have twenty-four-seven"

**Me:** "so what are you going to do from now and winter break?"

***more kissing***

**Eddie:** "take advantage of every moment of this weekend to spend time with my girlfriend"

**Me:** "for what?" I asked in the voice of a three year old, testing him. This weekend marks six months of being together.

**Eddie:** "our six month anniversary of you and me."

**Me:** "good answer my love. So what do you want do now?"

**Eddie:** "round two of this…"

We pulled me closer to him as our lips crashed into another round of making out and yes. We are still naked, covered in satin sheets.

**Me:** (as much as I wanted to, I gently pulled away), "Whoa there soldier and calm down for a bit babe, please?"

Eddie did as told and rolled over to his side of the bed, nodding in agreement but with a disappointed look on his face, finally listening to me.

**Eddie:** "Ok what's up?"

**Me:** "can we go out for dinner first? I'm hungry and my stomach keeps growling" I asked, flashing my best puppy dog look, batting my lashes, adding the extra pouty lip. "Please?"

**Eddie:** "fine. You owe me dessert."

**Me:** "deal. Anything you have in mind?" I dared to ask, knowing the answer what that answer would be.

**Eddie:** "is that a trick question?"

**ME:** "you are such a horn dog!"

**Eddie:** "only for you baby cakes"

**Me:** "So I am going to take a quick shower, then get ready fo-" I said as I got up and out of bed, grabbing one of the bed sheets, wrapping it around my naked body.

**Eddie:** "need company?"

**Me:** "dinner yes. Shower? It depends. Considering I don't have extra clothes for you to wear"

**Eddie:** "all the reason why I brought a pack back with me, just in case we go out tonight."

**Me:** "you are so persnickety!"

**Eddie:** "like I said only for you baby love" he said wrapping his arms around me.

And then I came up to him teasing him with a hot lingering kiss, bolting straight to the bathroom, leaving Eddie groaning in misery, as he slowly followed me, jumping in for round two the shower.

An hour later, we got dressed quickly as possible, before temptation calls for round three; we left the room, acknowledged our good-byes to Cassandra and headed out to dinner.

* * *

**========THREE LITTLE WORDS======**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

While Loren was getting ready, I had called the restaurant ahead of time and asked for a private VIP table for two, preferably outdoors surrounded by candle lights, soft music and dozens of roses waiting for her. I wanted this to be an unforgettable night because tonight is the night I profess those_ 'THREE LITTLE WORDS'._ I know we have jumped the gun by 'hitting the bed' too early in our relationship. But I can't help it to know what we have is deeper than a physical attraction, we do; in fact, balance each other out mentally, emotionally and spiritually. Loren is the BEST VERSION OF ME, in every way possible, a beautiful soul, inside and out. I LOVE HER SO MUCH, there are not many words to describe how I feel. She is the best thing that happened in my life. And for the past three months of being apart, I love her and desire for her every moment of every day of my life. Every kiss and every hug, our late night conversation about the random, holding her in my arms and waking up together are the moments I cherish about her. I can't live without her; She's the one I want to grow old with and in due time, she will be my wife and I promise we will be together forever.

Anyways, Loren and I arrived at the restaurant as our server guided us to our private outdoor table for two;by my request, every detail was beautifully perfected with roses and candles around us; and my girl had the most beautiful smile on her face. well. that is until she excused to go to the restroom, so while she was there, I hustled out of the restaurant as fast as I can, went to the limo, asked the driver to pop the trunk and took out my guitar and then hurried back through the restaurant and to our table, hiding my guitar somewhere behind a curtain.

As we were waiting for our food, I stood up from my chair, walked over to her, by gently pulling her chair back and offered my hand for a dance as the sounds of 'KENNY G' began to play in the background.

**Me:** "Dance with me Miss Loren Tate?"

**Loren:** "as long as it is with you Eddie Duran"

So Loren and I began to slow dance to the music, our arms tightly wrapped around each other and in between making out. MAN OH MAN HOW I LOVE THIS WOMAN! And I can't wait to see her face for my next surprise.

**Loren**: "Thank you Eddie, you are so...AMAZING!" she squealed with glee and kissed me on my cheek.

**Me:** "Anything for my girl." I said, returning a kiss on her cheek.

AN HOUR LATER, Loren and I were half way through dinner. We have both ordered the Steak and Lobster deal that comes with soup & salad plus a side order of mash potatoes and gravy; bottomless bread sticks; Followed by a bottle of their best Chardonnay. Meanwhile, we were lost in a deep conversation of about the random like my upcoming world tour.

**Loren**: "So I thought you'd be on your world tour by now, what happened?"

**Me:** "I had a serious meeting with Jake and the label who wanted me to co-headline with their newest rising Country Pop Star or let her go solo and re-schedule my world tour next summer"

**Loren:** "and what did you say?"

**Me:** "I declined the offer and told them, let her go solo and enjoy it the fans and travelling around the world"

**Loren**: "and then they said?"

**Me:** "they were actually shocked speechless about my decision because usually I'd go for it but if I do, we'd leave as soon as two weeks and be back by Mid-May of next year."

**Loren:** "So does that mean you would miss out on my graduation?"

**Me**: "Nope. I told them missing out on my girlfriend's graduation is the only reason why I am declining the offer and doing the tour next summer, will give me time to work on my next album and they agreed and the meeting was done. "

**Loren:** "when was this meeting?"

**Me**: "two weeks ago"

Loren was so touched by this that she got up from her chair, walked over to me, sat on my lap and kissed me on my lips.

**Loren:** "awwwww…I love you so much Eddie" And then paused for a moment, shocked at her own words, covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh Eddie! I mean, I …uhmm.."

_DANGGIT! She killed my surprise! I was supposed to say it first._

**Eddie:** "I love you too Lo and I wrote this song expressing my love for you..."

I got up from my chair as Loren took over and sat on it, grabbed my guitar,pulled up the nearest chair and started to sing, (**1,2,3,4 –PLAIN WHITE T's**)

_"Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you_

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you_

_1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you"_

_As soon as I was done, I set my guitar down, holding her close in my arms and whispered softly, _"I love you Loren Tate"

**Loren:** "I love you too Eddie Duran"

The moment our lips crashed into a hot and heavy round of french kissing, I felt as if the world stopped, leaving us two to be the happiest couple in the universe. On timing, we continued dancing the night away while kissing to the instrumental version of **"Just the Way you Are" -Bruno Mars,**every word in this song describes my lady Loren. I cannot believe how much I love this woman, she's my heart, soul and the love of my life.

* * *

**==========L*A*T*E*R THAT NIGHT=========...**

**somewhere in the Valley?**

**CHLOE'S REVENGE!**

**CHLOE'S POV:**

I arrived at stupid Valley girl's apartment complex, parking on the curb. As soon as I stepped out of my car, I let out a sigh of disgust.

The things I got to do to get what I want. I have to enter the land of the poor people. It took a lot of calls and connections to get to uuuuggghhh! The Valley.

Honestly, I don't know how or why they need security gates for this place, IT SUCKS like the people who live here. And secondly, there is nothing of value to want to "steal" anything from this crappy place. TOO OLD SCHOOL. I betcha they don't know what the internet is or have wi-fi connection.

Anyhow, I finally entered the complex by sweet talking the residence to let me in, not only that, but I had convinced the manager that Loren has something for me and has sent me to pick it up from her mail box. The manager, of course, looked at me, suspiciously but gave in as I followed her to the Mail room. She unlocked the mailbox and watched me like a hawk as I shuffled through the piles of mail and then saw an manila looking envelope, specifically addressed to Loren. So I took it out of the pile, stow it away in my purse and put the rest into the pile and back into the mailbox.

**Manager's thoughts****_:_**_ "isn't this Chloe Carter? What in the world is she doing here tampering with Loren's mail? Hmmm….. too bad she does not know I am undercover cop, in due time, Ms. Carter, what ever you are conspiring, you will get caught. Looks like I am going to make some calls….._

**Manager:** "I hope you got what you need."

** Me:** "I did thank you and have good day" I waved and smiled my best fake smile. Once she was cleared out of the way, I headed to the Resident internet cafe, took the closest vacant computer, ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

_PASSED THE BAR EXAM HUH? PSSSSHAHAHAHA! YEAH. *&^%$# RIGHT! OVER MY DEAD BODY SHE PASSED! WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT MS. TATE!_

So I re-typed the letter, printed it out, ordered myself a latte and left this hell hole of a apartment complex with shivers up my spine. _NEVER EVER AGAIN WILL I EVER RETURNED TO THIS SHACK AGAIN! EEEWWW!_

As soon as I got home, I took the freshly typed letter into a manila envelope, brewing up an fabulous idea! Hmmm…Maybe it is time to pay my little sister a visit? THIS IS MY REVENGE AND SOON EDDIE DURAN WILL BE MINE!

Anyways, I was about to go to sleep when someone started pounding on my door in the middle of the night.

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

Good Gosh! uuuggghh! I wish I did not open the door! Oh great! What the heck is going on?

**OFFICER:** "Chloe Carter, you are under arrest…."

* * *

_buhahahahaha YES. I DID IT AGAIN! *snickering like a mad scientist here* but I had to do it,__** just 'cause all good things must come to an end.**__ But no worries. this will not happen right away. so ENJOY THE LEDDIE MOMENTS! and take Chloe's revenge as a __**SPOILER ALERT!**_

**_AS FOR LEDDIE -THE WEEKEND OF LOVE AND ROMANCE CONTINUES AT A BED AND BREAKFAST, *WINK WINK* if ya know what I mean. (^_-)_**

_so WHATCHA think my beautiful people? LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE? well. you all have to hold out and wait till MONDAY! MONDAY! MONDAY! _

_anyways, THANK YOU! THANK YOU!THANK YOU to each and everyone of your for all your LOVE AND SUPPORT! As always, I truly appreciate it and I LOVE each and everyone of you for inspiring me to keep going and writing, so as long as you R & R!_

_and LASTLY, enjoy and happy reading!_

_God Bless one and all! Peace out!_

_*smooches my loves*_

_x0x0_

_A_

* * *

**MUSICAL CREDITS:**

**"1,2,3,4" -Plain White T's**

**"Just the Way you Are" Bruno Mars**

and soothing jazzy sounds of **Kenny G**


	13. QUICKIE AN

_hey all, HAPPY SATURDAY AFTERNOON (OR EVENING), where ever you are in world! _

_CHAPTER 14 is currently editing right now. There were so many spelling and grammatical error to correct. it will be posted later tonight, so please hang tight. ^_^ and yes. my weekend plans changed last minute. My weekend retreat is scheduled next weekend, not this weekend, which means the GOOD NEWS! __ I CAN WRITE TODAY! SO YAY FOR YOU! HAKUNA MATATA! PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. IF NOT, tonight, sometime tomorrow night! This is not a promise. I will try my BESTEST to have something VERY SOON!_

_THANK AGAIN for your AMAZING and INSPIRING R & R's ...it truly means the world to me and I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUT! Please keep the R & R rolling and flowing, and of course, I'll keep on writing. ^_^_

_GOD BLESS ALWAYS!_

_*smooches around *_

_A* _


	14. Bed & Breakfast Weekend

**[*a/n: READERS DISCRETION ADVISED: LIGHT LEMON WARNING *WINK WINK* ENJOY & HAPPY SUNDAY FUNDAY OF READING* X0X0 A*]**

**P.S. please forgive me for all spelling and grammatical errors. it is really late at night and I'm not in the mood for editing at the moment. THANKS & know I love you...*smooches my loves! ***

* * *

**CHAPTER 8-BED & BREAKFAST WEEKEND**

**===LOVE IS IN THE AIR===**

**LOREN'S POV**

So Eddie and I are staying at this secluded Bed and Breakfast Resort outside of the Providence/Warwick area. Once we arrived and stepped out of the limo. Oh my goodness! I swear to you this Beach Cottage is quite a beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life. But what I love about the most? Well. other than the romantic feel of this place, it's the breathtaking view of the ocean. I cannot wait to watch the sunrise or go out for a morning swim. I am stunned speechless at the moment. As soon as I was unpacked and settled in, I walked out to the semi-private porch, breathing in the New England fresh air, reminiscing every moment of tonight.

_======(((FLASHBACK TO TWO HOURS AGO))=======_

_After dinner, the sweetest serenade, the moonlight dance and the kissing in between. Eddie and I decided to check out the night life around Downtown Providence. In fact, we were just in time to catch the next showing of the world famous __**WATERFIRE SHOW-**__which is a fire and laser light show over the Providence river dancing to the beautiful sounds of orchestra music. It was as wonderful as a kid watching the __Parade of my favorite characters at Disneyland. I LOVED EVERY MOMENT of it. Once the show was done, we checked out the __**AS220 Art Gallery, **__to check out their latest display of art, but what I loved the most is the Children's art. AMAZING! These kids are talented, its indescribable. After the walking around the art gallery, we went to one of my favorite DT hotspots, the __**MARQUEE CAFÉ **__for dessert and coffee and good conversation. To be more specific, Eddie's first impression of Cassandra._

_Eddie: "I feel so horrible for calling her 'Chloe' at first sight, you know what I mean?"_

_Me: "yeah. the resemblance between them is uncanny. But in every way, their personalities are as different as night and day. I noticed that it is her pet peeve when people assume that they are alike, just because they look alike. Anyways babe, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked as I took a bite of a freshly baked Chocolate Chip cookie._

_Eddie: "I am down to go anywhere as long as I am with you Miss Tate"_

_Me: "well. I was wondering if you want to go the __**Roger Williams Zoo**__ or the __**Palm House Botanical Garden**__, we can also take a campus around Brown U, have Pizza at__** Sicila Pizza **__for lunch, maybe coffee at the __**Blue Street coffee**__, window shop down __**Thayer Street**__ oh and there's place called the __**La Gondola,**__ which is an excursion along the Woonasquatucket and Providence Rivers and witness the revitalization of the City, river walks, and waterfront parks. _And for dinner, we can check out **Kennedy Plaza** for a live concert in the park. But what ever you want to do, I'm your guide!"

_Eddie: "You know its been awhile since I've been to a zoo, let's go first, yeah? And I am curious about touring around your school too. I want to know where you hang out the most and see the historical sights and sounds of the campus"_

_Me: "your wish is command Mr. Duran!"_

_Eddie: WOW LO! I am so excited for adventures of touring the town with you, I love you so much." He said as he turned to face me, wrapping his arms around me. We were seated in a booth table in the corner, leaning in closer, our lips inches away from a lingering kiss._

_Me: "I love you too Eddie. "_

_With that our lips crashed into an intensifying french kissing make out session. A few minutes later, we pulled away by the sound of a familiar name coming from the TV above us…._

_((("According to the TV show executives Chloe Carter legally known as Cynthia Kowalski was chosen to be the 'Bachelorette' for the next season of 'Win a Date with… Contest. Unfortunately, her application was rejected due to the reason of a fraudulent social security number and of course, her exclusive dating relationship with Dylan Boyd, executives say that…..")))_

_Eddie and I exchanged a look of amusement and busted out in laughter._

_Me: "Oh my gosh She is so…UNBELIEVABLE"_

_Eddie: "….BELIEVABLE! " said Eddie, apparently we echoed the same word at the same time. He gave me his best melt-your heart smile, leaned over to me and kissed my lips for that. "You know we've been running each other's words all day today."_

_Me: "MMmm…I think it's a sign that we were meant to be together."_

_Eddie: "Nope. there is no thinking required we are meant for each other and I love you for that"_

_Me: "I love you too"_

_*in between kisses*_

_Eddie: "Not possible. I love you more"_

_Me: "And I, Mr. Eddie Duran, love you more times infinity, so HA!"_

_Eddie: "well. I Miss Loren Tate, love you more infinity times infinity!"_

_Me: "Now and forever?"_

_Eddie: "forever and always"_

_And then I whispered something in his ear that made him take action as we bolted as fast as lightening out of this little café and into the limo for a hot and heavy make out session on the way to the Bed and Breakfast he reserved for us this weekend._

_(((((((=======END FLASHBACK======)))_

* * *

_BACK TO THE PRESENT, BEACH COTTAGE, PRIVATE PORCH AND THE SOUNDS OF THE CRASHING WAVES….._

**_====LOREN'S POV CONTINUED =====_**

So I stepped back into the bedroom,while Eddie was in the living room/kitchen, on the phone with MK, checking up on him because he forgot to call them to tell them that he had a safe landing and that he is having an amazing quality time with me. Meanwhile, I was dying to get out of this dress and as I was about to strip down,I caught a pair of Spanish eyes in the reflection of the mirror, peeping behind the door, staring at me with a perverted smirk on his face. So naturally I returned his smirk with a sexy smile on my face, slowly, strip teasing/dancing in a sexy way all the way down to my bra and matching thong. I walked over to him, tippy toed up to his ear and whispered seductively, "Enjoying the show, Mr. Duran?"

**Eddie:** "You are so dam sexy as hell arousing baby! c'mere! "

That's when he unexpectedly lifted me into his arms, straddling my legs around his torso, his erection against my thigh as I wrapped my arms around his neck and just as our lips were about to touch.

**Eddie:** "I love you Loren"

**Me:** "I love you too Eddie"

Eddie pinned my hands over my head then leaned down and kissed me, so hot and demanding. I swirled my tongue around his, arching up against him. He released his grip and slid his hands down my arms and eventually over the swell of my breasts.

I gasped against his mouth, "Impatient much?"

Eddie lowered himself over me, snapped open the front closure of my bra with one hand and watched as my breasts fell free.

"Now its your turn lover!." I whispered seductively.

Quickly, he undid the buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off. Without hesitating, he pulled off his shoes and slid of his jeans and boxer briefs. While holding his gaze, I licked the tip of his thumb and watched as his eyes turned dark and smoldering. He eased my back onto the comforter and slid the straps of my bra over my shoulders. Our mouths came together again and I sighed when his fingers brushed across the tips of my breasts. With one hand, he spread my legs and sank his hips between them. I moaned and pressed against him, curling my fingers through his dark brown hair and lifting my hips eagerly when he slid off my underwear. He teased me with his forefinger for what felt like forever until finally slipping it inside of me, making me gasp. I pushed his hand away and flipped Eddie onto his back to take control of him.

"I want you now" I heard myself say in a demanding voice.

When Eddie was fully inside of me, I sat back and began slide in a see-saw motion. He held my hips, guiding me, moving me in a smooth sensual rhythm. We moved together, gasping and riding through the aftershocks until I finally slowed to a stop and collapsed on his chest. And for the rest of the we laid there asleep embraced in others arms. WHAT AN AMAZING NIGHT! LOOKING FORWARD FOR MORE LOVE ADVENTURES TOMORROW!

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING…..**

**===A COMPROMISED POSITION?=====**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

I woke up with Loren locked in my arms to the sound of her phone alarm going off . I felt her trying to maneuver herself over me to retrieve her phone which was on my side table. She turned towards me, thinking I was sleeping as she continued to contemplate on how to get her phone. So she shifted weight discreetly as she can, with her arm stretching as she attempted to grab her phone when….

**Me :** (opening my eyes with a big dopey grin on my face), "hmmm..isn't this an interesting way to wake up with my beautiful girl friend in the most compromising position?"

* * *

_Yes. I know this Chapter was short, sweet and to the point. Not to mention the too hot to handle, oooooh-LA LA LEDDIE moments too. But WAIT! there's more LEDDIE LOVIN in the next Chapter plus the non-stop LEDDIE LOVIN' ADVENTURES in the eyes of Eddie. ^_- _

_ANYWAYS FRIENDS, I took the afternoon to research Providence, Rhode Island and BROWN U's website, for these specific LEDDIE adventures as they take galavant around town. The places in **BOLD** are tourist hot spots recommended around Brown University and Providence too. You are more than welcome to GOOGLE these places if you want. Truthfully, I never been to RI or any of these places, so I am basically going with the flow of my imagination with the guidance of their website. I did this to secure my own 411 and hopefully for yours. ALL INFORMATION IS LEGIT._

_**QUICK SIDE NOTE:** I am still contemplating to end this story soon because my creative energy is draining out and heading towards WRITER'S BLOCK. __ALSO, I apologize for my ooooh-la-la LEDDIE moments, if for some reason it is too much for your handle, let me know and I will simmering it down. I honestly DO NOT want to offend anyone and with all my heart and soul, I am truly my crazy twisted imagination literally ran away with me. PLEASE FORGIVE ME?_

___SO, WHATCHA THINK YA'LL? LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE? then TUNE IN TO THE "NEXT EPISODE" COMING SOON MONDAY! MONDAY! MONDAY!_

_**LASTLY,** **THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! foyour unconditional love and support! Your AMAZING R & R's is the inspiration to keep writing this story as long as if you keep the flow of R & R's flowing and growing. I truly appreciate it heart and soul. EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU IS MY DAILY BLESSING AND I LOVE YOU ALL! **_

_**********THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN, LOVE & PEACE OUT!**_

_**********God Bless & Happy Sunday Funday! **_

_***********smooches all around***_

_**********x0x0**_

_**********a***_


	15. Touring Providence

**[*a/n: Hey all! HAPPY MONDAY! this Chapter took me all night and most of today, I am sure by now you know the drill, please R & R ...I hope you like it. ^_^ enjoy and THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE,SUPPORT AND INSPIRATION! it means the world to me! much love & peace! x0x0 a*]**

* * *

***LIGHT LEMON WARNING***

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - "A day in the life of Providence"**

**====HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BABY!=====**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

I woke up with Loren locked in my arms to the sound of her phone alarm going off at six o'clock in the morning, I felt her trying to maneuver over me to retrieve her phone which was on my side table. She knew it was impossible; most likely thinking I was still asleep as she continued to contemplate on how to get her phone. So she shifted her weight discreetly as she can, her arm stretching as she attempted to grab her phone when….

**ME:** (opening eyes with a big dopey grin on my face), "hmmm..Isn't this an interesting way to wake up with my beautiful girl friend in the most compromising position?"

**Eddie's thoughts:** daymmmm! _this is the best wake up call I've had in months. I could definitely get use to this…_

**Loren's thoughts:** _ Dagnabbit! He's awake! And that smirk on his face explains a lot! Shoot! What am I going to say or do? C'mon Lo! Stop thinking about it and play it off like you the BOSS! It is your anniversary you know! Do it! Do it now! Go! Go! Go!_

_**Loren:**__ (with a blushing smile, her face turning all shades of red,)…"Good morning to you too handsome! I see you Slept well?"_

_My girlfriend's beautiful pair of chocolate eyes stared directly into mine and softly kissed my lips. _

**Me:** "Mmmmm" kissing her back, then quickly pulled away, " Indeed I did, Miss Tate, especially with you on top of me. Believe me babe, it was the best sleep I've had in couple of months."

**Loren:** "I miss you too. Eddie, It has been difficult to sleep without you by my side these couple of weeks..."

*in between kisses*

**ME:** "so do you know what today is?"

*in between kisses, heating up and deepening into a passionate make-out session*

**Loren:** (smiling happily), "yes I do, so what do you want to do now?"

Instead of answering her, an uncontrollable perverted smile began to form on my face. I mean, after an AMAZING day spending time with my girl. I can't help to crave for her right now.

Apparently, I was not the only one thinking about 'last night' when she took me by surprise and began to ignite my senses with light fluttery barely there kisses all over my body as the same time, tracing my stomach with her finger in a slow and arousing circular motion, making her way towards my torso, just when she was about to head downtown, she pauses to flash me a seductive smile on her face, then works her way up and down around my member, gently licking me on my stomach with her tongue and continues to do this for a few more minutes to the point where I am…. _*&^%$ I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE! I am ready to…WHAT THE…WHY THE HELL DID SHE STOP WHEN I WANT TO TAKE ME NOW?!_ And that's when Loren returns to the top of the covers as our hot wet bodies intertwined into a slow and steady making my entrance inside of her thrusting deeper and harder as we began to grind in a see-sawing motion, while rolling around in between the sheets while deeply penetrating each other to a peak of an explosive climatic finale as we now lay in bed, embraced in each others arms.

**Eddie's thoughts:** _ THAT WAS &^%$# PHENOMENAL! _

**Me: ** " hot daymmmm!..That was just…just…"

I turned to face Loren, helplessly smiling at her as if she was reading my mind.

*in between kisses*

**Loren:** "WOW!"

**Me:** "Round 2 babe?"

I gently lifted Loren on top of me again; our eyes locked on each other and pulled her in for another round of love making, when Loren spontaneously jumped out of bed, grabbed the white satin sheet, wrapped it around her body, walking towards the sliding door, leading out to the porch and turned her head to face me,

**Loren:** (with a flirty smirk on her face), "catch me if you can baby!" adding a wink and a smile.

I finally got up and out of bed, at first in slow motion but I had to be strong and fight off the pain in my manhood and take the challenge of chasing her; Within twenty minutes time, round two began in the middle of the ocean. Thank Goodness that this B & B accommodates couples like us who would take advantage of every moment on a private beach, if ya know what I mean? As soon as our dip in the ocean was done, we hurried back to the beach cottage and took a hot and steamy shower together; after an hour in there, we finally got dressed, enjoyed brunch out on the porch and watched the sun rise above the horizon.

* * *

**======LEDDIE'S LOVE ADVENTURE BEGINS!.=======**

Loren decided to take me out on a campus tour around Brown University. We checked out and walked around one of her favorite spots on campus. Our first stop, the **John Hay Library, **then onto the **GRANOFF CENTER FOR CREATIVE ARTS, **next stop **THE ROCK**-a quiet study spot for students; moving right along was **THE ATHLETIC CENTER,continued to her former dorm, 'ANDREWS HALL'** AND **LASTLY, THAYER STREET **–to have the best stuffed crust pizza at her favorite pizza place in the world,** Antonio's Pizza**; afterwards, we dropped by the** Brown Bookstore,** then Loren wanted to visit her former place of employment, this little boutique store and bought herself two dresses, with matching purse per dress, accessories and three pairs of shoes, once we were done there, we were both craving a mid-day snack, so we went the Cafe next door and relaxed with coffee and delicious goodies, sharing one of my most embarrassing childhood memory.

**Loren:** (trying to hold back her laughter), "So, that stupid sea gull, swooped down out of nowhere and snatched your hot dog with warning, leaving you the bun! Hahahaha! OH MY GOODNESS EDDIE! That is freakin' hilarious!"

She screamed out bursting in laughter, almost falling off her chair.

**ME:** "And ever since that day, I detest sea gulls or being around them! Dammit! Those idiot mindless birds!" ** [a/n: A TRUE CHILDHOOD STORY OF MINE ^_^! *LOL*]**

**Loren:** (catching her breath from laughing), "but nothing compares to the fan who literally sneaked into your dressing and took your boxers"

**Me:** (sarcastically), "yeah and that was the most uncomfortable concert that I was forced to perform to do and in leather pants"

** Loren:** "Leather pants?! OH MY GOSH EDDIE! I'm so sorry but YOU ARE KILLING ME HERE! Hahahahaha! "

And there she goes laughing her butt off again.

** Eddie's thoughts:**_ Hmmmm…it looks like I am going to make a phone call to Mama Tate and Miss Mel to help me get even with her hysterical laughing here. Go ahead my love, laugh all you want, but I will find out an embarrassing story about you. _

After an AMAZING afternoon of good food in between shopping while being a typical couple in love, touring around town talking about random things, I swear to you there were times during the day where we could not keep our hands off each other and the way she kisses me by licking and sucking on my tongue is a hell of a turn on. I can't help but to crave for her with the touch of her arousal teasing sensation on my body all day.

Once we left the museum, Loren and I decided to head back to Bed and Breakfast Inn to get ready for dinner. What Loren does not know is that I planned a romantic night of dining and dancing the night away. When Loren first told me about the popular tourist spot called the **La Gondola,**I was intrigued. So I did my research, made a phone call and made a private reservation as a surprise to celebrate our anniversary and I can't wait to see the look on her face.

* * *

**=========LATER THAT EVENING…=========**

Loren surprised me with reservations at the **Ten Prime Steak and Sushi Restauran**t in Downtown Providence. We ordered the house soup and salad, shared the RI calamari and Beef skewers for appetizers, two rounds of Rainbow rolls, spider rolls, spicy tuna and California rolls; for our main entrees, I had the Bacon Wrapped Filet Mignon with garlic mashed potatoes; while Loren had the Scottish Salmon with the side of Bacon Mac and Cheese, followed by their top of the line bottle of Blonde Chardonnay, _Sebastiani Chardonnay, Sonoma, 2010 _

As soon as we were done with dinner, we walked around town, hand in hand and checked out this place called, Muldowney's Pub, taking a vacant table by the bar and enjoyed dessert and ordered a glass of Chardonnay for Loren, while I had a beer in hand.

**Me:** "My goodness Miss Tate, you look absolutely beautiful tonight". I said as I took both her hands into mine, kissing the top of it. Then lean over to kiss her from across the table. *in between kisses*

**Loren**: "and you, Mr. Duran, look dashingly handsome in the silvery grey dress shirt you are flaunting tonight."

*more quick kisses*

**Me:** "I know it is your favorite dress shirt on me that is why I am wearing it."

*our quick kisses began heat up, slowly deepening in a longer kiss*

**Loren:** "Can you believe that we met by fate of a dating contest and stuck us together for this long?" she asked as she walked over to me, taking a seat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

**Me:** "MMm….the best thing that has ever happened to me is because of you Lo, you have truly changed my life in so many wonderful ways and I love every moment of knowing you. I love you for loving me the way you do." I said, while wrapping my arms around her waist and caressing her with tantalizing kisses along her neckline.

** Loren:** "I love the way you love me Eddie. Thank you for breaking me down and being part of my crazy world. I love you baby! Happy Anniversary"

**Me:** "You are so amazing to me, I love you too from now, forever and always Loren!"

Within an instant, our eyes were locked in a scorching gaze as our lips crashed into a full-blown French kissing session. I can feel her hand making its way down my pants while kissing me, gently grabbing hold of my package from outside my pants. Daymmm! This woman can easily turn me on in one touch, but I had to keep in control by taking deep breaths and let her know about my surprise.

**Me**: "baby, mmmm…babe, hey…" *in between breathing and kissing* "I swear to you that I want you right here and now, but I have a surprise for you" **Loren:** (still kissing me on my neck, whispering), "hmmmm…let's go then"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER,** we arrived at **_LA GONDOLA. _**I checked in to my reservation and because my Rock star status was recognized; we were immediately treated with top quality VIP service by our tour guide/gondolier who escorted us inside the boat. And then the first gondolier along with his buddy, the accordion player began singing: **[*A/N: THE SONG IS CALLED, "BELLA NOTTE" FROM DISNEY'S MOVIE CLASSIC 'LADY AND THE TRAMP'*]**

_ ITALIAN VERSION:_

_E' dolce sognare  
E lasciarsi cullare  
Nell'incanto della notte  
Le stelle d'or  
Con il loro splendor  
Sono gli occhi della notte  
Sei vicino al tuo amore  
E a te si stringerà  
La notte con la sua magia  
Quanti cuori unir saprà  
E' dolce sognare  
E lasciarsi cullare  
Nell'incanto della notte.  
Chorus:  
E' dolce sognare  
E lasciarsi cullare  
Nell'incanto della notte  
Le stelle d'or  
Con il loro splendor  
Sono gli occhi della notte  
Sei vicino al tuo amore  
E a te si stringerà  
La notte con la sua magia  
Quanti cuori unir saprà  
E' dolce sognare  
E lasciarsi cullare  
Nell'incanto della notte._

ENGLISH TRANSLATION:

Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!

Loren and I relaxed in each others arms on the reclining movie theater style seating, taking in every beautiful moment of Providence. Taking photos through their phones and one perfect candid shot of each other.

**Eddie:** (whispering in her ear, gently caressing her with hot kisses up and down her neckline), "Happy six month anniversary Lo! I love you!"

**Loren:** "I love you too, Eddie! Oh my goodness! This is the most beautiful, the most magical romantic experience of my life! Happy six months baby!"

**Eddie:** " right back at ya beautiful and it keeps getting better".

* * *

**===========BACK TO THE B & B==========**

So after an INCREDIBLE evening with my girl- dinner, drinks, dessert and our Gondola ride around the river. We finally got returned to the Bed and Breakfast Resort and spontaneously shared hot and sensual bubble bath together. We lit up the scented candles that Loren had bought at this candle making candle boutique from Thayer Street earlier today and then Loren just sat there in the tub, relaxing sounds of the Classical Piano. Then a few minutes later, I entered the tub sitting across from her. At first it was quiet, peaceful and serene. Then out of the blue, I felt the tips of her toes massaging the lower regions of my stomach, torso and my member working around my inner thighs and because it feels so damn good right now. I thought I should return the favor by massaging her lower body regions too.

And without warning, she crawled over to me and attacked me with kisses all over my body. The next thing you know we were making love in the tub, but before rinsing off the bubbles with a hot shower, we had to blow out the candles first. Once we were done in the shower, we continued our session on the bed, rockin' and rollin all through the night until the break of dawn.

* * *

_love? hate? thirsty for more? Keep the R & R flowing and growing and I will keep on writing! ^_^ _

_New Chapter coming soon._

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to ALL MY GREATEST FANS out there you know who you are your unconditional LOVE & SUPPORT! Each and everyone of you is daily blessing to me and I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH! Thank you for your encouragement and for inspiring me to keep writing this story so as long as you keep the R & R's flowing and growing...THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN! YOU ARE TRULY INDESCRIBABLY AMAZING TO ME!_

_Much love & peace to one and all!_

_*s*m*o*o*c*h*e*s*  
_

_x0x0_

_A*_


	16. Eddie's LAST Day

_[a/n: Is it me or has it been TOO QUIET TODAY in HH FAN FIC WORLD? So I decided to be nice and post up a Chapter today. HERE YA GO! Please show me some love in your R & R and of course, I'll keep on writing! THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! DON'T 4GET I DO LOVE YOU ALL! X0X0 a* ]_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 –EDDIE'S LAST DAY**

**===ZEBRAS, GIRAFFES AND A ALLIGATOR OH MY!====**

**LOREN'S POV:**

So today is Eddie's last day in Providence and I woke up earlier than usual just to check out the Roger Williams Park Zoo website and you have no idea how SUPER EXCITED I am to see these animal exhibits up close and personal. To tell you the truth, I am interested to go on the Safari tour; oh and I also want to see the Red Panda located at the Marco Polo Trail and knowing Eddie, he will be in "KID MODE" to see the Reptile exhibit and just by looking at the photo of this Chinese alligator staring back at me, I swear it is about to snap my head off in one movement. Seriously, just the thought of seeing that thing behind a glass display and in my face, scares the heck out of me. You know what I mean? Anyways, once I was done with my research and paid for tickets online, so while Eddie was knocked out sleeping, I did my AM routine and got dressed really quick and walked over to the nearby market place to gather ingredients needed to make breakfast. As soon as I was done shopping, I went back to the Beach cottage and began cooking a Bacon and Sausage Omelet, Blueberry Pancakes with the sides of bacon and sausage, fresh hot buttermilk biscuits and a bowl of mixed fruit. While I was setting up the plates and food on the table, I could not help but to sing and dance along to the **Pitch Perfect version** of **M.C.'s 'Party in the U.S.A.'**

_"That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA"_

**Eddie:** (cheering and clapping happily with a huge smile on his face), "Having fun there Lo?" asked Eddie as he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on my cheek, then working his way up and down my neck. We were standing by the kitchen counter.

I jumped at his touch; my face turning in all shades of red, "OH MY GOSH Babe! You scared the heck out of me. Why was I that bad?"

**Eddie:** "actually. You were sound amazingly phenomenal as always, it is as if you were lost in your happy place."

_Uuuuggghhh! I have a feeling where this conversation is going and I am not going there with him._

**Me:** "Eddie you of all people would know that music is my great escape, it is my heart and soul but I only sing it out for fun, not as a career"

_It is not like I never thought about it, I mean, I did think about it in high school, but what if I am not good enough?_

**Me:** "it's just that…I guess it has always been fear in my way."

**Eddie**: "And what would you do if you were not afraid?" he asked in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

_I honestly do not know how to answer that question. Think fast and Change the subject LO! _

** Me:** "if was not afraid? I would follow my heart and go for it"

**Eddie:** "What are you so afraid of?"

**Me:** "its lack of confidence and stage fright. There is no way I am brave enough to sing in front of people"

**Eddie:** "do you remember the song you wrote and sang for me that night before the Rose ceremony?"

I nodded in reflection of how nervous I was to sing in front of him.

**Eddie:** "it was the most beautiful thing that any girl has done for me; you've definitely got an amazing talent, Loren Tate."

** Me:** "Eddie, when I wrote that song and sang it for you, it was the first time to let myself sing in front of anyone other than my mom, Mel and Aid"

**Eddie:** "exactly what I mean, Lo, for the first time since the beginning of the contest, you broke your walls down and I began to see the REAL YOU. There was so much heart and soul revealed in your voice and I knew in that moment you were the one who captured my heart; the girl meant to be for me."

_DAMMIT! THIS GUY IS MAKING ME ALL TEARY EYED AND OVER EMOTIONAL! I can feel my tears roll down my face. _

**Me:** (trying to hold back the sniffling), "do you honestly think I am that good or are you just saying that?"

**Eddie:** "Loren, babe, as your boyfriend and the Rock star, I know so and I truly believe in my heart that music is your destiny."

_As much as I love the words coming out of mouth right now, studying the Law and a soon to be graduate from Brown University has been my dream of mine since I can remember. I love the presentations I have to do in relation to the case studies given to me. I love arguing with people until I prove them wrong. This is the passion of life I see in my future. _

**Me:** "But you know how much I love being a Lawyer and fighting what is right for the good by putting the bad guys behind bars where they belong."

**Eddie:** "Babe, I'm sorry I did not mean to cause any harm in your decision for a career, just simply expressing my opinion but know whatever you do, I am here for you to support you and love you all the way."

Instead of speaking up, I impulsively reacted by pulling him towards me and kissing his lips. This caught him by surprise and within seconds, he was kissing me back as this sweet kiss deepened into a fiery make out session. One of the first things we usually do in the morning.

A few minutes later, we pulled away breathlessly, tightly wrapped in Eddie's arms.

**Eddie:** (with a naughty smirk on his face)," that is exactly what I missed this morning." he said to me, in between kisses. "And I love you Loren"

_I realized our lip lock session was on a chair with me sitting on his lap, wearing boxers. Mmmmm…god gosh he's freakin all kinds of sexy hot._

**Me;** "I love you too Eddie. Now can we eat breakfast now before it gets cold?"

**Eddie:** "nooo! "He said in his best pouty voice. "You owe me a hot shower since you left me waking up alone in our bed?"

*in between kissing up and down my neck*

_OMG! It feels good and I am tempted to give in, but I have to hold strong while I still have the control._

**Me:** "Mmm…maybe I will? Maybe I won't…" I teased with a smirk on my face while grabbing a fork on a piece of pineapple and sticking it into my mouth in a seductive way. I continued to eat fruit like this because I know how easily frisky he can be around me. "Besides," I teased him again, flashing him a wink and a smile. "This seat is bumpy"

And the next thing you know, I lost this love battle completely. What started as making out on a chair went straight to the bathroom for a long hot shower together.

An hour later, we finally got dressed, ate breakfast while talking about what we are going to do at the zoo today.

**Me:** "so I checked out the zoo website today and I hope you know they have a Reptile exhibit. "

As predicted, Eddie's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day.

**Eddie:** "did you just say Reptile exhibit?"

**Me:** "yup. Starring a Chinese Alligator and a Green anaconda"

**Eddie:** "for real? Like seriously? How freakin' cool is that!? What else? What else?" he asked excitedly, bouncing on the chair.

**Me:** "a carpet python and oh there is also Boas too."

**Eddie:** "that's dope yo! I can't wait to see that! are we allowed to like touch it?"

**Me:** "Honestly, I am not sure, but I guess you can ask."

**Eddie:** "awww..I'm sorry babe. I was so excited to see reptiles, I forgot to ask you what you wanted to see, you mentioned the other day about a red panda?"

I nodded and smiled like a four year old who was just given her favorite ice cream.

**Me:** "uh huh" I squeaked excitedly," and there is also a safari tour and a petting zoo too!"

**Eddie:** "uhhh..I don't know about the petting zoo babe, but the safari tour sounds cool."

**Me:** "well. How else am I going to see a giraffe, elephants and zebras? I have never seen any those animals in my life"

**Eddie:** "same here. Let's go so we can buy the tickets and stuff; you know how it will be if I am recognized."

**Me:** "no worries babe, I bought the tickets online this morning."

**Eddie:** "but baaaaaabe! I'm supposed to buy the tickets. I'm your boyfriend. It's my responsibility"

**Me:** "but I wanted to use my student discount"

Eddie: "yeah but I have rock star status with VIP service"

**Me:** (rolling my eyes), "it is the least I could do to help you out this weekend, you are my guest, after all."

He got up from his seat and pulled me up from mine, wrapping me in his arms and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

**Me:** "fine. You got lunch then?"

**Eddie:** "DEAL. Lunch, dinner and whatever you want to do"

**Me:** "so ready to go?"

Instead of answering me, he responded with a hot kiss turned passionate make out session and after a few minutes, we pulled away and headed out the door for fun and exciting adventures at the zoo.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN LOS ANGELES….**

**MEL'S POV:**

So today I was feeling a caramel latte and went to the resident café to order one. While I was waiting for my drink, I walked over to the nearest available computer to check my email when I saw this manila envelope, ripped open with a letter sticking out of it. The letter had an official seal and it was just lying there on the table, open for the world to see.

So naturally, I could not resist reading it when I realized that the envelope and letter was addressed to….

**Me:** (thinking out loud), "Loren Tate? What the …OH MY GOD! Who in the world would open mail without Loren's consent and how...more like why?"

As I sat there wondering what was going on, contemplating who, what when why and the how; the good news is that this letter officially states Loren as a licensed Attorney at Law, which means she passed the BAR EXAM! OH MY GOD! SHE PASSED! HOW FREAKIN AWESOME IS THIS NEWS! I smiled to myself being super proud of my best friend and I guess so lost in my thoughts I heard the barista called out my name startling the life out of me.

_(((BARISTA: "A CARAMEL LATTE FOR MELISSA?")))_

So I got up and walked over to the counter to pick up my drink, then returned to the computer. What I did not notice at first was the word processing program open to an unsaved document. It was a letter actually. Almost identical to Loren's letter left on computer table. The only difference is the words being switched around and the horrible grammar and spelling errors that would insult the average fifth grader. Good God! Did this person even graduate Middle school?

As a matter of fact, the font did not even match the original letter. But the letter, at this point, is the least of my worries; I just could not stop thinking of WHO would do this to Loren? So I walked to the manager's office to have a serious chat with her.

After an hour of listening to her explanation, it finally made sense.

**Me:** "Of course Chloe would be the perpetrator behind this, she hates Loren that much, so what are we going to do about it?"

**Manager:** "Don't you worry about it Miss Sanders, my husband Joe is a Private Investigator and we've got a plan already in progress."

**Me:** "but what about Loren? Shouldn't she know about this? I mean, tampering with mail is against the law right?"

**Manager:** "Yes it is and according to our plan, Miss Carter should have a few special guests arriving at her door right about now"

* * *

**====BACK TO LEDDIE AT THE ROGER WILLIAMS PARK ZOO =====**

** EDDIE'S POV:**

So Loren and I spent half the day at the zoo. Our first stop was the petting zoo, but it was short lived when that unfriendly dwarf goat nearly attacked poor Loren in the butt, she was freaked out by its sudden anger towards her, that we literally just ran out of there. So our next stop was the Safari tour which was cool, we saw the Giraffes, Zebras and an African Elephant; after our time in the _Fabric of Africa_, we went to check out the _AUSTRALASIA _exhibit which had the most INCREDIBLY AWESOME display of Reptiles. I personally LOVED that 7 foot male Chinese Alligator. OH MY GOD! It was scary as hell just seeing there live and in my face. But I was brave enough to dare to take a photo on my Galaxy and posted it up on both my Twitter and Instagram accounts. My precious Loren, on the other hand, was so scared going through the exhibit as she holding on to me the whole time.

**Loren:** "Oh my gosh Eddie! That thing is so cool and scary at the same time. But can we please get out of here now?; you've seen this guy twice today and I want see and take a photo of the Red Panda Please? Besides, this guy looks like he wants to snap my head and eat my brains out for dinner, please let's go!"

I chuckled at the thought of that Alligator, devouring Loren's brains out, shook the image out of my head and just nodded in agreement.

**Me:** "Okay. My love. Let's go see that Red Panda, I must admit it is cute looking though"

**Loren**: "I know right? It's the cutest thing ever; I just want to hug it all day."

**Me:** (with a pout on my face and yes. I admit it. I am jealous that cute little panda), "WHAT?!" pretending to be hurt, "My girlfriend would rather hug that panda all day instead of her hottie boyfriend?" I added an extra pouty lip to my big brown puppy eyes for that sympathy effect.

**Loren**: "yes. I would choose Mr. Panda over you. "She smirked sassily while sticking her tongue out at me.

Aaaaauuuggghh! I can't take it anymore! My girl needs a reminder that I am much cuter and more huggable than that adorable Red Panda. So I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all the energy I had in me and in front of Mr. Alligator. As soon as we pulled away, I finally agreed with Loren to get out of here because Mr. Alligator just gave me the evil eye and that was the sh*t that gave me the creeps. SO WE LEFT TO THE MARCO POLO TRAIL where Mr. Red Panda waits for us to say Hello to him again.

But first, we had a bite to eat at the Wilderness Café. Loren and I shared Chili Cheese Fries for an appetizer and while she had a Pepperoni Pizza, I had a Hamburger with a Large Mr. Pip and Loren, her Raspberry Iced Tea. We also had ordered two bags of Chips and Pretzel for a snack.

About an hour later and as my promise to Loren, we arrived at the Marco Polo Trail to take photos of the Red Panda.

**Loren:** "Isn't he the most adorable thing in the world? I so want to just squish his cheeks and hold him in my arms! " she squealed happily. But as much as I dislike this little bear taking all the attention from me. My girl was in fact, happy and smiling and that's what is important to me.

We took turns taking photos with Mr. Red Panda and then we took last picture of us together with the Red Panda behind us.

As soon as we exited the exhibit, the loud speaker just made its announcement that the zoo/park is going to close in a few minutes. And during those few minutes, we went to get a few souvenirs for ourselves. I bought two coffee for mom and I and a sweatshirt for Pops, that says **Someone who loves me survived the Australasia exhibit at the RW Park zoo and all I got was this sweater**_;_ sweater. While Loren grabbed an RW Park Zoo coffee tumbler for her mom; and two key chains- one was the Red Panda for Mel; and the other one, was the Snow Leopard for Adriana. And once we paid for everything, we left the park. WHAT AN AWESOME DAY TODAY! EVERY MOMENT WAS WORTH IT AND THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVE AN AMAZING GIRLFRIEND.

My happy high calmed down when the reality bomb blew up in my face.…it is time to go home...GOOD BYE PROVIDENCE! HELLO L.A.!

**============ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END===============**

**LATER THAT EVENING…..**

Loren and I headed back to the B&B and decided to have dinner at the Resort Restaurant. The food was actually good and fulfilling too. We could not really do anything else but go to our little Beach Cottage because of the heavy rain outside. So we decided to play a little game to keep busy and not think about going home to L.A. which was at midnight. So we have time if ya know what I mean?

**Me:** "So whatcha wanna do babe?" I asked her as I began slowly folding clothes away and packing them into my suitcase.

**Loren:** "Play a game but it is kind of risqué that is, if you are interested?"

**Me:** "Intrigued I am, but you know me, I'm down to do anything with you"

**Loren**: "Okay. Name of the game is called 'Strip Trivia'"

**Me:** "ooh. I like this game already, how do you play?" I stopped what I was doing to walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist while rocking her side to side.

**Loren:** "it's like a naughty version of twenty questions about us and our relationship."

_*in between kisses*_

**_Me:_** "that should be interesting challenge for me than for you"

_*kissing up and down her neck*_

**Loren:** "the first one who strips down in his or her birthday suit first is the loser!"

_*working my way all the way down between her breasts, while she kisses me behind the nape of neck while gently rubbing her fingers up and down my arms in a arousing motion* _

**Me:** "Like I said, I love the idea of this game, so far. I'd rather lose on purpose and suffer the consequences"

*kissing her while working my way up and back on her neck line*

**Loren:** "stop talking and ask the first question babe!"

And yes. We are both fully dressed up in semi-formal dining attire. So here I go with my first question.

**Me:** "What is the name of my first single and when was it released?"

_C'mon babe, please get this wrong…_

**Loren:** (in thinking mode then answering with a confident smile), "Something in the Air, released September 14, 2011. It was a Friday and you were CD signing at the Galleria"

_Dang it! She's correct. This is going to be more complicated game than I thought. But so far, we're still in clothing, at least for now._

**Me:** "you are correct and you are so lucky you are a fan. it is your turn Missy!"

**Loren:** "When is my birthday?"

**Me:** "March 14, 1994"

**Loren:** "very good."

**Me:** "easy breezy of a question. C'mon challenge me babe!"

**Loren:** "it's not my turn to ask. I do believe it is your turn?"

**Me:** "mmmmm…okay...What is my favorite flavor of ice cream?"

**Loren:** "Mocha Chocolate Chip. HA! I still see clothing on you sir! Show me some skin baby! "

And so our questions went back and forth about our favorite colors (I got wrong), TV shows which she got wrong, movie, my birthday, holidays, our anniversary, HER field of study, THE year of high school graduation, her last job, the birthdays of our parents, (she got Pops Month wrong, but day right), then the birthdays of our best friends, ( I got Adriana's day wrong, but Month was right), favorite childhood cartoons, Disney character (I got wrong), video games, sports (a trick question I got wrong because she does not play), favorite songs, our first kiss, favorite season, where was our first date, and then she stumped me with….

**Loren:** "What is Melissa's full name?"

_*&&^%$ I DON'T KNOW! UUGGGHH! THIS CAN'T BE GOOD! I WAS ALREADY DOWN TO MY BOXERS; WHILE SHE WAS FULLY COVERED IN UNDERWEAR. But at the moment, I was growing weak and desperate and I could not help but to want her in that bed and make good loving all night long…_

**Me: (thinking out loud),** "Melissa Angela? Or is it uhmmm…..its .Monique? Nope. That's your middle name. SHOOT! uuugggh! I don't' know! I give up! "

**Loren:** "it's Melissa Anne Sanders" she said with a naughty smirk on her face, while pointing at me with my boxers on. "You know what that means Mister!"

Within minutes, it did not take long to grab her in my arms, strip her down in animalistic manner, lift her naked body up so she can straddle her up around my torso and desperately let our lips crash into one hell of a scorching hot kiss turned swirling of our tongues make- out session. It had so much fire and desire and passion that we were literally in a see-saw motion, interchanging kissing and breathing while rockin and rollin between the sheets to the point of no control reaching the peak of magnificent pleasure until we both climaxed to a slow and steady grind, then collapsed in each other's arm until the break of dawn.

A FEW HOURS LATER, I got up and out bed, took a quick shower, got ready and gathered my belongings towards the front door. Before leaving this Beautiful B & B Resort and this Beach Cottage; I went back to the bedroom and kissed my girl good bye.

**Me:** (whispering softly), "I LOVE YOU LOREN...SEE YOU IN DECEMBER"

I quietly closed the bedroom door behind me and out to the front door. IT WAS TIME TO GO HOME TO LOS ANGELES…

* * *

**=======SOMEWHERE IN NORTH HOLLYWOOD========**

**CHLOE'S POV:**

_ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?! I AM BEING ARRESTED FOR WHAT NOW?!...OH MY GOD THIS IS RIDICULOUS! First they falsely accuse me of a fraudulent application just because I wrote in a fake social security number. OMG SERIOUSLY! HOW BULLSH*T IS THIS?! And then out of nowhere they re-possess my beautiful apartment and my gorgeous car because apparently it is "irresponsibility" to pay for my fancy expenses and within forty eight hours, was forced to live in this ugly a$$ shack of an apartment on the bad side of Hollywood where all these dirty people live. Did I mention that it smells like Asian food mixed in with Indian curry plus urine polluting the air in this neighborhood? _

_Worst of all, there is no internet connection; I can't even watch cable TV anymore and I am missing my daily dose gossip on E! news and as if I have not suffered enough, I had to surrender my iPhone for this stupid cheap piece of crap called a regular phone that only takes phone calls. I can't text or go on twitter, not even Instagram my life. UUUUUUGGGHH! DAMMIT! EVERY THING I HAVE WORKED SO HARD FOR TO BECOME THE SUPER HOT SUPER MODEL I AM TODAY IS BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMM GOODY GOODY GOOD VALLEY GIRL WHO STOLE THE LIFE I SHOULD BE LIVING! UUUUUUGGGHHH! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! AND NOW OF ALL THINGS, THESE STUPID VALLEY PEOPLE ARE ACCUSING ME OF TAMPERING WITH MAIL? _

_It is time to call someone while I can in this hell hole of a jail cell. _

"Hello? Yeah it's me...there is no holding back or changing your mind, you know what to do…well hurry up and bail me out now! ..I'll be waiting for you in the back…see ya soon! Bye!"

* * *

**====ON THE AMTRAK FROM OJAI TO LOS ANGELES======**

**LIA'S POV:**

Hello LOS ANGELES! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack and I have one goal: EDDIE DURAN and my ticket to be a Rock star! BUT FIRST, I have to get rid of that stupid little brunette girlfriend of his; SECONDLY, a new look that will change his mind about me. I will look so damn good that he will forget about that Valley chick. Once I am done with my new and improved make over, he will for sure be surprised when he gets home from his east coast vacation. OH EDDIE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AND HAVE YOU IN MY ARMS AGAIN!

* * *

_ SURPRISE CHARACTER ADDED! BUHAHAHAHA! __SO FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS AND HOLD ON TIGHT, THE ROLLER COASTER OF CRAZY TWISTED PSYCHO DRAMA BEGINS! YES. I KNOW IT WAS HELLA CRAZY LONG! BUT CRAZY IDEAS WERE OVER FLOWING AND NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN DOWN ASAP. JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW HERE...SO WHATCHA THINK?  
_

_LOVE? _

_HATE? _

_THIRSTY FOR MORE? _

_STAY _

_TUNED _

_FOR _

_ANOTHER _

_CHAPTER_

_ IS _

_COMING _

_SOON!  
_

_anyways, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I LOVE YOU EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! Thank you for your love, support, kind words of encouragement and your inspiration to keep this story going. I will continue to write so as long as you R & R, which was really quiet today by the way. I hope my readers come back soon but know I LOVE YOU ALL ANYWAY! MUCH LOVE AND PEACE OUT!_

_X0X0_

_*smooches my loves*_

_A*_

* * *

**_WEBSITE CREDIT:_**

_ROGER WILLIAMS PARK ZOO-if you want to check out the photos of the Chinese Alligator and the Red Panda go to website- Exhibits & Animals- Animals -Chinese Alligator Red Panda_

* * *

**_COMING SOON..._**

**_-EDDIE'S HOMECOMING SURPRISE_**

**_-MEL & FRIENDS SET A TRAP ON CHLOE_**

**_-_****_CHLOE GOES TO JAIL!_**

**_-EDDIE MISSES LOREN = GUYS NIGHT OUT_**

**_-EDDIE'S NEW ALBUM PROMO & RELEASE SINGLE_**

**_-LOREN'S SUPER BUSY SCHEDULE_**

**_-CHLOE ESCAPES JAIL_**

**_-JAKE'S NEW PROJECT FOR EDDIE_**

**_-LEDDIE'S FIRST FIGHT _**

**_-CHLO-ED RUMORS VIA TWITTER_**

**_-LOREN'S COMES HOME TO L.A._**

**_-CHLOE ON HOUSE ARREST_**

**_ -LEDDIE FIGHT ROUND 2_**

**_-LIA-EDDIE-LOREN DRAMA_**

**_-LIA GETS CAUGHT_**

**_-LEDDIE BREAK UP?_**

**_-LIA'S REVENGE_**

**_-NORA & KATY'S CAR ACCIDENT_**


	17. HOME SWEET HOME

**{a/n: HAPPY FRIDAY ALL! This Chapter is longer than expected. BUT I hope you like it. Enjoy! I'll try to post another one today as it is a SUPER BUSY WEEKEND for me. so please R & R and I will keep writing. ^_^ THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU ALL! X0X0 a *}**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 –HOME SWEET HOME**

**====EDDIE'S HOMECOMING ====**

**Eddie's POV:**

MAN OH MAN! How I miss Loren way too much right now. I know its crazy but all through my flight home, the only thing I can't stop thinking about is the MOST AMAZING weekend of my life with the love of my life. Every time she smiles, every hug, every conversation, not to mention the touch of her hand interlaced with mine and the kisses. Dayyyyymmm! Her scorching hot kisses, the way her tongue swirls around in my mouth; as my tongue does the same thing in hers. DANGGIT! I can't take it anymore! There's only one thing to do, call my girl.

**====LEDDIE PHONE CALL===**

** Me: **"hey baby love? How you doin?"

**Loren:** "Hi love, just here at home, hangin' out with Cass. How was your flight?"

**Me:** "other than the forty-five minute delay because of the stormy weather, the flight went smoothly and I am here at home in L.A."

**Loren:** "So whatcha doin' now?"

**Me:** "on my way to the MK Club to visit Mom and Pops and hang out with Ian too. He just got back in town as well. so you know…"

**Loren**: (sassy)"yeah. I do. There is nothing like a 'bromance' after three days spending time with your girlfriend. "

**Me:** (chuckling) "I know you know what I mean babe. I miss him like a brother but it does not compare of how much I miss you."

**Loren:** "awww…you are the sweetest guy ever. I know it has only been a couple hours, Eddie but I miss you babe."

**Me:** "You have no idea how much I miss you too. I wish I did not have to leave the way I did this morning but reality has to bite sometime you know? So whatcha gonna do tonight?"

**Loren:** "well. Cassie invited a bunch of girlfriends and we're going out for a dinner and a movie on Thayer Street. The theatre has a special presentation of '_THE NOTEBOOK'_ "

_-Loren and I continued our conversation about how much she loves 'The Notebook' and then moved on about other movies. -_

**Loren:** "I don't know Eddie; 'The Notebook' is not my movie mood tonight. But I am outnumbered four to one. I am actually feeling a '_Marvel_ Comics' marathon or even better, a ' _Bruce Lee'_ marathon too. Oh my god! That would be freakin' Awesome!"

**Me:** "What if we had a 80's movie marathon when you get back in December?"

Loren: "80's movies? I love those cheesy movies especially the ones with _'Molly Ringwald' like 'Sixteen Candles'"_

**Me:** "_Breakfast Club_?"

**Loren:** "And _Pretty in Pink'_! it is one of my mom's favorite too. She and I would have these cheesy 80's marathon plus popcorn, Rocky Road ice cream, Hot Cheetos, any flavor of 'Lays Potato Chips and gummy bears as a rainy day ritual. I miss those days."

**Me**: "I'm sure we can re-arrange a rainy day movie marathon as one of the first things we'll do when you get back. I promise."

_-I had to change the subject and tell her about the awesome news about the new songs I have written for my next album. -_

**Me**: "So babe, I have been thinking non-stop about this past weekend with you and ignited an overflow of inspiration to dedicate my next album to you because I love you."

**Loren**: "I love you too and I miss you so much. I can't wait to hear your songs. "

**Me**: "I love you and I miss you too Lo! And I will be sending you an unofficial sample of the album as soon as I start recording them."

**Loren:** "I wish you were here so I can hug you and kiss you for the rest of the day"

**Me**: "I know and in due time, we are going to do a lot of catching up. Something I am looking forward to"

**Loren:** "haha! At least I have my Red Panda bear to keep me company these next few long weeks."

**Me:** "and I'll be wearing your Alligator sweater till December"

**Loren:** (giggling) "anyways, babe, I gotta get going, the girls are here and Cassie wants to go now, she does not want to miss the first scene"

**Me**: "okay babe. You have fun and take care. Be safe okay. It is rainy out and I don't want to hear you catching a cold."

**Loren:** "will do Eddie. Hugs and kisses to everyone all around"

**Me:** "anything for my girl and babe?"

**Loren:** "yeah?"

**Me:** "I love you"

**Loren:** "and I love you times infinity"

**Me:** "now and forever?"

**Loren:** "forever times infinity"

**======END PHONE CALL======**

Anyways, as soon as I hung up with Loren, the limo pulled up the front entrance of MK, I decided to make a few spontaneous calls to my friends to see if they were available to hang out with me at the club. A few minutes later, Ian entered the club, along with the girls, Melissa and Adriana, as Mom and Pops who were on making their way downstairs towards the bar. We all smiled and greeted one another with hugs and side kisses.

**Ian:** "Welcome home mate!"

_*handshake/BRO hug*_

**Me:** "how are you man?"

**Ian:** "Back from a European Photography shoot. Life is good. Mate. No complaints."

**Melissa and Adriana:** (squealing excitedly in 'fan girl' mode) "Hey Eddie!"

_*invading Eddie with one big hug at once*_

**Me:** "hey ladies!"

Again, they squealed up and down, imitating crazy fan girls at the sight of me. I know they are doing that for fun and to mock me.

_*but I gave them individual hugs anyway. *_

**Pops:** "hello son!"

_*father/son high-five-hug*_

**Me:** "What's going on Pops?!"

**Mom:** "Hey son!" She said as I gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek.

**Me:** "Hi Ma!"

**Mom:** "How was your weekend with Loren?" she asked with a huge smile on her face; her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

**Me:** "Loren is great. Just excited it is her last semester of college other than the dining, dancing and touring around town including the B utterly exhibit at the Museum of Natural Art and the special feature of the Comets at the Planetarium but the best time of my life was at the Zoo. "

I continued to tell them about our day at the zoo, the attack of the unfriendly goat at the petting zoo, the safari tour, the Chinese Alligator and of course, Loren's favorite animal of the day-The Red Panda, followed by the slideshow of photos on my phone. I also gave everyone their souvenirs as well. After that, Mel and Aid had to head home before Phil goes off to work.

**Melissa:** "see ya Eddie. Thanks for the presents," said Mel, giving Ian and I a good bye hug and a smile on her face,. "Good night boys"

**Me**: "you're welcome girls. It was all Loren too."

*in between hugs to both me and Ian*

**Adriana:** "Thank you for the gifts Eddie. See ya Ian. Have a good night guys and please be safe?"

**Me:** "will do ladies and please drive safe out there…have a good night!" I called out to Melissa and Adriana as they left the club.

Meanwhile, Mom went upstairs to return business calls as well as make them and began booking the next few shows plus all Holiday entertainment for private parties from now till December; Pops on the other hand, was impatiently waiting for the food and drink delivery trucks making sure the bar was updated and fully stocked for the rest of the month. Now that everyone is gone, Ian and I decided to have a serious talk about Loren and my plan to propose this Christmas.

**Ian**: "so Ms. Loren is the one eh mate?"

**Me**: "indeed she is buddy and when she comes home in December, I am popping a very important question."

**Ian**: "Congratulations mate! I always knew that you and Loren are meant t to be; you guys have to indescribable energy together."

**Me:** "I love her so much and all I see is marriage and family together."

**Ian:** "well. I am happy for you mate! How about a round of whiskey shots to celebrate"

**Me:** "Thank you man! I'll drink to that…"

As Ian and I were enjoying our talk and catching up on life, I could not help this weird feeling that I was being watched from the dining area. And not in this loving and admirable way like the way Loren does when she looks at me; but honestly, it felt like more of a disturbing, super creepy psycho stalker way.

Just then this blonde came walking up to the bar, ordered a drink while talking to Grace and took a seat a few chairs away from me. I guess she caught me staring at her because there was something about those brown eyes that looked so familiar when she turned to face me

Within minutes later, I realized she was one of the girls from my 'dating contest'; OH MY GOD! Please tell me this girl is not who I think it is? The blonde stalker chick who use to follow me and my dates during the entire 'dating contest' even after I eliminated her. I swear everywhere, I go, she always found a way to 'just happened to be there'

SO WHAT THE HELL is she doing here in L.A.? Isn't she from Ojai? I hope to God I am wrong! Please tell me I'm wrong?! Please tell me her name is not…

**Girl:** (she said attempting her best flirty smile) "Hey you…" again, trying to be cute as she winked at me, "it's me, Lia McDonald from the contest? Do you remember me?"

**{*a/n: get it? McDonald like Old McDonald? Lia aka farm girl..hahahaha LOL ^_^*}**

* * *

**LIA'S POV:**

I have been sitting here at the MK Club for an hour now devouring these awesome jalapeno poppers while sipping on a glass of red wine, fantasizing about him and I being a couple, so happy in love with each other; I can totally imagine us being married someday and raising our beautiful and musically talented children, shoot! I am hoping great-great grandchildren in our together. But to make him mine, I need his attention. So, I got up and out of my chair, took a deep breath and casually walked over to the bar.

The bartender walked over towards me as I grabbed myself a drink menu from the counter.

**Bartender:** "hey there little lady" she greeted, flashing with a wink and smile. Is she flirting with me or is she naturally cheerful like that with anyone. "What can I get for you today?"

**Me:** (I smiled back), "a glass of red wine please?"

**Bartender:** "coming right up", she said enthusiastically, then she paused, giving me a confused gleam in those sparkly blue eyes of hers," By the way, you look familiar for some reason, and do I know you?"

**Me:** "I'm LiAnn McDonald or simply known as Lia, former contestant from the 'Win a Date with Eddie Duran' Contest"

**Bartender**: "hmmph…that explains a lot. My name is Grace by the way, so what brings you to Los Angeles or do you live here in L.A.?"

**Me:** "just moved out here from Ojai, actually. Starting a new life for myself and climbing up the ladder of success to make my dreams come true here in Hollywood"

**Grace:** "good for you and welcome to L.A. I'll be back with your glass of red, OK. "

I nodded with a smile. "OK"

And that is when I heard the UNTHINKABLE with Eddie seated a few chairs away from me.

_(((Man: "so Ms. Loren is the one eh mate?"_

_Eddie: "indeed she is buddy and when she comes home in December, I am popping a very important question."_

_Man: "Congratulations mate! I always knew that you and Loren are meant to be; you guys have to indescribable energy together."_

_Eddie: "I love her so much and all I see is marriage and family together." )))_

OMG! Is he seriously talking about that Loren chick? WHAT THE …OH HECK NO! My ears did not hear what I think I am hearing right? Eddie Duran chose that boring a$$ good girl from the Valley over the gorgeous Super Model Chloe Carter? ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?! I don't really know what happened to the rest of the girls from the show after my elimination. I honestly assumed that Chloe would be the girl for Eddie. A few minutes later, Grace came back with my second glass of red wine and I could not help but to ask.

**Me:** "So Grace, who did Eddie end up choosing to be his girlfriend from his dating contest earlier this summer?"

**Grace:** "the lovely beautiful brunette, Loren Tate." And then Grace shot this weird confusing look at me, "That's a random question? Why? Did you not watch the rest of the show?"

**Me:** "unfortunately no, we did not own a TV back in Ojai so after I left the show; I did not get the chance to catch up"

**Grace:** "no internet cafe nearby?"

**Me**: "my brother and I were still waiting for an important phone call and we did not have much money at the time, but I guess I am just surprised that Loren made it as a top 2 finalist"

**Grace:** "Why would you be surprised, Loren was just as eligible as the rest of you ladies, right?"

**Me:** "yeah. She is but No offense I thought he would choose a girl like Chloe."

**Grace:** "nah. She and Eddie are not meant to be together, although I do understand why there might have been an intense physical attraction between them but other than that, Chloe is two faced manipulative witch of a woman. She has no respect for Max and Katy whatsoever and worst of all, she had been lying about the person she is. "

**Me:** "What do you mean, by 'lying about the person who she is'?"

**Grace:** "Her birth name, where she is from and her parents being alive"

**Me:** "OH MY GOD! WHAT?! So her parents' have been alive when she told pretty much all of us girls, her parents were dead?"

_WOW! Who would have thought that Chloe was such a heartless vindictive ice queen? and then of all the rules to break, she had the guts to sneak around outside the hotel to see her ex-boyfriend Dylan? I thought you had to be single to be part of this contest?_

**Me:** "But I still don't understand why that Valley chick? She was the most boring and quiet contestant? He could have chosen the other pretty brunette, she was a model too. "

**Grace:** "just goes to show that there is more to a person in a potential relationship than a passing physical attraction."

**Me:** "But still, it's Loren and she so …so blah boring and ug-"

"EXCUSE ME MISS WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND?" called out a familiar voice.

_DAMMIT! It's Eddie! Stupid me! I know I should have shut my mouth but at least I got his attention._

**Me: **(now turning to Mr. sexy face),"hey Eddie, how are you? It's me, Lia, remember me from the contest?"'

Then his friend who was seated on the other side of him whispered something in his ear. It took Eddie a couple of minutes to recognize me.

**Eddie's thoughts:** _ OH MY GOD! Its Lia, that psycho chick who use to stalk me and my dates during the entire contest even after I eliminated her. What the hell is she doing here in L.A. ? Be cool Eduardo and play dumb! _

Eddie: "Oh you're Lia?that girl who has a farm up in Ojai right?"

_OMG! C'mon Eddie? Seriously? Is that all you remember about me? _

**Me:** "yeah. That's me, the farm girl from Ojai. So do you remember any thing else? Like our first one on one talk along the beach?"

**Eddie's thoughts****_:_**_ yeah. Right. You were the one who ruined every one-on-one talk at every chance I get in trying to know the other girls._

**Eddie**: (lying) "I'm sorry. I don't remember much. I think I took all you girls to the beach at one point.

**Me**: "well at the time when you and I took a walk on the beach, we watched the sunset and we kissed. It was a amazing!"

**Eddie's thoughts**: _ We did? *shivering at the thought* That's revolting! UUUUGGHH! I think I am going to be sick. _

**Eddie: **(with a cocky attitude), "as I did kiss 24 other girls too which is what any guy would have taken advantage of, I'm just the lucky that lived that dream," He said flashing a prideful smirk on his face, "Anyways Lia, what brings you to visit L.A.?"

_ YOU EDDIE DURAN! I WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU THAT SOON YOU WILL FORGET ABOUT THE BORING A$$ VALLEY CHICK AND MARRY ME!_

**Me**: "I want to start over again," I said, flashing my best smile at him, "my grandparents left my brother and I a trust fund that will last for the rest of my life and because I don't want to in that farm any longer, I hopped the Amtrak train and came here to live out my dreams"

**Ian thoughts:** _WHAT A LOAD OF BULL! I swear this chick is a 2.0 version of Chloe Carter! I betcha she wants Eddie's Rock star status; Just look at her and all the plastic surgery done on her. How the bloody hell did she pay for this new look?! I have a hunch she is using Eddie as a foot in the door to fame, fortune and stardom. _

**Eddie's thought: **My god she is just as horrible as Chloe Carter. WHAT A FAKE and a LIAR!

**Eddie:** "That's great Lia and good luck climbing up the ladder of success. So what do you want to do exactly?"

**Lia:** "perhaps take a few basic music classes and work for a Music company. I want to sing and perform in a Broadway show someday."

Eddie nodded and ignored me for a few minutes to take a shot of whiskey with his friend. There was an weird and awkward silence between us. So I decided to break it.

**Me:** "So Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "yeah?"

**Me:** "I was wondering if you want to hang out later, like coffee and dessert or something?"

It did not take too long for Eddie to respond.

**Eddie:** "Actually Lia. Thanks for the invite but I exhausted from the most amazing weekend spent with my girlfriend."

**Me:** (playing off confused and surprised), "you have a girlfriend?"

**Eddie**: "yeah. the girl you were talking to Grace about earlier? The one you call plain, boring and ugly?"

**Me**: "Are you that blind to see that she could be using you for your fame and fortune?"

** Eddie:** "aaahhh…same story but different girl, why am I not surprised? Isn't that your goal to moving out here in L.A.?"

**Me:** "Yes. I am here to live out my dreams and make it come true Eddie but not through you. " (pretending to be insulted but I have to keep up this charade), "Why in the world you think that of me?"

**Eddie's thoughts**: _FIRST OF ALL, YOU ARE A LIAR and the living proof of your lies is the fact that you look like…_

**Eddie**: (blurting out loud), "Chloe Carter"

**ME:** (SHOCKED), "OH MY GOD! WHAT! "(raising my voice, but not shouting), "Did you just call me Chloe Carter?! That's rude. "Seriously. I did feel hurt and insulted, "I am nothing like Chloe, at least when it comes to telling the truth about my name and where I am from."

**Eddie:** "and yet you just like the rest of Hollywood cannot accept the fact that Loren is my girlfriend."

**Me:** (in a matter of factly voice), "I'm just telling you the truth, Eddie. You and her, are a total mismatch. She's from the Valley. Hello? The Valley? Where the not so wealthy live and you're here in Hollywood, living the Rock star life, fancy houses, cool cars, glamorous parties full of pretty people, why would you choose someone so plain Jane?"

**Eddie**: "because she is the opposite of the fake and plastic people here in Hollywood. She does not need plastic surgery to impress me because she captured my heart as the beautiful woman she is. "

_UUUGGGHHH! I DON'T CARE WHATEVER! I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN HER AND CHLOE! This time I will be the girl who won the prize. Eddie will be mine!_

**Me**: (letting out a sigh of disbelief), "whatever Eddie! I think your making a humungous mistake to have chosen her as your giirlfriend and I also think you can do better than her.." I said, walking over to him while wrapping my arms around his torso, attempting to kiss him on the cheek. "let's just say…a girl like me?"

BUT UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME. He shoved me away with all his strength that I almost lost my balance, nearly falling to the wood floor.

Eddie: "I don't think so Lia. My heart belongs the love of my life, my girlfriend, Loren Tate."

_DAMMIT! THIS IS GOING TO BE MORE COMPLICATED THEN I THOUGHT…the only thing that stands between me and my dreams to become the next Broadway musical star; and that thing is, LOREN TATE!_

And just when I was about the give up and walk away, the gorgeous looking woman with long sunshine locks of curly hair and a beautiful face shows up out of nowhere….

**WOMAN:** "HEY EDDIE BABY! DID YOU MISS ME THE WAY I MISS YOU?" she called out as if she was his 'GIRLFRIEND', took a seat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

***FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! * WENT THE PAPARAZZI!**

At the point, there was only one thing for me to do, so I casually grabbed his glass of left over whiskey and slipped him a little something in his drink and once the drug kicks in, boy oh boy is he going **SURPRISED** to see me in the morning. And my plan has just begun… Buhahaha!

* * *

**MEANWHILE, LATER THAT EVENING AT THE DT PROVIDENCE APARTMENT COMPLEX….**

**LOREN'S POV:**

So Cassie and I just had an AWESOME girls night out. Just watching 'The Notebook' in a classic movie theater was one amazing experience as always plus it's the girl talk, the delicious dinner and good times we all shared together that made this night TOTALLY PERFECT. Anyways, Cassie and I had just got home when she noticed something as I took off my Brown U Sweater off.

Cassie: (raising a brow with a naughty smirk on her face)," "Dang Roomie " as she points to my neck, "you and the Rock star got more than a little freaky last night huh?" she said as she grabbed herself a glass of milk, winking at me.

**Me:** "HAHA Cass! You know you remind me of Mel when you say things like that?"

**Cassie**: "well. tres duh. I am the blonde version of her as it has been pointed out considering it is our only mutual agreement whenever I am visiting you in L.A."

**Me:** "otherwise you two would be fighting like cats and dogs for my attention. " speaking with sass while rolling my eyes and laughing out loud. ," So how's your boy toy?"

**Cassie:** "he's good, just busy working lately. it kind of worries me. What if he like burying himself in work on purpose to avoid me?"

**Me:** "CASSANDRA! you and Steven has been together for as long as I know you two and this is his last semester as a intern at the University Hospital right? "

**Cassie**: "yeah. he wants to put in as much hours as possible so he can work there permanently. I don't know Roomie, I just miss him so much. it feels like I don't have a boyfriend anymore."

**Me:** "Oh Cass, stop thinking that way and take action. call him then ask him when his next break is up, go to the University Hospital and surprise him with his favorite food and catch up as much as you can. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

**Cassie:** "But if he's bus-"

**Me:** "No excuses to not spend time with you even if its half hour. He's deserves a break with his loving and supporting girlfriend. "

**Cassie**: (hesitating at first, but confident in her decision), "you think so?"

**Me:** (with a reassured smile on my face) "I know so. I use to do it for my mom and I would take a break with her and watch a movie on my Mac Book while eating her favorite Chinese take out.

**Cassie:** "sounds like a plan to me, I know its late but..why not? maybe I can do this once or twice a week? "

**Me:** "Go for it Cass! make your man happy!"

**Cassie:** "ON IT RIGHT NOW!"

With that, Cassie went straight to her room, freshened up with a new change of clothes, packed up some left over Lasagna dinner and those mini-bottles of Sparkling Cider and then walked out the door.

**Cassie:** "See ya roomie!"

**Me:** "good night Cass! tell Steven I said Hello!"

**Cass**: "Will do. good night!"

And then Cassandra was out the door with me, heading to my room. As I crawled into the warmth of my bed covers and of course, my stuff Red Panda Bear, holding it close in my arms, kissing it on the nose and pretending it was Eddie as I reflect of our weekend together. But nothing compares to the letter he wrote me before he left to L.A. earlier this morning. I could not help but to keep it under my pillow, reading it over and over again.

_HEY BEAUTIFUL…_

_By the time you wake up to read this letter which is an hour and half from now, I will be on the next flight to LOS ANGELES. Apparently, I had missed the Red-eye last night. LOL. ^_^ because I was ::ahem:: busy spending time with my girlfriend all night last night if ya know what mean, *wink wink* ha-ha again. ;) But all jokes aside, whether I like it or not, I have to go home and face reality.*SIGH*_

_Anyways, babe, I want to THANK YOU for an AMAZING weekend this past weekend. You, Miss Tate, are the most AMAZING thing that has ever happened in my life. And I am __**GRATEFUL**__ to God for __**blessing me**__ with a beautiful, TALENTED, fun-loving sassy and smart woman like you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABE! It drives me crazy that we are living on opposite sides of the moment of everyday we spent together in celebration of 6 months will always and forever be cherished in my heart. Come what may, i want to be with you and only you in the future. _

_THANK YOU for letting me love you that way I do because every I DO LOVE YOU! THANK YOU for loving me the way that you do too because honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. You are the one woman who can open my eyes and see the world in a whole new perspective. You remind me that the simply things is what makes life worth living for. _

_ANYWAYS, MY LOVE, enclosed it's a stuffed Red Panda Bear and a notebook of songs as a preview to my next album. I have also ordered Breakfast in Bed for you and reserved a car service that will take you back to DT Providence. I hope you like my the rest of your day babe, study hard but don't over do it too much. Take a break and call your man. I know how to release you of your daily stresses. _

_And I can't wait to see you in my arms in December baby. .i love you and i am missing you already…._

_X0x0_

_Eddie_

_And just when I was about to go to sleep, there was a loud obnoxious knock on my door. _

_*knock! Knock! Knock!*_

_*knock! Knock! Knock!*_

_*knock! Knock! Knock!*_

_So I got up and out of my bed, grabbed my blue bath robe, walked out my door, through the living room and once I opened the door. _

_I immediately regretted it feeling a rise of anger boiling in me. OH HELL NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!_

**Me:** "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

Yeah. Yeah. I know there is so much going on at once and I know I gave you all something to look forward to but I did not say it was in order. Did I?

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED when it comes to the method of my creative writing madness buhahahaha! **LOVE ? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?**

**_SO WHO IS THE MYSTERY PERSON AT LOREN'S DOOR? _**

**_EVEN WORSE WHO COULD POSSIBLY BE THE WOMAN ON EDDIE'S LAP?  
_**

**_-WILL LIA'S PLAN SUCCEED OR BLOW UP IN HER FACE? _**

**_-HOW WILL EDDIE EXPLAIN HIMSELF ONCE THESE PHOTOS BECOME VIRAL? _**

**_AND LOREN'S REACTION TO THESE PHOTOS? UH-OH! looks like trouble is brewing up in LEDDIE'S Paradise here. =O_**

_Please show me some love in your R & R, the more it flows and grows, the more I will keep on writing this story. As mentioned, i am super busy this weekend. I'll try to post up one more Chapter today. BUT IT IS NOT A PROMISE OR A GUARANTEE. SO, JUST IN CASE, I WILL BE BACK AND WRITING AS SOON AS MONDAY._

_ LASTLY, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY to each and every one of you for your unconditional love and support. I truly appreciate it AND I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU for your inspiration and encouragement through your R & R's it truly means the world to me. THANK YOU for being a daily blessing in my life. SO HAPPY FRIDAY AND A GREAT WEEKEND! ENJOY & HAPPY READING! _

_X0X0_

_*smooches loves*_

_a*_


	18. A RUDE Awakening

_ [*A/N: Hey Beautiful people! This Chapter was done and ready to be posted last Friday night. I could not help it this idea kept bubbling in my head and had to be posted ASAP! SO, here it is! I hope you like it! PLEASE R & R and ENJOY the rest of your weekend! *smooches loves* x0x0 a*]_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12- A RUDE AWAKENING**

**LOREN"S POV: **

_ As soon as I was done reading Eddie's letter, I lovingly fell into a deep sleep when I heard a loud obnoxious knock on my door._

_*Knock! Knock! Knock!*_

_So I got up letting an exasperated sigh and stepped out of my bed grabbing my BROWN U hoodie/sweatshirt and PJ pants as the knocking continued erratically._

_*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! *_

_"OKAY! OKAY! I'M COMING! CALM DOWN ALREADY!" I shouted in a cranky tone of voice._

_Walking in a swift pace out my bedroom door, through the living room and when I opened the door and immediately regretted it. _

_OH HELL TO THE NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!_

**Me:** "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE…CAMERON?"

**Cameron's thoughts:** _I have one mission: to win you over from that good for nothing loser Eddie Duran!_

**Cameron:** (as he flashed a perverted smirk on his face, checking out Loren up and down in her bath robe), "Oh c'mon Lo, is that any way to treat your boyfriend?"

**Cameron's thoughts: **daymmm! _She's hot and looks like she FINALLY grew into her boobs and WOW! nice ass too! Mmm…how I would love to tap that tonight! _

He walked over to me, attempting to give me a hug but I pushed him away with all my strength, he fell back on the porch bench.

**Cameron's thoughts:** and she's feisty too! Wonder if she does that in bed?

**Me:** "BOYFRIEND? HAHAHAHA!" I snickered with sarcasm, " EXCUSE ME?! WHAT KIND OF CRACK ARE YOU SMOKIN ON? "

**Cameron:** (slowly getting up from porch bench, attempting to be sincere ), "I am serious Loren, I want a second chance with you and us; I want to start all over again and make up for loss time."

**Cameron's thoughts:** _yeah. the loss time we never got to have in bed…._

**Me:** (humorlessly), "And why on earth would I want to take back a two faced son of a cheating loser like you? "

**Cameron:** "Yes. I do. Don't you get that? I've searched high and low, all over the country looking for you..because I still love you Loren!"

**Me:** (rolling my eyes), "YOU STILL LOVE ME?" I shouted, trying to hold back my tears and the flood of memories rising within me), " Hahahaha! You are so FULL OF BULL CAMERON! You loved the getting high to whatever drugs you can get your hands on; You loved partying all night and sleeping around to the next slut that was available to you because I would not give it up to you! ; You loved the alcohol and coming over to my apartment pissed off drunk and let your anger and bitterness energy out on me! You verbally abusing me and beat me down and bruised me up to the point where I woke up in ER every *&&^%$ night**! *slowly breaking down*** I saw you spiral your life away to the point where you lost your Lacrosse scholarship to UCLA and you blamed all your misery on me and yet I loved you throughout the pain. I held on and worked three jobs to support the both of us going to school. **[*a/n: Loren attended one year at UCLA for Pre-Law requirements before transferring to Brown U*] **But you never changed. Nope. Not for me, you went back to same pattern once again, drugs, partying, alcohol and a daily beat down and then you threaten me if I told any one, you'd kill me….HAHAHAHA! YEAH *&^&^%%$$ RIGHT YOU LOVED ME!" ***bursting in tears***

**Cameron's thoughts:** _she is even more sexy when angry especially when her cleavage is showing in between the zipper of hers…oh what..wait a sec? … Is that why we broke up? …blah blah blah….._

**Cameron**: ….

**Me:** (yelling with the flow of my anger)," SO DON'T YOU &^^%%$ DARE TELL ME YOU LOVED ME!"

**Cameron's thoughts:** _yeah. I admit it. I am an $$hole. Truth is, I do love her. No joke. She was the only person I truly cared for me and never gave up on me when every else did. _

**_Loren's thoughts:_**_ And all he did was stand there, completely and utterly flabbergasted. More like shock ,looking at me with a blank stare on his face._

**Cameron:** " Oh Loren, Please you've got to understand, I was young and stupid back in those days. Let it go, move on, it's the past, forgive and forget about it yeah? and let's start anew?"

**Cameron's thoughts: **_Please can we forget about it, I'd rather unzip you and *&^ you the rest of the night right now…_

**_Loren's thoughts:_**_ WHAT?! HOW OF TYPICAL OF HIM TO HEAR ME, BUT NOT LISTEN! I JUST WASTED MY TIME AND ENERGY POURING MY HEART OUT HERE! OMG! _

**Me:** (pissed off), "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! FORGIVE? FORGET? LET'S START 'ANEW AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL! ?'; DID YOU NOT HEAR ME AT ALL? OH MY GOD YOU'RE STILL THE SAME A$$ OF A GUY! "

**Cameron's thoughts****_: _**_ I don't care about the past. Can we just focus on the now and maybe future together? _

**Cameron:** (very cool, no sympathy) "that's because you bring up the bad times and the negative stuff. What about the good times when we use to just chill, watch movie together or have coffee at Starbucks and just talk till closing?"

**Cameron's thoughts: **_those were indeed good times though. I'll admit that too._

**_Loren's thoughts:_**_ WHAT AN A$$ after speaking my heart out, he changes the subject like nothing bad happened. Uuuuggghh! _

**Me:** "The Cameron I loved once upon a time is dead to me just the memories. We will never ever be same again. ."

**Cameron's thoughts: **_uuuuggghh! It might take awhile to get what I want, but I will be "that self" she wants me to be. I just want a quickie and go. _

**Cameron:** (trying his best to convince me)"I am that good guy again Loren; I went to rehab and I have been cleaned out of drugs for almost year now. If you'd give me a chance, I promise to be that guy again; That sweet loving funny guy who use to shower you with roses and burn you CDs of our favorite love songs. We use to hang out at the beach, holding hands, watching the sun set and talk about our future together, do you remember that talk?"

**Cameron's thoughts: **_God! I'm trying here to be sweet and sincere, but she can easily see through my charm. She's not falling for this crap. Daymmm! She's too smart and very clever to figure me out._

**_Loren's thoughts:_**_ Yes. I do remember that talk, but your sweet talking charm is untrustworthy. I AM NOT FALLING FOR THIS TRAP! _

**Me:** " You know it is complicated for me to believe the words that come out of your mouth. And I do not trust you considering the last time I fell for this 'TAKE ME BACK AND I PROMISE TO BE GOOD' stunt, I was in the hospital for the three days including back surgery otherwise I would be paralyzed for the rest of my life."

**Cameron's thoughts: **_HA HA!I remember that day too! No regrets though. I am temperamental when I pissed off and her stubborn bitch attitude was irritating me. I had to shut her up somehow. So I threw against the wall and left her there all bloody and bruised up. _

**Cameron**: (half-sincere, but not really),"Why can't you just forgive and forget about the past and believe in me for once?"

**Cameron's thoughts: **_SERIOUSLY WOMAN! LET IT GO! OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SO COMPLICATED! GEEZ!_

**Me:** (sincerely and honestly), "you've hurt me one too many times but yes you are right. It is time to move on."

**Cameron's thoughts****_: _**_oh shut the &^%$ up bitch! I did not do anything wrong but express myself. I was angry and you needed to be a taught a lesson! _

**Cameron:** (his blue eyes full of hope), "so you'll give me that chance?"

**Cameron's thoughts: **_c'mon babe, it is easy to do, just forget about the past, please?_

**Me:** "No. I decided long ago that if ever the day you come back in to my life, that we will never ever get back together."

**Cameron's thoughts: **_OH HELL NO! Looks like I am failing at this 'GOOD GUY' act, no matter what I do, I have to keep on trying to be sweet and sincere as much as I can. _

**Cameron**: "Its because of that pretty boy Rock star isn't it?"

**Cameron's thoughts:** _and I found her weak point! The one that gets to her heart because of the look on her face at the sound of his name. _

**Me:** "What about him?"

**Cameron:** "he's not good for you Loren, you two are from different worlds. It will never work out."

Me: "exactly why we love each other."

**Cameron's thoughts: **_yeah *&^%$ right. You love each other over my dead body bitch! You belong to me! _

**Cameron:** "hahaha! Bullsh*t! GET REAL LOREN! That guy is a Rock star, a total player, he can get ANY girl he wants around world and I doubt he want to settle for less than perfect."

**Me:** "I knew you were too good to be true with that 'I want you back' crap. "

**Cameron**: " and you know what Loren, your stubborn bitch know- it-all attitude is what pisses me off about you."

**Me**: "at least this time you're telling me the truth"

**Cameron:** "Do you really want to know the truth of about your *air quotes* boyfriend?" snickering like the smarty pants he thinks he is; "how do you explain this photo?"

**Cameron's thoughts:**_ THANK YOU SOCIAL NETWORKING! _

With that, he quickly flashed me a recent Eddie Duran photo via Twitter. And from the look of the photo Eddie looks like he is having a hell of a good time with…OH MY GOD! ITS…

Me: (shocked at the same time hurt) "Chloe Carter? Oh HELL NO!" *trying to hold back my anger and tears but holding strong* "please tell me this is not happening right now!"

**Cameron's thoughts: **_WHOA WHAT?! IS SHE ABOUT TO CRACK? HAHA! PERFECT! _

**Cameron:** "truth sucks doesn't it?"

**Me:** "Shut the hell up Cam"

**Cameron:** "My point exactly Loren, he's a player and that little dating contest he did earlier this year, PUBLICITY STUNT! He does not care about you and he was using you for this whole time! Why waste your time and energy with him!..he moved on! You should too!"

Once again, he attempted to hug me, but I backed away, mixed with emotions at the moment.

**Me:** "You what CAM GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!"

Trying to be comforting but its not helping the situation.

**Cameron**: "no. not until you come and travel with me?"

**Me:** "NO! I am not going to stop my world just for you Cameron; In fact, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, now please just go!"

**Cameron's thoughts:**_NO. I will not let you go that easily_

**Cameron:** "you're better off with me than living life as a Lawyer, its all about being a free spirit do whatever, go where ever you want. That's life"

**Me:** "for you it might be, but my life is here in Providence and once I graduate next Spring, I'll be back in L.A. permanently."

**Cameron**: "you're a fool Loren, wasting away your life to be something so typical of you. I always thought you were brave to step out of rules and regulations and enjoy freedom to travel around the world with no worries or stresses. I guess I was wrong about you."

**Me:** "you can think whatever you want, but I love my life the way it is; I love rules and regulations and I live for the passion of being a Professional Attorney to fight for rights of the good and to punish the bad behind bars. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta to get sleeping, I have a class in six hours plus back to back case studies for a major presentation today."

**Cameron**: "forget about this life, school and Eddie and experience the world with me, c'mon Loren, isn't this one of the things you wanted to do?"

**Me:** "yeah. someday when I am a successful Lawyer and with my practice, but no. I chose being my boring a$$ self of rules and regulations."

**Cameron:** (giving up as he raised his hands up in surrender),"Okay. Fine. You win. I'll go and get out of your life. For good and forever. But just know if you need me, here's my card."

He handed me a business card as a Professional Business/World Traveler.

**Me:** "Thanks. I guess. Seriously though. You need to go or I will call security on you're a$$"

**Cameron:** (chuckling), "cranky much?"

** Me**: "its three o' clock in the &^%$ morning! GO! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

OMG! FINALLY HE'S GONE!

As soon as Cameron left, I ran to my room, crashing on the bed, faced down, bursting in tears about the Twitter photo of Eddie and Chloe. Is this some sort of brutal joke? I have a feeling it might be Chloe's typical ploys to win over Eddie, should I trust in my intuition? Then again, my heart and my head cannot take any more emotional damage than I am suppose to handle. FIRST, Cameron's out of the blue visit invading me with the flood of painful memories, then it's the photo I cannot get out of my mind, its just the way he looked at her in that picture. The truth is, I am devastated and my world along with everyone in it, including Eddie just took one hell of a crash landing.

**Cameron's thoughts****_: _**_ I may be down, but I am not out of this battle yet. Loren Tate you will be mine. EDDIE DURAN WATCH OUT! THIS MEANS WAR!_

* * *

**===BACK AT THE OUTDOOR BAR AT THE MK CLUB ===**

**EDDIE'S POV: **

AAAUUUGGGHH CAN THIS NIGHT OF MY LIVING HELL END RIGHT NOW?! THE TRUTH IS ALL I REALLY WANT TO DO RIGHT NOW AND AT THIS MOMENT IS SCREAM AND SHOUT MY BLOODY HEAD OFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHH! OK. GREAT. THAT'S JUST GREAT. NOW I SOUND LIKE IAN! First off, the stalker from my 'dating contest is back in Los Angeles, pretty much throwing herself at me when I AM NOT INTERESTED IN HER! ; THEN CHLOE CARTER COMES OUT Of the blue, literally hops on my lap and deliberately kisses in front of Paparazzi which I am sure she set this up on purpose! She knows my fans will be on a Twitter watch and she also knows that my girlfriend, Loren, will be seeing these Photos too! OH SH*T! ^%$$#! THE PHOTOS!

_((FLASH BACK TO AN HOUR AGO….._

_So Ian and I were about to have one last round of Whiskey shots and then head home to my Penthouse. As we were now sitting out in the outdoor bar because the crowds inside is filled with crazy people dancing their drunken selves off. And it was the only way to escape that psycho stalker bitch Lia; oh good Lord I cannot believe she is back and living here in Los Angeles. Even her SOB of a reason why is shady. I don't know and I honestly don't care. Anyhow, Ian and I were just talking the random things if it is not about how crazy I am about Loren, when out of the blue, I heard a familiar voice calling out to me….OH NO NOT AGAIN!...PLEASE TELL ME ITS NOT….._

**_WOMAN:_**_ "HEY EDDIE BABY! DID YOU MISS ME THE WAY I MISS YOU?" she called out as if she was his 'GIRLFRIEND', took a seat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips._

_OH GOD I WAS WRONG. IT HAPPENED SO FAST, THERE WAS NO FOCUS OF TIME TO BLINK AND SEE WHAT IS IN FRONT OF ME!_

**_*FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! * WENT THE PAPARAZZI!_**

_The woman on my lap repeated herself and flashed a smile but not for me; for the Paparazzi._

_Woman: "EDDIE BABE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH THIS WEEKEND THAT YOU OWE ME A KISS NOW!"_

**_Chloe's thoughts:_**_ Good God he's hot when he is drunk! All the reason to take advantage! That and the paparazzi taking the action! Ow!_

**_Eddie's thoughts:_**_ And then I realized who was in my face…._

_Me: "OH MY GOD CYNTHIA! GET THE *&^% OFF OF ME!" I shouted with all my energy, shoving her off of me as she lost her balanced and fell to the floor._

**_*FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! *_**

**_*FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! *_**

**_*FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! *_**

_Chloe getting up and now frustrated. "WHAT THE HELL EDDIE! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I JUST MISSED YOU THAT'S ALL! I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU AND HOLD YOU AND KI- "_

**_Chloe's thoughts: _**_c'mere babe! Let me remind how it feels to kiss a REAL woman and not a kid from the Valley. _

**_Eddie's thoughts:_**_ DAMMIT THIS WOMAN IS PISSING ME OFF. "EXCUSE ME CHLOE OR CYNTHIA OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS! YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU WERE NEVER MY GIRLFRIEND! "_

**_Chloe's thoughts: _**_awww babe you're just drunk! You are the one talking crazy!_

_Chloe: "OH GOD EDDIE! Here we go again with you and that uuuuggghh! Valley chick! You said you were going to dump her for me! You made a mistake of choosing her and would rather be with me remember?"_

_Me: "ARE YOU DELUSIONAL CHLOE? LIKE SERIOUSLY ON SOME KIND OF SPECIAL KIND OF CRACK? WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!"_

_Chloe: "But you said last night that we'll be together?"_

**_Chloe's thoughts: _**_'cmon babe, I totally remember you telling me this last night before we made wild animal sex._

**_Eddie's thoughts:_**_ WHAT THE ….?! SHE IS FREAKIN DELUSIONAL! I know what she is trying to do and she thinks she can manipulate the situation while I am drunk. But at the moment, I am very awake, slightly buzzed but aware of the fact she is trying to trap me in her web of lies and deceit. _

_Me:" I said this last night? Do you know where I was last night?"_

_Chloe: "in your Penthouse duh! I was in your bed with you, remember?"_

_Me: "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ARE *&&^^%% CRAZY! I WAS IN PROVIDENCE THIS WHOLE WEEKEND! _

_Chloe: '"SO YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT UGLY BITCH VALLEY GIRL? OH MY GOD EDDIE HOW COULD YOU!?"_

_Chloe continued to say this over and over again, convincing herself that I had cheated on her. It came to the point where people around the bar, just ignored her while she stood there stomping like a little child, shouting and screaming her typical theatrics. On timing, my mom came down stairs hearing this commotion as security was on their way._

_MOM: "SECURITY!" snapped my mom in a very demanding voice. "PLEASE TAKE THIS CRAZY WOMAN AWAY FROM MY CLUB, SHE IS A NUISANCE TO MY GUESTS AND I WILL MAKE SURE SHE'LL NEVER RETURN TO MY CLUB EVER AGAIN!"_

**_Chloe's thoughts_**_: Not only do I have to get rid of that stupid Valley girl, but Katy is one annoying woman! She needs to be out of the picture too. I know he loves his mom, but not possibly more than me right? REVENGE WILL COME THEIR WAY! The game is not over till I say its over!_

_Chloe: "OH MY GOD KATY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I CAN SUE YOU FOR KICKING ME OUT! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG! YOU CAN'T BAN ME OUT OF THIS CLUB! …I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU EDDIE! YOU'LL SEE!"_

**_Chloe's thoughts_**_: go to Hell Katy Duran! Can't Eddie do what ever he wants without your nagging at him! UUUGGGHH!_

_Again. Chloe being her typical Chloe self screaming and shouting the same thing over and over again._

_And just when you thought the drama calmed down. Nope. Lia came outside and found me sitting down, hanging out with Ian. She had a drink with a drink in her hand._

_Lia: "I thought you'd need a drink after that dramatic performance"_

**_Lia's thoughts:_**_ it has a special ingredient _

_Me: "no. thanks. I'm done for tonight."_

**_Lia's thoughts: _**_Why do you always refuse me when I am trying to be nice here? Probably thinking about Chloe or even worse, that Valley chick?_

_Lia: "'cmon Eddie, just take it"_

**_Lia's thoughts: _**_please Eddie take the damn drink!_

_Me: "I don't think LIa. But thanks anyway."_

**_Lia's thoughts: _**_I just want to show you how much I want to love you down, all the way do-_

_Lia: "Eddie, that look on your face screams that you want it. So just take it please?"_

**_Lia's thoughts: _**_why can't you trust me and take the drink dude? _

_I let out a sigh of disbelief and took the glass of whiskey when Ian snatched it out of my hands. _

_Me: "WHAT THE HELL IAN I WAS ABOUT TO DRINK THAT!"_

_Ian: (he casually whispered ,leaning back), "I saw her drug your drink earlier tonight. TRUST ME MATE. Don't do it."_

_Ian thoughts: there is no way in bloody hell will I let this farm girl drug my mate and get away with it. He's been through enough tonight. But unfortunately, the photos online will tell a different story. _

**_Lia's thoughts: _**_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY DOING?! DAMMIT YOU! _

_Lia who obviously did not hear anything was looking around, observing the crowds and then turned to face me with a smile._

**_Lia's thoughts: _**_DAMMIT! This guy saw me! He knows I slipped a drug in his drink! Uuuuggh! Freakin jerk who ruined my plans!_

_Lia; "Why aren't you drinking the drink I bought for you Eddie?" And then she flashed the death glare at Ian. _

**_Lia's thoughts:_**_ WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO GUY YOU CALL A FRIEND?! Well. if you ask me, he is not a good friend if he wastes away that drink._

_ME: "I changed my mind and I don't think my stomach can handle it. One more drink and I swear I am going to vomit all over the place."_

_Lia: (disappointed), "ok. oh well. I understand. So whatcha gonna do now?"_

**_Lia's thoughts:_**_ What a waste of a night. Eddie and I could have been in bed by now, but nope. Thanks to his dumb a$$ friend. I need a drink now! _

_Me: "crash at my parents' apartment. It's my best bet to keep safe."_

**_Lia's thoughts: _**_ooooh opportunity knocks. Yes!_

_Lia; "need help going up there?"_

**_Lia's thoughts: _**_you know help you get settled in, take your clothes off, mmm…oooh yeah._

_That's when Ian came in for the cock block._

**_Lia's thoughts_**_: damn a$$hole! _

**_Ian's thoughts: _**_I have to do what I got to do to save my mate more trouble then he will be _

**_Eddie's thoughts_**_: thanks for the weird cock block! _

_Ian: "I got him Lia and his parents are there to help him out as well. Good night."_

_Lia; "yeah. good nights guys."_

**_Lia's thoughts: THIS GAME IS NOT OVER! In fact, is has just begun! )))_**

_======END FLASHBACK!========_

OH MY GOSH I AM IN DEEP DOO DOO ! LOREN IS GONNA KILL ME! She'll see those photos and will be devastated to think the worst of the situation and of me too? DAMMIT! PLEASE TELL ME THERE ARE NO PICS OF ME KISSING CHLOE BACK! WHAT IF I DID? OH GOOD GOD! I DON'T KNOW IF i DID OR DID NOT KISS HER BACK EITHER WAY! I AM A DEAD MAN!

I wish there was such thing as a remote control on life. So I can pause, rewind and delete the past hour or so ago. Not only am I drunk off my carcass right now?! But I swear it feels like A WORLD WAR just began in my head with explosions of excruciating slide-splitting pain and I cannot focus at the moment. My vision is impaired and I am feeling SICK, like I am about to vomit. And as much as I want to sleep right now. My thoughts are focused on Loren and it is keeping me awake. I know she has every right to get upset with me and I am prepared for the worst as I have no fear but to tell the truth no matter what. The thing is that her sensitivity mixed her with emotions about the past will get the best of her, even worse, I made a promise I will never hurt her. Those photos will tell a different story no matter how much I explain myself. The last thing I want to lose is THE LOVE OF MY LIFE and the pain of thoughts of …a break up kills me even more. How will I get through this and save my relationship too?

* * *

**==BACK BEHIND BARS AT THE LA COUNTY JAIL ====**

**CHLOE'S POV:**

So here I am back in this hell hole of a jail cell yet again. That is twice in one night! Oh my God! Seriously?! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW? PSYCHO WOMAN? A NUISANCE TO THE MK CLUB? AND BANNED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?! Seriously! I CAN'T STAND KATY DURAN AS MUCH AS I CANNOT STAND LOWER THAN A LIFE FORM POOR GIRL FROM THE VALLEY! Why can't things in my life go my way for once huh? GOD! I can't believe I am here again. I just gave my best theatrical performance to escape an overnight stay here and then I get in trouble for nothing! I guess there is not choice but to sleep on it…UUUGGGH! I wish it wasn't here though…

Just as I was about to sleep, I got an unexpected text that made my sleep more heavenly…

**TWEET ALERT!**

** EDDIEDURANFANSITE: EDDIE DURAN CAUGHT IN A TOO HOT TO HANDLE LIP LOCK WITH SUPER MODEL AND FORMER 'DATING CONTESTANT FINALIST' CHLOE CARTER. IS THIS THE END OF LEDDIE?**

* * *

_OKAY YA'LL! I hope I answered the raising questions from the last Chapter. SO! whatcha think of Loren's mystery guest and the woman on Eddie's lap? How bout Lia's plan and how that completely backfired? Ian saving the night? AND THEN CHLOE BEING THEATRICAL CHLOE and her plan for revenge? and then there's LEDDIE, they will have talk eventually...how will this phone call go down? A STORM IS COMING TO PARADISE...HOLD ON TIGHT! Should Loren listen to her instinct about Chloe setting this up? How will Eddie explain himself?_

_ love? hate? thirsty for more? _

_*HERE'S A __**CLUE**__ FOR MONDAY'S CHAPTER -CAMERON AND CHLOE WORKING TOGETHER MAYBE?* __**clue #2 Jake Madsen calls Lia for a job opening unknowingly that Jake is Eddie's manager. oh great. RETURN OF THE STALKER? What's he gonna do? clue#3 LOREN IS COMING HOME EARLY...**_

_ANYWAYS! THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! PLEASE KEEP THE R& R FLOWING & GROWING and I will continue to keep writing this story! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL! Enjoy & HAPPY READING!_

_GOD BLESS & PEACE OUT! _

_*SMOOCHES*_

_X0X0 _

_a*_

* * *

**_*catch me on twitter: simply_n3ttie14*_**


	19. STORY FINALE COMING SOON!

_HELLO ALL! _

_i HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS ALL WEEKEND._

_AND HAVE COME TO A FINAL DECISION..._

_STORY FINALE COMING SOON IN SEPTEMBER._

_And as always, THANKs AGAIN for your AMAZING and INSPIRING R & R's ...it truly means the world to me and I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUT! Please keep the R & R rolling and flowing, and of course, I'll keep on writing. ^_^_

_GOD BLESS ALWAYS!_

_*smooches around *_

_A*_

_CATCH ME ON TWITTER: **simply_n3ttie14**_


	20. Trouble in Paradise

_{A/N: Hey all! I know its been over a week since I last posted, it took me 4 drafts of writing until I was SATISFIED with this Chapter. I have made A LOT OF MAJOR CHANGES; trust me. no one more surprised than I am. **WARNING**: please have a bottle of water and tissues in handy._

_ANYWAYS, you know the drill, R & R and I will continue writing this story with all the excitement and OMG! MOMENTS plus WTF drama as much as I can. So, DO ENJOY & HAPPY READING! X0X0 a* }_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 –TROUBLE IN PARADISE**

** TWEET ALERT!**

** EDDIEDURANFANSITE: EDDIE DURAN CAUGHT IN A TOO HOT TO HANDLE LIP LOCK WITH SUPER MODEL AND FORMER 'DATING CONTESTANT FINALIST' CHLOE CARTER. IS THIS THE END OF LEDDIE?**

** Chloe's thoughts**: _AHHH..THE THINGS I GOTTA DO TO FINALLY GET WHAT I WANT!..UUUGGGHHH! never gonna do that again unless its Eddie! Can't wait till the blow out between Eddie and the stupid Valley girl! She should've known to take what belongs to me. By tomorrow night, Eddie and I will be together. For good!_

_((FLASH BACK TO EARLIER THAT NIGHT…)))_

_Chloe talking to the guard standing outside the holding cell in the Station office._

_Chloe: (batting her lashes with flirty smile), "hey handsome how are you tonight?"_

_Guard: (checking her out, up and down, flirting back),"just because you're beautiful, does not mean I will fall for your tricks"_

_Chloe: (with innocence in her voice), "What tricks? Please don't believe everything people say about me. Its rumors and nothing but lies."_

_Guard: (avoiding her eye contact; vulnerable to her super model beauty), "Sure whatever. Miss Carter. Now can you please just sit down on that bed and be quiet"_

_Chloe: "you mean this bed?"_

_Guard turns around to find Chloe on the bed, lying down topless, teasing him by massaging her breasts while licking her lips in a seductive way, smirking a sexy smile on her face._

_Chloe: "I can see it in your eyes how much you want me, come and lay down with me. I promise I'll be good."_

_Within minutes, they were literally doing the "Jailhouse Rock" until Chloe managed to untangle herself out of his arms and casually walked out and made a break for it._

_(((((======END FLASHBACK========)))_

* * *

**=====TWEET RE-ACTIONS! ====**

**Cassandra's thoughts: **oh my gosh! Is that?. No freakin way! … What the hell is this dumb a$$ relative of mine up to? This has got to be set up or a vicious plan to deliberately break them up? These photos are viral now.. She knew it will be Media blasted! Poor Roomie… actually. NO. I will not let this bitch get away with her schemes. Instead, it is time for the world to know Cynthia's or should I say "Chloe Carter's" family. What a shame we don't exist, but these photos of her youth will do. ***snickering to herself as she searches for the perfect photo in her collection of albums* **ahhh…here it is….

**Melissa's thoughts :** dammit this witch of a woman! I knew I should have stuck around for another hour! WHAT IS HER DAMAGE?! Knowing Chloe, this photo was a set up with the help of the paparazzi! Didn't we just put her in jail? Who let the slut escape?

**Ian's thoughts:** WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! The only logical explanation to these photos it's a set up! She is taking advantage of Eddie's drunkenness! Bloody bitch!

**Adriana thoughts:** You've got to be kidding me?! First of all, how the hell did she escape jail? Isn't she suppose be behind bars? OH MY GOSH! THIS HAS GOT TO BE A SET UP! Look at her posing for the camera!

**Cameron's thoughts:** HELL YEAH! Thank you Chloe Carter when opportunity knocks…it is time to open the door! Bye! Bye! Loser Rock star! Loren Tate, you are mine girl!

**Lia's thoughts:** Oh WOW! This Super model Chloe is clever and might I add sneaky to take advantage of a drunken guy like Eddie, knowing that the Paparazzi will catch the action and that it will be on the internet soon. FABULOUS IDEA BREWING…..but how do I get Eddie alone?

**Eddie's thoughts:** SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! I'M SCREWED!

**Loren's thoughts: **I don't know what to think. Too numb out by my tears of hurt mixed in with anger and pain. But there is something peculiar; very different in fact, about the photo Cameron forward to me via text and this Twitter alert. Looks like Chloe is taking advantage of Eddie as if on purpose and the paparazzi just happen to catch them in action? Is this boy drunk? Either way, HE IS IN TROUBLE!

* * *

**====72 HOURS LATER…..…=====**

**LOREN'S POV:**

So lately I have been keeping busy by overloading myself with school work; doing more than I should. The past three days has been nothing but exhaustion and high levels of stress. All I do is study, study, study my a$$ off to the point where I have turned into an over achieving perfectionist. Every case study presentation had to be perfect in detail and for every exam taken, I'd stay up, pulling an all nighter until I know the study material, back to back, inside and out. But no matter how much I try, sleeping was an option. So when I am not burying myself in my Mac Book composing a Power Point for a group project or reading while high lighting my school books and transcribing all my notes into my computer and my iPad. I chose to work a part time job at the coffee shop on Thayer street to keep myself distracted as possible. Every time I close my eyes and try sleeping, I cannot think or focus on anything else, my heart feels as if it has been pulled out of my chest and beat down like a punching bag and as I am going through this emotional roller coaster of a broken heart, I can't help but to think about those photos of Eddie and Chloe; there was something about the look on his face that made it obvious he made the wrong decision about me and our relationship. Every time I think about Eddie and I and the most incredible journey of love together, I start crying like a baby, reminiscing the good times this past summer. All those memories, were they all pretend? How do I know what was real? These were my thoughts as I hold on to my Red Panda bear marinated in his cologne. I wish things did not happen the way it did, but the only way to let go of this pain, was to break it off with him…forever.

_(((======FLASHBACK TO THREE NIGHTS AGO========)))_

_===LEDDIE PHONE CALL===_

_Me: (holding back tears), " I don't know what else to say to you Eddie, I want to believe you, I do but…"_

_Eddie: (sarcastic) "OH my gosh Lo, you and I both know that Chloe is nothing but a lying, scheming vindictive witch of a woman!"_

_Me: "What if she was telling the truth for once Eddie?"_

_Eddie: (letting out a sigh of disbelief , "Loren? Are you kidding me? Chloe never tells the truth! You were there the night you and Chloe met my parents'; She is full of bull poop! "_

_Me: (hesitant)"Yeah. it is just that those photos reveal something about you and how you feel about her. "_

_Eddie: "seriously Lo, what the hell are you talking about? the only look in my face should have read, 'GET THE F! OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!' "_

_Me: (voice trembling, nearly in tears), "are you sure about that Eddie? I mean, what she said to Lily Park about your mom influencing you to pick me, was she telling the truth?"_

_Eddie: …_

_Me: (sigh of disbelief),"never mind Eddie, you don't have to explain yourself because your silence explains a lot. Maybe the Hollywood world is right, we are not meant to be together…"_

_Eddie: (exasperated),"Loren, babe, if you think for the slightest moment I would choose Chloe over you, maybe you don't know me at all."_

_ME: "You're right Eddie. I don't know you the way I thought I knew you"_

_Eddie: "What the hell is that suppose to mean Loren?"_

_Me: (sniffling back her tears)," "it means everything we've had for the past six months was nothing but pretend? I just don't …I don't know what to believe anymore, were you using me as a publicity stunt?"_

_Eddie: "for goodness sake Loren, first off it's the Lily Park show and you know darn well that nothing good will come out from watching that show. Its trash talk TV."_

_Me: (*breaking down in tears* ) "Just answer my question Eddie, would have chosen Chloe over me with or without your parents' consent?"_

_Eddie: "OK. Yes. I admit. I might have considered her but for all the wrong reasons. There is no way in hell I want to be seen in public with a two faced conniving, manipulative, gold digging woman like her. Yeah. she's hot. But that's it. We have nothing in common. Everything she told Lily was nothing but crap Lo, Why in the world would you of all people, believe in her deception of lies and BS stories.?"_

_ME: ….._

_Eddie; "Loren, please stop talking crazy here, I fell in love with you the moment your walked through the double doors of the __**'Bachelor*'**__ Mansion and you smiled the most beautiful smile at me."_

_Me:…_

_Eddie: "You told me your name and it changed my life; you sang me a song, the one you wrote for me and rocked my world. Every time we hugged or shared a laugh or just being lost with you during one-on-one talks about the random things, I swear to God I fall deeper and deeper in love with you;"_

_Me: …_

_Eddie: "do you know what helped me made up my mind Loren? It was the night of our first kiss; it was the most incredible, not to mention, electrifying moment of my life. Out of twenty five girls, I knew you were going to my girl. Yes. my mom may have shed some light on my decision, but there is something about our connection that is so indescribable; I love you so much Loren. Please believe me?"_

_Me: (*in between sobs*) "I love you too Eddie, but those photos whether it was fake or not, it still hurts me seeing you together. You looked so happy when she kissed you"_

_Eddie: *in defeat* " But Lo, I never kissed her back, I shoved her off of me. She knew I was drunk and took advantage of that. Why can't you believe me Lo?"_

_Me: "it does not matter any more Ed, the picture is the way it is, you kissed her that is the point"_

_Eddie: "OH my God Lo! How many times do I have to tell you! Chloe set this up! She wants us to break up and its obvious you do too!"_

_Me: (bursting in tears*) "how else do I let go of this pain Eddie?"_

_Eddie: (taking deep breaths; holding back his tears), "Please baby, don't give up on me… Please Loren, my love, please tell me it is not over! I love you "_

_Me: *crying-sobbing* " I love you too Eddie but…"_

_Eddie: " Don't you freakin' dare Loren Monique Tate, tell me that we're over and you're giving up on us…baby, _

_Me: …..*crying*_

_Eddie: "I am so sorry if those pictures hurt you the way it did, but it does not mean, it has to be over for us…please babe, I'm begging you…please don't give up on us!"_

_Me: *in between crying-sobbing-sniffling the tears* "l Love you Eddie, good bye my love."_

_===CLICK==_

_(((((END FLASHBACK!)))_

* * *

**===============TWO WEEKS LATER…..======================**

**LOREN'S POV CONTINUED:**

So all day today I have been receiving voice mail and text messages regarding Eddie and Chloe's photos and the latest "LEDDIE" break up news which is still a top trending tweet for the past 14 days; they've all been asking me if I am okay and that I've got friends and family waiting for my call for advice and comfort. The most text messages were from Mel, Aid, Katy, Cass and of course, my mom too. OH MY GOSH! I SWEAR IF ONE MORE PERSON BUGS ME ABOUT THIS EDDIE/CHLOE photo once more time I am going to scream bloody murder here! SERIOUSLY! Those photos were not a big deal. Although, I do admit I have been left with sleepless nights crying until I do fall asleep. But today, is a new day and I decided I no longer feel anything negative about the situation and the only reason why I feel the way I do is because I know Chloe set this up. She thinks she can destroy my relationship with Eddie because of her obsessive compulsive jealousy over that fact that Eddie chose me, not her. I know I over re-acted and I am also aware of the fact that being exhausted and stressed out because of school and work is not an excuse to use this nonsense situation against him. In some ways, I let Chloe get the best of me, by getting what she wants which was the ultimate shell shocking break up in the history of "IT" couples in Hollywood. I admit that this break up was basically done on the flow of my emotions. It happened so fast and all at once, there was no time to blink at the reality. "WE'RE OVER".

And to tell you the truth, I am not over him. To me, he was the most AMAZING BOYFRIEND in the world. And stupid me gave it up because I am stubborn and self-centered, not to mentioned overly sensitive. I guess seeing those photos triggered trust issues and all these insecurities of the past. AGAIN, it is not an excuse to just GIVE UP AND BREAK IT OFF.

ANYWAYS! Other than the girls, Eddie has been calling and texting me everyday like 5, 10, even 20 times a day since our last phone call. I want to call him back but the worst of my fears and insecurities is taking over me again and despite EVERYTHING that has left me emotionally drained out. The only thing I want to do tonight is go home, slip into my Brown U sweater and favorite PJ pants, have myself an Eighties movie marathon and pig out on ice cream and junk food. I don't care about anything anymore at this moment. I just want a quiet and peaceful night hanging out with the best company ever: ME.

But before I do anything at all, I am going to relax in a bubble bath with a glass of Chardonnay on the side and lose myself in my favorite tunes. And as these tunes flow through my head, I started reminisce about my relationship with Eddie.

**_((FLASHBACK_**_ TO THE FIRST TIME LOREN MET EDDIE, their one-on-one talks, the 3 Foosball games he lost to, the karaoke bar, their first walk on the beach, the hugs and laughter in between time, inside jokes, playing Donkey Kong, then Street Fighter at the arcade, mini-golfing and go-cart racing, bowling, the Hollywood hike/picnic, Griffith observatory, the concert at the Hollywood Bowl featuring the music of Star Wars, their last date before the final rose, the song she sang for him, their first kiss, sneaking kisses at his parents' house, saying yes to being his girlfriend and accepting the final rose, their first date as an official couple, their "first time", trips to Disneyland, Universal, Magic Mountain, Sea World the Beach Bungalow, monthly anniversaries, kisses, hugs, hot make out sessions, holding hands, "sexapades" random gifts, his book of poems he has written for her so far, his trip to Providence, saying ILY for the first time, their trip to the zoo and touring Providence, their bedroom "love" games and most of all, every waking moment they have spent together_**_…..END FLASHBACK))))_**

* * *

About forty minutes of tub time, I woke up in realization of how much I love my Eddie. He is, after all, the love of my life, my soul mate and my everything. The question is, will he take me back?

As soon as I got out of the tub and slipped on my bathrobe, the answer to the my question was standing out side my front door.

IT was Eddie down on both knees, with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and roses, begging and pleading for me to take him back. Truthfully, my boy looked as if he has not slept in ages; his eyes were blood shot and dried out from tears. He obviously has not shaved or showered in two weeks; but daymmmm..he looks sexy scruffy Rock star.

**Eddie**: "Please take me back baby? I miss you and I love you so much, I don't what my life would be without you..I love you Loren Monique Tate and only you.."

There was nothing else I could do but to smile, nod and pull him up and into my arms.

**Me;** "I love you too Eddie, I am sorry that I tripped out and gone cra—"

Before I could explain myself further, Eddie cut me off and kissed me with so much passion and so much want; our emotions collided into a powerful and electrifying fiery of a kiss turned scorching hot make out session that started from the living room sofa to my bed, took a spontaneous late night shower and then back rockin the bed till the sun rises.

**===========THE FOLLOWING LATE MORNING==========**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

I am the happiest guy in the world right now and I'm glad I made the decision to fly back to Providence to be with my girl and prove to her how much I love her and need her in my life. There is a part of me that would not mind fighting with my girlfriend especially when she is in JEALOUS mode because last night was an INDESCRIBABLE WOW of love making. Yeah. yeah. in other words, the make-up love-making was &^%%$$## AMAZING! Then again, making love to Loren has always been wild and crazy, passionate and all kinds of glorious, wonderful and satisfying. BUT just because we kissed and made up and everything is all good. There are things we still have to discuss but before we get all serious and stuff, I want to enjoy the precious moments waking up with my girlfriend. It is for now, a calming before the storm… I hope our love for each other we'll help us survive the up coming turbulence of drama yet to come. So I slowly got up and out of bed, quietly leaving her room into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for my girlfriend and that's when I saw a familiar face out the window, watching me from the coffee shop across the street.

*&^%$$# THAT DAMN BITCH LIA IS HERE!

* * *

_yeah. yeah. I know. trust me. I know. Loren over re-acted to the photos but she ASSUMED the worst of the situation without thinking about it and flowed with whatever feelings came rushing through her head and out came the unexpected explosion of words that breaking up was the only way to escape emotions, insecurities and fears that she felt crashing on her all at once. BUT REMEMBER, there are two sides of the story, so EDDIE will have his version of the phone call too PLUS the other craziness that has been happening in his life -recording his new songs for his up coming album and all the promotional concerts, interviews and fan events to make this album NUMBER ONE ONCE AGAIN. _

_ANYWAYS, **LEDDIE** might be back together all happy and paradise is back to normal. BUT NOPE!** Eddie has to explain to Loren about Lia** the stalker being back in L.A. and the project Jake is forcing them to do together. AND THERE'S** LOREN who has not told Eddie about Cameron's visit** and the fact that he is in town._

_OF COURSE, Cam is not the only one with a purpose, LIA followed Eddie to Providence for the same goal: BREAK UP LEDDIE for good. Will they meet and succeed or FAIL? UH-OH LOOKS LIKE A STORM IS HEADING TOWARDS PARADISE...**WILL LEDDIE SURVIVE AND BRAVE THE STORM TOGETHER? **_

_So whatcha think friends? LOVE IT?_

_ HATE IT? _

_ THIRSTY FOR MORE? _

_I will be up writing tonight and post the next Chapter by late night tomorrow night ! PLEASE STAY TUNED!_

_AND LASTLY, THANK YOU for your unconditional love and support! THANK YOU for your words of wisdom & encouragement! THANK YOU for your daily inspiration to keep writing! THANK YOU for taking time to read my stories! THANK YOU to all my greatest fans out there you know who you are! _

_from the bottom of my heart : I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU each and everyone of you are truly a daily and wonderful blessing in my life. once again, thank you for the inspiration to continue writing this story. PLEASE R & R flowing and growing and of course, I will keep writing the OMG! OH LALA CRAZY TWISTED DRAMATIC MOMENTS to come! _

_til then, ENJOY & HAPPY READING!_

_GOD BLESS ONE AND ALL!_

_*SMOOCHES MY LOVELIES*_

_x0x0_

_a*_


	21. QUICKIE AN 2

_HELLO ALL! _

_NEW CHAPTER COMING UP but I have **two versions**.** THE BUTTERFLIES & RAINBOWS DISNEY** VERSION or the not so DISNEY VERSION which translates to OO**OH LA LA WOWZERS THAT'S HOT LEDDIE MOMENTS.** __(OK. I know my "love" scenes are not all that. LOL. but I keep trying. ^_^ )_ *wink wink* ^_^ BOTH Versions has cutesy fluffy moments as well and ends with "FIREWORKS!" in other words: LEDDIE FIGHT ROUND 2 . actually. it is the kind of bickering that ends with a random surprise.  


_ANYWAYS, be aware, LIA IS IN PROVIDENCE, SO IS CAMERON. I know I still have to explain how Mel and friends trapped Chloe to go to jail for all her crimes. 1) for a Fraudulent Social Security Number 2 ) tampering with someone's mail 3) a DUI while speeding, texting and driving on a suspended license. _

_AND LASTLY, Should I bother to continue this story? I am trying to keep it as exciting as I can but if I am bored, you are too. -_- BUT just know I am TRULY GRATEFUL for your AMAZING and INSPIRING R & R's ...it truly means the world to me and I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUT! Please keep the R & R rolling and flowing, and of course, I'll keep on writing. ^_^_

_GOD BLESS ALWAYS!_

_*smooches around *_

_A*_

**_CATCH ME ON TWITTER: simply_n3ttie14_**


	22. FIREWORKS!

_[A/N: HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HH FF WORLD! ANY ONE HOME? *CRICKETS! CRICKETS! CRICKETS!* I hope so 'coz after 3 long days, 20 pages and over 5,000 words, this CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! So, WOOH-OOH! FOR YOU! SMILE AND BE HAPPY! Anyways, you know the drill, please keep the R & R flowing and growing and I, of course, will continue writing this story! ^_^ Enjoy & HAPPY READING! *smooches loves* x0x0 A*_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 14 –"FIREWORKS!"_**

**_((FLASHBACK TO 24 HOURS AGO…..))_**

**_EDDIE'S POV:_**

_So here I am alone in my room; another long and sleepless night of tossing and turning; Yes the past two weeks has been exhausting working non-stop on my next album; a half day of recording sessions, back to back meetings with Jake and the Label, plus the TV and radio interviews as well as local concerts and promotional fan events to promote my album. I can admit it. Yes. I am tired. But despite this super crazy busy schedule, I still cannot focus on anything else except for this "break-up" with Loren. Every time I close my eyes, all I could hear is the echo of her tears through the phone. The past few days have been more complicated than ever. I can't get that phone call out of my head. I cannot sleep, eat or think about the phone call that rocked my world and flipped it upside down._

**_((===LEDDIE PHONE CALL===))_**

_Loren: "I don't know what else to say to you Eddie, I want to believe you, I do but…"_

_Me: "OH my gosh Lo, you and I both know that Chloe is nothing but a lying, scheming vindictive witch of a woman!"_

_Loren: "What if she was telling the truth for once Eddie?"_

_Me: "Loren? Are you kidding me? Chloe never tells the truth! You were there the night you and Chloe met my parents'; she is full of bull poop! "_

_Loren: "Yeah. It is just that those photos reveal something about you and how you feel about her. "_

_ Me: "STOP TALKIN' CRAZY BABE, I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR HER! What the heck are you talking about? The only look on my face should have read, 'GET THE F! OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!' "_

_Loren: "are you sure about that Eddie? I mean, what she said to Lily Park about your mom influencing you to pick me, was she telling the truth?"_

_ Thoughts rumbling through my head: I don't understand why do you believe in the crap that comes out of her mouth! _

_Loren; "never mind Eddie, you don't have to explain yourself because your silence explains a lot. Maybe the Hollywood world is right, we are not meant to be together…"_

_Me: "Loren, babe, if you think for the slightest moment I would choose Chloe over you, maybe you don't know me at all."_

_Loren; "You're right Eddie. I don't know you the way I thought I knew you"_

_Me: "What the hell is that supposed to mean Loren?"_

_Loren: (sniffling back tears), "it means everything we've had for the past six months was nothing but pretend? I just don't …I don't know what to believe anymore, were you using me as a publicity stunt?"_

_ ONCE AGAIN LOREN, WHY DO YOU BELIEVE IN THIS CRAP? DO YOU REALLY WANT CHLOE TO GET WANT SHE WANTS?_

_Me: "for goodness sake Lo, what we have is the real deal. You are the first woman I have ever fallen deeply in love with Loren. Why would you think this is a joke? A publicity stunt? I would never do that to you Loren. I love you too much._

_Loren: (trembling teary eyed voice), "Just answer my question Eddie, would have chosen Chloe over me with or without your parents' consent?"_

_Me: (letting out an exasperated sigh), "OK. Yes. I admit. I might have considered her but for all the wrong reasons. There is no way in hell I want to be seen in public with a two faced conniving, manipulative, gold digging woman like her. Yeah. She's hot. But that's it. We have nothing in common. Everything she told Lily was nothing but crap Lo, why in the world would you of all people, believe in her deception of lies and BS stories."_

_Loren: *breaking down in tears*_

_Me; "Loren, please stop talking crazy here, I fell in love with you the moment your walked through the double doors of the **'Bachelor*'** Mansion and you smiled the most beautiful smile at me."_

_Loren: *crying in between sobbing-sniffling her tears*_

_Me: "You told me your name and it changed my life; you sang me a song, the one you wrote for me and rocked my world. Every time we hugged or shared a laugh or just being lost with you during one-on-one talks about the random things, I swear to God I fall deeper and deeper in love with you;"_

_Loren: *crying *_

_Me: "do you know what helped me made up my mind Loren? It was the night of our first kiss; it was the most incredible, not to mention, electrifying moment of my life. Out of twenty five girls, I knew you were going to my girl. Yes. my mom may have shed some light on my decision, but there is something about our connection that is so indescribable; I love you so much Loren. Please believe me?"_

_Loren: *now in sobbing tears* "I love you too Eddie, but those photos whether it was fake or not, it still hurts me seeing you together. You looked so happy when she kissed you"_

_Me: "But Lo, I never kissed her back, I shoved her off of me. She knew I was drunk and took advantage of that. Why can't you believe me Lo?"_

_Loren: "it does not matter anymore Ed, the picture is the way it is, and you kissed her that is the point"_

_Me: "OH my God Lo! How many times do I have to tell you! Chloe set this up! She wants us to break up and it's obvious you do too!"_

_SH*T! WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS! WAY TO GO ED! _

_Loren: "how else do I let go of this pain Eddie?"_

_Me: "Please baby, don't cry like this, this is ridiculous! Please Loren, my love, please tell me it is not over! I love you "_

_NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRIED TO CONVINCE HER…._

_Loren: "I love you too Eddie but…"_

_Me: *HOLDING BACK MY TEARS* "Don't you freakin' dare Loren Monique Tate, tell me that we're over and you're giving up on us…baby"_

_NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE OVER _

_Me: "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW IT, LOREN! PLEASE BABY! DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU BABY! I LOVE YOU!"_

_Loren: *CRYING-SOBBING-SNIFFLING*_

_Me: *taking deep breaths; anxiety rises* "I am so sorry if those pictures hurt you the way it did, but it does not mean, it has to be over for us…please babe, I'm begging you…please don't give up on us!"_

_Loren: "l Love you Eddie, good bye my love."_

**_==click=== _**

_*&^&^%$ I MESSED UP! WHAT DID I DO? IT WAS A STUPID PHOTO! CHLOE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! I WAS DRUNK AND SHE KNEW IT!_

_ So I called her a few times more that night and every day for the past two weeks, maybe about 20 times a day until I hear her sweet angelic voice again. I've also called her land line, leaving a few messages there; I DM'ed her through Twitter and texted all day every day. But there was no response except to leave a message on her voice mail. So that is exactly what I did until it was too full. To this day, I can't wrap my head around the words, "WE'RE OVER EDDIE!"_

_ I LOVE HER and miss my girl so much to the point that I have been inconsolable. Lately, I would rather stay home, locking out the world with the exception, that the only time I make any kind of appearances outside my Penthouse would be for the reason of work. Other than that, I have been drowning my sorrows in the depths of my pathetic loneliness, in the dark with a bottle of whiskey while listening to "**EVERYBODY HURTS"** BY R.E.M. ,"**Burn"** by Usher, **"Sweetest Goodbye" **by Maroon 5 and all these other break up songs on REPEAT. Well. That is until Ma, Pops, Ian and everyone else could not take it anymore and literally told me to…._

_"GET OVER IT EDDIE! TAKE ACTION! STOP BEING PATHETIC, HOP THAT DAMN JET PLANE OF YOURS, FLY OFF TO PROVIDENCE, FIGHT FOR YOUR GIRL AND DON'T COME BACK TO CALI UNTIL BOTH OF YOU ARE HOME TOGETHER! NOW GO! GO! GO!"_

_They were right. It has been two weeks and I have done nothing but sulk in my self-pity. So I got my bags and packed up two weeks' worth of clothes. Made a few calls and now I am on my way to LAX to Providence._

**_EDDIE WALKING TO HIS ESCALADE…._**

_"HELLO... Yeah….. It's me, Eddie…. Yeah….. That's what I want to do and where I want to go…Thank you Mr. Stevens….. I will be there in 20 minutes. Ok. Bye. See you soon!"_

* * *

**_LIA'S POV:_**

_So I am here in my car parked right across from Eddie's Penthouse Building. Waiting and hoping for Eddie to finally come out of hiding from whatever he is hiding from. Did Chloe's plan break up Eddie and Loren work? Hmmm…does this mean that Eddie is a single man again? OMG! I HOPE SO! I can't wait till he realizes it is me who he should be with. Like seriously? Imagine the possibilities of me, being his girlfriend and a chance at stardom as in a 'COUNTRY ROCK STAR' anyways, for the past couple weeks; I've been as incognito as I can following Eddie around. A few days ago, he had meetings with his manager and a few music executive looking people; and then, I saw him at one of his fan events to promote his new single and upcoming album. In fact, he has been on the radio and on TV interviews talking about his new song and the inspiration to his album which is coming next summer. To be more specific, it's dropping in the month of May next year. SO ANYWAYS, I finally see him stepping out of the building, carrying a back pack and a roll away luggage. Mm mm...Going on a trip are we Mr. Duran? The question is where?_

_So I stepped out of my car and casually sat at the nearest bench outside the building listening to his conversation at he waited for his car service to pick him up._

_(("Hi...yes sir... so my dad gave you an update on the situation? Yeah. One way trip to Providence...personal business that's all you got to know…that's awesome and thank you for helping me out last minute…I know you are a busy man…thank you sir. I will sir. Yes. I'll see you soon..ha-ha..Okay. Thanks again…twenty minutes…bye Mr. Stevens!"))_

_WHAT? PROVIDENCE? WHERE THE HECK IS THAT? OH WELL. WHERE EVER HE GOES, I WILL FOLLOW HIM…So I got my IPAD, GOOGLED Providence. Oh. I see ha-ha it's in Rhode Island, what the? or should I ask why Rhode Island? Whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of this and follow him. So I went to the JET BLUE website and paid for a one way ticket to….._

_"PROVIDENCE, RHODE ISLAND HERE I COME…"_

* * *

**_===BACK TO EDDIE'S POV ======_**

_A few hours later…._

_So here I am standing at the front door of Loren's apartment. I pressed on the doorbell twice and when the door opened..._

_Loren: (shocked but more surprised) "Oh my gosh Eddie what are you doing here?"_

_Obviously she just stepped out of the shower, she had on her blue bath robe and her hair was up wrapped in a towel turban style. Did I mention this bath robe was short, showing off those sexy smooth pair of legs? OH GOOD GOSH! The thoughts that run through my head…but I had to take a deep breath, keep in control and get to my point…_

_Me: "to tell you I love you and how much I miss you and I can't live my life without you and I want you back, if you'd take me"_

_At first Loren was utterly silent with a serious yet unimpressed look on her face. GREAT! I thought to myself. Did I waste my time and energy fighting for us? This woman drives me crazy sometimes, but I swear I would do ANYTHING for her. I LOVE HER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BODY! SHE IS MY HEART AND SOUL! MY WORLD! MY EVERYTHING! But a man can only hope right? And then, her expression changed into teary-eyed tears of happiness. _

_Loren: * happy teary-eyed sniffling tears* "oh Eddie, I am so sorry for being so childish jerk of this situation, I love you Eddie!"_

_And that is all she had to say to me. The words I have been waiting for hear and what made this trip worth it. _

_ Me: "Please baby, please take me back?"_

_Loren smiled and nodded and pulled me up and into her arms wrapped around my neck; as my arms are wrapped around her waist, she tip toed up to my ears an whispered softly " I love you so much Eddie"_

_Me: "I love you too Lo, you have no idea how much your words mean to me!"_

_The second our lips touched into a sweet kiss, I knew we were together again. And that sweet kiss turned into a scorching hot session of our tongues thrashing into each other's mouths, leading to one thing to another. Clothes started to strip off from the living room to the bedroom, her bed, into the bathroom to take a shower and back to the bed, rockin and rolling till the break of dawn._

_((**END FLASHBACK))**_

* * *

**===========THE FOLLOWING LATE MORNING==========**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

I am the happiest guy in the world right now and I'm glad I made the decision to fly back to Providence to be with my girl and prove to her how much I love her and need her in my life. There is a part of me that would not mind fighting with my girlfriend especially when she is in JEALOUS mode because last night was an INDESCRIBABLE WOW of love making. Yeah. Yeah. In other words, the make-up love-making was &^%%$$## AMAZING! Then again, making love to Loren has always been wild and crazy, passionate, beautiful, sacred, and all kinds of glorious, wonderful and satisfying. There are things we still have to discuss but before we get all serious and stuff, I want to enjoy the precious moments waking up with my girlfriend. It is for now, a calming before the storm… I hope our love for each other we'll help us survive the upcoming turbulence of drama yet to come. So I slowly got up and out of bed, quietly leaving her room into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for my girlfriend and that's when I saw a familiar face out the window, watching me from the coffee shop across the street.

WHAT THE *&^%?! SERIOUSLY?! THAT PSYCHO STALKER BITCH IS HERE IN PROVIDENCE?! *&%$# # NO! AAUUUUGGGHH! THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! IN FACT, THIS GIRL LITERALLY SUPER PSYCHO STALKER DELUSIONAL IF SHE HAS THE GUTS TO FOLLOW ME ACROSS THE COUNTRY AND THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN CALM ME DOWN… I took out of my phone, stepped out the back porch and called…..

**===EDDIE-MAX PHONE CALL=====**

_"Hey Pops. Good Morning. How are you? I got here safe and sound last night… I'm more than good, in fact, I AM THE HAPPIEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE!..I love her Pops and she loves me, that is what matters to me…but I have to tell you something pops… Lia is here in town too…yeah. That crazy stalker chick..Uh-huh. Yeah. That was her in a Black Honda Civic; she followed me to Jake's office and to the fan event the other day. Pops! I know it was her...so can you help please?. I don't know what to do! I've never had this happen to me in the three years I've been in the industry…SHE'S DELUSIONAL Psycho-crazed bitch obsessed with me. This stalker situation is not funny anymore…I've had my share of crazy fans too but not to the point where I am being followed across the country. So what am I supposed to do...ok. His name is , Joe's brother. Oh cousin. OK. I'll be on the lookout. Thanks Pops. Please keep me updated...Yes. I have to tell Loren too…you're right. She will not be happy about this…..yes. I know Pops. Honest and communication is the key to making our relationship work out. OK. ALL RIGHT. Yes. I will...OK. Thanks Pops! I gotta get going before Loren wakes up and wonders where I am…..OH HAHA…I'm here outside on the porch. Hugs to Ma too! I love you too Pops. Bye!"_

**_====END PHONE CALL====_**

As soon as I hung up with Pops, I went back inside the kitchen to find my beautiful angel having my breakfast surprise without me. So I walked to the kitchen table, pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

**Me:** "Good Morning Beautiful" I greeted her with a smile while giving her a kiss her on the cheek.

**Loren**: "Morning handsome" she said, returning a kiss on my cheek.

**Me:** "you know all this was supposed to be a Breakfast in bed surprise for you" I said as I pointed to all the delicious food I made for her.

**Loren:** "Awww…you are the sweetest boyfriend in the world!" Then she cupped my face with her hands and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you and I love you babe"

**Me:** "Anything for the beautiful girl I love"

**Loren:** "so whatcha wanna do today?"

**Me:** "Why don't we hang out Roger Williams Park and check out that Carousel and oh we can also try out that Swan boats too."

**Loren:** (giggling), "looks like someone has been doing their homework to get around town. Good for you babe"

She kissed me on my cheek again.

**Me:** "didn't I say I'd do anything for my girl?"

***IN BETWEEN KISSES***

**Loren:** "but if we're gonna go, we better get ready now and head out before it starts to rain again."

**Me:** "alright. Sounds like a plan to me but first I really want to do this"

Loren gave me weird and confused look on her face in which I thought was cute and so I pulled her in my arms, wrapping them around her waist; her arms around my neck and within minutes, our lips crashed into a hot and heavy make out session in the middle of the kitchen. We were so lost into each other that we did not know we had an audience.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS ROCK STAR! I KNOW YOU LOVE MY ROOMIE, BUT PLEASE DON'T SWALLOW HER WHOLE! BREATHE YOU GUYS! GEEZ!" said a familiar voice, snickering in laughter. I swear I thought it was Melissa at first.

Loren and I pulled away, breathlessly as she turned her head towards Cassandra but remained wrapped in my arms. There was also a dark haired gentleman in a light blue polo, jeans and black chucks.

"Hey Cass!" said Loren who was so embarrassed as she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Hey Cass, what's up? " I said, flashing my world famous smile at her.

**Cassandra:** " Hey Duran!"

**Me:** "Duran? Since when were we in last name basis? I thought I was the *air quotes* Rock star?"

**Cassandra:** (giggling), "ahhh… Miss Melissa has given me the consent to call you by both nick names. Take it or leave it buddy"

**Me:** (chuckling), "Melissa has bestowed those nick names on me as it is. So it's all good."

**Cassandra:** "Need I remind you Mister! I am the blonde version of Melissa in case you did not know that by now and by the way, Welcome back to Providence!"

** Me**: "Thanks Cassandra, it's good to be back, I actually like it here but I love my girlfriend more…" I said as I began looking around for Loren.

"And speaking of my girlfriend, where did she go?"

**Cassandra:** "seriously that girl Loren is such a ninja. One moment she's with me and then POOF! She disappears without warning. My best bet, she went to her room to change her clothes"

"AHEM!" said the mystery guy wrapping his arms around Cassandra.

**Cassandra**: (rolling her eyes at him), "Excuse my manners Eddie, I introduce to you my handsome boyfriend, Steven, the newest Licensed Physical Therapist at the Providence Memorial Hospital and Steven, this is Loren's beau, Eddie Dur—"

**Me:** (offering a hand shake), "Hey Steven, Congratulations man! How ya doin? I'm Eddie Dur—"

**Steven:** (accepting hand shake, combined with BRO hug), "Eddie Duran, I know who you are, my little sister is a head over heels fanatic of yours."

**Me:** (chuckling),"it's good to meet finally meet you man"

**Steven:** "Like wise. I'm so what brings you back to Providence?"

**Me:** "my beautiful girlfriend of course."

At this moment, Cassandra whispered to Steven of the story behind the story of my spontaneous visitation.

**Steven:** "a photo of you with that Super Model chick huh?"

**Me:** "nothing but a misunderstanding. Chloe set that photo up on purpose. But things are all good…for now."

**Cassandra:** "for now? What are you talkin about Rock star?"

**Me:** "trust me Cass, it is nothing for you to worry about. I promise" and I better change the subject really quick before she gets inquisitive Lawyer on me and hassle me with questions. "So what are you two up on this Friday afternoon?"

**Cassandra:** (turning to Steven), "dinner and a movie babe?"

Steven responded in a casual shrug. "Whatever you'd like to do my love as long as we're together"

This guy is equally worse than me. We are both whipped over our girlfriends. Look at him. He's got is bad for Cass.

**Me:** "Loren and I are going to the the Carousel and ride the Swan boats, wanna go?"

**Cassandra:** (hesitating), "I don't know Eddie. I don't want to..I mean, we don't want intrude with your date with Loren…we don't want to be a both—"

**Me:** "Oh no no. it is not like that at all. I'm sure Lo does not mind and besides, the more the merrier right? Think of it as a double date. So what d

**Steven:** "sure. Why not? It's about time we renew our love for this town and experience the tourist spots like we were tourists too." He then turned to Cassandra, smiling at her. "What do you say babe? You down to have fun tonight?"

**Cassandra**: "yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

**=====================LATER THAT AFTERNOON/EVENING===============**

**LOREN'S POV:**

So, Eddie, Cass, Steven and I went on a double date together. Our first stop was the Old Victorian Carousel at Roger Williams Park, then we made a spontaneous decision to ride the floating dinner boat around the river and watch the Fire water show up close and personal. Eddie said it was probably better than the Swan (paddle) boats and they are usually closed down by sunset. Anyways, after dinner and the show, this was O M G! INDESCRIBABLY AMAZING! And like I mentioned the first time, I felt like a little girl watching the Christmas Parade at Disneyland. As I was saying, after dinner, the four of us ventured along our date for coffee and conversation mainly about the adventures of Steven on his Eighteenth Birthday.

**Steven:** (explaining himself in a 'matter-of-factly-tone), "it was my eighteenth birthday and the guys invited me to go to a Strip club and I will tell you straight up that I don't like strip clubs, it is not my thing but I was finally eighteen, the youngest amongst my friends, so I figured why not? Right?

Eddie and I nodded, while Cassandra rolled her eyes, trying to hold back her laughter.

**Steven:** "anyway, one of the girls offered me a lap dance and I accepted, I mean, she was hot looking, amazing body and all, so she does thing and I'm sitting there, enjoying myself until I…"

**Eddie:** "you what? Please tell me what I think happened did not happen if you know what I mean?" ** (*a/n: TRANSLATION: did you 'bust a nut'?* .LOL.)**

**Steven:** "unfortunately no. actually I -"

At this moment, Cassandra began bursting out in laughter, cutting him off as she was screaming, "HE FREAKIN FELL ASLEEP! "

**Me:** "OH MY GOSH! YOU DID WHAT?!..."

**Eddie:** (chuckled), "the hottest stripper of the club gives you a lap dance and you fell asleep?!"

Steven just sat there, nodding in his shame and embarrassment.

Cassandra's laughing was so contagious that I started to burst in giggles at the thought of the dancer who was doing her job and this guy had the nerve to knock out. Seriously? Freakin HILARIOUS!

**Eddie:** "then what happened?"

**Steven:** "the dancer was so pissed off and utterly humiliated, she called security and demanded him to kick me and my friends out of the club and never come back."

**Eddie:** "well then. Strip clubs are off the bachel—I mean, birthday party check list."

So while Cassandra and the guys continued talking and laughing as Eddie's shares his crazy fan stories, I got up and out of my chair, asking if they want coffee and dessert because I was craving for a blueberry scone for some reason.

**Me:** "OK. Let's see if I got this right, Vanilla Latte with no whip for Cass; Regular coffee for Steven with extra cream and two packets of sugar on the raw and for Eddie, Caramel Macchiato with extra whip, extra caramel and a shot of espresso? Did I get this right you guys?"

Steven and Cassandra nodded with a smile of approval. And just as I was about to go inside, I heard Eddie calling out for me.

**Eddie:** "Lo?"

**Me:** "yeah?" I said turning to face him with a smile.

**Eddie:** "can you make mine an Iced Caramel Mach please?"

**Me:** "of course. Anything else baby?"

**Eddie:** "I'll tell you later." He said with a smirk on his face, while winking at me and flashing that sexy trademark smile of his.

About 20 minutes later, I came back outside to find an uninvited guest.

**============THE UNINVITED GUEST ==================**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So Cassandra, Steven and I were outside Starbucks, waiting for Loren with our drinks. We were enjoying each other's company, joking around and relaxing when we were interrupted by an UNINVITED GUEST.

"OH MY GOSH EDDIE?" screamed an excited voice from the distance; _OMG! Please tell me it isn't who I think it is? Please tell me it isn't who I think it is? _ "EDDIE DURAN? IS THAT YOU?!" repeated the voice; this time she was squealing happily to see me. The blonde came up walking to us and casually pulled up a chair next to me, attempting to kiss me on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE LIA?" I snapped raising my voice, suddenly irritated by her presence. My allergies on a high rise.

**Lia**: "oh Eddie!" she squealed playfully punching me in the arm, "That is no way to treat a longtime friend in front of your friends, so how are you?" she greeted with fake sincerity in her voice.

**Me:** (annoyed with sarcasm),"I was fine until you arrived"

**Lia:** "oh whatever Eddie!" she said as he rolled her eyes at my comment, "You know you love me but if you wanted to getaway we could have gone together, I would not mind"

**Me:** "Seriously Lia. Why the hell did you follow me here to Providence?"

**Lia:** "LIKE HELLO EDDIE?" she said with a snicker, "Stalking you? Haha! AS IF!

Like for your 4-1-1, I have family here, seeing you, on the other hand, was a coincidence."

**Me:** (in sarcastic disbelief), "rooooight. Why is that so hard to believe?"

** Lia:** "well. Believe me or not. I have my Grandmother Jeannie that lives around here."

**Me:** "you said your grandparents passed away and inherited a large trust fund."

**Lia:** "Okay. Fine. I just happened to be in the neighborhood where your manager's office is and I was asking for you. He said you out of town. I asked where you were and he gave me the information, so here I am"

**Me:** "you know what Lia, you are full of bullsh*t because Jake would never reveal personal information to just anyone. I know you followed me here. Now please TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? "

**Lia:** "the question is what are you doing here Eddie? "

A few minutes later, Loren came in with a tray of drinks and baked goods. She set the tray on the table as I grabbed her by the waist and sat her on my lap and kissed her cheek.

**Me:** "Lia, have you met the love of my life, my girlfriend, Loren?"

Loren turned to me and Lia and then back to me, with an unhappy glare in her eyes. AT this moment, Cassandra and Steven excused themselves to head back to the apartment, leaving me with the girls.

**Lia:** (with a disgusted look on her face), "Ewwww…this is your girlfriend? OH MY GOSH! Honestly, Eddie, I thought you had more class than this skank bitch like Loren"

Loren jumped off my lap as we both spoke up at the same time. "EXCUSE ME?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

**Me:** (infuriated), "WHAT THE HELL LIA? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO INSULT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT?"

**Lia:** "I can say whatever I darn well please when it comes to the lower life forms of human. Seriously Eddie, Chloe is better off with you than this loser…"

**Loren: "**Oh so you're Lia huh? Don't you have better things to do than compulsively obsess over my man?"

**Lia:** (ignored her comment then snickered at her), "you know Chloe was right on the dot when she said, 'Eddie is only using your for a publicity stunt', cause look at you; uuugggh! You are nothing but a hopeless charity case from the Valley!"

**Loren:** "I'm the hopeless charity case?" (Snapping at Lia, sarcastically), "Did you steal that one liner from Chloe like you've stolen her look?"

**Lia:** "Whatever Valley girl! At least I have better sense of style than your boring a$$ sweater and jeans plain Jane look"

**Loren:** "yeah. The style that screams, 'if she looks like a duck, she must quack like one! Or is it the pigs and the Cows that you tend to?"

**Lia:** "Shut the hell up Valley girl! At least I got the money to make myself look good and you are nothing but a poor girl!"

**Loren:** "well. I'd rather love myself and be happy as the poor girl I am than fix myself with plastic body parts to get male attention"

**Lia**: "more attention than you'll ever get."

**Loren:** "QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!"

**Lia:** "WHAT EVER VALLEY GIRL AND IT IS ONLY IN YOUR HEAD THAT EDDIE DURAN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND! WHY WOULD HE WANT YOU?! UUUUUGGGHH! WAS HE DRUNK WHEN HE CHOSE YOU OVER CHLOE?"

**Me:** (letting out an exasperated sigh),"You know what Lia, I am sick and tired of you and your delusional thinking that we are going to be together, get it through your thick skull, I DON'T LIKE YOU AND WE WILL NEVER EVER GET TOGETHER!"

**Lia:** "WOW EDDIE! Those were harsh words you just said right now, what did that thing do to you that made you so mean?"

**Me:** "First off, stop blaming my girlfriend for your miseries of your life. It is not her fault you became the jealous monster you are;" Taking a deep breath in between, "secondly, I don't care if I was harsh to you. The truth is the way it is. Grow up and get over it, stop stalking me and get your own life!"

**Lia:** (completely silent adding the fake sniffling of tears* speaking to Loren,) "first of all, Eddie I am not delusional nor am I on drugs; You, on the other hand, are the psycho crazy one thinking that Eddie loves you..hahahah! yeah freakin right?! …"

**Loren:** "then prove it. Go ahead! I dare you to kiss my boyfriend!"

**Me**: (suddenly awake and alert at the words: _'I dare you to kiss my boyfriend!') _"Loren, what the hell did you say?"

**Lia**: "I'll be happy to kiss MY BOYFRIEND! Thank you little Miss skanky bitch face"

And just as Lia approaches me, shoving Loren off of me, until she hit the cement, at the same time, my allergies immediately got the best of me. My face began to puff up like a balloon; eyes watery and itchy and now bloodshot and I swear to God I could not stop sneezing. Loren knows I am allergic to animal fur but I guess there is a point to killing me right now. I swear I had to get up and out of this chair and breath anywhere away from Lia.

**Lia:** "OH MY GOSH EDDIE?" *with fake concern in her voice*

"ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE BABE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I CAN HELP YOU"

**Eddie:** "You can help me by leaving me and my girlfriend alone!"

Loren slowly got up from the floor, in the middle of me and Lia.

"PLEASE LIA!" she shouted, "DO US A FAVOR AND STAY AWAY MY MAN! HE'S ALLERGIC TO YOU!"

**Lia:** "whatever Loren, this is not over! Eddie will eventually be bored of you skanky a$$ face and will dump you for someone better"

And out of nowhere came a low manly voice, standing alongside of Lia.

"SHE'S RIGHT YOU KNOW LOREN, EDDIE WILL BORED OF YOU AND YOU MY DEAR, WILL BE BELONG TO ME."

**Loren:** (shocked at first, as she wrapped her arms around my torso), "WHAT THE F! ARE YOU DOING HERE CAMERON?"

**Cameron**: "Lia is my cousin, we've been planning this for quite some time, so your false accusation of Lia being a *air quote* psycho stalker is only in my mind."

**Me:** (confused), "Loren, how did you know Cameron?"

**Loren:** "he's my ex-boyfriend"

**{*A/N: SKIPPING THE DRAMA BETWEEN THE FOUR OF THEM AND YES. THE PAPARAZZI WAS CATCHING EVERY PIECE OF ACTION*}**

AND THIS NIGHT MARE FROM HELL JUST BEGUN! Loren and I need to have a major discussion of tonight's events.

* * *

**=========FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER…. =====**

As soon as we got to my hotel suite, Loren and I were on one hell of a shouting match and outside the walk out balcony as the rain began to pour down heavily. There was not much of shade to cover us so we were both damp. Why are we outside? I don't know and honestly, it does matter because I am not in the mood to deal with any more drama right now.

**Me:** (raising my voice),"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT CAMERON AND HIM BEING HERE IN PROVIDENCE?"

**Loren: **(shouting back at me), "LIKE THE WAY YOU WERE GOING TO EXPLAIN TO ME THAT LIA FOLLOWED YOU ALL THE WAY FROM LOS ANGELES AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT?"

**Me: **(with impatience and accusation in my voice), "ANSWER MY QUESTION LOREN, I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT CAMERON, WHAT DID HE WANT WITH YOU?!"

**Loren:** "Eddie, I was going to tell you but..."

**Me:** "But what Loren, if nothing happened like you said, *air quotes* nothing happened, then why keep it a secret? You could have told me and I would have understood."

**Loren:** (raising her voice up in disbelief), "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ACCUSING ME OF CHEATING ON YOU WITH CAMERON?"

** Me:** "WELL THE GUY HAD AN OBVIOUS SMIRK ON HIS FACE THAT MAKES ME THINK SOMETHING WAS GOING ON!"

**Loren:** "OH MY GOSH EDDIE! OF COURSE NOT! AND SPEAKING OF COINCIDENCES HE CAME ON THE NIGHT THOSE PHOTOS OF YOU AND CHLOE WENT VIRAL!"

**Me:** "ARE WE SERIOUSLY BACK TO THOSE HORRENDOUS SET UP OF PHOTOS AGAIN?"

**Loren:** "YES WE ARE ON THAT TOPIC AGAIN, YOU WERE *air quotes* drunk remember? How do you know for sure it was set up? And did you and Chloe do more than share a kiss?"

**Me;** "SO NOW I'M THE CHEATER?!"

**Loren:** "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED TO ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING FIRST?!"

**Me:** "that's because you never mentioned to me that Cameron was in town, what else was I supposed to think? "

**Loren:** "YOUR ACCUSATION IS BASED ON THE ASSUMPTION OF CHEATING, IF YOU EVEN DARE THE THOUGHT I WOULD THAT TO YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!"

**Me:** "MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW YOU AT ALL BECAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH!"

**Loren**: "I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND CAMERON! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS BEING BUTT HEAD ABOUT THIS!"

**Me:** "I'D RATHER BE A BUTT HEAD OVER COMPLICATED AND CRAZY!"

_Dayyyyymmm! My girlfriend looks absolutely sexy drenched in her white dress. The water has exposed the outline of her body. The things we can do in the rain right now.._

**Loren:** "YOU ARE A STUBBORN JERK. NO I TAKE THAT BACK, STUBBORN JEALOUS JERK!"

**Loren's thoughts:** _OH MY GOODNESS! EDDIE IS LOOKING SEXY AS HELL RIGHT NOW. WE ARE OUTSIDE THE BALCONY, SOAKING WET FROM THE POURING RAIN AND ALL I THINK RIGHT NOW IS POUNCING ON HIS HOT SEXY BODY LIKE THIS MORNING. DAAAAYMMM!_

* * *

_((FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT MORNING….))_

_Eddie: "Babe, I was going to surprise you with Breakfast in Bed today" I said, with a disappointed pout whilst giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Good Morning Beautiful" kissing her on the cheek._

_Me: "Morning handsome", ***in between chewing her eggs*** **and smiling at me with a confused look on her face***"I thought my boyfriend was a Rock star, not a Chef."_

_Eddie: "well. in case you want to know, my girlfriend is one hell of a kick a$$ Lawyer in disguise of a Chef."_

_Me: "Mmmm.." *in between kisses* "lucky man you are, she taught you well."_

_Eddie: "yeah. She did. I got up close and personal lessons. "_

_Me: "so do I get to meet this hot Chef of yours?"_

_She got up from her chair and hopped onto my lap, straddling her legs around my torso; arms wrapped around my neck, our lips lingering to touch._

_Eddie: "I am talking to her right now"_

_*in between mini-make out sessions*_

_DAYYAAAMMM! MY GIRL IS SO FREAKIN HOT! ALL I WANT TO DO IS…_

_Me: *she whispered in a seductive voice* "compliments to the Chef! I love you"_

_*losing ourselves in a hot and heavy make out session*_

_Eddie: (pulling away), "Te Amo mi Amor"_

_I began kissing him from behind the nape of his neck, working up and down, gently blowing behind his ear. Meanwhile, Eddie caressed my neck drenched in kisses, up and down, his hands slowly unzip my sweater/hoodie exposing my breasts and continued to kiss, suck and lick her up and down and back up to her neck; kissing her passionately; our tongues swishing around in each other's mouths with so much want and desire; Meanwhile, my wandering hand is inside his boxers, massaging his member to the point where we made love on the chair, hustling to the sofa to my room and finally on my bed, once inside of me, we began to see-saw in a slow and steady grind as the rockin' n rollin continued in between the sheets, breathing heavily as we both reached climatic explosion and then collapsed into each other arms in a sweet glorious satisfaction. _

_(((END FLASHBACK))_

* * *

**Loren's thoughts:** _WAIT?! WHAT THE HECK? IS HE STILL YELLING AT ME?!_

**Me:** "AND YOU! YOU ARE EQUALLY JEALOUS ON TOP OF THAT JUST AS STUBBORN AND SUPER DIFFICULT!"

**Loren:** "IF I AM ALL OF THAT, THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE IN PROVIDENCE?!"

**Me**: "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

** Loren:** "I LOVE YOU BACK!"

**Me: **"THEN MARRY ME LOREN!"

It was in the moment, where our freezing cold and wet bodies crashed into each other as Loren jumped in my arms; her legs wrapped tightly around my torso.

***IN BETWEEN WET HOT KISSES***

**Me:** "You heard me right Loren, will you Marry me?" I whispered in her ears.

* * *

_OK. YEAH. I KNOW RIGHT ? RANDOM QUESTION THERE EDDIE AND RIGHT AFTER A RIDULCOUS POINTLESS FIGHT._

_DON'T YOU LOVE THE WAY MY SPONTANEOUS TWISTED METHOD OF MADNESS WORKS THROUGH MY CREATING WRITING? BUAHAHAHAA!_

_So, is this a real proposal or just saying it as a weird over protective way to keep guys like Cameron away from her? And will she say Yes or NO? And speaking of Cameron and Lia, are they working together or is something going on?_

**COMING SOON:** _( I decided to do some major changes here and there, this is the update)_

**-SPONTANEOUS QUESTION WITH AN ANSWER**

**-4 WAY SKYPE GIRL TALK WITH LOREN**

**-THANKSGIVING WEEKEND**

**-LOREN'S HOMECOMING TO L.A.**

**-CHLOE'S SURPRISE GUEST**

**-CASSANDRA'S BETRAYAL**

** -EDDIE'S MUSICAL PROJECT WITH ? PER JAKE**

**-LIA'S REVENGE**

**-KATY & NORA'S CAR ACCIDENT**

******-LOREN SAVES THE DAY**

**-NYE CONCERT AT MK**

_SO WHATCHA ALL THINK? LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE? Please let me know through your R & R's and I will keep writing for you.  
_

_BTW, THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS AND GUESTS who has encouraged me to CONTINUE THIS STORY! I truly appreciate it . _

_FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU for your unconditional love & support! Each and everyone of you are my daily blessings and I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Enjoy & HAPPY READING! don't forget to R & R!_

_God Bless and Peace out!_

_*SMOOCHES*_

_X0X0_

_A*_

**_on the twitter: simply_n3ttie14_**


	23. Will you huh what now?

_[*HERE YA GO MY LOVELIES! You asked for a Chapter and you got one! I hope you like it! Enjoy & Happy Reading! And please don't forget to R & R...thank you and I love you...*muuuuuuuuah* x0x0 A *]_

p.s. to the guest that asked me about the FSOG movie cast: DISAPPOINTED! however, if Charlie H, the actor who will be playing CG dyed his hair black and had grey contacts on. I can only hope and pray he can pull off CG.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15- WILL YOU HUH?...WHAT NOW?!**

**LOREN'S POV:**

So Eddie and I are in the middle of a pointless, did I mention stupid and ridiculous of an argument to the point where he is calling me names. As matter of fact, he just called me a stubborn and difficult witch! OH MY GOD! WHAT?!...AND NOW I AM A CRAZY AND COMPLICATED WOMAN! And yet all I can fire back at him is…

"WELL. IF I AM SUCH AN ANNOYING TYPICAL CRAZY STUBBORN WOMAN THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE VISITING ME IN PROVIDENCE?!"

**Eddie**: "because I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, not in a angry way, but more of a crazy stupid madly in love you shout.

**Me:** "I LOVE YOU BACK!" I shouted back with all my energy.

**Eddie:** "Then MARRY ME LOREN!"

AT that moment, I stood there, shocked speechless. OH MY GOSH! Did he just asked me what I think he asked me?

Eddie rushes over to me, lifting me up in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his torso; arms around his neck as he gently whispered in my ears, "You heard me right Loren, I am asking you right here and now, will you marry me?" He asked me again, flashing that sexy trademark Rock star smile of his, giving me a soft chaste kiss on my lips.

I swear to God all I could do at this moment was stare directly into his pair of Spanish eyes. There was so much love and passion reflecting back at me. But I literally gave him a blank expression, blinking at him, completely speechless than ever. Once again, I did not know what to say or do right now. I attempted to wiggle out of his arms, but he just locked me tighter and closer.

**Eddie:** "I love you Loren, there is no other woman I want to spend the rest of my life with"

Of course I was a slight bit hesitant to answer him right away but I had to break my silence.

**Me :** "I-I-I love you too" I stuttered nervously, "but aren't we rushing things with an engagement? I mean, it is only seven months?"

**Eddie:** (chuckling), "baby, we've already jumped the gun the night we became an official couple and besides, " he said in between kisses, "the difference between us and other Hollywood couples is that you and I are soul mates. Some people may think that searching for the love of your life in 10 weeks is impossible, but you Miss Loren Tate, changed my mind, my heart and soul and made me believe in love again and I keep falling deeper in love you Loren and I am stuck with for the rest of your life."

GOD THIS GUY IS SO….He has a way to leave me breathless and weak with desire. And it was apparent by the smile on my face that I am just as stuck on him too.

**Me**: "since when did my butt head boyfriend turn into my mushy romantic fiancé?"

The look on Eddie's face was CLASSIC. He had this huge smile on his face like a kid on Christmas day.

**Eddie:** "since my crazy and complicated love of my life made me the happiest man in the universe. I love you my future Mrs. Duran"

And yes. I was still locked tightly in his arms, as our lips crashed into a passionate fiery kiss turned make out session of tongue wrestling. After a few minutes, I pulled away as Eddie continued caressing me with hot wet kisses up and now my neck. OH MY LORD! This felt so good. I found myself grinding up against him, letting out soft moans escape my mouth.

Did I also mentioned we were still outside the balcony, making out in the pouring rain?

**Me**: "Mrs. Duran Mmmmm?" I said *in between kisses* , "that has a nice ring to my name…" and then I realized as I was wiggling my left ring finger, "speaking of a ring?..."

I asked with a smirk on my face.

**Eddie:** "my wifey wants a ring huh?"

I nodded at him, raising an eyebrow. "according to Beyonce,_ 'if you like it, put a ring on it'_'" Again, wiggling my left ring finger. By the way, the promise ring he had given to me six months ago has been misplaced. The last time I had it, was the last time I washed the dishes. I took it off and left it by the sink or was it the kitchen table? Either way it was no where to be found. And that was the night Eddie came to my door begging and pleading for me to take him back. ANYWAYS! Eddie and I finally stepped inside the warmth of his hotel suite, set me down on the bed, grabbed for his back pack, unzipped the bottom pocket and took out a heart shaped velvet ring box. He then took my left hand as he was down on one knee and slipped on this beautiful diamond infinity ring on my finger. We both got up at the same time as I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

**ME:** "OH MY GOSH EDDIE! This is a beautiful ring!"

**Eddie**: "well. I was going to give this to you on our seven months together but.."

**Me**: "you Mr. Duran, are such spontaneous romantic guy! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH!"

**Eddie:** "And I love you my beautiful wifey; my future Mrs."

*IN BETWEEN KISSES*

**Me:** "And if we ever fight again?"

**Eddie:** "you're the only I can fight with and could still leave me crazy in love with you"

*more kisses*

**Me:** "Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "yes my love?"

Me: "can we keep our engagement on the down low for now? Well. I mean till winter break? Please? I honestly don't want to tell with the papps and the media asking a million and one judgmental questions of us and our relationship, you know what I mean?"

**Eddie:** "what about our parents and our friends?"

**Me:** "we can always re-in act our engagement, perhaps…maybe Christmas? "

**Eddie:** "hahaha! Now you'll never know!"

**Me**: "good. Because I like your spontaneous romantic surprises Mr. Duran, "

**Eddie**: "anything for my wifey."

_*in between the quick French kisses and then a heated make out session*_

We both pulled away from making out, but it was obvious Eddie did not want to let go just yet.

**Eddie:** "take a shower with me wifey?"

**Me:** "you just read my mind my hottie husband of mine"

With that, Eddie led me to the bathroom as we disappeared into one heck of an amazing shower together.

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So earlier tonight Loren and I were arguing for the most nonsense of drama. Even though and I have to admit this, I am the one who picked the fight with her first. Of course, I trust that she was telling the truth about Cameron. But at the moment, I honestly, don't care about whatever we were fighting about because somewhere in the middle of this blow out. I blurted out,

"MARRY ME LOREN!"

After I realized what I had said, we were both stunned speechless. Loren just stared at me, with a complete blank expression. Blinking at me as if my question was foreign to her. So I asked her again. NO regrets. I meant what I had asked and with all my heart and soul, I do want to spend the rest of my life with her.

"You heard me right, my love, Marry me Loren?"

There was only one explanation why I am asking Loren right here and now in the pouring rain. And that reason is, LOREN IS MY SOUL MATE. That's what I told her. And then she answered me in the most persnickety clever way by calling me her fiancé. In other words, SHE SAID YES! My gosh. This girl keeps me happy in a frisky way. The truth is, what I really want to do is strip us both out of these wet clothes and make love to the love of my life, my future wife, Mrs. Loren Duran. I have never ever in my life, have been so in love with a woman the way I am with Loren. She's my heart and soul you know? My universe; my everything. I am not sure if I am going to survive without her for a month. And what I mean, is the time between Thanksgiving weekend and winter break. We will be coming home together but that Sunday night, she has to fly back to Providence. Anyways, I know its my second trip here to Providence and as I mentioned, Loren keeps me happy. I wanted to shout out to the world that my girlfriend is now my fiancée, but I promised Loren to keep our engagement a secret until I formally asked her again but this time with her real engagement ring. The one that I have been paying in monthly installments for. Let me tell you that this ring is custom made perfectly for my beautiful and precious future wife of mine.

Anyways, Loren and I celebrated the first few moments of our engagement with a kiss that started out sweet then turned into a passionate and fiery make out session; wet clothes began to strip off down to the carpet as we made our way to the bathroom to take one long hot and amazing shower together. An hour later, we crashed onto the bed, making love between the sheets.

**(*a/n: sorry ya'll..Marvin Gaye happens to be playing on Pandora right now..hahaha LOL*)**

And sometime in between our love making, we were both startled by the shattering of glass...

I swear to God, whatever or who ever tried to attack us, obviously had a bad aim but it felt like a rock that nearly hit me on the side of my stomach. So I reached for it and attached was a note:

**REVENGE ON LOREN, WATCH OUT YOUR BACK! IM COMING FOR YOU!**

* * *

**LIA'S POV:**

I swear to God I have never even been this exhausted! I just climbed 30 floors up the hotel building where Eddie was staying at using the fire escape stairs outside and in the pouring rain. And you know I did when I finally reached the Penthouse floor, I took this rock and note attached to it and threw the rock at the sliding glass door in hopes that the rock hit Loren Tate in her sleep. The only woman who should be sleeping with Eddie, is ME!

Why am I doing this you wonder? Because I WILL GET WHAT I WANT! I don't know why that Loren chick likes to steal men, but she's got MY MAN and this rock is only the warning of my REVENGE. Eddie will be mine! This is, after all, the purpose of my trip; The reason why I do the things I've got to do to get what I want.

Anyway, as soon as I threw the rock at the sliding door, I made a quick get away to the side of the balcony, climbing my way down to the ground. Yeah. 30 floors down to the ground. Unfortunately, the universe is never at my side. DAYMMM! To high quality security cameras because there was a surprise waiting for me as soon as my both feet touched the ground.

AAAAAUUUGGGHH! Will anything good come my way? And then the most wonderful idea began to brew in my head...OH EDDIE DURAN YOU WILL BE MINE! OH YES. YOU WILL BE MINE!

* * *

YES! I know. this Chapter is short as it is sweet. Yes. I am pooped out right now and posing this Chapter was within the last of my energy tonight. SO WHATCHA THINK LOVES? LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?

SAVE THIS STORY FROM DYING because I think you guys are bored of it. Please keep the R & R's flowing and growing! And I will keep writing, of course. ^_^

THANK YOU TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE! I LOVE YOU!

God Bless & peace to one and all!

*smooches*

X0X0

A*


	24. FRAMED!

_ [*WOOH -OOOH A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU! Just when you thought the drama mellowed down..NOPE it just got more twisted and crazier than ever!...I hope you like! Enjoy & HAPPY READING! X0X0 a*_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16- "FRAMED!"**

***READERS DISCRETION ADVISED: LIGHT LEMON WARNING wink! wink! ***

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So I am up and awake feeling happy and incredibly blessed, not to mention grateful for the woman sleeping next to me. Truthfully, I don't know what I have done to deserve a beautiful woman like Loren Tate…soon to be Duran. Can you believe it? Loren said Yes to being in my future as my wife. I know the way I asked her was not a fancy dinner surrounded by roses and candles, etc. But she loves that I am spontaneous romantic. This is the reason why I fall deeper in love with her every moment of every day of my life. She makes me feel good about my efforts to WOO her and everything I do for her is worth the smile and the kisses.

I know she has her moments of being complicated and difficult at times, but she inspires me to love her even more. And now we will be spending the rest of our lives together forever. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without her. She is my life line. I live for loving her and I will do ANYTHING to protect her from harm. Like last night for example, we were celebrating us and our love by making love all through the night. One touch is all it takes to turn me on and unleash the beast within me. What she does not know is that she talks dirty to me in Spanish. Last night was AMAZINGLY MIND BLOWING absolutely nothing can destroy our moment together. But I spoke too soon once I closed my eyes.

_((=====FLASHBACK TO LATE LAST NIGHT======))_

_ After taking an amazing shower together, I gently lay her down on the bed as our bodies began to intertwined in one another, exchanging soft moans as the kissing and the touching grew deeper and deeper in between every breath, she felt me penetrating inside of her as our bodies became one slow and steady see-saw motion, bursting into explosions of pain and pleasure so beautiful, the yearning, hidden scorching of emotions as she let out a pleasurable scream,_

_"Quiero que ahora Eduardo mi amor! darle a mi bebé! oh papi te sientes tan bien! sí papi sí! bebé más rápido más rápido! oh mi Dios, mi amor! sí, mi amor! más rápido! más profundo! .. un bebé más tiempo! .. oh dios mío bebé! oh my ... mmm ... Eduardo"_

_OH MY GOODNESS! THIS WOMAN has awakened my senses in so many wonderful levels-the taste of her kisses ,the touch of her hot wet skin against each me, the smell of her sweat, the sound of our hearts beating and vibrating throughout my body, all the way down to the tips of her toes. The kissing and touching continued in a intense powerful climatic finale when the glass of the sliding door shattered into pieces, interrupting MY MOMENT here!_

_"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I shouted, thinking out loud. I looked around our hotel room and down at Loren who obviously did not see or hear anything. She was sleeping peacefully in the crook of my shoulders. And just as I was about to get up and out of bed, not only did I feel something might have hit me but there was shattered pieces of glass on the floor. In the realization of this, I picked up the hotel phone and called customer service down stairs for room service and also security to report an intruder snooping outside my room. After a few minutes, I was connected to security. I explained what happened _

_ "Listen sir, my girlfriend is knocked out sleeping right now and does not know what happened…..all I know is that someone threw a rock at the sliding door leaving shattered pieces of glass on the floor! … how many times do I have to tell you?! I DON'T KNOW WHO MIGHT HAVE DONE THIS ….THOUGH I have a feeling of who..yeah. I presume it was a female. Blond. About 5'4 in height. her name is Lia McDonald…she's been stalking me since I left Los Angeles…why am I here in Providence? ..to visit my girlfriend… ..well. my girlfriend and I were in the middle of…and then I felt something hit me on the side of my stomach…it was a rock and note threatening revenge on my girlfriend…yes. I will take photos…thanks you've been very helpful.. Thank you for your time this late at night…..good night! Bye"_

_As soon as I hung up with security, Loren woke up by the bright light of room service, invading our room to clean up the glass on the floor. Thankfully, I took photos of EVERYTHING –the sliding door, the shattered pieces of glass on the floor, the rock and the attached note to it and the minor bruise of the side of my stomach. When I looked over to her, she was half awake with a confused look on her face._

_Loren: "Babe? What happened? Why is room service here this late at night and why is there a hole on the sliding door?"_

_AS much as I did not want to explain to her what had happened. It was too late. She saw the bruise on the side of my stomach._

_Loren: (now fully awake), "OH MY GOODNESS EDDIE! Why is there shattered glass on the floor? Please Eddie! Please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"_

_I had no choice but to surrender the note and the rock. Once she was done reading it, she looked up at me, with the pain of concern in her eyes._

_Loren: "Why would anyone want to threaten my life like this? What did I do to deserve this?"_

_Me: (cupping her face in between my hands), "first of all Loren, you do not deserve any of this and secondly, I will do anything in my power to protect you from harm's way. There is no way that girl will get away with her crimes against you."_

_Loren: "You think Lia was behind this? OH MY GOSH EDDIE!" pissed and panic worried for me. "That girl has gone insane in the membrane super psycho stalker over you. Eddie! Her obsession over you is not joke anymore, in fact, this is serious shit! She won't stop till she gets what she wants"_

_Me: "I agree with you Lo that is why I took the hit for you"_

_Loren: "What the ...Eddie? what are you talking about?"_

_I pointed to the bruise on the side of my stomach which was light throbbing but honestly, it did not hurt or anything. TRUST ME. It was no biggie._

_As soon as Loren caught sight of the bruise. Loren: "OH MY GOSH EDDIE! THAT ROCK WAS INTENDED TO HIT ME IN MY SLEEP?! OH MY EDDIE! OH MY …"_

_And started to get all teary eyed sensitive for me. "OH my gosh Eddie! I am so sorry that you…"_

_I held her my arms, cupping her face again and staring directly into those big brown eyes of hers._

_Me: "babe…hey…shhh…its Okay Loren…I'll do it all over again if I have to..you are worth my life to save yours."_

_Loren leaned over to me, covering her self with a blanket and kissed me on the cheek._

_Loren: "but Eddie..I"_

_Me: "baby, listen. You are my fiancée." *IN BETWEEN KISSES* "I love you and I'll do anything for you."_

_Loren: "And I would do anything to kiss the pain away. I love you too Eddie"_

_With that, she kissed on the lips, trailing her way down to my neck, chest, stomach, torso and towards the bruise on the side of my stomach, giving it tiny kisses and then slowly working her way up to my lips again. _

_AT the moment and I thank God that the switch control was on my side of the bed, turned off the lights, enjoying the sweet pleasure my fiancée was giving to me. So I shifted her on top of me, with a huge smirk on my face._

_Loren: "feeling better baby?" she whispered in a soft seductive voice. Daymmm! I love her naked body on top of me._

_But instead of answering her, I pulled her in towards me as our mouths crashed into a passionate scorching kiss turned love making session, earning my second chance of a climatic finale as both collapsed into each other's arms for rest of the night. _

_Me: "I love you Loren…more than you ever know.." I softly whispered in her ear and gave her one last kiss on the forehead and then fell into a deep sleep._

_((==========END FLASHBACK!=============))_

* * *

**================45 minutes later outside DT Providence Police Department===========**

**LIA'S POV: **

OH MY GOSH! SERIOUSLY! I AM UNDER ARREST FOR WHAT NOW? …STALKING EDDIE DURAN AND TRESS PASSING AROUND HIS HOTEL ROOM AND THROWING A ROCK AT THE SLIDING DOOR?!..HAHAHAHA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!...THIS IS INSANE!

"I DID NOT DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!" I protested against them. Well. technically. I did. It is just that I don't want to go to jail.

**Security officer:** "Then what explains your wet clothes Ms. McDonald?"  
**Me:** "Like I told you before, it was raining as soon as I stepped outside of that coffee place over there and I had to run to get to my hotel."

**Security officer**: "Then why was there a phone phone received from Eddie Duran complaining about an intruder snooping around outside his hotel room?"

**Me:** "Eddie is trippin! You know how Rock stars are! He might have gone out or something, got himself drunk and obviously was just hearing things. Oh my gosh! I can't believe how ridiculous you are wasting my time and energy here with these pointless questions."

**Security officer:** "as much as I would like to believe you, I don't Ms. McDonald until I receive the hotel security feed of whether you are telling the truth or not."

**Me;** "BUT I AM TELLING THE TRUTH SIR! I PROMISE YOU IT WAS LOREN TATE! She was the one who put me up this crime!"

**Security officer:** "I will believe it until I see it for myself, for now, you are staying in that holding cell for the rest of the night"

**Me:** "NO! I REFUSE TO STAY ANYWHERE BUT HERE! AND AS I SAID BEFORE I DID NOT DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT! "

Seriously though, I am way too pretty for jail, orange is definitely not my color and there is no proof of evidence that would send me to jail. Staying here over night is NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Besides, what would **my boyfriend**, Eddie think of me? You know what I mean? As soon as Eddie learns the truth about Loren, he will dump that skanky bitch tramp and we'll be leaving to California this Thanksgiving weekend. I CANNOT WAIT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH MY MAN! Just the thought of knowing I'll be the one making love to him, keeps me excited and worth all this trouble just to get what I want. But first, I've got to frame Loren for this crime of mine.

So I convinced these dumb a$$ idiots called "Security" with the powers of my sweet charm, good looks and persuasive acting skills that it was Loren Tate who hired me to write a death threat of revenge, attaching it to a rock and then climb up 30 flights of stairs, throw the rock at the sliding door, making sure that I hit him in his sleep. And once I was finished with the job, she wanted me to meet her at the local coffee job to tell me more of her plan. Well. hahaha! I mean, my plan. Apparently, convincing these idiots was easier than I thought and I was release from the Police station within 45 minutes time.

**SECURITY OFFICER:** "Alright Ms. McDonald, we are letting you go as it seems that it was not you on the security feed but Miss Loren Tate snooping around outside of Mr Duran's hotel room. I apologize for the inconvenience this may have caused to your night."

**Me;** "Thank you sir! You are awesome!"

**Security officer:** "once again I apologize for this false accusation against you. WE will see right to it that Ms. Tate will pay for the crime she has committed."

HAHAHAHAHA! I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EARS RIGHT NOW! I GOT AWAY WITH A CRIME AND SET LOREN TO TAKE THE BLAME! GOOD! SHE DESERVES IT ANYWAY! Now all I have to do is sit, wait and watch what happens next because Loren Tate goes to Jail! Eddie Duran will be mine! Good God I am such a genius!

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING….**

**LOREN'S POV:**

So I wake up in Eddie's arms and to my surprise, Eddie has ordered Breakfast in Bed for the both of us. Once we were done with breakfast. We decided to stay in Bed, snuggling in each other's arms and watch a move via Video on Demand.

**Eddie:** "What would you like to watch babe?"

**Me:** "The Avengers."

**Eddie:** "Perfect. Exactly the movie mood I was feeling to."

**Me:** "that's because you have a crush on Scarlett Johansson in her skin tight super suit"

I was teasing him because Eddie was one of the random celebs being interviewed in attendance of the Premiere of the movie and I swear Eddie was drooling at the sight of Scarlett Johansson in her beautiful Peaches n Cream designer strapless long gown dress with sparkly sequins on the chest area.

**Eddie:** "why would I have a crush on Scarlett, when I am engaged to a beautiful woman who would look so much sexier in skin tight super suit."

**Me:** "oh really Mr. Duran?" I set the breakfast tray to the bed side table and climbed my naked self on top of him. "what if I told you I own a cat woman suit I bought last Halloween?"

Of course, Eddie's reaction was more than just a hot and steamy kiss but there was fire and desire, scorching hidden yearning, not to mention, passionate and all kinds of WOW in one kiss turning into a love making session where Eddie was on top and taking control. And just when Eddie was about enter inside of me….

***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!* **followed by obnoxiously rude hollering at the door.

" THIS IS HOTEL SECURITY! WE DEMAND OF YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW !"

Eddie and I was forced to immediately stop what we were doing, leaving my poor baby Eddie in a painful groan of misery.

"ONCE AGAIN THIS IS HOTEL SECURITY! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" repeated the security officers, now surrounding the balcony outside Eddie's suite.

A few minutes later, I got up and out of bed, leaving Eddie there while slipping on a fresh pair of underwear, Eddie's shirt and yoga pants, stepped out our bedroom, across the living room and opened the door.

**Security officer:** "Are you Loren Tate?"

**Me;** "yes sir. That's me. How may I help you?"

**Security officer:** "Miss Tate, you are under arrest…"

* * *

**I KNOW RIGHT? OMG! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE? **

**HOW IN THE WORLD DID LOREN COMMIT THE CRIME WHEN SHE WAS WITH EDDIE THE WHOLE TIME? **

**WILL LEDDIE HAVE THE PROOF TO SET LOREN FREE FROM JAIL? **

**WILL PUNISHMENT FIT FOR THE CRIME FOR LIA?**

_All these questions will soon be answered in the next episode/Chapter..._

_what do you think ya'll? love? hate it? thirsty for more?_

_The story continues with your R & R's...please keep it flowing and growing AND of course, I will keep writing to keep you on your toes. ^_^_

_and LASTLY..._

_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE! I LOVE YOU EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! YOUR LOVE & SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME AND INSPIRES ME TO DO WHAT I LOVE TO DO WRITE FOR YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE WORDS OF WISDOM AND UNCONDITIONAL ENCOURAGEMENT! _

_**Don't forget to R & R, ENJOY & HAPPY READING!**_

_**WITH LOTS OF LOVE! PEACE & BLESSINGS ALL AROUND!**_

_***smooches to one & all!***_

_**X0X0**_

_**A***_

_**catch me on Twitter: get_paid_2_blog **_

_**for spoiler alerts,etc.**_


	25. AN 3

_HELLO ALL! _

_NEW CHAPTER COMING UP but the question is, how bad do you want me to post it? I can post it as soon as tonight, the outline of this Chapter is full of twisted surprises. even I am surprised as I wrote it out. OR we can wait till Friday afternoon. Where are you favorite readers/followers ? I just miss your comments. You are the true inspiration to this story. However, I do understand that if you are at school, that your education is definitely important. trust me. i totally get that. so NO WORRIES! do whatcha gotta to get the good grades so you can go to college. And if you are in college, no matter how long it takes to get to graduation day, KEEP GOING AT IT. You will get there and your hard work will pay off.  
_

_ What do you want me to change about this story to bring you back or should I leave it as it is ? I do have a plan to re-write everything all over again starting from Chapter 16 but just in case, I can these missing Chapters as one shots. (i.e. HOW EDDIE CHOSE CHLOE AND LOREN as the TOP 2 FINALISTS AND CHLOE'S TYPICAL THEATRICAL RE-ACTION TO EDDIE CHOOSING LOREN OVER HER. ). Please let me know of how I can improve this story via comments/suggestions. You can PM me or follow me on Twitter:** get_paid_2_blog**  
_

_**EXPECTATIONS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**-Loren gets arrested and escorted out from Eddie's Hotel suite; Eddie's RE-ACTION to her arrest, appalled and angry of this false accusation against this crime; standing up for his girl and doing anything he can to protect her and clear her name.  
**_

_**-Paparazzi and Media are swarming around Eddie's Hotel, following Loren with the Police and Eddie trailing behind them.  
**_

_**-Eddie sees Lia and catches her with a smirk on her face; Papps/Media catches the tension between them and are curious.**_

_**-Lia takes advantage of the Media/paparazzi attention and goes for the kill by accusing Loren of her crime against Eddie, calling Loren out as a slut of a hoe jealous of "her and Eddie's relationship" and all her psycho crazy talk of her "relationship with Eddie" and that Loren should be punished for her crime for hurting her man.  
**_

_**-THAT'S ALL YOU GOTTA KNOW FOR NOW! BUHAHAHA! **_

_AND LASTLY, I am trying to keep this story as exciting as I can but if I am bored, you are too. -_- BUT just know I am TRULY GRATEFUL for your AMAZING and INSPIRING R & R's ...it truly means the world to me and I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUT! Please keep the R & R rolling and flowing, and of course, I'll keep on writing. ^_^_

_GOD BLESS ALWAYS!_

_*smooches around *_

_A*_

**_CATCH ME ON TWITTER: get_paid_2_blog  
_**


	26. Innocent till Proven Guilty

_{*A/N: OKAY MY BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS FANS OF MINE: HERE YA GO! THIS IS ONE HECK OF CRAZY CHAPTER! I PROMISED IT WILL BE UP. ANOTHER ONE COMING SOON. HOPEFULLY FRIDAY! TILL THEN ENJOY & HAPPY READING! X0X0 a *}_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17-"INNOCENT TILL PROVEN GUILTY!"**

**LOREN'S POV:**

**So here I am **up and out of bed, leaving Eddie there while slipping on a fresh pair of underwear, Eddie's shirt and yoga pants, stepped out our bedroom, across the living room and opened the door.

**Police officer:** "Are you Loren Tate?"

**Me;** "yes sir. That's me. How may I help you?"

**Police officer:** "Miss Tate, you are under arrest…"

_OMG! WHAT THE %$# ! IS GOING ON HERE? I AM ARRESTED FOR WHAT NOW?_

**Me:** (stammering my words), "Excuse me? I-I-I d-d-d-on't understand! What was my crime?" I asked appalled with a shocked look on my face"

**Police officer:** "for trespassing outside of Mr. Duran's hotel suite and throwing a rock at the sliding door, deliberately trying to hurt the Rock star."

**Me:** (raising my voice, beyond pissed off right now),"PARDON ME OFFICER BUT WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? EDDIE DURAN IS MY BOYFRIEND?! DO YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE I WOULD DELIBERATELY HURT MY BOYFRIEND BY THROWING AT ROCK HIM THROUGH A SLIDING DOOR!?"

**Police officer: **"Miss Tate, it is not my job nor is it my responsibility of whether I believe you or not, I know what I know and now I have to do what I got to do which is arrest your for this crime against Eddie Duran"

**Me:** "BUT OFFICER I DID NOT DO ANYTHING! I WAS HERE WITH EDDIE LAST NIGHT, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO CLIMB UP 30 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS IN THE FREEZING COLD RAIN TO THROW A ROCK AT THE SLIDING DOOR TO HIT MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Police officer: (speaking her rights to her, while cuffing her hands behind her back), "Loren Tate, you have the right to remain silent, a_nything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to…."_

_OH MY FREAKIN GOD!Why am I am being accused of a crime I did not commit?! This is beyond INSANE HERE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW!_

**Police officer:** (continued stating her rights), "an attorn—"

A few minutes later, Eddie finally stepped out of the bedroom, just as appalled, confused and speechless looking at me in shock.

**Eddie:** (shooting a "WTF" glare at the officer), "CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE OFFICER? WHY ARE YOU ARRESTING MY GIRLFRIEND."

**Police officer:** "she has been accused of trespassing outside your hotel room and attempted to hurt you by throwing a rock at you breaking the glass sliding door."

**Eddie:** "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! LOREN WAS WITH ME ALL NIGHT LAST NIGHT?! SHE WAS NOT TRESPASSING NOR DID SHE THROW AT ROCK AT ME?! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GIRL?!"

**Police officer:** "tell it to the Judge Mr. Duran" he said with a careless shrug.

**Eddie;** "I can't believe this! LOREN DID NOT DO ANYTHING HURT ME! SHE WAS WITH ME ALL NIGHT!"

**Police officer:** "the Judge is in charge of that decision, not me, Mr. Duran"

Then he turned to me, with a judgmental smirk in his eyes, "Miss Tate, you are coming with me, let's go.."

The officer then escorted me out Eddie's room/suite to the end of the hall, as we wait for the elevator door to open. Eddie, of course, was trailing behind us.

As soon as we exited out the double glass doors of the hotel, I was immediately swamped by the Media and Paparazzi bombarding with questions.

**_Reporter 1 :_**_ "Miss Tate, is it true about your high school sweet heart being here in Providence?"_

_What the…how did they know about Cameron being in town?_

**_Reporter 2:_**_ "are you having an affair with your ex-boyfriend Miss Tate?"_

**_My thoughts:_**_ AAAAUUUGGGHHH! HOW I DETEST THESE REPORTERS! SERIOUSLY?_

**_Reporter 3_**_: "Miss Tate! Miss Tate! There are rumors of you and Eddie having a dispute over the photos of him and Chloe Carter, from a few weeks back, how do you feel about that?"_

**_Reporter 4:_**_ Miss Tate, we have a source that you have been accused of hurting Eddie Duran with a rock, is this true?"_

**_Reporter 5:_**_ "are you and Eddie still together? If so, did you know about his affair with Lia McDonald a former contestant from his 'Dating contest' earlier this summer?"_

**_My thoughts:_**_ LIA MCDONALD AND MY FIANCÉ HAVING AN AFFAIR TOGETHER? WHO THE HELL MAKES UP THESE RIDICULOUS STORIES? _

After 20 minutes shoving my way through the media hounds, I felt someone grab me by my arm and when I turned around it was Eddie, smiling as he let out a sigh of relief that he found through these media hounds, holding me close in his arms, kissing me on my forehead. I could not really hold him back as much as I wanted to, but I cuffed at my wrists behind my back.

**Eddie:** "Don't worry babe, I will do anything I can to clear your name. I know you were the one who threw that rock at me, at least you would have better aim if you were to hit me."

**Me**: "haha Eddie." I said with sass, smiling at him. "This is not the time nor the place for jokes."

**Eddie;** "you're smiling right?"

Before I had a chance to answer, the police officer had literally dragged through the crowds as they stand there, watching me, judging me as I walked my walk of shame, with Eddie on my side, protecting me for the whole time. That's when Eddie and I stopped dead at our tracks in front of the Police Department courtyard.

"Well. well. well. if it isn't the man stealing queen of the skanks herself, Valley chick, HOE-ren Tate"

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV: **

So I am following Loren and the a$$hole excuse for an Police officer, protecting my girl as much as I can from the flashing cameras, the hounding media and the vicious crowds judging her like a low life violent criminal.

When we both saw the devil disguised the girl known as Lia McDonald, waiting outside the Providence Police Department with a smirk on her face. Just as Loren was about to be taken in for questioning of a "crime she supposedly committed against me". Lia began to stir up Media attention as she walked up towards me, knowing that both the Paparazzi and the media's attention is on us.

**Lia:** "H! Eddie baby! You happy to see me as I am to see you?"

That was when Lia took advantage of the Media in every way possible. They started asking questions.

**Reporter 1**: "Hello Miss McDonald, is this correct?"

Lia smiled and replied: "Yes. you are correct. I'm Lia"

**Reporter 1:** " a few questions if you don't mind?"

**Lia:** "ask me anything you want"

**R1:** "So Lia is it true that you and Eddie together now"

**Lia**: (lying through her teeth), "we are totally together. Eddie has been cheating around behind that slut face Loren's back on and off for the past few weeks," said Lia, smirking at Loren, "it was the reason why I moved back to L.A. from Ojai to be with him. We are that in love."

"YOU ARE DELUSIONAL LIA! EDDIE CANNOT STAND TO BE AROUND YOU! HE'S ALLERGIC TO YOU AND YOUR ILL-ODOR OF ANIMAL FUR!" blurted out Loren from the steps of the Police Department building. Apparently, the officer in charge of her, misplaced his ID key card and cannot get in the building. So she and the officer had to stand there, watching live drama unfold.

**Lia**: "SHUT THE HECK UP BITCH! EDDIE IS MINE NOW AND HIS SO CALLED ALLERGIES IS ONLY AN EXCUSE TO YOU CAN KEEP HIM AROUND, WELL. THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

**R1:** (ignoring Lia's comment from Loren's out burst), "oh really. So what are the accusations against Loren, it that story true as well?"

**Lia:** "yup. It was Loren Tate who climbed up 30 flights of stairs, trespassed outside his hotel room, threw a rock at the sliding glass door, hitting Eddie with the rock and note on it, warning him of revenge."

**Loren screaming out**: "YOU ARE PSYCHOTIC YOU KNOW THAT?! Prove it how the hell did I do what you accused me to do, when I was with Eddie all night?"

**Lia**: "hahahaha!" she snickered, "Oh Loren, will you stop denying yourself of this crazy obsession over Eddie, you were the one who did it! I know you did it! You just can't get over that fact that Eddie is over you! Move on! Get a life! Stay away from us and leave us to be happy!"

**Loren:** "I'M THE ONE WITH THE CRAZY OBSESSION WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS STALKING EDDIE EVERY WHERE HE GOES INCLUDING A TRIP TO ACROSS COUNTRY."

**R1:** " Excuse me Miss Tate," she snapped, glaring angrily at Loren. "this interview is about Lia, not you and your in denial of hurting Mr. Duran" and turned to face Lia with a smile," And where were you when all this happened?"

**Lia:** "in bed making wild and crazy love to my man"

Me: (beyond pissed off now ), "I SWEAR TO GOD LIA! YOU ARE MENTALLY ILL! AS THAT WOULD NEVER EVER HAPPENED WITH YOU NOT TO MENTION, THE MOST REVOLTING, MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!"

** Lia** ignored me as she rolled her eyes, walking towards me, the closer she got, the more I felt my allergies were about to attack.

She attempted to give me a hug, but I shoved her back with all my might, as she fell down to the ground, landing on some camera man's foot.

**Me:** (OMG SHE IS PISSING ME OFF),"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME LIA OR I WILL…" But it was too late. I began sneezing multiple times at once. My eyes are itchy and dry, then watery and now bloodshot. I continued to sneeze at her approach. Seriously, I cannot stand to be around her. She needs to get the hell away from me.

**Lia:** (slowing getting up and talking crazy as usual), "awww.. babe! That is no way to talk about your girlfriend now that that stupid poor girl is out of the way. She's going to jail babe. I saw her do it. This is the punishment she deserves for breaking us up."

_Seriously?! Is this girl delusional? My gosh she is mentally out of her mind!_

**Me:** (ABOUT TO GO 'HULK' CRAZY ON HER ),"AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I AM TELLING YOU AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AND WE WILL NEVER EVER BE TOGETHER! SO PLEASE ONCE AND FOR ALL, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER DID! I NEVER WILL!"

**Lia:** "you don't mean that Eddie" *in between fake sobbing tears*, " I love you and I know deep down, you love me too! Don't you know we were meant to be together! I am a better girlfriend than that bitch Loren would ever be to you. She's not worthy of you to be a 'Rock star's girlfriend. I do."

**Me:** "GET OVER YOURSELF LIA! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME A FEW MINUTES AGO! I DON'T LOVE YOU! IN FACT, I CANNOT STAND YOU, YOU MAKE ME SICK AND YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR COMPULSIVE OBSESSION WITH ME. NOW PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Lia finally get the message and it hurt by Eddie's harsh words. " you know what Eddie, I thought you had better judgment in people, but what that girl has done to you has killed you. What happened to that sweet and charming guy from a couple months ago? I don't think you are in love with her. This so called relationship with is nothing but a publicity stunt. You are just blinded by love. "

**Me**: "and its chicks like you who would tell me this because you can't get what you want; you have to destroy a life without the remote thought of the consequences"

Lia once again, rolled her eyes and turned to face the reporter.

**Lia:** "any more questions?"

**R1:** "that will be all, Thank you Ms. McDonald and good luck to you and Eddie"

Lia turning toward me. "well. at least one person believes in us."

I gave her an exasperated sigh and walked away, heading to the front steps of the PD Building to stand by Loren. Its my job to protect her and to fight to clear her name. That's when I had an idea.

* * *

**LIA'S POV:**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuggghhhh! Seriously! I CANNOT STAND THIS SKANKY HOE BITCH! WHAT A MAN STEALER SHE IS! I mean, I honestly wish I can change Eddie's mind that Loren Tate is no good to him but he is so damn stubborn and believes he is in "LOVE" with her. YEAH. FREAKIN' RIGHT! Their relationship is nothing but a FAKE! And I am about to prove it. So I followed Eddie to the front of the PD building as he sat down next to Loren, comforting her in his arms. The only thing that is wrong with is picture, it should be ME in his arms. NOT HER!

So I charged up to Loren and punched her out. "I HATE YOU LOREN TATE! YOU MAN STEALER! EDDIE IS MINE NOW! STOP TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME! GOSH! YOU ARE SO….JUST…EERRRR! UGLY! AND IRRITATING! "

I could not help but to laugh out loud at the shocked expression, not to mention, helpless look in Loren's face. IT WAS CLASSIC. Actually. HILARIOUS. In fact. I also noticed that the Paparazzi and the Media people never left. So I hope they got that punch out will soon be viral and I will be so cool for punching out a loser like Loren.

"I HOPE THAT COLLEGE OF YOURS REVOKES YOUR DEGREE IN LAW TO A DEGREE IN STUPIDITY"

Once again, I stood there laughing out loud, enjoying the moment of humiliating her not only in this small town of Providence but the entire world and boo-hoo for Loren, who could not do anything to me. She's hand cuffed with an officer watching her every move. Apparently, that officer disappeared to the nearest Donut shop, letting this newbie partner of his in charge of Loren. But Loren took advantage of that officer's partner who was too busy flirting with cute college girls. Little did I know that Loren had lean her body all the way back, rolling herself in a ball position and without warning kicked me in the back of my knees as I lost my balance on the step, falling backwards, landing on the hard concrete. The sad thing is, the people who just stood there watching this, did not bother to cushion my fall. Instead some just took a step back, as if they wanted me to hit the ground on purpose. Eddie, on the other hand, just stood there too, with a proud smirk on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU PUSHED ME DOWN TO THE GROUND LIKE THAT!" I screamed at her. But it was the pain in my lower back and my bosom that was killing me.

**Loren:** "PAYBACK FOR FALSELY ACCUSING ME OF THE CRIME YOU DID AND FRAMED ME TO TAKE THE BLAME"

**Me:** " seriously Loren you are the delusional one with the hand cuffs. Why would it not be true when the proof is in the state of the art, high quality surveillance cameras."

**Loren:** "you're right Lia, state of the art, high quality, top of the line, best of the best, very technical security systems that can zoom in to your crater faced of pimples that exists in the depths of your oily skin. "

How the hell did she know I have oily skin? DAMMIT! SHE'S SMART AND DEFINITELY CLEVER! SHOOT! I'M SCREWED!

**ME:** "whatever Loren. So as long as your in hand cuffs, I win this game and Eddie is mine!"

**Eddie:** "EXCUSE ME! I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU! SERIOUSLY LIA! HAS YOUR BRAIN BECOME DYSFUNCTIONAL THAT YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? "

**Me;** "OH Eddie! Stop talking crazy! Why would I stalk my boyfriend, that man that I love?"

**Eddie:** "STOP CALLING ME YOUR BOYFRIEND, I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

**Loren:** "Are you hard of hearing Lia? Do you not understand English? Why can't you accept the truth, Eddie does not like you"

**Me:** "and you're calling me the crazy one here? you are the one with the delusional thinking that Eddie is your boyfriend."

**Eddie:** "Actually, Lia, Loren is more than just my girlfriend, she's my…"

* * *

**LOREN'S POV:**

OMG Eddie is about to break out with an important announcement after we promised to keep it a secret which I knew would not last long. But the way the situation is at the moment, there was no choices or options right now and the only escape is the truth. So, knowing that the Media and paparazzi were keeping a close eye on us, hanging on every word. I blurted out,

"EDDIE AND I ARE…."

Of course Lia reacted the way she did in her delusional theatrics, one of the camera men noticed something peculiar about Lia's hair being tucked under her baseball cap. He kept trying to get my eye contact from across the crowds of people. At first I did not understand what he was trying to tell me, he kept pointing to the cap with pinky finger being a discreet as he can about it. And that's when I understood his message and once again, catching Lia off guard, I bitch snatched that baseball cap off of her head.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL?..." she screamed out, startled to death. Then realized what was going on. Her once blonde hair was revealed as a dark haired brunette almost as identical as my chocolate brown hair.

On timing, there were multiple twitter alerts coming in all at once, like one after another, non-stop photos of Eddie's bruise on the side of his stomach, the note, the shattered glass on the floor and the broken sliding door and the important item, the rock, but not the rock that hit him on his stomach. My engagement ring.

Suddenly there was silence around the small town of Providence, then it broke out in cheers of joy and happiness.

A reporter came up to us and asked Eddie for confirmation. "Is it true, you and Loren are now engaged?"

Eddie responded with a kiss on my cheek and a proud smile on his face. "Yes. Loren Tate is now my fiancée aka my wife to be and will soon be Mrs. Duran."

I could not help but to smile and wrap my arms around my future hubby.

Meanwhile, the officer that had arrested me, released me with no questions asked. The charges against me was dropped. He had also apologized for being a$$ and for his unprofessional attitude. Instead, he and his fellow officers arrested Lia, for stalking Eddie plus the trespassing outside his hotel room and attempted assault charges. Eddie also wanted to file a restraining order against Lia stretching it all the way out to California. Even if she somehow, someway gets out of jail, this restraining order would be in effect.

LATER THAT EVENING, ON THE LIMO RIDE BACK TO MY APARTMENT, Eddie received a phone call and naturally answered it without checking the caller ID.

It look on his face did not look happy, but more of fear, he looked at me and pressed the speaker button so I can listen in.

"Hello?"

There were THREE unhappy voices on the other line.

"EDUARDO MIGUEL DURAN! ((LOREN MONIQUE TATE!)) ENGAGED!? ARE YOU BOTH CRAZY! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Eddie and I exchanged a look as if we were reading each other's thoughts.

UH OH. WE ARE SO IN TROUBLE!

* * *

LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE? Please Keep the reviews flowing and growing and I will keep on writing. Thank you for your love, inspiration and beautiful words of wisdom and encouragement. It truly means alot to me and I love each and everyone of you!

LEDDIE'S GREATEST CHALLENGED TOGETHER: THEIR PARENTS! WILL THEY SURVIVE?

Thank you once again, love and blessings all around!

*smoooches*

x0x0

a*


	27. Deal or No Deal

{*A/N: This was a fun Chapter to write. TRUST ME. you'll be laughing and smiling too. ENJOY & HAPPY READING! I LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL AND GREATEST FANS ! You truly mean the world to me! x0x0 a* }

* * *

**CHAPTER 18-"DEAL OR NO DEAL"**

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So Loren and I are on the way to her apartment and we had to take the back way to there to avoid Paparazzi and the media from following us. The only risk of taking the long way is the traffic, especially with upcoming Thanksgiving holiday next weekend, not only are the locals shopping around, but it is the tourists taking over, enjoying the sights and sounds of the town too. Anyhow, whether Loren likes it or not, I am still Eddie Duran, international Rock star and being chased by the Papps and the media is part of my life. And now that Loren is more than my girlfriend but my fiancee, the Papps and the media will be part of her life too. So far, she has been handling it like a Pro. Despite all the crazy rumors about her or about our relationship, she brushes it off like it would never get the best of her. All the reason why I love this woman the way I do. She obviously does not care about what people think of her and goes about her life as if they don't exist. Anyways, we were held back about 20 minutes when my phone rang.

***RING! RING! RING! ***

**((PHONE CALL BETWEEN LOREN, EDDIE, NORA AND MK ))**

So naturally, I picked up without checking the caller ID and froze at the sound of THREE familiar and not so happy voices.

**Me:** (stammering my words nervously), "He-He-Hello?"

"EDUARDO MIGUEL DURAN!...((LOREN MONIQUE TATE))!ENGAGED?! HAVE YOU TWO GONE CRAZY! YOU TWO GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

I glanced over at Loren who obviously had the expression on her face as I did on my mine; worried mixed in with fear. And as if we were reading each other's mind, we both had one thought: OH SH*T! WE ARE SO IN TROUBLE RIGHT NOW!

I took a deep breath and pressed the speaker button to let Loren listen in.

** Me:** "Ma? Pops? Please calm down! It is not what you think? Th-th-the photo of the ring was sent out by acid—"

Then I heard my mom yell: "CALM DOWN? MY SON JUST ANNOUNCED TO THE WORLD THAT HE IS ENGAGED AND OF ALL PLACES WE HEAR THIS NEWS THROUGH TWITTER AND YOU WANT ME TO 'CALM DOWN'?!"

There was an echo of yelling coming from Nora as well. It was so loud; I had to put my phone away from our faces.

**Nora:** "ENGAGED!? ARE YOU TWO KIDDING ME?! YOU TWO ARE WAY TOO YOUNG AND FOR GOD SAKES MARRIAGE IS NOT A JOKE NOR IS THIS A WISE DECISION FOR YOU LOREN! "

Geez. If you think being scolded verbally is bad, I just thank god this is NOT a face time call.

**Loren:** "But I-I-"

**Nora:** (calming down a bit), "You know what Loren; please call me back on your cell phone! I don't want to yell at you on Eddie's phone"

**Loren: **"yes mom." As she took her phone out of her purse and began dialing her mom's number, "I am calling you right now."

Loren gave me a kiss on the cheek, shrugged her shoulders while nodding her head in shame AND nothing but guilt in her eyes and moved herself to the other side of cushioned seat for a private conversation with her mom.

MEANWHILE, my parents are still breathing down my neck as I explained myself to them.

**Katy:** "IT HAS ONLY BEEN 6 MONTHS EDUARDO! ENGAGEMENT? SERIOUSLY? DON'T GET ME WRONG SON, I MEAN LOVE LOREN AND ALL, SHE'S A GREAT GIRL BUT LIKE NORA SAID, MARRIAGE IS A MAJOR DECISION HERE AND NO JOKE AT ALL! "

**Me:** (being the clever smarty pants I am) "I get it Ma, believe me I do, but weren't you and Pops engaged in 6 months too?"

I know my mom and dad's love story like the back of my hand. Although it is my dad's version that seems a little exaggerated than that of my mom's version. But still, the bottom line: _IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, MUSIC BROUGHT THEM TOGETHER AND THEIR LOVE HAVE BROUGHT THEM A HANDSOME SON AND TO THIS DAY, THEY ARE STILL CRAZY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER_. This is exactly how I feel about Loren.

**Mom/Katy:** "Please don't be a smart a$$ with me Eduardo, this is a serious matter son, I just care about you and I love you too much to get hurt if it doesn't wor—"

Then I heard my dad telling my mom that he'll be taking over the conversation.

**Pops/Max: **"Eddie, your mother is right, we are just concerned and we care about you; for the both of you and the well-being of your lives and yes. Your mom and I were engaged at 6 months and of course, we love you both to take your time and not to rush your relationship. What if…"

Are they seriously lecturing me about love and relationships? Why do they act as if I chose Chloe over Loren? I don't get. I have never felt so confused as I am at this moment.

**Me:** "Ma, Pops, I can't believe you doubt my relationship with Loren when you both have told me time and time again _'love is rare to find and once you have found it, embrace every moment, because every moment is precious and special; every moment is worth living for; never let go of it, because you don't know what you've got, till it gone'_"

**Pops/Max:** "I agree about that theory on 'finding true love' but all we are saying to you Ed is that we want to make sure you are serious about Loren. She is brains, beauty and funny in a sassy way; the perfect package for you but she is also fragile and very sensitive when it comes to …"

**Me:** "I know Pops. I am aware of the fact that it is because her father, his verbal abuse and abandonment and ex-boyfriend history in her life that she has trust issues and it is complicated to let people in her life and her world. But I can honestly tell you, Pops, that I have never ever loved any woman the way I love Loren to want to break those walls down and hold her in my arms and simply remind her that my love is real and I promise her to love her and cherish her for the rest of my life."

**Pops/Max:** "well then son. There's only one thing to say to you..."

I can hear my mom crying in the background. She is so sensitive right now but I am not sure of why.

**Me:** "Yes. Pops?"

**Pops/Max:** "Congratulations to you and Loren!"

**Mom/Katy:** *sniffling in tears of joy and laughing in between* "I can't believe my baby boy engaged!"

**Me:** "Thanks Ma, Thanks Pops. You accepting our engagement really means a lot to me…I mean to the both of us. I love you guys don't forget that."

**MK together:** "we love you too son!"

**Katy:** "And when will you two be coming home so we can celebrate this special occasion?"

**Me:** "next weekend for Thanksgiving but she'll be the one flying back that Sunday night."

**Katy:** "alright then son. We'll see you both then. I have to calm Nora down. She is still freaked out on the news."

**Me:** (chuckling), "good luck Ma and see ya next weekend! I love you and I miss you both"

**Max:** "We love you too son, hugs to our future daughter in law"

**Me**: "of course. I will. Good bye Pops! See ya next weekend"

**-CLICK! -**

**END PHONE CALL**

Phew! I am so glad that was over! My parents happily approved my engagement to Loren and everything will Ok. Then again, as I looked across to Loren's side of the limo, her eyes said it all, Nora was on Super Mama Grizzly mode and unhappy with Loren's decision to say yes to me. AWWW MAN OH MAN! This could not be good news for me either, considering I am her daughter's boyfri- 'Fiancé'. I can feel my head about to be chopped off from the sound of Nora's unhappy voice.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV:**

**((PHONE CALL BETWEEN LOREN AND NORA))**

So here I am sitting as far as I possibly can from Eddie as my mom continues to lecture me about my recent decision to marry Eddie.

In fact, she is now in FULL ON Mama Grizzly mode. I know she is only protecting me from being hurt and she loves me so much to care about the well-being of my future. On the other hand, she has no right to compare my relationship with Eddie to her relationship she once had with my father.

**Nora**: "Loren, are you pregnant? Please tell me the truth?"

**Me:** (shocked at this question), "What? Oh my goodness Mom! Honest to God No I am not pregnant! Why would you?! I mean, how could you assu—"

**Nora:** "I'm sorry sweetie. I-I-I.I just don't want you repeat history, you know what I mean? It is the thought of being married so young remind me of …"

**Me:** "Mom, you and I both know that Eddie is not and will never be like my so called estranged *air quotes* father."

**Nora:** "Please Loren, will you please listen to me?"

**Me:** "yes mom."

**Nora:** "I'm just worried about you Lo, I mean, you're about to start your career as a Lawyer; Eddie is a Rock star, what if things changed and you two have children, can you two balance your busy careers with back to back busy schedules too? I mean, right now, you might have the time for each other but what if down the road, you get too busy for each other? "

**Me:** "Mom, I truly and honestly get what you are saying and I understand you are trying to prevent me from repeating your mistakes. Yes. It seems like we are rushing our relationship to the next level, but mom, it is not like we're getting married in three months or anything. I promise you we are planning this wedding and our marriage one day at a time. "

**Nora:** "Okay sweetie. Okay. Despite the way I feel, I do trust you as I do in Eddie. Now can you and your future husband promise two things?"

**Me:** "sure mom. " I responded hesitantly. "Do you want to speak with him too?"

**Nora:** "he can listen through your phone if wants to "

At this moment, I gestured Eddie to come and sit with me. He nodded nervously and took a deep breath.

**Eddie:** "Hi Nora. You wanted to talk to me?"

**Nora;** "Calm down Eddie and don't worry, I love you like my own son and yes. I do approve of your marriage to my daughter but with two conditions."

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS**: _Danggitt! I knew there was catch! But *SIGH!* Loren is her daughter and Nora is my future mother-in-law and I don't want to anger her. She is on Mama Grizzly mode. All I know and understand is she only wants what is best for the sake of both of us._

**Nora:** "One, I would like for you and Loren to have a long engagement"

**Me:** "how long is a long engagement?"

**Nora:** "one year."

**Me:** "one year! how about six months?"

**Nora:** "don't push it Loren. 10 months long enough for you?"

**Me:** "nine months. Eddie and I will be back in time for his Homecoming concert in L.A."

** Nora:** "Nine months sounds good Lo which leads me to number two…"

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS CONTINUED:** _OH GREAT HERE WE GO! Please tell me it is not what I think it is.. Please God! Please don't tell me it is what I think it is…_

**Nora:** "Loren will not be moving in with you until you are both married."

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS**: _EERRRRRR!I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! _

**Nora:** "this includes sleep overs in other words No se—"

**Me:** "MOM!" I yelled all of sudden, "Please don't say it!. Please don't sa-"

But it was too late. "No sex until you are officially Mrs. Eddie Duran."

OUCH! This cannot be good news. No sex for 10 months. WOW! That's a loooooooooong time to sacrifice myself considering that my fiancé is Mr. _'I just wanna pounce on that hot and sexy body of yours Rock star Eddie Duran!'_ To tell you the truth, I think I can handle it. I mean, just the thought is worth the wait. I mean, we've been apart for 3 months and WOWZERS! That was best session of love making ever but 10 months? Daymmmm..I don't think we'll be leaving the bedroom during our honeymoon.

Speaking of my fiance, my poor boy looks as if he was going to throw up at the sound of going cold turkey for 10 months. His eyes were screaming NOOOO! Please tell her NO DEAL!

I have no idea why or what possessed me to laugh at the expression on his face, because all it read was this plea for me to disagree.

**Me:** "mom? Can you hold on while I have a quick chat with my fiance?"

**Nora;** "of course sweetie. Take your time."

So while my mom was hold on. I turned to Eddie who lifted me on his lap. Like I said, I could not help but to laugh.

**Eddie:** "you know this is not a laughing matter," he said pouting like the spoiled brat Rock star that he is. "I don't get why you are enjoying this. Just the thought is already torturing me."

**Me:** "babe, I know it's a huge sacrifice but I promise it will be worth the wait for the both of us."

***IN BETWEEN KISSES***

**Eddie:** "I know Lo, but 10 months is a long time, I mean, I don't know what I am going to do without you for 4 weeks after Thanks giving weekend and Winter break. That is 4 weeks too long for me."

**Me:** "Well then Mr. Duran, you have seven days to take advantage."

He began caressing me up and down, my neck with spine tingling kisses. I could not help but return the favor by blowing the nape of his neck, giving him kisses there.

***in between mini-french kisses***

**Eddie:** "which means, whether we sleep at your place or my hotel room, we're not leaving the bedroom."

**Me:** (whispering seductively), "I can't wait."

With that, our lips crashed into passionate and fiery hell of a kiss turned make out session which lasted a few minutes until I pulled away realizing my mom was on hold. Eddie, let out a groan, but it did not stop him from kissing my neck. So I grabbed my phone, making sure my mom was still on the line. I hope she did not hear us. I muted the speaker like someone was on the other line.

**Me:** "Mom? Are you still there?"

**Nora:** "yes. Sweetie. So are you guys going to be OK with 10 months living apart?"

OMG! Eddie's hands are under my shirt, massaging my breasts while kissing my neck, aiming for my lips. But I had to turn away quickly. Mmmm.. _aye papicito sentir bien! hacerlo de nuevo bebé!_

**Me:** (giggling out loud because Eddie is tickling me with his kisses), "Yes. Mom, " ***more giggles in between*** OMG! I had to put a stop to this before it gets worse.

_((Nora: "Loren? Hello LO?...are you there? Earth to my daughter, Loren Tate!...what happened? ..can you hear me now? Lo?... Hello?" ))_

But Eddie insisted for a quick kiss, as I nodded no, feeling bad for ignoring my mom while holding my index finger to Eddie's lips. "yes. mom. it a deal , we will both survive living apart for 10 months until we are married. " I said with a smile.

**Nora:** (with love and sincerity),"Okay baby girl. I will talk to you later?"

**Me: **(letting out a sigh of gratitude**),** "yes mom. I will call you before we leave to L.A. next week for Thanksgiving weekend."

**Nora:** "okay sweetie. Take care now. I love you hon,"

**Me:** "I love you too Mom"

**Nora:** "oh and sweetie?"

**Me:** "yes mom"

**Nora:** "Max and Katy want to speak to their son"

**Me:** "Okay mom. I'm passing my phone to him now," I said with a smirk as I passed my phone to Eddie, teasing him with a quick kiss on the lips.

Eddie kissed me back, wanting more but I stop him yet again and within a few minutes finally calmed himself down, turning off the speaker and putting my IPhone to his ear.

* * *

_**EDDIE'S POV:**

**Me:** "Hey Ma, Pops! What's up?" I asked casually.

**Katy/Mom:** "son, I wanted to make sure that you verbally agree to what has been discussed between Loren and Nora. "

**Me:** (letting out an exasperating sigh), "yes ma. I got it. 10 month engagement and no…no.."

_UUUGGGHH! I CAN'T SAY IT! As much as I want to…I …just..can't…..I can't find myself to say it!_

And then I heard my Dad say it for me. _UUUUGGGH! OH GOD WHY!?_

**Max/Pops:** "No sleep over's or sex until you two are officially married"

**Me:** ( I felt myself turn a thousand shades of humiliation and that by my own dad.), "OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY POPS! DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT WORD OUT LOUD?!"

Meanwhile, Loren just burst out in giggles as buried her head in the crook my shoulder. I have no idea why she thinks my embarrassment is amusing but I will get even.

My dad, on the other hand just chuckled, "oh calm down son, you are an adult and you've been saying the word 'SEX' since the age of 10, in due time, it will be worth it for you and Loren."

**Me:** (even more humiliated), "OH MY GOD! POPS!" I said burying my face in my hands.

Apparently Loren can hear my dad through the phone which made her laugh her a$$ off so that she almost jumped off my lap.

SERIOUSLY! Getting mad is pointless between me and Loren. Did I not mention I will get even with my fiancée? Just you wait Mrs. Duran. Anyway, after a few minutes of calming Loren down from her joy of laughing at me. I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes at her, giving in to the Long engagement/ no sex until we're married agreement.

**Me:** "okay. I agree. NO sex until we're married which is 10 months from now. Happy now? Ma? Pops?"

**Max:** "you forgot Nora is part of this too."

**Me:** (raising my right hand up while crossing my fingers with my left hand, holding it behind my back), "I, Eduardo Miguel Duran, solemnly swear and verbally agree to a 10 month engagement with my beautiful fiancée, Loren Monique Tate along with this promise there will be no sexual relations whatsoever including no sleep over's until Loren is officially Mrs. Duran. "

MK happily and proudly, "well said son and thank you."

**Me:** (faking a smile on my face, even though they can't see it), "You're welcome Ma, Pops and Nora too. I love you all!"

**MK and Nora:** "We love you too Eddie"

**Me:** "Loren and I will see you all next weekend."

**MK and Nora;** "take care you two! Good night!"

**Me:** "good night"

**-CLICK!-**

**END CALL**

Finally! The Parental confrontation is over. As soon as I hung up, I got up from our seat and lifted my girl up bridal style, returning to our original spot of the limo, leaving her phone in her purse.

"YOU ARE ALL MINE TONIGHT MRS. DURAN!"

Loren responds with a squeal of laughter as I hovered on top of her, attacking her with vengeance by tickling her like crazy.

"Edddieeeee!" she shrieked, "stoooop it! Pleeeeeease! Stop!"

"Nope" I said, "not until you say you are sorry for laughing at me"

"What?!" trying to play innocent. "I was not laughing at you."

This made me tickle her even more. NO matter how much she tried to push me away I pinned her down.

"Think about it Mrs. Duran, you were laughing at the reaction on my face when my Dad totally embarrassed me"

"That's because …" suddenly remembering her reason of laughing at me. "because…." And there she goes doubling up in giggles. "you're afraid of saying SEX in front of your parents when you've been saying that word since you were ten years old."

DAYMMMM! My girl is way too hot right now. I have no idea nor can I explain of how aroused I am feeling. Catching her off guard, I could not help myself but to kiss her like crazy. This kiss turned into a hot and heavy make out session in the back of the limo. And just when things got over heated, the limo made an abrupt stop and a light tap on the window.

Loren and I pulled away breathlessly. "yes Jimmy?"

**Jimmy:** "we have arrived at Miss Tate's apartment."

**Me:** "Thank you Jimmy. You are awesome. Why don't you take a break, enjoy a cup of coffee and we'll be out in a few minutes?"

**Jimmy:** "Thank you sir. I would love that. Have a good night Mr. Duran" he then turned to Loren and tipped his hat, " Miss Tate " he said with a wink and smile.

**Loren:** "good night Jimmy. You are awesome."

Jimmy nodded at Loren with a smile and walked off to the nearest cafe.

Once he was in the clear, I returned my attention to my Fiancée.

**Me:** "you know what I've been dying to tell you ever since we announced our engagement to the world?"

**Loren:** "What would that be Mr. Duran?"

***IN BETWEEN KISSES***

**Me:** "that I meant every word I told your mom and promised her to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life."

**Loren**; "I love you too Eddie for the rest of my life".

Once again, Loren and I were lost in another round of making out, but before things got over heated, we had to exit out of the limo eventually. So I opened the door, stepping outside and then offered by hand out to Loren as we both walked to the front door of her apartment.

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK*

"OH MY GOSH LOREN! CONGRATULATIONS!" squealed an overjoyed and happy Cassandra.

* * *

_**LOREN'S POV:**

So Eddie and I were greeted by an overjoyed and happily excited Cassandra at the front door of our apartment. Not only that, but she and Steven surprised us with a Congratulations on our engagement dinner. She baked my favorite food in the world: Beef Lasagna and my her own version of a S'MORES Pizcookie one of favorite dessert with a side of Vanilla ice cream and caramel syrup and GUMMY BEARS! EEEEEEEE! MY FAVORITE SNACK since I was a kid. We also had Bottle of Stella Rosa while the guys, had a six pack of Fat Tire. In between time, we enjoyed an interesting conversation about the Lia drama from earlier today followed by our surprise engagement announcement and oh the highlight of our night- the Parental confrontation!

**Cassandra:** "Oh my gosh you guys? Really? You and Eddie are restricted from Sex for 10 months?!"

Eddie nodded in disbelief as I sat there, with a sad and disappointed look in my eyes.

**Cassandra:** "well then. Eddie. You best enjoy yourselves while you still can" she said with a smirk on her face, winking at Eddie.

This of course, cheered Eddie up, making his frown into smile. "You know you were not kidding when you said you are the blonde version of Melissa."

**Cassandra:** "like Tres duh! All the reason why I am so " she paused with a sassy smile on her face, flipping her long blonde hair back, "fabulous."

Speaking of Melissa and Adriana! OMG! I FORGOT TO CALL THEM BACK! I know those two are so hurt and angry at me for not being the first ones to know about my engagement to Eddie.

So while the guys decided to watch a replay of the USC/UCLA annual football game on ESPN; Cassandra and I went back to her room, for a 4 way girl talk via SKYPE.

"well. well. well. if it isn't the future Mrs. Eddie Duran?" said Melissa. At first she seemed angry, but her facial expression changed into a teasing smirk on her face. "hey Lo! Congratulations to you and Eddie!"

"yeah Lo! I knew it was going to happen! I so knew it! and I could not be more SUPER HAPPY FOR YOU SISSY! !" squealed Adriana.

**Me:** (confused because I thought they were angry according to their v-mail messages), "you girls are not mad at me?"

**Mel:** "as first yes. but we do understand why. "

**Aid**: "yeah. that stalker chick Lia is super crazy over Eddie and Eddie saved the day with the photo of your engagement ring."

**Cassandra:** (changing the subject), "so anyways ladies, how are you?"

Mel and Aid updated their lives with us. So here is the scoop: Mel and Ian are currently dating but in secret; Adriana and Phil just went through a pregnancy scare, cutting back on sex for awhile. Speaking of that topic. I could not help but to tell the girls about the Parental confrontation from our parents.

**Melissa:** "So Mama Tate went Mama Grizzly on Eddie?! Oh my gosh poor guy!"

**Aid:** "and you two had to do a verbal agreement for a 10 month engagement and no sex until you are married?"

**Melissa:** "well. if I were you Lo, I'd take advantage while I can cause 10 months is a looooooooooong time."

Cassandra and I both busted out in laughter. "OH MY GOODNESS MEL! Cassandra had just said exactly what you said to Eddie!"

AT the moment, Cassandra and Mel high fived through the screen, this made Mel and Aid burst in giggles too.

After what seemed to be 20 minutes of laughing, our girl talk suddenly turned into hot and steamy sex talk about our guys and how we relate to them.

**Cassandra:** "at least your guy does not make Monkey noises"

**Mel:** "I'd rather have money noises, then frog faces!"

**Aid: **_(chiming in proudly),_ "Phil makes hooting sounds!"

**Mel:** (annoyed and grossed out),"EWWWWW AID! Too much information HERE! Did you forget that my brother is your boyfriend who almost knocked you up?!"

**Aid:** "let's not go there again Mel, please?"

And just when I was about to reveal some dirty secret about Eddie, In the corner of her eyes, Cassandra caught our boys, Steven and Eddie eavesdropping on our private girl talk. They were both by the hall on the side of Cassandra's bedroom door.

Cassandra got up and out her desk chair, quietly standing by the door, with our boys totally clueless of that she was on the other side.

**Me:** "So when Eddie and I are….you know…he likes me touching his…and then lets out a …"

That's when Cassandra slammed the door in the faces as I yelled out, "NO SEX RESTRICTION STARTS TONIGHT DURAN!"

* * *

_WOWZERS! well. this was one heck of a funny Chapter! so many LEDDIE MOMENTS! With the exception of the Parental confrontation. There was no MAJOR DRAMA. Were the parents' going over board or do you get their point of view? I have no idea if it made sense or not. But as I first mentioned on my A/N, THIS WAS A FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE! ^_^ after all the recent Lia drama, LAUGHTER WAS NEEDED. I hope I made you smile. ^_^_

_So, newhoo, LEDDIE is on a SEX restriction , how long will they last or will they have to break the rules and sneak around like teenagers in love? THANKSGIVING WEEKEND IS COMING...and just when you thought the DRAMA mellowed down._

_AN **UNEXPECTED GUEST** IS COMING FOR THANKSGIVING DINNER. WHO WILL THAT BE? UH-OH HERE WE GO AGAIN! BUCKLE UP AND HOLD ON TIGHT..HERE COMES A** BUMPY** RIDE! so whatcha think my loves? LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE? stay tuned. NEW CHAPTER coming soon! don't forget to R & R_

_and I will keep on writing this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY GREATEST FANS OUT THERE! FAVE READERS/FOLLOWERS you know who you are! your love and support truly means the world to me and from the bottom of my heart, I do appreciate and love each and everyone of you! YOU ARE INSPIRATION!_

_with love, peace & blessings all around!_

_*smooches my lovelies*_

_x0x0_

_a*_


	28. DIIRRTY LITTLE SECRETS

[*A/N: ENJOY AND HAPPY READING! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R & R! *smooches my loves* x0x0 A *]

* * *

CHAPTER 19-"DIRRRRTY LITTLE SECRETS"

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So Steven and I decided to watch the replay of the USC/UCLA football game on ESPN. While Steven was relaxing in the lazy Susan with half a Blue Moon in hand; I was kicking back on the black leather sofa, in realization that I was cuddling one of Loren's throw pillows when the truth is, I'd rather have my girl held in my arms right now. I guess Steven was obviously thinking the same thing about Cassandra because he keeps staring at her bedroom door. At first we were going to go outside to the basketball courts located in the back of the girl's apartment building to play a few rounds of one-on-one basketball but due to the recent winter chill, we both agreed, we'd rather hang out with our girls and see what they wanted to do.

Just as we were about to knock on Cassandra's bedroom door, we noticed it was cracked open just enough to hear their girl talk with Melissa and Adriana via Skype.

_((FLASHBACK TO EDDIE AND STEVEN EAVESDROPPING ON THEIR CONVERSATION))_

_ "you know our girls are going to kick our a$$ if they catch us!" I said scolding Steven in a warning voice._

_He turned to me with an annoyed look on his face. "dude! Will you stay down and play it like a ninja! " he scolded back at me._

_"alright then man," I said with a chuckle. Although I should STFU at the moment. "I'm not going to be the only one on a sex restriction." _

_Steven rolled his eyes and ignored me, as he continued to lean against the wall, listening to their conversation. _

_I took that as a clue to get up and leave him to be the one in trouble …until we both heard high pitched squealing of laughter…_

**_Melissa:_**_ "well. if I were you Lo, I'd take advantage while I can cause 10 months is a looooooooooong time."_

_Cassandra and Loren busted out in laughter. "OH MY GOODNESS MEL! Cassandra had just said exactly what you said to Eddie!"_

**{A/N: ***Eddie's thoughts will be in bold*}**:**_**Ahhh…there were talking about the Verbal Parental agreement between Me, Loren, Nora and my parents and yup. I agree with what Cassandra has said to me earlier tonight, but not surprised of those exact words coming out of Mel's mouth.**_

**_Anyway, I could not help myself but to give in and listen to the girl's talk knowing the consequences, so I knelt down as steady as I possibly can,leaning against the wall, and from my point of view on the left side of the door, I see Cassandra high fiving Mel through Loren's Ipad screen, followed by hysterical burst of giggles by all four of them._**

**_After what seemed to be 20 minutes of laughing,their girl talk suddenly turned into hot and steamy sex talk about us guys._**

_OH SH*T! THIS GIRL TALK JUST GOT INTERESTING!_

**_Cassandra:_**_ "at least your guy does not make Monkey noises"_

**_At this point, I turned my attention to Steven, who was shocked at his girlfriend's confession, nodding and mouthing the words at me, 'NO I DON'T!' and here I am on the opposite side, holding back from chuckling out loud. _**

**_Mel:_**_ "I'd rather have monkey noises, then frog faces!"_

**_First off, the fact that Loren's Best friend and my best friend are dating is one thing, but the reveal of some interesting dirt to use against my best friend during sex? Hmmm..looks like I will have to text frog boy later …I chuckled lightly at the thought. And then it was Aid's turn to expose dirt about my buddy Phil…._**

**_Aid: _**_(chiming in proudly), "Phil makes hooting sounds!"_

**_I don't get what that means…does she mean hooting like an owl or a gorilla? I don't know..what ever makes my boy happy obviously makes his girl tickled pink._**

**_Mel:_**_ (annoyed and grossed out),"EWWWWW AID! Too much information HERE! Did you forget that my brother is your boyfriend who almost knocked you up?!"_

**_Yeah. I agree with Mel. That reveal by Aid can only be described as graphic even for my handle. _**

**_Aid:_**_ "let's not go there again Mel, please?"_

**_And finally, it was Loren's turn to reveal some dirty secret about me. Oooh. This should be interesting. I am actually curious of what my girl says about me and our sex life._**

**_Unfortunately for us guys, good things had to come to an end, thanks to Steven who lost his balance from squatting for a good 20 minutes, fell forward bumping his head on the door in which Cassandra caught both of us in the corner of her ocean blue eyes from the reflection of the mirror_**_._

**_A few minutes later, we both heard movement coming towards the door. HOLY &^^%$ IT WAS CASSANDRA ON HER SIDE OF THE DOOR. We can also hear the door knob slowly turning._**

**_And the only thing I can hear in the room was Loren's voice…._**

_"So when Eddie and I are….you know…he likes me touching his… and kissing his hot spot…and then lets out a …"_

_SUDDENLY THE DOOR TOOK ONE HELL OF A SLAM INTO OUR FACES!_

_And the echo of Loren yelling as loud as she can and on purpose, "NO SEX RESTRICTION STARTS TONIGHT DURAN!" _

_((((END FLASHBACK!))))_

* * *

**_EDDIE'S POV CONTINUED:_**

As soon as door slammed in our faces. Steven and I knew we were so in trouble right now. So this guy Steven, literally hustled as fast as lightening to the living room, plopped himself on the leather sofa, turned on the TV and sat there watching whatever as if nothing happened but obviously choosing his words wisely in the know that Cassandra will eventually come out of her room and interrogate him with questions. But Steven's troubles were the last of my worries. My concern is about Loren's last words to me or should I say yelled out to me as a warning.

And I swear I heard the words, _"NO SEX RESTRICTION STARTS TONIGHT DURAN!" _oh hell no! she did not restrict me from making love to her tonight! I fully intend to take advantage of my quality time including our bedroom time. I already agreed to 10 months without sex. There is no way she is gong to win this battle! I have to do something about it!

"LOREN MONIQUE TATE" I SHOUTED as I bursted through the door with fiery rage. Not in anger. But I can only describe it as this uncontrolled fire and desire rising in me.

Both Loren and Cassandra nearly jumped off the bed at the sound of my voice, leaving them with a wide eyed surprised and shocked on their faces.

I swear I wanted to laugh at the reactions on their faces, but there was no time, my focus is to get my girl to her room, on her bed and stay there all night long. DAMMIT! I am getting aroused thinking about it! I can't help but to want my girl NOW! So I scooped my girl up in my arms without warning as she began kicking and screaming, squirming around,fighting to get off of me but no matter how much she tried, I gripped her on to me, tighter and closer.

"OMG! EEEDDDDIEEE!*in between squirming and fighting him off* PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT HAVING …I MEAN, WE ARE NOT GOING TO!...DID YOU FORGET WE ARE ON A SEX RESTRICTION?!"

"Babe, that restriction does not take effect till we touch down in Los Angeles, so you tell me are we in California?"

*IN BETWEEN KISSES*

"But Ed—"

*attacking her with kisses up and down her neckline*

"Shhh..babe. all I want is you and only you tonight" I whipered in her ear.

OH GOOD LORD! SHE IS KISSING ME AT THE NAPE OF MY NECK and blowing while kissing me softly, nibbling my ear. DAMMMN! SHE'S TURNING ME ON! I can't take it anymore! I WANT HER NOW!

"I love you Eddie"

"I love you _mi amor_"

And then she started whispering some hot dirty talk in my ear.

But instead of answering my girl, I pulled her closer to me, foreheads against each other, our lips in a lingering touch, our eyes locked in a scorching hot gaze as our mouths crashed into a steamy French kiss into one hell of a intensifying make out session as I made our way from Cassandra's room to Loren's room without breaking out kiss; I quickly closed the door with my right foot,our clothes were now stripped off all and thrown over the place, within minutes later, we disappeared in a slow and steady grind, our hot and wet naked bodies, see-sawing in between the sheets all through the night, rising to a climatic peak, then collapsing in each other's arms.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV:**

OMG! I can't believe that Eddie had the nerve to eavesdrop on a private conversation between Melissa, Cassandra, Adriana and I. They knew it was wrong, but decided to take the risk anyway knowing the consequences would not be in good terms. Ya know what I mean?

And in case you were wondering if their choice of actions angered me? Of course it did. But my reaction can only be described as disappointed, than mad at Eddie. I honestly don't understand why he would give in and listen to our girl talk when usually he has always respected my privacy.

In this case, with the dirty secrets about his buddies in his possession, I know he will only use it to his full advantage. TRUST ME. It is his favorite game to play against his friends especially when it comes to sex. _ hahahahaha! Just the thought of Eddie knowing what he knows about Ian and Ian's reaction is a LMAO CLASSIC! _

ANYWAYS, I'm truly glad things happened the way it did tonight because it saved me from revealing details of what Eddie and I do behind closed doors. Not only is it uncomfortable, but what Eddie and I share in bed together is INDESCRIBABLY BEAUTIFUL; And only between us. No one else has to know. As I believe it is none of their business. Yes. I know and I do understand that these girls are my best friends and we're pretty much sisters. But the difference between their men and mine is one MAJOR thing: EDDIE DURAN IS INTERNATIONAL ROCK STAR. The majority of his fans around the world are female. Some people may think and even criticize or judge me of how I can handle the crazy fan girls drooling over my man, but What these crazy screaming fan girls want to do to him or with him in their dreams is my reality. Yeah. A VERY SURREAL REALITY! I mean,seriously who would've thought that Hollywood's hottest "IT" couple began by fate of a dating contest when a International Rock star fell in love with a 'Plain Jane' Valley girl. I know right? It sounds like this TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE REAL LIFE CINDERELLA STORY, but to this day, I still can't believe it. I am still shocked speechless. Stunned that Eddie chose me and loves me for me as I love him as the person he is too.

There are times where I have to pinch myself late at night, while held in Eddie's arms thinking_: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! EDDIE WALKED OUT OF MY DREAMS AND INTO MY LIFE AND WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED! OH …MY …GOD! IS THIS FOR REAL? I LOVE THIS MAN SO MUCH I FORGET HE'S A ROCKSTAR!..HOLD UP! TAKE THAT AND REWIND IT BACK! A REALITY BOMB JUST EXPLODED! OH SH*T! I AM ENGAGED TO A ROCK STAR!... _

I know in my heart that is the ONLY REASON why I don't want to reveal certain things about Eddie to my best friends. Do I trust them? Yeah. Of course I do. But its just that I am sensitive about it. End of story.

As for what happened between Cassandra and Steven can only be discussed between Cassandra and Steven. At first, Eddie and I can hear the non stop yelling from the living room. Then we heard something crash on the wooden floor followed by silence; I have no idea if they left the apartment or not. But I don't want to know or question what happened because I am sure all of us will reunite and share during breakfast tomorrow morning.

Anyway, right at this moment, I did not know whether to laugh it off or simply forgive and forget about it. On a lighter note, I know that Eddie heard me say what I was about to reveal to the girls about him and our sex life. I also know that as Cassandra slammed the door , he heard me shout it out as loud as I can that our sex restriction is in effect starting tonight.

_((LOREN'S FLASHBACK OF THE POST GIRL TALK ))_

_So the girls and I are laughing at Melissa's dirty jokes and out bursts every five minutes when Cassandra stopped and stared into the reflection of her mirror._

_"What's up Cass? You like you've seen a ghost?"_

_Within nanoseconds later, Cassandra saw the silhouette of Steven in the corner of her ocean blue eyes, itching away from the side of the door._

_"OH HELL NO! This cannot be happening right now!" she yelled out loud as she got up and out of her desk, nodding in anger._

_I looked at her confused as she began walking towards her bedroom door to see not only Steven but Eddie too. They both looked guilty as hell._

**_((Cassandra: "WERE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION?!"))_**

_"Oh my gosh Lo! What the hell happened? One minute we're all talking and joking around, laughing at each other and then suddenly Cassandra raises hell in like zer0 to sixty seconds!" asked Mel with curiosity._

**_(( Steven: "Babe! it was an accident! " ))_**_ said Steven, explaining himself while trying to calm Cassandra down._

**_ ((Cassandra: "Don't you dare "babe" me Mister!")) _**

_"yeah. All I heard was Cassandra yelling and then loud chuckling in the background. Are you girls ok?" asked Aid, craning her neck side to side to see what was going on from her view of Melissa's computer screen._

**_((Steven: "all we wanted to do is ask you girls if you were both free to hang out and have dess-"))_**

_"Steven and Eddie have been eavesdropping on our conversation for the past five..ten minutes or so. They heard EVERYTHING!" I said, trying to hold back my anger towards Eddie._

_"WAIT!..ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! EDDIE AND STEVEN DID WHAT!?1!.." screamed an unhappy Melissa._

_Meanwhile, back in Cassandra's room…._

**_((Eddie:"Honestly Cass," I heard Eddie say," We didn't mean to hear anything..we didn't know it was that deep of a convo—" ))_**

**_((Cassandra: "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS! GO AWAY!"))_**

**_Melissa: _**_"HELLO! CASS? LO?...ARE YOU ALL THERE? EARTH TO CASSANDRA AND LOREN! …HEY!...WHERE ARE YOU? SOMEONE TALK TO ME NOW!"_

_With that, Cassandra slammed the door as I blurted out of the blue._

_"AND the NO SEX RESTRICTION IS IN EFFECT TONIGHT DURAN!"_

**_((Eddie: "oh heck no! my girl did not just say what I thought I heard did she?"))_**

_HAHAHAHAHA! I said as I could not control the giggling in my head to Eddie's reaction. And then I turned attention back to Melissa and Adriana._

_ A few minutes later, Cassandra came back to join Mel and Aid; while I went to the bathroom._

_Cassandra: "the boys were listening to our conversation. Every detail revealed."_

_Melissa: "Y-y-you mean our talk about se—"_

_Cassandra nodded hiding her shame, while taking a deep breath. "THEY KNOW EVERYTHING!"_

_"OH MY GOD CASS! EDDIE WAS LISTENING?! WHAT IF HE?..I MEAN, IF HE TELLS PHIL ABOUT WHAT I-I-" yelled out Adriana in panic._

_And just as I stepped out of the bathroom, hopping on Cassandra's bed talking to the girls ignoring the past 20 minutes, Eddie came bursting through Cassandra's room like a brisk of air._

_"LOREN MONIQUE TATE" He SHOUTED with this rage of fire and desire in his voice. DAyyymmm! He's freakin' hot right now._

_ Cassandra and I nearly jumped off the bed at the sound of his voice, leaving us with a wide eyed surprised look on our faces._

_It looks like he was about to laugh at our the reactions on our faces, but there was obviously one thing flowing in his head. DAMMIT! I can't help but to want my man NOW! And he scooped me in his arms without warning as I began kicking and screaming, squirming around,fighting to get off of him but no matter how much I tried, he gripped on to me, wrapping me closer and tighter in his arms. _

_"OMG! EEEDDDDIEEE!" I shouted with all my might *in between squirming and fighting him off* "PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT HAVING …I MEAN, WE ARE NOT GOING TO!...DID YOU FORGET WE ARE ON A SEX RESTRICTION?!"_

_"Babe, according to the US map, we are not in Cali and besides, I can't help but to want to take you to your room and make love to you"_

_*IN BETWEEN KISSES*_

_"But Ed—"_

_*he was caressing with kisses up and down her neckline* _

_"Shhh..I know you want me as much as I want you babe.." I whispered in her ear._

_OH GOOD LORD! DAMMMN! HE'S TURNING ME ON! I can't take it anymore! I WANT HIM NOW!_

_"I love you Eddie"_

_"I love you Loren"_

_And then I started whispering some hot dirty talk in his ear. _

_But instead of answering me, he pulled me closer to him, our lips in a lingering touch, our eyes locked in a scorching hot gaze as our mouths crashed into a steamy French kiss into one hell of a intensifying make out sesson as we made our way from Cassandra's room to my room without breaking out kiss; He quickly closed the door with his right foot,our clothes were now stripped off all and thrown over the place, within minutes later, we disappeared in a slow and steady grind, kissing and touching in between see-sawing through the night, rising to a climatic peak, then collapsing in each other's arms. _

_((END FLASHBACK))_

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING, SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES….

Melissa and Adriana just ended their talk with Cassandra, they were about to head out to their own rooms to finally get sleeping, when there was knock on the door at what seems to be three o' clock in the morning.

Melissa opens the door to a mysterious dark haired man with hazel brown eyes almost identical to Loren's eyes. He was dressed in a business suit, holding dozen of Red Roses mixed in with Lilies and Blushing Pink Orchids.

Melissa: (awkward and weirded out by the look this man's eyes),

"May I help you sir?"

MAN: "Yes. I am looking for my wife, Nora Tate."

* * *

** LOREN IN DREAM MODE…**

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!..YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU SAID YOU WISHED I WAS NEVER BORN!...STOP CALLING ME YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU SAID IT WAS MY FAULT YOU LEFT MY MOM! …"_

_(("Loren!... Baby!...LO!..WAKE UP LO!..SHHH..! WAKE UP!"))_

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOMMY!?...STOP IT! STOP HITTING ME! I-I-I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP PUNISHING MOMMY! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE STOP!...H-H-H-ELP! SS-S-SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! I-I-I CAN'T BREATHE!...WHERE'S MOMMY?!...MOMMY?!..WAKE UP!"_

_(("WAKE UP BABE!...LOREN! ..BABY! WAKE UP!"))_

Loren fluttered her beautiful hazel eyes wide open, sitting up,looking around the room and blinked at Eddie holding her in his arms, while stroking her long brown hair.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked confused and half sleepy.

"You were having a bad dream Lo,kicking and moving around, crying and screaming at someone or something that happened in the past?" replied Eddie, kissng her on the forehead.

"That's weird because the only time I have bad dreams is when my father is in town"

* * *

LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?

SHOW ME SOME LOVIN AND I'LL GIVE YOU MORE LOVIN times INFINITY!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

love and blessings all around

A*

* * *

**Ya sure you want another Chapter? COMING SOON:**

_ -LEDDIE have breakfast with Cassandra and Steven_

_-Eddie surprises Loren on a train ride adventure to NYC. _

_taking advantage of their "quality time" together = MORE HOT LEDDIE MOMENTS._

_-a few days later, its finally THANKSGIVING WEEKEND. _

_-LEDDIE HOME IN L.A.; REUNION WITH FAM AND FRIENDS; SURPRISE ENGAGEMENT PARTY  
_

_-the sneaking around begins..question is, will they get caught?_


	29. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!

_HELLO BEAUTIFUL FANS..._

_ I know you've all been waiting forever and day for me to update. I've been SUPER BUSY lately-new work schedule and Weddings every weekend this month. There has been no time to write because I choose to sleep. LOL. ANYWAYS! __GOOD NEWS! it is coming soon as I am working on some **MAJOR EDITING** _before I post it up. Most likely** late tomorrow afternoon OR sometime on Friday.** No promises or guarantees. if not, MONDAY.

I hate to say but from the looks of this Chapter, it is kind of BLAH BORING. So I am trying to pick it up and make it twisted crazy exciting like I usually do. TRUST ME. WHAT THE HECK edge of your seat -OMG!? WHY? twisted crazy fun.

**_ So here are a few highlights of the Next Chapter: (lots of surprises!)_**_**  
**_

_-Loren explains her dream to Eddie _

_-Eddie vows to protect Loren and family safe and protected;_

_-Loren, Eddie, Cass and Steven have Brunch together._

_-Loren and Cass go Christmas shopping; the guys plan a romantic weekend for their girls._

_While LEDDIE go out for their Romantic get away weekend; __{__let's just say it is their last chance to take advantage before their "sex restriction" officially starts. }_

___Steven has a surprise for Cassandra, leaving Cassandra shocked speechless._

_-A few days later, its THANKSGIVING weekend; Will LEDDIE survive a sexless weekend together?_

_-unexpected guest comes for Thanksgiving dinner._

_-one person among the dinner guests will betray loved one._

_ -one couple will break up._

_-THE STALKER IS BACK!_

_**-THAT'S ALL YOU GOTTA KNOW FOR NOW! BUHAHAHA! **_

_SO WHATCHA THINK my LOVELIES?! KEEP THIS STORY OR SAY BYE-BYE! Also need some suggestions to spice it up._

_BUT just know I am TRULY GRATEFUL for your AMAZING and INSPIRING R & R's ...it truly means the world to me and I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUT! Please keep the R & R rolling and flowing, and of course, I'll keep on writing. ^_^_

_GOD BLESS ALWAYS!_

_*smooches around *_

_A*_

**_CATCH ME ON TWITTER: ant0Inette_14  
_**


	30. Loren's Epiphany

_{a/n: *I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! did ya all miss me as much as I missed you too? well. I know its been awhile since I've last written. LIFE HAPPENED! My weekends have been book with attending Weddings. On a lighter note, I've been working on this Chapter for the past 3 days. Warning you now: it is probably not my best and a slight bit reason to yawn. ANYWAYS! without further ado, ENJOY AND HAPPY READING! if ya love, R & R ; if not, HAKUNA MATATA! i still love ya... till next time, *smooches my lovelies* X0X0! A* }_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20-LOREN'S EPIPHANY**

**LOREN'S POV:**

OMG! Eddie and I had just experienced the most incredible session of love making earlier tonight. I swear to you, his kisses and his touch working me up and down from head to toe was INDESCRIBABLY the most AMAZING PLEASURE, not to mention, PHENOMENAL all through the night until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Then sometime in the middle of the night/early AM, I woke up by the sound of an obnoxious and loud knocking on my apartment door. For some reason, I realize I was not in Providence, but in Los Angeles. So I got up and out of bed, slipping my blue robe on, walking out of my room into the living room to open the door to a face I wish to never ever see again.

_((FLASH BACK TO 8 YEARS AGO…..)))_

_"What are you doing here Trent?!" I asked coldly._

_"Oh Loren, that is no way to greet your father" he said, attempting to give me a hug, but I took a step back._

_"My father? Hahahaha!" I snickered and glared him even more coldly, showing no emotion. "I have no father least of all, you; What do you want? Why are you here this late at night?" I snapped with a sassy attitude. _

_"I came to see your mother, where is she?"_

_I stood there on my side of the door, glaring at him in disbelief._

_I know he is my "FATHER" and I should "RESPECT" him regardless of the situation. But the one and only reason for his out of the blue visits, is his financial issues. He's broke again due to his obsessive compulsive gambling habits plus this need to cure his addictive drug and alcohol this particular late night, there was no double he was piss angry drunk._

_"She's working the night shift at the hospital" I replied with a serious tone in my voice._

_"You know what Loren, you have always been one ungrateful daughter; obviously you have no respect any manners to your father, now answer my question,WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER?"_

_"Like I said, she's working"_

_ "You little smart a$$! How dare you DISRESPECT ME YOUR FATHER?!"_

_At that moment, Trent came rushing into the apartment and slapped me with all his might, knocking me down to the wooden floor. But I held my head up and just as I was about to get up, he kicked me in my stomach._

_"THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I NEVER WANTED A DAUGHTER LIKE YOU! YOU'RE RUDE AND HAVE NO RESPECT!"_

_I could not help but to give in to the sharp burning all through my body._

He continued kicking me in the stomach as he yelled out:

_"I NEVER WANTED YOU AS MY DAUGHTER LOREN! I'D RATHER HAVE A SON! BUT NO! YOUR MOM CHOSE LIFE FOR YOU!" _

_(("STOP THIS! P-P-P-PUH-LLLEEAASE! Y-Y-Y-YO-YOU'RE H-H-H-HURTING ME!")) I screamed and shouted in between the begging and the pleading out of the excruciating pain._

_"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON LITTLE GIRL!"_

_And then he took his belt from out of the belt loop of his pants and began whipping me in a brutally angry manner._

_"I AM YOUR FATHER LOREN! YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME AS THAT!"_

_He started whipping me on the sides of my stomach._

_(("I-I-I-I-I'M SO-SO-SORRY TR-TR-TR-TRENT!...PL-PL-PUH-PLEASE STOP THIS!?))_

_"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT ?!"_

_Then on my arms and shoulders, right smack on my stomach._

_(("STOP HURTING ME DA-DA-DUH-DADDY! I-I-I-I-I'M SO-SO-SORRY!"))_

_"YOU'RE SORRY LITTLE LOREN?! "_

_He kicked me again as I face the wooden floor, hitting me several times on my bosom and then continued whipping me on my back. There was no mercy to his anger. This is how much he "LOVES" me. I was left helpless and weak, whimpering like a defenseless animal. He took advantage of that scolding with all his power and might: _

_"MY LIFE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE MOTHER CHOSE YOU OVER ME! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A FATHER! I NEVER WANTED CHILDREN! BUT I WAS STUCK TO LIVE THE REASON THAT I HAVE A GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE LOSER DISRESPECTING CHILD LIKE YOU!"_

_He continued with his verbal and physical abuse until I was left on the living room floor, bruised and beat up, trembling like a little girl, wrapping my arms around my knees. My eyes were burning every time, I felt the tears roll down my face. It ^%$# ! stings like hell. It hurts just to blink and turn my head to look around the room. I tried to speak, but no sound came out of my mouth. I guess I was screaming and shouting so loud, Trent got annoyed and attempted to choke me until I lost my voice to a mute silence._

_ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, my mom came entering through our apartment door, then she immediately hustled up to me with worry and concern, asking me a million and one questions of what happened and who did this to you, etc. Of course, the answers to her questions came as soon as she saw my father. All I can hear were my parents in a heated argument, shouting at each other right in front of me. Unfortunately, I could not do anything to protect my mom from my Trent._

_"I AM YOUR HUSBAND NORA! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO ACCESS YOUR ACCOUNT!"_

_(("NO YOU DON'T TRENT! THE DAY YOU SIGNED THE DIVORCE PAPERS WAS ALSO THE DAY YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT! WE'RE NOT MARRIED ANYMORE!"))_

_"LIKE MOTHER, LIKE DAUGHTER! RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL!"_

_This time Trent threw my mom on the sofa, forcing himself on top of her. When my mom refused, Trent was so pissed off and drunk, that the only thing I can yell out with all the energy I had in me while she was being beat down and whipped all over her body._

_(("PLEASE STOP PUNISHING MY MOM! PLEASE STOP!" )) I looked around and noticed the front door was cracked open and screamed at the top of my lungs,_

_..."H-H-H-ELP! SS-S-SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! I-I-I CAN'T BREATHE. HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME TOO MOM! MOM?!...MOM?!...WAKE UP?!..."_

**_(("Loren... Baby...LO!..WAKE UP LO!..SHHH..! WAKE UP!"))_**

_"OH MY GOSH MOM! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE WAKE UP!...PLEASE WA-."_

_(((END OF FLASHBACK)))_

* * *

_BACK TO THE PRESENT- LOREN & CASSANDRA'S APARTMENT._

* * *

**LOREN'S POV CONTINUED….**

_(("WAKE UP BABE...LOREN! BABY! WAKE UP!"))_

All I can feel is something or someone shaking me gently to wake up. So I fluttered my eyes open, sat up, blinking a few times as I look around the room to see that Eddie has held me close in his arms, with concern and curiosity in those Spanish eyes of his while stroking my hair, not letting go of me.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked confused and half sleepy.

"You were having a bad dream Lo, kicking and moving around, crying and screaming at someone or something that happened in the past?" replied Eddie, kissing me on the forehead.

_"_That's weird because the only time I have bad dreams is when my father is in town"

"And when was the last time he was in town, if I may ask?"

"I was fourteen years old. The first time in 10 years from the last time I saw him. He came to our apartment in this desperate need for my mom. It was really late at night and when I said she was working, he got pissed off so began beating me down with his leather belt."

Eddie reacted with a shocked look on his face and could not help himself but to hold me close and kissed me on my cheek. Well. that is until I turned my back towards him.

"You see that scar that resembles a birth mark?" I asked as I began to rub on it. I swear I can feel a light throbbing like it's a fresh wound.

Eddie nodded as he stared at it with curiosity.

"that scar was done by the hands of Trent McCall, my so called *air quotes* father, the first time he whipped me with his belt, I was four years old and he did it again, when I was fourteen hitting me on the exact spot"

All of a sudden, I gave in to the pain and the hurt my "father" has left on me. All my life, I have always held strong for the love of my mom, never showing an ounce of weakness in front of her but especially my "father" 'cause if I did, I'd pay the price by getting hit by the whip of the belt. Right now and at the moment, I could not help but to burst out in tears; crying out the years of verbal and physical damage bottled up inside of me.

"Why didn't he love me Eddie?" ***in between sniffling and sobbing***..."all I wanted him to do was for him to love me but all he did is beat me down" *** more sobbing* "**you know the last thing he said to me?"***sniffling***"that-he-never-wanted-a–daughter-like-me; that I am a loser; The scar on my back is a daily reminder of being an unwanted child"

Eddie did not say anything but instead, allowed me to sit there and cry into his bare chest, then gently lifted my chin up to face him, kissing the tears away.

"Loren, I want you to look at me in the eyes and listen to me, ok?"

I nodded as I stared directly into his Spanish eyes.

"First of all, that bastard will never ever deserve to be called a "Father" least of all, a man. secondly, he may have cursed you for your existence in this world but you what babe, I AM THE HAPPIEST MAN ON EARTH because you came into my life and rocked my world."

Now my sad and depressing tears took a shift change into tears of joy and happiness.

"Loren,I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and every moment of everyday, I thank god to have you as my future wife and mother of our children someday. From now til death, Mrs. D, we are stuck together forever."

"promise you'll never leave me babe?"

"Loren Tate Duran, you are my life line and the thought of being away from you is death to me. How am I going to survive not waking up to your beautiful face in the morning. The next four weeks is gonna be hell."

"I'm sure you'll find ways to keep yourself occupied." I said with a giggle as he began caressing me up and down with spine tingling kisses.

"Nope. by the time December rolls around, you are going to find your fiance dead in our bed."

*IN BETWEEN KISSES*

"I'm sure the guys and all the recording you have to do for your next album will keep you busy."

*MINI-KISSES IN BETWEEN*

"but babe, I don't think I can handle sleeping alone especially when its cuddling weather."

My tears were finally calming down as Eddie lifted me up on top of him; we were now face to face; our lips to a lingering touch.

"OMG! Thus my ears deceive me?" *in between giggling and quickie kisses* "Eddie Duran the international rock star likes to cuddle?"

"till there was you Loren, my life will never be the same, in other words…"

"I love you too Eddie"

With that, our kiss that started as sweet one turned into a heated French kissing make out session. I only realized at the moment, we were half naked from making love earlier tonight. But right now, I did not care because being his Eddie's arms is my safe haven and that is how I fell asleep, but this time, peacefully.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV:**

So Loren had a bad dream that woke me up in the middle of the night/early morning. She was screaming and shouting in her sleep while kicking and squirming around that I almost fell off the bed. So I decided to gently wake her up.

_(("STOP THIS! P-P-P-PUH-LLLEEAASE! Y-Y-Y-YO-YOU'RE H-H-H-HURTING ME!"))_

**Me:** "Loren... Baby...LO! WAKE UP LO! SHHH..! WAKE UP!"

_(("OH MY GOSH MOM! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE WAKE UP!...PLEASE WA-."))_

**Me:** "WAKE UP BABE...LOREN! BABY! WAKE UP!"

A few minutes later, Loren fluttered her beautiful brown eyes wide open. She sat up, blinked a few times and turned to face me with a confused look on her face.

**Loren:** "W-w-w-what happened?" she asked groggily.

**Me:** "You were kicking and screaming in your dream, something about your mom and a man named Trent?"

**Loren:** "Trent? The man who never wanted me as his child? Oh my gosh Eddie!The only time I have bad dreams about my father is when he's back to town."

While Loren explained the details of her bad dream to me, all I can do is listen while holding her close in my arms to let her know she is safe and protected with me. I know and I do understand the fact that the subject of her Father is a sensitive topic to open about. I mean, she has mentioned him but I know her well enough to know that she is ashamed and embarrassed about talking about him; to be more specific, she's afraid to talk about him because she feels I would judge or criticize her.

**Me:** "Shh…Babe, hey..you know I would never ever judge or criticize you of your estranged relationship with your father. Your Father will never how incredibly precious you are to all of us, but most especially how precious you areto me."

I kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you so much Lo" and continued to give her kisses all over her face. I was hoping it would help a little but Loren was so focused on her emotional pain:

**Loren:**"Why didn't he love me Eddie?" ***in between sniffling and sobbing*** ..."all I wanted him to do was for him to love me but all he did is beat me down" *** more sobbing* **"you know the last thing he said to me? ***sniffling*** that-he-never-wanted-a–daughter-like-me; that I am a loser; He left because of my existence in this world."

_My poor baby, to this day, she blames herself of the reason why her father left her and her mother, Nora. _

**Loren:** (letting out more tears) "It's my fault Eddie! He never loved me!...why Eddie why?" ***in between sobbing and sniffling***"What-did-I-do-wrong? Will-I-ever-be-a-good-enough-daughter to him? I just wanted him to love me too?"

_Aww man! How I hate seeing my girl hurting through such emotional pain like this. But I had to allow her to cry it out and let it go. Loren is a brave and courageous woman to me. Throughout the years, she has held strong for her and her mother. Never showing an ounce of fear because she did not want to get hit by the whip of her father's belt. _

**Me:** "shhhhh…Come here babe and let me hold you…it's not your fault Okay?..."

**Loren:** "Yes it is Eddie! It is my entire fault! He'll never love me! It's my fault...all my fault!"

**Me:** "Loren, your *air quotes* father was nothing but a sick and selfish jerk! Don't you dare blame yourself for his stupidity of being an irresponsible parent"

It took a half hour of letting her cry the pain out while burying her head in my chest. I had to say something that will reassure her that my love for her is the real deal. So I lift her chin and cupped her face in between my hands.

**Me:** "I LOVE YOU LOREN TATE! You have made me the happiest man on earth and I am truly blessed and grateful every moment of every day that God has sent me a beautiful angel to become my future wife. And as your future husband, I promise you with all my heart and soul to protect you, Nora and the girls from that bastard son of bitch. In fact, I will text pops as soon as possible to get you ladies the top of line maximum security system for your apartment, with HD security cameras all around that building. Your mom's hospital will also have extra security watch to make sure that bastard will have no access or any kind of communication to Nora. "

**Loren:** "Eddie, I hope you know the consequences you are risking, my Father is temperamental, if he does not get what he wants, he is fairly capable to kill me. After all, I'm the one who sent him to prison for domestic violence and child abuse, plus all the drug possession in his name. "

**Me:** "I swear to you Lo, that bastard will never lay a hand on you and your mom and if taking my chances means a risk at death, then dying for you is worth living for."

**Loren:** "I LOVE YOU EDDIE!"

And what started as a sweet and chaste kiss turned into a heated make out session of French kissing until she fell asleep in my arms. As for me, I could not go back to sleep as I am too distracted of my thoughts of the hell this bastard put her through. I don't know Trent but I easily detest him. He angers me in so many levels. But all this angry emotion inspires me of how much I love Loren. She's my best friend and soul mate; the love of my life, my future wifey and I would do ANYTHING to protect her from harm. The truth is, I am hope and pray to God that this prediction seen in her dream does not become reality. I honestly do not want Loren see that bastard jerk ever again. The reason being is because if they were to see each other again, she'll raise up her walls, push away and close off the world and I'll never get her back. We've broken down so many walls together you know? I don't want to lose my girl to those horrible childhood memories. On a lighter note, my purpose on this earth through God's will, is to protect my girl and our family. ANYWAYS, as I was lost in thought about the situation in the hopes that Loren's Father is not in town, a phone call from California snap me out of my day dream.

**CALLER:**"hello Eddie? Its Mel!"

**==Phone call between Eddie and Mel===**

**Me:**"Hey Mel, how are you at .." looking at my phone clock, "six o'clock in the morning?"

**Mel:**"Please forgive me as I am well aware it is really early but I've been trying Loren's phone and assumed it was off, so I'm calling her through you, so can I speak with her please?"

**Me:**"Uhmm.. uhhh..Loren kinda fell asleep on me, but if you want I will relay the message, please trust me Mel, I am her future husband after all."

**Mel:**"Okay. Okay. Fine. I'll tell you as long as you don't go crazily overboard protective, you promise?"

**Me**: "yeah. I swear I will not go crazily over board protective on you Ms. Melissa Anne Sanders".

**Mel**: "Thanks Eddie. I really need to tell somebody about it."

**Me:**"tell someone about what Mel?"

_Please let it me good news. Please God, Please let it be good news. Like another engagement to celebrate or a job promotion. Please God Please?_

**Mel:"**Loren's father is back in town."

**Me: "**WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? How do you know its him?"

**Mel:**"His eyes Eddie, he has those same mysterious chocolate brown eyes as identical to Loren's eyes. "

**Me:**"OH SHOOT! That means Loren's prediction through her bad dream just became reality."

**Mel:**"Loren's dream? What are you talking Rock star?"

**Me:**"She had a bad dream about her Father earlier tonight."

**Mel:**"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE …?! …seriously Eddie? She saw a vision of her father in her sleep? I mean the only time she has bad dreams about him…"

**Me:**"is his return to L.A…yeah. I know. Did you know about this from the last time he came to visit?"

**Mel:** "let's just say she was staying in the hospital and off from school for a week. But no one knew the reason why and when we asked, she said she and her mom were in a minor car accident."

**Me:** "You know what Mel, stay on the line, I am calling Papa Max and we're going to have a 3 way conversation. Hold on okay?"

Now that Trent's appearance has been confirmed that he is, in fact, visiting Los Angeles. I've got to do what I promised Loren I'd do.

**Mel:"** But Eddie, you promised to not go overboard protect-"

**Me**: "and I promised my wife to protect her and our family, which includes you, Aid and my mother in law, Nora. Please Mel, stay on the line, Okay?"

**Mel:** "yes. Rock star. Whatever you say, I will do."

**===click!==**

So I put Mel on hold, dialed Pops number, when he picked up, he was thankfully awake, so I explained to the detail of what happened: Loren's bad dream and Trent's visitation at the girl's apartment then I asked him to stay on line, so I can click over to Mel.

A few minutes later, the three of us were finally connected in a 3 way conversation. Melissa once again explained to Pops about Trent showing up at their apartment looking for Nora.

**===three way conversation Eddie, Mel and Max=====**

**Pops/Max:** "does Nora know about Trent's visitation to L.A. Mel?"

**Mel:** "I don't think she knows he's in town Max but uhhmm… when I told Trent she was at work, he nodded and left with no further questions but I have a hunch it would not stop him from looking for her at the hospital."

**Me:** "She's right Pops, looking for her at the hospital would not stop him from seeing her."

**Pops/Max**: "What about Loren? Does she know he's in L.A.?"

**Me:** "As I told you Pops, the only time Loren has bad dreams is him returning to L.A."

**Pops/Max:** "and what exactly happened in this dream?"

**Me:** "Pops, I wish I can say, but I'm sworn to secrecy to not say anything."

**Pops/Max:** "its Okay Ed. I understand. Loren has told me in confidence about Trent and his unloving history towards Loren and Nora. As for you Miss Mel, I am coming to visit you with a security people to install a maximum high quality security system in your apartment and through out the apartment building."

**Mel:** "Hold up wait a minute here guys. Take a pause, rewind and replay. Are you trying to tell me that Trent, Loren's father is a dangerous guy?"

**Me:** "yes Mel. That is all I can tell you. "

**Mel: **( in high anxiety panic mode), "OH MY GOD EDDIE!What are we going to do about Nora's protection?! I pretty much just sent him to visit her at the hospital! What if we never see her again?! Oh my gosh!"

**Me:** "Melissa! Take a deep breath and calm down girl! Alright? You mentioned him holding a bouquet of flowers at your door right?"

**Mel:** "yeah. But what if those flowers were weapons of mass destruction in disguise like gas or a pipe bomb or something?! OH MY GOSH EDDIE! It would seriously be my fault if anything happens to Nora!"

I could not help but to chuckle. "Melissa, again please relax and breathe out everything will be okay as no such thing will happen. Pops is coming over with a security team to install the best of the best kind of security system in your apartment for the safety of all of you. "

**Pops/Max:** "Ed is right Mel, do you know what time Nora will be back home from work?"

**Mel:** "she left at ten last night so she should be home in like three hours."

**Pops/Max:** "so I'll come over to your apartment around ten o'clock, is that cool with you Mel?"

**Mel:** "yeah. That would be perfect Papa Max. Meanwhile, I'll have to explain to Nora what's going on. I doubt she'll take the news well. Its been eight years."

**Pops/Max:** "this news is not exactly pleasant for my handle either. Just the thought of that man in our town of Los Angeles irks me. And just like Eddie said, it is our job to protect you and Aid, but especially Nora and Loren. I promise maximum security around the clock and trust me Mel, that Trent guy will not have access to enter the apartment building. I am changing the gate codes and even if he dares enter the building, we have security cameras watching his every move. "

**Mel:** "OH MY GOODNESS Papa Max, I have never seen you so serious about security and stuff."

**Pops/Max:** "that's how much I love my family Mel. I serve to protect my loved ones. It is my job to be fully dedicated and loyal to each and everyone you, especially when it comes to the safety of my family. "

**Mel:** "Thank you Papa Max, it truly means the world to me knowing that Aid, Nora and I are in the hands of your protection and safety. Otherwise, I would be freaked out and annoyed to leave the apartment, knowing he's out there, watching and waiting for us."

**Pops/Max:** "like I said Mel, you, Aid and Nora are family to me."

**Me:** "If you want Mel, I can send Ian and the boys to keep you and Aid company while waiting for Nora and Pops get there."

**Mel:** "its Okay Eddie, I see my boy and the knuckleheads as it is, considering that one of them is my brother."

**Me:** "So we're all good then?"

**Pops/Max:** "yes. Eddie, these ladies are in good hands. no need worry about it. We've got security people and a new system, so we'll be okay."

**Me:** "Thanks Pops, I truly appreciate for protecting the girls and keeping them safe."

**Pops/Max:** "as I always say, 'Family comes first'."

**Mel:** "So Eddie, I will see you and Lo next week right?"

**Me:** "yup we will be there with an empty stomaches too."

**Pops/Max:** "does that mean my favorite child is finally coming home to Los Angeles?

**Me:** (pretending to be hurt, I know he was referring to Loren), "of course, I'll be there Pops, now that I am up and awake, I might as well prepare breakfast for my girl."

**Mel:** "WOW Rock star can cook! I'm impressed. my girl has taught you well"

**Me:** "yes. she has. what am I going to do without her for the next few weeks?!"

**Mel:** "the guys have plans for you Rock star, don't worry about it but trust me. You'll survive."

**Pops/Max:** "With that being said son, take care of yourself and hugs to my 'favorite' child?"

**Me:** "will do Pops. Hugs to Ma. tell her I miss her and love her too."

**Pops/Max:** "right back at ya son. I gotta get going and make a few calls. Have a good day Ed! I love you son"

**Me:** "see ya pops"

**===CLICK!== PHONE CALL END WITH POPS/MAX===**

**PHONE CALL CONTINUES WITH MEL….**

**Mel:** "Have a great day Rock star and enjoy your ::ahem:: last weekend of *air quotes* fun together! I suggest a romantic getaway if I were you."

**Me:** "Done and done Mel. I already made reservations for a romantic weekend together."

**Mel:** "in that case, I'll be hearing the dirty details through Loren yeah?"

Me: "See ya next week Melissa!"

**====END CALL WITH MEL====**

**CASSANDRA'S POV:**

So Steven and I fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the first time in very long time that we've made love like the way we did last night. Wild and passionate mixed in with the emotions we were both feeling especially, ANGER. But I swear the lovin was AMAZINGLY HOT! HOT! HOT! Anyways, I was falling into a deep sleep when I heard screaming and shouting from Loren's room. (which sounds more frightening, than that of pleasurable.)

So by impulse, I got up and out of bed,grabbed Steven's BROWN U hoodie, hustling my way out of my room and bursting into Loren's room.

"OH MY GOSH EDDIE! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? IS LOREN OKAY?" I asked, almost screaming out loud, realizing I came in a little too late. Eddie, on the other hand was wide awake with Loren comfortably wrapped around in his arms, completely knocked out.

"OH MY GOD CASS! ..KEEP IT DOWN! Everything is okay for now.." whispered Eddie in a scolding voice. "Loren fell asleep just now, it took me all night to finally calm down to sleep!"

"I'm sorry Rock star, I thought I heard Loren screaming in the middle of the night so I got up to check up on what's up?"

"You're not the only one," he chuckled with a half smile. "I almost got kicked off the bed. "

"so what happened?"

"Loren had a bad dream about her Fath-"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SEROUS?! THAT BASTARD JERK of a father is here in Providence? OMG!"

"no. not here in Providence. Thank God. But apparently back in Los Angeles."

"yeah. but Eddie, why would he be in L.A., when her bad dreams are about him being in town?"

"so you've seen her scar?"

I nodded sadly, feeling horrible for the hell Loren had to go through during her childhood.

"it was done by the whip of a leather belt " I said. Truthfully, I did not want to recall the living nightmare Loren had to go through, but at the time of sharing her story, she seemed so strong to hold back all that emotional pain without a drop of tears breaking her down.

"that explains all the screaming and shouting, plus the kicking and squirming around in bed. She was re-living that hell all over again." explained Eddie as he gently stroked the back of Loren's hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "on a lighter note, she finally let out all that pain bottled up inside of her and broke down in tears; you know she still blames herself for her father leaving her and Nora?"

"Poor baby! It was never her fault Eddie, he was too much of a selfish coward to take the responsibility of being a parent."

"I totally agree Cassandra, Loren is an amazing blessing to this world. He will never know that."

"So whatcha gonna do Rock star?"

"I promised my girl to keep her safe, secure and safe so as long as she's with me."

"what about Nora and the girls?"

"I am going to call Pops right now.."

And just as Eddie was about to call out his dad; he phone rang, startling the both of us.

"Hey Cass, its Mel, I gotta take this if you don't mind?"

"Yeah. sure. of course Eddie. I'll see you at Breakfast?"

He nodded and continued to talking to Melissa as stepped out of Loren's room, catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

**Eddie on the phone with Mel:** _"Hey Mel, how are you at..six o'clock in the moring?…..HE'S WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! …how do you know its him?...its just that Loren's prediction through her dream is now reality…yeah. I know…..she only has bad dreams when he visits L.A….when was the last time she ….eight years ago?...you know what Mel, I am going to call Papa Max and we're going to have a three way call Okay?...just hold on….I promise to keep all of you safe and protected from that jerk..yes. especially from Nora…stay on the line, calling Pops…"_

OH MY GOSH! Loren's prediction through her dream is now the real thing. According to Eddie's conversation with Melissa, Loren's father had just left Melissa's apartment. So Eddie decided to do a three call with his Dad and Melissa hopefully things will work out. Anyhow, I went back to my room to find Steven not in bed, so I assumed he got up early and took a morning jog. so instead of going back to sleep, I decided to do my daily AM routine: A quick Yoga session, followed by long hot shower, got dressed and then checked my phone of today's schedule activities. Ahhhh… Christmas shopping with the Roomie. Perfect! NEXT ON THE AGENDA: What are we going make for Breakfast?

As soon as I opened the door, my question was answered by the AMAZING aroma of bacon and eggs. The followed my nose to the kitchen to see….

"EDDIE DURAN? ARE YOU COOKING BREAKFAST?!"

LATER THAT MORNING….

**LOREN'S POV:**

So I wake up to the most amazing sleep in the world and surprisingly all alone. Where did Eddie go? And for some reason, I realize he was right about the empty feeling of waking up alone. What am I going to do without my handsome hubby by my side. I love waking up to the warmth of his body next to mine. He is my personal teddy bear and I hate to admit how much I am going to miss him these coming weeks is because it is going to be cold at night. Anyways, right now is not the moment to want to admit I'm going to miss him. Of course I will. I just don't want to boost up his ego. So I got up and out of bed, slipped on my favorite pair of sweat pants, a matching sweater and my BROWN U hoodie over it. YES. the icy cold and snowy weather has begun. I don't know about everyone else in this apartment. BUT I AM SUPER FREEZING COLD. I also doubled up in socks and my favorite leopard printed fuzzy slippers.

As I stepped out of my room, I thought I heard a loud voice coming from the Guest Bathroom.

(*A/N: **STEVEN =BOLD;** **ANNONYMOUS =italics*** )

** "Hello?"**

_(("Hey..its me!"))_

**"What the hell do you want?"**

_(( "Listen here friend, I just want to make sure our deal is still a deal?"))_

**"Yeah. we'll be leaving to Los Angeles as soon as she is done with her mid-term"**

_(("And what about my ticket out of here?" ))_

**"you will receive a manila envelope delivered by an anonymous person." **

_(( "very good. I knew working with you would be worth it." ))_

_ COMPLETE SILENCE BETWEEN THEM._

_(( "I'll see you tomorrow. don't be late babe!" ))_

* * *

OMG! Is that Steven having a private phone conversation with another woman or am I hearing things? OMG! I hate being in the position of assuming the worst in people, I just hope to God I'm wrong and Steven is not cheating on Cassandra.

* * *

SO HOW IS THAT FOR A TWIST? buahahaha! I apologize ahead of time if this Chapter seems a little ZZZZZZ! Also I apologize if it is confusing or if it did not make sense at all. I tried to make it interesting as much as I can and this was through writer's block too. But I'm not perfect but I LOVE TO WRITE for the purpose of entertainment. Pls. forgive me for all spelling and grammatical errors. if you read my last Author's note. I mentioned that** 1) someone among the Thanksgiving Dinner guests is going to be hurt and betrayed forever 2) a unexpected guest invades Thanksgiving Dinner 3) relates to #1, LIA IS BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

MAJOR HIGHLIGHT for the Next Chapter?

LEDDIE goes on their Romantic getaway weekend to NYC via a train ride adventure (expect some oooh la la LEDDIE MOMENTS *wink wink*)

THANKSGIVING WEEKEND PLUS MORE SHELL SHOCKING SURPRISES coming your way. buckle up and hold on tight! its going to be one heck of a crazy ride. So whatcha think ya'll? LOVE IT? HATE IT? THIRSTY FOR MORE? PLEASE R & R because I LOVE your inspiration and encouragement to keep this story flowing and growing! ^_^ I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. SO THANK YOU the unconditional love and support. It means the world to me. I LOVE YOU ALL TIMES "INFINITY AND BEYOND!"

THANK YOU once again! much love & peace out!

x0x0!

*smooches all around*

A*


	31. Should I stay or Should I go?

_HELLO TO MY BEAUTIFUL & GREATEST FANS... I am in the process of drafting up the next Chapter. TRUST ME. My goal is to capture your attention as I did the first 10 Chapters. I know that their are other AMAZING stories out there as I am fanatic reading it like a drug addiction. ANYWAY, I am wondering should I stay and stick around with this story OR END IT NOW?! _

_With that in mind, this coming Chapter will have A LOT of TOO HOT TOO HANDLE OOOOH LALA "LEDDIE" MOMENTS; all secondary characters will have a quickie POV's. I am also trying to add more "flashbacks" and highlights of the DATING CONTEST too. Their first "one on one date" First impressions,etc. AND LASTLY, How Chloe and Loren were chosen as the TOP 2 FINALISTS._

**_ANYWAY, here are a few highlights of the Next Chapter: (lots of surprises!)_**_**  
**_

_ -Mystery caller revealed. *BE SURPRISED! *_

_-Loren, Eddie, Cass and Steven have Brunch together._

_-Loren and Cass go Christmas shopping; Eddie plans a romantic weekend with Loren, while Steven has a meeting with the "mystery caller". Yup. this person is in Providence._

_While LEDDIE go out for their Romantic get away weekend; __{__let's just say it is their last chance to take advantage before their "sex restriction" officially starts. }_

___Steven has a surprise for Cassandra, leaving Cassandra shocked speechless._

_-A few days later, its THANKSGIVING weekend; Will LEDDIE survive a sexless weekend together?_

_-unexpected guest comes for Thanksgiving dinner._

_-one person among the dinner guests will betray loved one._

_ -one couple will break up._

_-THE STALKER IS BACK!_

_**-THAT'S ALL YOU GOTTA KNOW FOR NOW! BUHAHAHA! **_

_SO WHATCHA THINK my LOVELIES?! KEEP THIS STORY OR SAY BYE-BYE! Also need some suggestions to spice it up._

_BUT just know I am TRULY GRATEFUL for your AMAZING and INSPIRING R & R's ...it truly means the world to me and I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUT! Please keep the R & R rolling and flowing, and of course, I'll keep on writing. ^_^_

_GOD BLESS ALWAYS!_

_*smooches around *_

_A*_

**_CATCH ME ON TWITTER: ant0Inette_14  
_**


End file.
